Holiday
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Multi-chap. Harry wins a holiday for two to Australia and he asks Nikki to go with him. Lots of fluff and love after my last depressing fic. Rated M now for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**This new multi-chap fic will definately be more fluffy than the last one, I think we are all in need of some nice Harry/Nikki fluff after my last fic. Thank you to view_er1 on Lj for this fic idea and helping me break the dreaded writer's block. **

**Once again I have no idea where this story is going, I only know while I'm writing it, so bear with me please. :D**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

* * *

Harry wasn't very happy when his radio switched itself on at half past six in the morning, signalling that it was time for him to get up. He moaned and turned over in his bed, pulling the duvet further up his body to try and block out the sound of the cheerful presenters voice. This was in vain however and Harry sighed and sat up, glaring at the clock radio like it was the source of all his problems. Deciding that he would be better off getting up, Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching slightly as he did so.

"Now for today's quiz" the presenter on the radio said cheerfully and Harry rolled his eyes as he walked over to his wardrobe "answer just one simple question and you could win an all expense paid trip for two to Adelaide, Australia"

"Sure" Harry muttered to himself "Like anyone ever wins that"

"All you have to do is answer this one simple question" the presenter continued "What city is the capital of Australia?" he then proceeded to give the listeners the number to call as Harry walked out of his room and into the bathroom.

Half an hour later as Harry was waiting for the kettle to boil, he heard the same radio presenter ask the same question as before. Harry smirked to himself as he reached for the phone and dialled the number, he had some spare time and he didn't see the harm in showing off slightly. After a short while, Harry was put through to a man on the other end of the line and asked the same question, he answered it confidently and then left his name and contact details. Nikki would have a field day with him if she knew he had entered one of those competitions and Harry vowed that she would never find out, he would never hear the end of it and her taunting.

------

"Morning" Harry greeted Nikki as he walked past her desk and to his own. His blonde co-worker gave him a smile that made his heart jump in his chest as she replied, sipping her mug of coffee. Harry took the opportunity of Nikki looking back at her laptop to glance his eyes over her perfect form. She was wearing a knee length black skirt, black tights and long black boots. Her hair was curled slightly and fell just below her shoulders, a few strands framing her face and making Harry want to reach up and push them behind her ear. The red curve hugging blouse she was wearing didn't help matters either and Harry looked away as he heard a small cough from Leo's office doorway. The younger pathologist looked up and blushed violently as he realised that Leo had seen him observing their co-worker. Leo just smirked and shook his head, amused by his younger friend.

"A word please Harry" Leo called over and Harry glanced at Nikki who grinned at him as he walked over to the office.

"That sounds very ominous" Nikki teased and smiled at Harry as he poked his tongue out at her, a smile forming over his face as well.

"Yes Leo?" Harry asked innocently as he strolled into the room and sat himself on one of the chairs in front of Leo's desk "You wouldn't have a case for me would you?"

"No" Leo stated simply as he stood up and closed the office door before turning back to Harry who was frowning "When are you going to do something about this obvious infatuation you have with Nikki?"

"I don't.." Harry stuttered and shrugged "I don't have an infatuation with Nikki"

Leo snorted as he sat down behind his desk and entwined his hands together.

"Right" he nodded seriously "So the look you get on your face every time you look at her is nothing to do with your feelings? Okay then"

"What _look_?" Harry asked incredulously and glanced out of the office window to look at Nikki who was staring at her laptop with a look of rapt concentration on her face. He couldn't help but smile as he observed her and he turned back to Leo when he heard the older man laugh slightly.

"The look you have now" Leo laughed.

"She's a beautiful woman" Harry countered and shifted nervously "any man would be mad not to be attracted to her"

"I'm not" Leo reminded Harry "Neither is Nigel, neither is..."

"Okay" Harry held up his hands and nodded "Okay. Maybe I am _slightly _attracted to Nikki..."

"Understatement" Leo muttered under his breath as he reached over and shifted some papers on his desk and let Harry continue, ignoring the glare his younger friend gave him.

"but she doesn't feel the same way about me, and I'm not about to screw up our friendship by admitting that I am _slightly _attracted to her"

Leo stared at Harry incredulously, wondering how someone so smart could be so stupid.

"What?" Harry asked and Leo shook his head

"Nothing. I'll tell you if a case is called in"

Harry took this as his queue to leave and stood up, shooting a worried glance at Leo as he walked from the room.

"What was that about?" Nikki asked without looking up from her laptop, as Harry sat himself down at his desk.

"I really have no idea" he replied honestly and Nikki giggled and shook her head, making Harry smile. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No" Nikki shook her head and looked up, absentmindedly chewing on the pen she had been fiddling with. Harry felt his mouth go dry and suddenly wished he was that pen, but shook all of those thoughts from his mind. "Why?"

"I was going to go out for drinks" Harry told her noncommittally as he shrugged "I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Only if you're paying" Nikki grinned and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear "Sure"

"You strike up a hard bargain Dr Alexander"

"Oh I know Dr Cunningham" Nikki laughed, the sound making Harry's heart beat faster, his happiness growing slightly because he got her to laugh again.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought to himself as he logged onto his laptop 'This is your best friend, it's only a bloody crush you've got. You'll get over it soon if you ignore it for long enough'

He however couldn't help but steal a sneaky glance at Nikki over the top of their laptops and a smile spread over his face as he watched her working intently. How could one woman do this to him?

-----------

Later on that day when Harry walked into his house he saw that he had a message on his answer phone. Harry knew it was either from his mother who was telling him that she hadn't seen him in a while and that he should go and visit her, or from some sort of sale's group wanting to give him half price double-glazing. Tugging his tie off, he pressed the button to listen to the message and as the automated voice started to talk, he walked through to his kitchen to make himself a drink. One minute later he was rushing to the phone to re-dial the number who had called him.

* * *

**Whoo for a new fic! :D **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry met Nikki in their usual pub later that evening and they sat on a table in the corner of the room, hoping not to be disturbed by anyone. Harry ordered a bottle of red wine and they shared it between them, there was always time for more anyway.

"When was the last time you went on holiday?" Harry asked Nikki suddenly as she sipped her wine and he could see she had to think about it. "I mean a proper holiday, rest, relaxation, not just a trip to another country"

"I can't remember" Nikki shrugged and put her empty wine glass back on the table "Before uni I think"

Harry picked up the wine bottle and re-filled Nikki's glass for her as she smirked at him.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Harry?" she giggled and Harry chuckled.

"Of course I am" he nodded seriously but the corners of his mouth twitched "Before uni?" he repeated and Nikki nodded "I suppose that's when I had mine as well. God we know how to have a fun life don't we?" he joked and Nikki sniggered into her wine and nodded.

"Well we're too in love with our work" she shrugged "Why do you ask?"

"Well there was a stupid competition on the radio this morning" he started and Nikki laughed loudly and shook her head, interrupting him and causing Harry to glare at her.

"You didn't" she giggled and Harry nodded sheepishly "Oh dear"

"Well I won't tell you the outcome then" Harry shrugged and picked up his wine glass, refusing to say anymore. However Nikki was having none of that and moved closer to him, placing her hand on his arm and sending a strong urge to lean down and kiss her through Harry's body. He resisted however, with a lot of difficulty.

"Please?" Nikki begged and Harry shook his head

"Nope"

"_Harry_"

God help him she was pouting at him, she really was tipsy he decided.

"Fine" he sighed dramatically and Nikki grinned triumphantly but didn't move away from him "Well I won a three week holiday for two"

"Where to?" Nikki enquired and cocked her head to one side, interested now.

"Adelaide"

"Australia?" Nikki asked after a few seconds and Harry nodded.

"Yes. Private house right by the beach for three whole weeks"

"When do you go?"

"In two weeks" Harry explained and turned away from her, fiddling with the top of his wine glass "and well, it's for two, and I thought that maybe..well..you might like to come with me" he told her uncertainly and Nikki frowned.

"_Me?_"

"No, the invisible man sitting next to you" Harry joked and Nikki slapped him on the arm as she laughed.

"Of course I'll go with you, I've always wanted to go to Australia"

"Really?" Harry asked, not believing his luck as Nikki nodded again. He was going to spend three weeks in the same house as the woman he...as his best friend.

"What about work though?" Nikki enquired sadly "We can't leave Leo all alone"

Harry thought for a minute, he could tell Leo that he and Nikki wanted to spend some time together. But Harry knew Leo would jump at the chance for Harry and Nikki to spend some close time together, the sneaky bugger. Harry caught himself smirking as he thought of Leo trying to pair him and Nikki up but wiped it off his face as he looked at the woman who was sitting very close to him. As if she liked him any more than a best friend, not will all those other men she had chasing her. Harry sighed and downed the rest of his wine in one gulp.

-----------

"I don't think you're in any fit state to go home by yourself" Harry told Nikki as he tried to get his key in the lock of his front door but failed. "Damned lock keeps moving" he whined and Nikki giggled loudly as she leant closer to him and looked over his shoulder. This allowed Harry to breathe in the smell of her coconut shampoo. Her hair tickling his shoulder and the top of his chest slightly where it fell down the front of his slightly open shirt.

"It's not the lock" Nikki slurred slightly and reached up to grip his hand, Harry trying to ignore the sudden spark that shot through him at this contact. She helped him guide the key into the lock and they stumbled into his house, slamming the door loudly behind them as they tumbled into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa.

"I think..you should stay here" Harry slurred again and Nikki just leant her head on his shoulder and nodded "Because knowing you like I do, you'll end up in some situation which I have to save you from"

When he didn't get a reply from Nikki he looked down at her and saw that she was asleep on his shoulder. Even in his drunken state Harry thought she looked beautiful and he couldn't help but lean down and press a kiss onto her lips. He then moved slightly and lay Nikki down on the sofa, taking her boots off and then trying to walk steadily out of the room to find some sort of blanket and pillow for her.

-----

The next morning Harry woke with a terrible headache and he had to fight to remember why he had one. When it all came back to him, Harry lifted his head off his pillow and flinched at the light pouring through his bedroom windows, he had obviously not closed his curtains the night before and was now suffering for it. Harry lay there for another ten minutes feeling sorry for himself before he forced himself out of bed and down the stairs, running one hand through his hair as he did so. When he walked into the living room he saw Nikki sitting up on the sofa, looking just like he felt.

"Morning" he smiled and she looked up and smiled back as she stood up. "Paracetamol?"

"Morphine?" Nikki asked hopefully when she followed him through to the kitchen and Harry made a face.

"I'm fresh out of that. Sorry Nikki" he joked and Nikki grinned at him, before seating herself on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Thanks for letting me stay" she mumbled through her hands as she brought them to her face. Nikki glanced up when she heard a glass being put on the table and Harry handed her two tablets as she picked up the glass of water and sipped it.

"Well I couldn't let you go home by yourself" Harry reasoned from where he was just putting the coffee machine on, adding an extra scoop of coffee to make it even stronger "Who knows what would have happened to you"

"I am quite capable of taking myself home thank you very much" Nikki countered and poked her tongue out at the male pathologist who smirked back at her, making Nikki's insides go all funny and it had nothing to do with the hangover she had. Nikki felt herself blush slightly and looked down at the table, pretending to wipe up some imaginary spilt water.

"Breakfast?" Harry asked, seemingly having missed Nikki's embarrassment "Eggs? Bacon? Toast? Hashbrowns?"

Nikki just moaned loudly and lay her head in her hands while Harry laughed loudly.

* * *

**As I was asked nicely ;)**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"That thing you said last night about Australia" Nikki started after a few more seconds of silence

"Was completely true" Harry finished her sentence for her and frowned "You still want to go with me?"

"Of course" Nikki nodded enthusiastically and winced at the pain that the movement caused "_Why_ did you let me drink?"

"You weren't exactly saying no were you?" Harry chuckled as he sat down on the chair next to her, placing a coffee in between her hands and getting a grateful smile in response.

"You shouldn't have plied me with alcohol" Nikki countered and poked her tongue out at him "Who knows what would have happened to me"

"I wouldn't have left you" Harry frowned, quite upset that Nikki would think that of him "I mean with your track record you would have attracted a lot of trouble"

"Thank you Harry" Nikki replied with a smile and reached over to cover one of his hand with her own, squeezing it gently. Harry turned his hand over on the table and entwined their hands, rubbing his thumb over the smooth surface. Nikki looked up from their hands and looked Harry in the eyes before opening her mouth, however the phone rang suddenly and Harry coughed and moved away quickly, as did Nikki. She turned away from Harry and ran one hand through her hair as Harry stood up and answered the phone, a slightly flush on both of their cheeks. Unbeknown to the other, their hearts beating dramatically in their chests.

A few minutes later Harry hung up the phone and turned back to Nikki who smiled at him and downed the rest of her coffee.

"Leo" Harry explained and Nikki nodded as she stood up "Do you want a lift home?"

"That would be nice"

"Hold on fifteen minutes while I have a shower and change"

"Of course" Nikki replied as she followed Harry out of the door and into his living room, she seated herself down on the sofa and glanced at Harry as he walked up the stairs. When Nikki was sure that he had gone she leant her head back against the back of the sofa and groaned slightly. Three weeks in a private house in another country, with Harry. Nikki didn't know how to think about it, on one hand she was happy that she would be getting a holiday and spending some time with Harry. On the other hand, she was spending three weeks in a foreign country with the man she...Nikki refused to complete that thought because it just made it to real. And that hurt because she knew she couldn't have him. Nikki shook her head as she stood up, reminded that she indeed still had a hangover as her head began to pound again. She walked over to the mantelpiece and smiled fondly when she saw the photos on top, one was of her and Harry when they were in South Africa the year before. Harry had his arm around her shoulder and Nikki was snuggled up against him, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest, both of them with content smiles on their faces. The next one was of both of them and Leo, also taken in South Africa. Leo was standing in between both of them, all three pathologists grinning broadly at the camera. Nikki reached up and took the one of Harry and herself in her hands and ran her fingers over the glass covering it, having to bite back tears as she realised that nothing could come from her feelings for Harry. She took a deep breath and put the photo back on the mantelpiece.

"You okay?" came Harry's voice behind her and Nikki turned her head to look at him and nodded.

"That was quick" she commented as she made sure she didn't look like she had been close to tears.

"Well us men don't spend as much time getting ready as you women do" Harry smirked and ran his hand through his still damp hair, making it stick up at odd angles and Nikki had to resist the urge to run her hands through it as well.

"We need to make ourselves look.." she tried to find the right word "Beautiful"

"You don't need to" Harry muttered as he turned his back on Nikki and walked into the hallway, leaving Nikki to gape at the place where he had been standing. "Are you coming or not?" he called out to Nikki who jumped slightly and nodded to herself.

-------

"Leo could Nikki and I have three weeks off starting next Friday?" Harry asked the older man as he walked straight into the office without knocking.

"Why?" Leo asked suspiciously, as he looked up from his desk.

"Well..um..I won a three week trip to Australia" Harry replied "For two, and I asked Nikki to go with me and she said yes"

Leo had to force down a smirk as he heard this. Maybe this would be the catalyst for their relationship to head in a positive direction.

"That's fine" Leo nodded and wrote a note on a scrap of paper on his desk "You two deserve some time off"

"You are going to remember yes?" Harry asked as he motioned to the mess of paper that was Leo's desk "Don't let that get lost"

"Would I?" Leo asked rhetorically and Harry just raised an eyebrow and smirked in response.

"So what do we need?" Harry asked Nikki that afternoon as he wheeled his chair over to Nikki's desk where she was sitting catching up on paperwork, absentmindedly chewing her pen and distracting Harry for a second.

"What?" she asked absentmindedly as she wrote something on the paper in front of her.

"For our holiday" Harry sighed and shook his head dramatically "To Australia, or do you want me to take someone else?"

"No" Nikki said quickly and turned her head to look at him, suddenly aware of how close they were. She swallowed heavily and tried not to let it get to her, Harry didn't have a problem with their close proximity, he never did. However Harry was attempting to move closer to the desk so Nikki couldn't even take a quick glance at his lap, for whatever reason. The fact that he was sitting very close to her, coupled with the fact that she kept chewing on the damned pen, was doing things to him that he didn't want Nikki to see and be disgusted by him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry waved it off and took the pen from Nikki's hands as he pulled a piece of paper towards him.

"How many pens do I have on my desk?" Nikki asked as she raised an eyebrow and reached over to take another from the pot.

"A lot, but I wanted this one" Harry grinned as he wrote 'Holiday' on the top of the paper.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Nikki muttered as she looked back down at her paperwork "Sun cream"

Harry wrote it on the paper.

"High factor" Nikki added "I burn easily"

Harry glanced up and raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was doing going to Australia then. He shrugged before writing 'high factor' next to it on the paper.

"Clothes" Nikki told him as she continued to write her paperwork "Proper clothes for the weather out there, none of your jumpers"

"What's wrong with my jumpers?" Harry asked incredulously and Nikki looked up at him and smirked, once again chewing on her pen and making Harry shift slightly as his problem returned.

"Harry we're going to Australia, okay it can get a _bit _chilly at night but during the day you will not need those jumpers"

"Right, no jumpers" Harry muttered "Swimwear?"

"If you're lucky I'll take my bikini" Nikki whispered to him as she stood up, a smirk on her face as she refused to look at him before she walked over to Leo's office. Harry sat for a while with a smile on his face, trying to imagine Nikki in her bikini. Then he realised that he was going to have a bit of trouble hiding his reaction when Nikki came back to her desk, as quick as he could he wheeled himself over to his desk and let out a long breath.

* * *

**I'm going to write the plane flight as well, maybe a chapter or two, but I need things for Harry and Nikki to do...and no they aren't joining the mile high club, at least on the way there ;) any ideas?**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

The Friday came very quickly for both Harry and Nikki, even those days when the female pathologist had dragged Harry shopping for their holiday items. Something Harry would never admit to anyone that he had enjoyed, mostly because it involved spending time with Nikki, and he had liked to think that everyone thought they were a couple.

"God Nikki what do you have in here?" Harry moaned as he dragged one of Nikki's suitcases out of her front door and to his car that was sitting outside.

"Clothes and shoes of course Harry" Nikki rolled her eyes at her male friend as he made a face and heaved the suitcase into the boot of his car.

"and why two cases?"

"Because I have a lot of clothes and shoes" Nikki replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world as she dragged her second suitcase to Harry's car.

"Women" Harry muttered and yelped slightly as Nikki wacked him on the back of the head "Don't abuse me"

"You asked for it" Nikki countered and poked her tongue out at him, making Harry poke her in the side. Nikki giggled and jumped away from his hands, both of them grinning at the other, before they turned away nervously, their hearts jumping in their chests. Nikki then walked back up her path and into her house to grab her handbag and flight bag before going back to Harry's car and throwing them on the passenger seat. "You ready for this twenty three hour flight?" Nikki teased her friend, she knew he would get restless and bored very easily.

"Of course" Harry responded as he closed the boot and locked it. Nikki just smirked as she once again returned to her house, checking everything one last time before locking her front door and walking back to Harry's car and climbing into the passenger seat, putting her bags on the floor in front of her. "Ready?"

Nikki nodded as she did her seatbelt up and Harry started the car, pulling out of the car park space and down the road.

"So we have a ten to eleven hour flight to Singapore" Harry confirmed with Nikki as they got to the end of her road.

"Yep" Nikki nodded as she glanced over their flight information that she had in her hands "Then another seven hours or so until Adelaide"

Harry groaned loudly and stole a quick glance at his blonde haired friend who was too busy reading about their trip to notice him looking at her. Three weeks on the other side of the world with this woman, Harry didn't know what he had done to deserve this but he wasn't going to complain.

"What's Leo going to do while we're away?" Nikki asked a few minutes later as the news came through the radio informing them both of a multiple car pileup in a residential area in London somewhere.

"They're lending two pathologists from the cold case squad" Harry replied as he checked the road and pulled out onto the motorway as Nikki chuckled.

"I bet Boyd is happy about that" she muttered while she folded their flight details up and replaced them in the envelope before putting them in her handbag and giving all her attention to Harry as he smirked.

"He's too busy with Dr Foley from what I've heard" Harry commented and Nikki gaped at him, how had she not heard this?

"What?" she asked incredulously and Harry threw a 'I know something you don't know' grin at her which infuriated Nikki even more "Where did you hear this?"

"I don't think you're old enough to hear such things Miss Alexander" Harry shook his head and Nikki reached over and slapped him on the arm.

"That's Dr Alexander thank you very much Cunningham. And where did you get that information from?"

"I can't reveal my sources" Harry smirked and Nikki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest before turning and looking out of the passenger window. There was a few minutes of silence in the car but by no means was it uncomfortable. Both pathologists fighting not to give in to the other first but it was another glance at Nikki while they were sitting at a red light that made Harry cave in.

"Okay it was Mumford"

"_Mumford?"_ Nikki asked incredulously as she turned her head to look at her friend "As in Bob Mumford? The man you secretly love working with because it gives you someone to verbally spar with?"

"I verbally spar with you" Harry pointed out but Nikki just shrugged like it was obvious "Yes it was Mumford, he had been working with Spencer Jordan and he let it slip to Mumford who then let it slip to me"

"Grace and Boyd?" Nikki asked after a few seconds, she was quite friendly with Dr Grace Foley and the woman had never said anything to her about it. She laughed loudly when she heard this and Harry shot her a hurt look as he drove through the green light.

"You don't believe me?"

"No" Nikki giggled "Okay so there was some tension between them when we worked with them last year on that Robertson case and I couldn't understand how two people who work together all the time could not see what was right in front of them"

"Funny that" Harry nodded "I got the same vibes from Dr Lockhart and...Stella was it?"

"Yeah, Stella" Nikki replied, she had also kept in touch with those two as well "I just don't understand how they can't see that they are attracted to each other when they are around each other most of the time"

"Oblivious people" Harry shook his head and turned the corner to the road, which held the entrance to the airport.

-------

"How long now?" Harry whined to Nikki as they sat in the waiting room in the airport, their suitcases has been taken through a few hours beforehand and they had been sitting talking, the time had flown by. However when Nikki had taken out her magazine and started to read it Harry had gotten bored very quickly.

"I don't know Harry" Nikki replied with a sigh as she continued to read "Just like I didn't know the other four times you've asked me"

"But you know everything Nikki" Harry pouted and Nikki opened her mouth to reply when an elderly couple came and sat by them. She smiled politely at them and the older woman looked from Nikki to Harry and smiled back.

"I remember _our_ honeymoon" she told them quietly and motioned to her husband. Harry and Nikki protested loudly and shook their heads, shocking the couple slightly.

"No it's not our honeymoon" Nikki told the woman who frowned "We're just friends"

"Oh I do apologise" the woman told them sheepishly "I mean you two look like a couple and I automatically assumed..."

"It's fine" Harry waved off the other woman's apology and glanced at Nikki who had a slight flush on her cheeks and refused to look at him. "Australia as well?"

"Yes dear" the elderly woman replied with a nod "We're going to see our new grandson, he was only born two weeks ago"

"Congratulations" Nikki smiled and Harry absentmindedly rested his arm over the back of Nikki's chair "What's his name?"

"Thank you. Bradley" the woman told them "I'm Emily and this is my husband Bernie"

"Hi" the elderly man greeted them with a friendly smile "Honeymoon is it?"

"Bernie we've just been over that" Emily sighed and shook her head exasperatedly at Harry and Nikki who chuckled. "No they are not on their honeymoon, they are just friends"

"Of course they are" Bernie laughed and winked at Nikki "Just like we were my love when I met your father the first time" Emily blushed slightly and rolled her eyes as her husband turned to the pathologists with a grin on his face "What her father didn't know is that we had eloped a few weeks before"

Nikki giggled loudly and Harry laughed, both of them trying very hard not to look at the other, knowing they would do something that they would regret and lose their friendship. Half an hour of pleasant chat passed between the four adults before their flight was called, and they all stood up.

"Come on you" Nikki told Harry as she gently shoved him towards the gate "and you better not be whining the entire ten hours to Singapore"

"Would I?" Harry gasped and placed his hand on his heart.

"Yes" Nikki responded and picked up her handbag, both of them missing the looks that Emily and Bernie gave each other.

* * *

**I had to get Boyd/Grace and Eve/Stella in there from Waking the Dead :D Next is the plane flight..what could they get up to?...**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Surprisingly, Harry and Nikki were on the same row of seats as Emily and Bernie and all four of them got stuck back into a conversation again, the first two hours of the flight speeding past as they got to know each other.

"So how did you two meet?" Bernie asked Harry and Nikki as the flight attendant brought their drinks to them. Harry passed Emily and Bernie theirs as he replied.

"Well Nikki just gate crashed the lab where I was working and never really left" he explained "We, me and Leo our boss and friend, have been trying to get rid of her for years but she's never got the message"

Nikki poked her tongue out at him and he smiled at her to show he didn't mean it, but Nikki knew already.

"Your life got more exciting once I came along" Nikki shrugged and Harry smirked.

"My life has got more stressful since you came along" he countered and turned back to the elderly couple "Since I've known her, Nikki has been kidnapped, attacked at crime scenes, threatened with a gun in our own lab..."

"Yes thank you Harry" Nikki interrupted as she saw the shocked looks on the couple's faces "I was fine. Really"

"You weren't hurt?" Emily asked quietly and Nikki shook her head.

"Unless you count her getting knocked out by a lunatic" Harry added and Nikki wacked him on the arm, making him wince and pout at her.

"Oh grow some" she told him and the elderly couple chuckled and shook their heads at each other.

"So if you two aren't dating then do you have anyone at home?" Emily asked casually "I mean I'm sorry to pry but.."

"No it's fine" Nikki laughed and waved it off "Ask us whatever you want, we _are_ on a twenty three hour flight together and it would help to know each other. And no I don't have anyone at home"

Harry mirrored this response with a shake of his head and shrugged, placing his drink on the tray table in front of him.

"There's no-one who would put up with our work. As soon as you mention 'pathologist' they run a mile in the opposite direction"

"But surely you have _someone_" Emily told them and looked from Nikki to Harry and back again "I mean you are both very attractive people if you don't mind me saying"

Nikki flushed slightly and stole a glance at Harry when he wasn't looking, unbeknown to her Harry did the same but without the blush.

"We're married to our work" Harry shrugged "Always have been"

Half an hour later and Harry was frustrated. A male flight attendant had captured Nikki's attention and he had been obviously flirting with her for the past fifteen minutes, Nikki was practically lapping up the attention from the brown haired, brown eyed man and it made Harry want to grab her and kiss her, showing the bastard that Nikki was his and only his. The only problem was that she wasn't, and never would be. That thought stabbed at Harry and he had to turn away when he heard Nikki giggle loudly at something 'John', by the name on his tag, had said.

"Are you alright dear?" Emily, who was sitting next to Harry, asked and he nodded.

"I'm fine"

"That young man getting to you?" Bernie asked outright as he leant forward so he could see past his wife and Harry shook his head.

"No"

"I think you like Nikki more than a friend" the older man told Harry and the younger pathologist shot a panicked look at Nikki who was sitting on the aisle seat next to him, but she was too wrapped up in a conversation with John to hear anything.

"I don't know what you mean" he muttered and glanced out of the window next to Bernie to watch the clouds go past.

"Okay then" Bernie shrugged and held up his hands in a 'surrender position' before returning them to his lap, Emily reaching over and entwining her hand with one of his. Harry suddenly wished he could do the same with Nikki and glanced at her just in time to see grin at something the flight attendant, Harry refused to use his name now, had said.

"You should tell her" Emily whispered so Nikki wouldn't hear.

"It's not that easy Emily" Harry replied quietly "She doesn't feel the same way"

"Well it looks serious here" Nikki observed as John walked away from her to attend to another passenger and Harry gave her a smile.

"I was just telling Emily and Bernie about some of the cases we've had" Harry lied and was grateful when the elderly couple nodded, confirming the story "You looked like you were having a good conversation with _John_. Going to join the mile high club later are you?" he added, annoyed at himself when he heard how bitter he sounded.

"What.." Nikki shook her head and frowned "We were just talking"

"Yeah" Harry nodded and gave her a small smile "That's not what _he_ was doing Nikki"

"Just leave it okay Harry" Nikki snapped "You have no right to tell me who I can and can't talk to"

"He was undressing you with his eyes" Harry told her loudly, making Bernie and Emily exchange a worried glance. "I'll just turn my back when you both wander to the back of the plane"

"God you're such a child Harry" Nikki smirked and shook her head, her slightly curled blonde hair bouncing around her face and making Harry want to kiss her again. "We were talking. A man and a woman can talk without wanting to do anything else. We manage it don't we?"

There was silence for a few seconds in which both pathologists realised that this was in fact a lie, but they weren't going to let the other know that.

"Nikki I'm sorry" Harry said after five minutes of tense silence from the two pathologists and Nikki turned her head to look at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry too"

"What for? I was the one who was horrible to you" Harry smiled and rested his hand over hers on the arm that connected their chairs and Nikki turned hers over and entwined their hands, suddenly fascinated by how well they fitted together.

"I shouldn't have taken what you said seriously" Nikki shrugged and Harry absentmindedly rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb as Nikki leant her head back against the chair.

"You should sleep, you look exhausted"

"Thank you Harry" Nikki chuckled but closed her eyes as she did so and shifted slightly to get more comfortable. She was asleep in a few minutes and Harry couldn't help but reach up and tuck a stray piece of her curly blonde hair behind her ear, a content smile on his face as he continued to hold her hand as she slept. He then moved Nikki gently and pushed the arm rest up so it was no longer in between them and let Nikki's head drop onto his shoulder as she slept. Harry smiled down at her and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head before resting his cheek there and closing his eyes as well.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to lilypad1 for her ideas for what to do in Adelaid once they get there, and also on the flight. Thank you very much :D**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Nikki realised when she woke up was that she wasn't in her bed and that there was the sound of voices around her. She didn't bother to open her eyes when she remembered where she was and where she was going, but smiled contentedly and moved her head slightly. It was then that she realised that her head wasn't on the back of a chair or on a pillow and she opened her eyes, then realising that her head was in fact on Harry's chest. Nikki then felt something around her shoulders and turned her head slightly and was surprised to see Harry's arm holding her securely against him. She couldn't help but smile and press down the need to snuggle closer to Harry who was warm and made her feel safe, she didn't think he would approve of that. That thought made Nikki's smile fade and she sighed sadly before trying to move away from her best friend who opened his eyes sleepily and smiled at her.

"Do I make a nice pillow?" he asked her and Nikki blushed and shrugged.

"Not as nice as my one at home" she commented with a small smirk "But you'll do"

"Thank you very much" Harry nodded and stretched when Nikki moved away from him and winced at the pain her odd sleeping angle had given her.

"What time is it?" Nikki enquired as she leant down to pick her bag up off the floor, Harry looking down just in time to get a good look down her cleavage and he looked away quickly as she sat back up with her book.

"Eleven fifty two" he replied "In the morning"

"Yes I know it's morning Harry" Nikki shot him an exasperated look and Harry shrugged innocently.

"Well I don't know" he told her "Maybe you are confused"

Nikki just poked her tongue out at him and opened her book to the page that she had bookmarked. She had barely read two lines when it was plucked out of her hands by Harry.

"Do you have to read these crime novels?" he asked her as he read the back of the cover.

"Do you have to comment on my reading material?" Nikki shot back and reached over to take the book back from her best friend but he held it away from her, further than she could reach and she wacked him on the leg, very close to his crotch. Harry wasn't too sure if she had meant it but by the look on her face she hadn't noticed where her hand had landed.

"Stop being boring and talk to me" Harry practically whined as Nikki reached over and tried to steal the book back but to no avail as Bernie reached up and took it from Harry, a grin on the older man's face.

"Men" Nikki muttered and rolled her eyes at Emily who laughed and shook her head.

"They don't seem to grow up do they?"

"No they don't" Nikki agreed and motioned to Harry "Especially this one, mental age of a five year old I swear"

"Hey" Harry frowned and shook his head "The amount of abuse I get from you is astronomical"

Nikki turned her head to look at him, a grin on her face, and Harry was suddenly aware of how close their faces were, what with Nikki leaning over him to talk to Emily. His eyes flickered to her lips and then back to her eyes, which were now focused on Emily, and he licked his own lips absentmindedly before looking back at the elderly couple as well. His heart felt like it was beating ten times as faster with Nikki leaning that close to him, one of her hands still on his leg to steady herself as she conversed with the elderly lady next to him. He was glad that he had worn a baggy pair of jeans because if not, Nikki certainly would have seen a certain part of his anatomy reacting to her close proximity.

A few minutes later Nikki had to use the toilet so she got up and walked to the back of the plane, leaving Harry alone with Emily and Bernie, suddenly feeling very vulnerable by the looks they were giving him.

"Why don't you ask that beautiful woman out for a drink?" Bernie enquired as he leant forward to see past his wife.

"We do.."

"As more than best friends" Bernie interrupted and Harry sighed and shook his head.

"It wouldn't work between us, Nikki doesn't feel the same way about me. Trust me, our boss has already had this talk with me"

"Harry dear, while you two were asleep, one of the stewardesses came over and asked us about you and Nikki, and whether or not you and your wife would be requiring any more drinks when you woke up"

"But we're not.." Harry protested and looked away from the elderly couple when the flight attendant who had been flirting with Nikki earlier came along.

"Excuse me but where is Nikki?" he asked with an infuriating smile on his face.

"_Dr Alexander _is currently in the bathroom" Harry replied tersely and he saw the man's eyes flick towards the back of the plane. The pathologist knew what the other man was thinking and he wanted to throttle him for it, but had to resist the urge. He didn't think that would go down well on a long haul flight.

"Oh" John nodded and reached out to hand a piece of paper to Harry who reached up and took it from him "That's my number, could you give it to her please?"

He then walked off, leaving Harry gaping at the spot that the other man had accommodated. Harry then moved his hand as Nikki walked back and sat back down in her seat.

"Here" he said and pressed the piece of paper to Nikki who frowned and took it from him. "Your flight attendant gave it to me to give to you"

Nikki raised an eyebrow as she opened the paper and read the number on it, before rolling her eyes and throwing it in her bag. Harry took this as a good sign that Nikki didn't even want the number but didn't get his hopes up too much.

-----

"Nikki?" Harry asked a few hours later as Nikki sat reading her book in silence, the lights had been dimmed on the plane for people to try and attempt some sleep even though it was only the middle of the afternoon. "Nikki?"

"What?" Nikki hissed quietly, stealing a look at Emily and Bernie who were fast asleep.

"Are we there yet?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that" Nikki replied as she turned back to her book which was describing, in detail, a crime scene, and so far Nikki could find nothing wrong with the description.

"But I'm bored" Harry whined and Nikki shot him an exasperated look as he flicked his hair out of his eyes slightly. Nikki had to resist the urge to reach up and run a hand through his longish hair, like she had always wanted to do with the long strands.

"Read" she told him eventually and held her book out to him. Harry just stared at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Like I'm going to read a crime book on my holiday" he told her and took it out of her hands before throwing it in her bag that was sitting at her feet.

"You just lost my page" Nikki told him noncommittally and Harry just shrugged and grinned.

"You shouldn't have been reading it then"

"Oh so now you're dictating what I can and can't read are you?" Nikki asked as she raised an eyebrow and turned to face him properly, curling one leg under her as she faced him on her chair, and flicking her long hair over her shoulder. Oblivious to the longing look that Harry fleetingly gave her before he plastered a smirk on his face.

"I bet you pick holes in the crime scene and forensics"

"I do not" Nikki argued and Harry shook his head.

"Yes you do"

"Not"

"Do"

"Not" Nikki laughed "I read it for the plot"

"Yes" Harry sighed dramatically and shook his head "a friend of mine in uni told me that when I caught him watching porn"

Nikki sniggered loudly and bit her lip to stop herself making too much noise on the quiet plane.

"Your secret life at uni" Nikki grinned "You watched porn in all your free time"

"I did not" Harry replied incredulously and grinned cheekily at her, making Nikki's heart flutter "Why have porn when you can have the real thing?"

"Harry" Nikki giggled and slapped him on the arm as his grin grew "You were such a man whore"

"Oh and you were obviously a little angel, Miss 'I-lost-my-virginity-when-I-was-fifteen'" Harry countered quickly and Nikki's smile faded so quickly that Harry was worried.

"You make me sound.." Nikki shook her head and bit her lip "Doesn't matter"

"Yes it does" Harry nodded and placed his hand on Nikki's arm as she looked down at her lap and fiddled with a stray thread on her jeans "Tell me"

"You make me sound like such a slut Harry" Nikki whispered and Harry was taken aback by this as he shook his head and tried to think of something to say "You make me _feel _like such a slut" she told him tearfully and turned away from him, blinking back tears as she shook her head.

* * *

**So I was thinking of finding Nikki a nice looking Australian man for her to pass the time with..what do you lot think? ;)**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"_You make me sound like such a slut Harry" Nikki whispered and Harry was taken aback by this as he shook his head and tried to think of something to say "You make me feel like such a slut" she told him tearfully and turned away from him, blinking back tears as she shook her head._

"I'm sorry" Harry told her quietly as what she had said sunk in "I didn't mean to make it sound like that"

"Not just now Harry" Nikki shrugged as she looked him in the eye "Every time I have a man in my life, somehow you make me feel...like I'm wrong for having someone. And I don't know why"

"I'm sorry if I come across like that" Harry replied "I don't mean to" 'Liar' a little voice in the back of his head said.

"I know you don't" Nikki nodded and reached over to entwine their hands together gently and Harry ran his thumb absentmindedly over the surface, both of them trying to ignore the dull ache in their chests. "When did you lose your virginity?" she suddenly asked and gave Harry a cheeky smile, all of her sadness gone. Harry just raised his eyebrow and shook his head, a smirk formed on his face.

"I was sixteen and I was..drunk" Harry told her slowly and Nikki sniggered slightly "I can't even remember most of it"

"We both had forgettable first times then" she giggled and started to pick nervously at her jeans again "I didn't want to, I didn't feel ready. But all my friends were discussing what they had done with their boyfriend's the night before or whatever and I just wanted...well I didn't have anyone to discuss it with either. Mum was dead, my friends were sluts now I come to think of it, and dad was..well..he was a man, I didn't want to discuss it with him. So I just blindly jumped into bed" she sniffed slightly and Harry saw that she was holding back tears, she was never normally this emotional and he wondered what was wrong with her for her to be so. "I felt so disgusting and dirty afterwards and I didn't know why"

"Maybe because it wasn't special?" Harry suggested and Nikki just shrugged and smiled at him.

"I got over it" she stated and Harry squeezed her hand gently, neither of them wanting to let go.

"So what do you want to do in these three weeks?" Harry asked, changing the subject quickly and Nikki grinned before reaching into her bag and picking out a travel guide to Adelaide causing Harry to roll his eyes. "How did I not guess?"

"Shut up" Nikki grinned and opened the book on one of the pages bookmarked "We could go to Kangaroo Island"

"What animals do you find there then?" Harry asked innocently and Nikki reached up and wacked his leg with the book and rolled her eyes.

"Well there's Kangaroos obviously, Wallabies, Seals, Koalas among lots of other animals" Nikki read from the book "You should read this"

"I probably will when you've finished" Harry nodded and peaked over Nikki's shoulder at the page she was on "Caving?" he suggested and Nikki made a face "What?"

"Enclosed spaces" Nikki stated "I'm okay for a while but they get to me"

"Okay no caving" Harry nodded and Nikki shot a grateful smile at him "We do have our own piece of private beach though so there's no point in finding a crowded one"

Nikki made a noise to show she had heard him and then moved on to the next page that she had bookmarked.

"Flinders Chase National Park" Harry muttered as he read the top of the page.

"Can we go there?" Nikki asked as she pointed to a spot on the page which Harry read "You can hold a Koala..."

"Aww do you want a cuddle?" Harry pouted as he joked around with her.

'From you? Yes' Nikki thought but instead of voicing this, she just rolled her eyes at him and continued to show him things to do in the book.

----

The lights brightened about an hour later and both Harry and Nikki winced as their eyes adjusted to the brighter light than they had been used to. They had worked out where they were going to go in the three weeks they had in Adelaide, however what they were going to do didn't fill up the entire three weeks they had. They had both also agreed that they would use the time to relax as well, as they had promised Leo they would do, and take advantage of their private beach. Harry was hoping that Nikki hadn't lied about bringing her bikini.

----

"Nikki wake up" Harry told his sleeping friend quietly, a few more hours later, as the pilot's voice came over the speakers telling the passengers that they would shortly be arriving in Singapore and to put their seatbelts on. Nikki groaned and batted Harry's hand away, trying to move away from him. This made Harry chuckle and he poked Nikki in the side. "Nikki sweetheart you have to wake up now"

"Go away" Nikki muttered and batted his hand away again but Harry refused to give up and poked her again "Oh my God Harry are you always this annoying?"

"Yes" Harry chuckled and Nikki glared sleepily at him, her hair was a mess and her clothes slightly rumpled, but Harry had never wanted to kiss her so much in his life. That's what he got for sitting next to her for ten and a half hours.

"I bet I look a right mess" Nikki mumbled as she leant over to dig her hair brush out of her handbag.

"You look beautiful" Harry told her quietly before glancing out of the window, getting a small smile from Bernie and Emily and a shocked look from Nikki which he missed. Nikki quickly brushed her hair and tied it back in a messy ponytail, some strands falling to frame her face, before doing her seatbelt up, preparing for the landing.

----

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked Harry as she sat down next to him at the table which held a computer, she placed a mug of coffee on the table and he smiled gratefully at her.

"E-mailing mum and Leo" Harry replied "They wanted to know when we got to Singapore"

"There's internet at the house yes?" Nikki had to confirm with her friend who nodded absentmindedly as he typed quickly on the keyboard "Say hi to Leo from me"

"I already have" Harry grinned "I'm psychic"

"Now that's a scary thought" Nikki giggled and pushed Harry's arm slightly, making him grin as he reached over and picked up his mug of coffee. She wasn't joking, it was a scary thought, considering the thoughts she had been having about the man sitting next to her.

"What did you buy?" Harry asked suspiciously as he glanced down at the bag at Nikki's feet "We aren't even in Australia yet and you're spending"

"Only some clothes" Nikki told him and Harry gave her an incredulous look and shook his head.

"Nikki you brought _two_ suitcases"

"A woman can never have too many clothes"

"Obviously" Harry muttered and got slapped on the arm for his efforts "Stop abusing me" he pouted

"I don't abuse you" Nikki gasped in mock horror "I would never do such a thing"

Harry just snorted as he finished writing the e-mail to Leo and sent it before logging off and turning to face Nikki.

"I'm glad you wanted to come" he told her seriously and reached across the table to cover her hand with his squeezing it slightly.

"Well I didn't want you going to another country on your own did I?" Nikki enquired with a grin on her face as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned her hand over so they could entwine their hands "I can hardly trust you in _London_"

"What about you?" Harry snorted "You walk out of your house and you become a target for maniacs and mass murderers"

"I'm not _that_ bad" Nikki protested before she downed the last of her coffee, Harry doing to same and standing up "Shall we go? Our flight's going to be called soon"

Neither of them let the other's hand go as they walked through the busy airport, and neither of them wanted to.

* * *

**It's the weekend finally! :D Lots of chapter writing for me.**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Another seven hours" Harry sighed to Nikki as they sat on the plane ready for takeoff "Then it's about an hour or so until we reach the house"

"You have rented the car yes?" Nikki had to make sure, this _was_ Harry after all.

"Of course I have" Harry replied "What do you take me for?"

Nikki's look told him everything he needed to know and he grinned at her before turning to look out of the window that he was sitting next to. Bernie and Emily were on the same flight, so they had been told on the way to Singapore by the elderly couple, but neither of the pathologists could see them yet. However five minutes later a child started to cry from somewhere behind them and both Harry and Nikki sighed at each other and shook their heads.

"Brilliant" Harry whispered sarcastically to her and Nikki nodded in agreement and rolled her eyes. "Don't you want children?" the male pathologist enquired when he saw Nikki was in agreement with him.

"I don't really know" Nikki shrugged "I never really found the right man to make me want children I suppose"

"Well any child would be lucky to have you as a mother" Harry told her and Nikki flushed slightly and shook her head.

"I don't think so" she sighed "I'm too wrapped up in work to care properly for a child"

"When the time comes I think you'll be a fantastic mother"

"_When_?" Nikki repeated and chuckled "I don't think so Harry, I have to find a man who will put up with me first. Or just go out and get pregnant after a one night stand" she added the last part as a joke and Harry chuckled along with her.

"I wouldn't recommend that" he told her "I'd have to find that man and hurt him for.."

"Oh hello"

Harry was interrupted by Bernie's voice and Harry looked up and smiled at the elderly couple who were standing at the end of the row Harry and Nikki were sitting on. Nikki's eyes lingered on Harry for a few more seconds, trying to work out what Harry was going to say and why he would say it, but failed.

"You're going to have to put up with us for a bit more I'm afraid" Emily smiled at the pathologists as her husband let her sit next to Nikki, before sitting himself on the end of the row "It's the same layout as the last plane"

"I'm afraid it's you having to put up with Nikki sitting next to you" Harry explained with a forced look of sadness on his face "Good luck"

Nikki reached over and slapped him on the leg as Emily and Bernie chuckled and Harry glared playfully at Nikki who gave him a sarcastic smile before starting a conversation with the elderly couple.

"It takes about a day or so to get over the jet lag" Emily was explaining to the two pathologists two hours later after a long conversation about the differences between England and Australia "I suggest just staying wherever you are staying for the day, it makes a lot of difference"

"I'll probably be sleeping for the entire day" Nikki chuckled "I'll let Harry do all the work"

"Thank you" Harry nodded and poked Nikki in the ribs, where she was terribly ticklish, making her squeal slightly and move away from him, holding up her hands.

"Don't you _dare_ Cunningham" she warned

Harry just grinned cheekily at her, his grin making her stomach do a flip. For what seemed like the millionth time since she had left London, Nikki wondered how she was going to survive three weeks with this man without doing anything that would embarrass her and end their friendship. Unbeknown to her, Harry was also thinking the same thing as he gazed at her.

-----

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...." Harry looked around the plane and out of the window "C"

"Clouds" Nikki said instantly, not looking up from the Su Do Ku she was doing.

"Aww you're no fun" Harry whined and leant over to look at the page she was on, both of them noticing how close they were, and both of their breathing speeding up. However neither of them noticed the other's reactions. Harry breathed in Nikki's perfume, which smelt faintly of vanilla and he had to resist the urge to press a kiss onto the skin where her neck met her shoulder. He licked his lips and focused his attention back on the puzzle on the page in front of them. "The three goes there" he pointed to a spare box and Nikki checked his answer before putting it in there "I should know, Leo makes me finish his all the time"

"You would think that someone as intelligent as Leo would be able to do these" Nikki chuckled as she chewed on the end of the pencil, oblivious to the reaction Harry had, and how he had shifted slightly in his seat to try and hide it.

"I spy with..."

"Harry" Nikki interrupted him and turned her head to glare at him, twitching her head slightly to move some of her hair out of her face, this failed so she reached up and pushed it behind her ear. Harry suddenly wished that he could do that and sunk slightly in his seat when he realised he couldn't. "Can't you do something productive?"

"No" Harry stated and shifted in his seat again, leaning over again and looking at the page in Nikki's hand "Five goes there" he pointed at the page and Nikki slapped his hand with the pencil, making him move it, before she wrote the number in and resumed chewing on the end of it. Harry took the moment to observe her again. Even after nearly seventeen hours on a plane she still looked beautiful, but Harry doubted that she would agree. This made Harry smile and he leant closer to her under the pretence that he was looking at her Su Do Ku, but instead he breathed in her perfume again and his smile grew when he remembered how they had held hands all the way through the airport and to their plane. He had no doubt that everyone they passed thought that they were dating or married, and that made him extremely proud and happy. However he tried to push away the nasty little voice in the back of his head telling him that it wasn't real.

"Harry are you alright? You're very quiet" Nikki asked as she turned her head to look at him, both of them suddenly aware of how close their faces were. Nikki's eyes flickered to Harry's lips and she licked her own as Harry leant forward.

"This is your captain speaking" a voice over the intercom system interrupted them and Nikki turned her face away from Harry as he did the same and coughed slightly. "We are experiencing some turbulence, if you would please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts"

Nikki tuned the blasted man out as she did her seatbelt up and refused to look at Harry as she felt him do the same. What had she been thinking? She had almost kissed him and ruined their friendship. She licked her lips nervously and stole a glance at Harry who was staring out of the window, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

**I'm really nervous about writing this fic now, considering that there are a lot of Australians who read this fic. I apologise in advance for anything I do wrong :S**

**Oh and just in case you didn't know, I write Harry and Nikki so they are the same age, it's easier for me, so if it comes up in this story it's not a typo or stupidty on my behalf ;)**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Nikki we're here" Harry told Nikki softly as he stopped the car outside of the house they were going to stay in for the next three weeks. When he didn't get an answer, he turned to his sleeping friend and a smile made its way onto his face as he saw how peaceful she looked. He reached over and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, gently as not to wake her and then placed his hand on her arm. "Nikki wake up"

Nikki stirred slightly and groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She glanced at Harry and gave him a sleepy smile as she undid her seatbelt and stretched.

"I need a proper bed" she told him with a smile and Harry grinned at her before nodding to the house in front of them. It was early evening and the sun was beginning to set, casting a red glow over everything.

"You get inside and I'll bring the cases in"

"You don't have.."

"Nikki you look dead on your feet" Harry chuckled and Nikki just nodded and gave him a sleepy smile. "You get inside and choose your bedroom, I'll bring the cases in"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded and climbed out of the car, leaning back in to get the keys to the house from Harry before walking down the path and to the large, one story house in front of them. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts about Nikki and sighed, running his hand over his face, wincing when he felt the stubble growing there. He climbed out of the car and walked around to the boot, opening it and once again rolling his eyes at Nikki's two suitcases. Why she had two he didn't know, he had managed only one. But Harry knew what Nikki was like with her clothes and shoes, especially those long leather boots she had. He felt himself flush violently as he remembered one of his, very frequent dreams, involving Nikki and that pair of boots. Harry then dragged the cases into the house and set them down in the large front hall before returning for his own. When he came back he deposited his own next to Nikki's and looked around the house. The front hall was more of a large room in itself with two large doorways leading off both sides. Harry poked his head into both and saw that one was a large living room complete with flat screen television and a comfortable looking fabric sofa, along with various other things one would expect to find in a living room. The room on the other side of the hallway looked like a dining room that led into the kitchen. The kitchen itself was very modern with marble surfaces around the room and an island surface in the middle which Harry walked around as he opened the cupboards, trying to work out where everything was. The kitchen led into the back garden, which led onto the beach, but Harry would explore that when he had enough energy. He walked through the second door in the kitchen and it brought him out into the main hall again, but this time closer to the back of the house. Harry walked down the corridors, peaking in each room as he did so, surprised by the sheer size of the house and what it had in it. He then came to an open door and saw Nikki unpacking her clothes and putting them in her wardrobe. Harry spotted the long leather boots and groaned quietly.

"Everything okay?" he then asked Nikki and she turned and smiled at him.

"I'm just putting a few things away before I go to bed" she told him as she padded over to him and leant up to press a kiss onto his cheek, both of them trying to ignore the spark of desire that flew through them. "Thank you for letting me come with you"

"I wouldn't want anyone else" Harry replied quietly as he looked her in the eye, he reached up and rested his hand on her cheek, glad when she leant into him slightly "Nikki I.."

His phone rang suddenly in his pocket and he cursed slightly as he removed his hand from Nikki's face and reached down to answer it. He completely missed the disappointed look on Nikki's face as she looked away to hide her blush.

"It's mum" he told Nikki with a roll of his eyes and Nikki laughed slightly "Asking if we got here safely"

"I'll see you in the morning" Nikki told Harry as he looked up at her again "Or whenever we decide to crawl out of our beds"

"Goodnight" Harry nodded and leant over to press a kiss onto her cheek before turning quickly and walking along the rest of the corridor to what he knew was his bedroom at the end of it. Silently cursing his mother. He sat on his double bed and replied to her text before standing up again and checking out the view from his room. Harry was facing the beach, his and Nikki's own little private patch of sand and he couldn't help but smile slightly. Sometime in this three weeks, he was going to explain to Nikki how he felt about her, consequences be damned. He was sure that Nikki had felt something too when he had put his hand on her cheek and he smiled as he remembered how she had leant into his touch, a small smile on her face as she did so. Harry let out a slow breath before closing his curtains and turning the bedroom light on, he then walked out of his room to lock up the house and collect his suitcase. His stomach did a flip when he walked past Nikki's now closed door and that was when he realised that this wasn't just a small crush he had on his friend, he was now ready to admit to himself that he had fallen in love with her. It was admitting it to someone else that was the problem.

* * *

**Now should I drag the whole Harry/Nikki getting together thing out a bit more? Or should they get together in the next few chapters?..or is that a _very _stupid question?**

**and I apologise for all those Australian readers if I describe Australia wrong or add something that isn't there. My nan is the only lucky one in this family to have been, at it wasn't to Adelaide. The only connection to Adelaide I have was that it was the name of my last hamster ;)**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

When Harry woke up the next day he wasn't at all surprised to see that it was nearly half past two in the afternoon. His sleeping patterns were all out but that was normal for jet lag. He sighed and rolled over on the bed, burying his face in the pillow as he fought for more sleep, but none came. After ten minutes of trying unsuccessfully to get back to sleep, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up on the wooden floor, surprised by how warm it was. Then he remembered where in the world he was and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, blaming it on the jet lag. He had slept in just his tracksuit bottoms last night and picked up a baggy t-shirt from his suitcase just to walk around the house in, he had no intentions of getting properly dressed just yet. Harry was surprised to see Nikki's bedroom door open as he walked past, he thought she would be asleep for longer than him, but when he walked into the kitchen he saw her sitting at the island in the middle of the room, still in her pyjamas.

"Morning" she greeted him as she looked up "Sorry, afternoon"

"How long have you been up?" Harry enquired as he walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a large mug of the life giving brown substance.

"Half an hour or so" Nikki shrugged as she sipped on her own coffee, observing Harry as he sat opposite her and leant on the marble surface. "How are you feeling?"

"Jet lagged" Harry chuckled and Nikki grinned and nodded in agreement "What are you doing today?"

"Sorting out the rest of my wardrobe" Nikki replied and Harry rolled his eyes "And you could do the same"

"Why?" Harry shrugged "I'm on holiday, I'll just pull it out of my suitcase when I need it"

The incredulous look that he got from Nikki made him laugh loudly and he reached over to pat her on the arm, leaving his hand there to test the waters a bit. She didn't shrug him off or move away so he took it as a good sign.

"I'll unpack don't worry"

"You're such a man" Nikki laughed as she stood up off the stool and walked over to the sink with her empty mug, both of them feeling a tiny bit lost as they lost physical contact with each other.

"Thank you"

"That wasn't a compliment" Nikki shot Harry a look as she washed her mug up and rolled her eyes "Have you looked around the house? It's amazing isn't it?"

"I had a quick look last night yes" Harry nodded "I was going to explore outside today at some point, you coming?"

Nikki nodded and smiled at him, his stomach doing a happy flip as he observed her. Even in her baggy pyjama bottoms, an old t-shirt, her hair a mess and no makeup on she looked beautiful. Harry then wondered why she wore makeup in the first place, it wasn't like she needed it to make her attractive and beautiful, it just came naturally to her. He then realised that he was staring at his best friend and looked away, running one hand through his hair and down his face, realising that he really needed a shave and soon.

"Harry can I borrow your laptop?" Nikki asked him suddenly and Harry turned back to her and nodded.

"It's in my case" he told her as he stood up "and why didn't you bring yours Dr Alexander?" he teased as Nikki grinned at him.

"Because I knew you'd bring yours" she replied.

"Well it depends on what you want to use it for" Harry shrugged as they walked out of the kitchen and down the corridor to his room "I don't think I want you e-mailing those thousands of boyfriends you have, especially on my laptop"

"Harry" Nikki giggled as she stood in the doorway of his bedroom, her eyes flicking to his bed and then back to his face "I don't have thousands of boyfriends thank you, I don't even have _one_"

"Would you like one?" Harry asked as he straightened up from where he was crouching by his suitcase, giving Nikki a very nice view of his bum, which Nikki took full advantage of.

"Sorry?" Nikki asked, she hadn't heard what he had said, too distracted by staring at him.

"Don't worry" Harry rolled his eyes at her and handed her his laptop "I'm used to you not listening to me"

Nikki smiled at him and thanked him for the laptop, before turning and walking down the corridor leaving Harry feeling very frustrated and disappointed.

--

Nikki sat herself down on the sofa in the living room and curled her legs under her, before turning on the laptop and waiting for it to load. She had felt something the night before when Harry had touched her, something that she had never felt before with a man. The way Harry looked at her sometimes confused Nikki, he got a faraway look in his eyes, like he was imagining something or deep in thought. She had seen it when she was washing up her coffee mug a few minutes before and the night before when he had put his hand on her cheek. Nikki's stomach tightened when she remembered that touch and the intense look in Harry's eyes, she wanted to know what he was going to say before he was interrupted, but knew better to bring the situation up again. She quickly signed onto her e-mails and sent one to Leo telling him that they had arrived in Adelaide all right and telling him a bit about their surroundings and asking about how work was going. Nikki then logged off and walked along the hallway to the study where she placed the laptop on the desk and then entered her bedroom. She took one look at her wardrobe and decided to get dressed, even though she knew she would be back in her pyjamas in a few hours anyway. After a long refreshing shower that she didn't want to come out of, she put on a red and blue flowery patterned dress which came just below her knees, and sandals. Nikki let her hair dry naturally, knowing that it would curl automatically into ringlets so she didn't have to work on it. Half an hour later she was sitting in the garden gazing at the sea in front of her.

"Thought you weren't getting dressed"

Nikki turned when she heard Harry's voice and ran she ran her eyes up and down his body. He was wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt and black trousers, the t-shirt hugging his chest slightly giving Nikki a nice view. She flushed and looked away, not seeing Harry observing her in the same way, his eyes running up her bare legs and over the rest of her body before he swallowed heavily and looked away from her.

"I needed a shower" Nikki eventually replied to him as she turned back to the view in front of her "It's beautiful here and we've only just seen our back garden"

"I know" Harry nodded, his eyes focussed on her, he wasn't talking about the back garden or the views but Nikki didn't know that. "I was thinking of going for a walk later, just to get a look at the surroundings. Are you coming?"

"Yeah I'll come" the blonde pathologist replied and turned to look at him again with a smile on her face. "Now that you're looking a bit more respectable"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as he narrowed his eyes at her and sat down on one of the chairs next to her "I was respectable looking before thank you very much"

Nikki giggled as she sat up slightly and curled her legs under her, before she reached over and gently slapped Harry on the cheek.

"You looked like a homeless man with all that stubble"

Harry pouted and reached up to grip her wrist gently in his hand.

"You didn't like my manly stubble?"

"No" Nikki laughed and removed her hand slowly "I prefer you clean shaven"

She then smiled that infuriatingly beautiful smile and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Harry couldn't take it anymore and leant over to press his lips to hers in a soft hesitant kiss.

* * *

**Hehehe. Thought I wouldn't drag out the pain too much, this is meant to be a fluffy story after all :D**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

_She then smiled that infuriatingly beautiful smile and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Harry couldn't take it anymore and leant over to press his lips to hers in a soft hesitant kiss. _

Instead of pushing him away like he thought she would, Nikki brought her hand to his face and wrapped her other arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Neither of them deepened the kiss, neither of them felt like it was the time to do so, they just kissed gently for a few minutes before Harry broke away and looked at the woman in front of him. Nikki stared at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to tell her that it was a mistake and he didn't mean to do it. Instead of doing this, Harry leant down and kissed her again, this time bringing his hands to her hips and pulling her closer to him. Nikki ran one hand through his hair, the other stayed on the back of his neck. Once again Harry moved away from her and rested his forehead on hers as he reached up and absentmindedly played with a ringlet of her hair.

"Can we..." he didn't finish his sentence as he moved away from Nikki slightly "I mean us, can we.." he motioned from himself to Nikki who grinned and nodded.

"Yes we can Harry"

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise "Honestly?"

"Yes honestly Harry" Nikki giggled and Harry beamed at her "You have no idea how long I have wanted you to ask me that"

"If it's as long as _I've_ wanted to ask you then yes I do" Harry responded and nuzzled her neck slightly, pressing a soft kiss onto the skin making Nikki lean her head back slightly and allow Harry to push her hair over her shoulder to give him better access. Harry then kissed his way up her jaw and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips. "On the plane, before the pilot interrupted, I was going to kiss you"

"I know" Nikki giggled "I was ready to murder that man"

"and last night in your bedroom" Harry added with a nod and another soft kiss "I want this to work Nikki, I don't want it to become messy and awkward"

"It'll work Harry" Nikki told him forcibly and Harry surprised her by pulling her onto his lap and pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

"I've wanted this for so long now" he whispered into her hair as he rested his cheek on the top of her head "But I've never had the courage to tell you, I valued our friendship too much and I didn't think you felt the same way"

"I do Harry, believe me I do"

Harry smiled down at her and kissed her yet again, he just couldn't get enough of her. Nikki broke away first and sighed quietly, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"That's why I went with so many men" she explained and Harry could see she was embarrassed by it "I wanted to get over you so I tried dating other men, but it didn't work"

"I'm glad about that" Harry chuckled and Nikki frowned at him and shook her head, clearly confused.

"You don't mind me having slept with all those men?"

"Well I do yes because of how I feel about you" Harry replied and reached up to play with a stand of her hair "But it's your body and your life Nikki"

Nikki then bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears as she looked away from him. Harry wrapped his other arm tighter around him and pulled her closer.

"Hey what's wrong beautiful?" he whispered, utterly perplexed by her reaction.

"I feel like such a whore" she sobbed and Harry wrapped his other arm around her as well and Nikki turned to bury her face in his chest as she cried. Harry soothed her as she sobbed, he knew she needed to cry about it but it still didn't stop his heart breaking slightly when he felt and heard her sob.

"You're not a whore Nikki" Harry told her "and I don't want you calling yourself one, okay?"

Nikki didn't respond to this, so Harry made her look at him and stared her in the eyes.

"Nikki" he told her sternly and she blinked away the rest of her tears.

"Okay" she nodded and gave him a grateful smile "Why do you put up with me?"

"Because I l..." Harry stopped himself, not wanting to go too far this early in their relationship and scaring her "Because I care for you above anything else, and you're precious to me"

"Really?" Nikki sniffed, her eyes filling with tears again as she chuckled and wiped them away "Stop making me cry"

"Yes you are precious" Harry nodded "If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do"

"Why is it that you can make me feel like this Harry" Nikki asked tearfully and she wiped her eyes and face again "I bet I look a right mess"

"You look beautiful" Harry told her, mirroring what was said on the plane, and Nikki smiled shyly at him. Harry then leant down and kissed her gently on the lips, allowing Nikki to reach up and run one hand through his hair again.

"We have three whole weeks of just us" Nikki informed him once they broke apart and Harry grinned cheekily at her "So we don't have to hide it"

"Good, because I don't want to hide the fact that this beautiful, intelligent, all around amazing woman is finally mine"

Nikki felt her cheeks blaze in embarrassment and she looked down at her lap and fiddled with the hem of her dress again. She heard Harry chuckle and looked up to glare playfully at him.

"Stop making me blush" she hit him on the arm and Harry pouted "It's not fair"

"You look even more adorable when you blush"

"Just stop it" Nikki giggled and tried to move away as Harry grinned and poked her in the side where he knew she was terribly ticklish "Don't you dare Harry" she yelled and jumped off his lap, running down the garden and to the beach with Harry hot on her heels. Harry was quicker than her though and he caught up with her easily, grabbing her around the waist and tickling her until she laughed loudly and tried to get away from him, tears of laughter streaming down her face as they both collapsed onto the sand. "Harry...please..." she begged through her laughter as Harry refused to stop tickling her. "Harry"

"Yes?" he asked innocently as he stopped tickling her but kept his hands on her waist. Nikki got her breath back and her breathing hitched slightly as Harry leant down and kissed her, more forcibly this time and Nikki moaned and opened her mouth to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Nikki had never been kissed like this before in her life, it was passionate but soft and loving at the same time, normally it was only lust Nikki could feel from the other men's kisses but from Harry it was completely different. Nikki felt Harry run one hand down her side, before resting it on her hip and then running it down her leg. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and allowing him to press one of his knees in between her legs, parting them slightly. However Harry broke away and shook his head, his hair falling around his flushed face as they both breathed heavily.

"No" Harry shook his head again and Nikki frowned. "Not yet"

"Harry but.."

"Nikki" Harry told her sternly and rubbed her leg gently making her moan quietly and bite her lip. The sound of the waves behind her the only sound she could hear as Harry looked at her with a smile on his face. "Soon I promise. Just not now"

"Okay" Nikki nodded, content with this set up "But I would like you to kiss me again" she told him seriously but the corners of her mouth twitched.

"I'm sure I can deal with that" Harry whispered into her lips as he kissed her again.

* * *

**One last update before I go to bed...or I could just sit up and read Saffiya Scarlett's reviews because she makes me laugh so much :D**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter contains smut towards the end, for those who want to skip it :D**

**xxx**

* * *

That evening both Harry and Nikki were exhausted by nine o'clock, even though they had woken up at two o'clock in the afternoon.

"I'm going to bed" Nikki yawned as she tried to untangle herself from Harry where they were cuddled up on the sofa. Harry however held her tightly against him and refused to let her go. "Harry" Nikki giggled and sat up slightly, pressing a kiss to his lips "I'm tired"

"So am I" Harry admitted and rested his head on the back of the sofa, staring at Nikki as he ran his fingers gently down her cheek. "You go to bed then, I need to lock up"

Nikki smiled and nodded, kissing him again before she stood up. Harry standing up after her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into him and kissing her more passionately. Nikki looped her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss, smiling when she felt his hand snake up the back of her pyjama top. She knew what he wanted, but also knew that he was being too polite to ask for it just yet in case he came across as too eager. Nikki knew Harry too well. She broke away and gave him a smile, absentmindedly playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Goodnight Harry"

"Night beautiful" Harry replied and gave her one last kiss before Nikki unwrapped herself from him and walked out of the room, the smile never leaving her face.

---

Half an hour later when Harry walked out of his bathroom he saw Nikki sitting on his bed, her legs drawn up to her chest as she looked out of the window.

"So my desk isn't enough for you" he joked and Nikki turned her head to look at him with a smirk on her face as he closed the curtains "You now have to steal my bed as well"

Harry climbed into bed and Nikki grinned at him before moving the duvet so she could lay down on the other side, she didn't ask and Harry didn't protest. It felt so natural as she snuggled closer to him and wrapped one arm around his stomach, Harry draping his arm over her shoulders and the other over her stomach rubbing her back slightly as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Nikki?"

"Mmm?" Nikki answered sleepily, resting her head on his bare chest, her breath tickling him slightly.

"You know I'm not like all those men you have dated, don't you?" he asked quietly and Nikki turned her head on his chest so she was looking at him through the dim light of the room. "I don't just want you for..." he stopped, not wanting Nikki to take what he was going to say the wrong way.

"Sex?" Nikki continued and Harry nodded "Is that why you don't want sex yet? Because you think that if you jump straight into bed with me then I'll think you're like all the other men"

Harry nodded again and ran one hand through her hair as Nikki chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"Harry I _know _you're not like all the other men" she informed him firmly "You treat me like I'm my own person, not just a woman that they can do whatever they want with. You respect me, you're a brilliant friend and you know me better than anyone else does. Even myself I think"

"Thank you" Harry replied quietly and Nikki leant up on her elbow to look down at him, before leaning down to kiss him softly.

"You were worried" she stated and Harry nodded as she ran her free hand through his long hair "Don't be"

"I just don't think I could bear it if you thought.."

Nikki cut Harry off with yet another kiss, but drew back after a few seconds.

"Now he shuts up" she grinned and Harry laughed loudly and nodded. He ran one hand up Nikki's arm and rested it on her shoulder, rubbing a spot of exposed flesh with his thumb and smirking when he saw Nikki shiver slightly at the contact.

"You know Leo knew how we felt about each other"

"Really?" Nikki questioned him in confusion, all of their tiredness gone as they lay there talking. "How?"

"Well he's more observant than we give him credit for" Harry joked and Nikki giggled and nodded, absentmindedly tracing patterns on Harry's chest with the hand that wasn't propping her up. This sensation sent a wave of desire through Harry and he reached up to remove Nikki's hand and entwined it with his own, before laying it on his chest. "But let's not tell him yet. Keep it just to ourselves"

"So we're sneaking around like a couple of teenagers when we get back?" Nikki giggled and Harry grinned and nodded as Nikki yawned. "Sorry"

"Don't apologise" Harry told her as he pulled the duvet further up her body "Go to sleep"

"Yes _sir_" Nikki murmured sarcastically as she lay her head back on Harry's chest and closed her eyes. Harry soon following her.

-----

The next morning Harry woke first, wondering it was that he was wrapped around in his bed. He cracked an eye open and looked down at the woman he was cuddling, then everything from the day before came back to him and a grin worked its way over his face. He and Nikki had shifted during the night and she now had her back to him and he had his body pressed up against her back, one of his arms around her waist and his hand entwined with one of her own. Nikki shifted slightly in her sleep and the movement had an instant affect on a certain part of his anatomy. He tried to move away discreetly but Nikki turned her head to look at him over her shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Morning"

"Morning" he replied and pressed a kiss onto her cheek "How did you sleep?"

"Fine thank you" Nikki told him and smirked slightly when she felt his arousal pressed into her back. She then stretched, pressing herself back into him again and she grinned when she heard Harry draw in a sharp breath. Nikki then turned over in his arms so they were facing each other and kissed him forcibly on the lips. Harry deepened the kiss and pushed Nikki down onto the bed before climbing on top of her and allowing her to loop her arms around his neck.

"Do you want me Harry?" Nikki whispered to him as he broke the kiss "I know you want to be a gentleman and wait, but you don't need to. We had this conversation last night"

"Really?" Harry asked and Nikki nodded, smiling encouragingly at him. He then leant down and kissed her, running one hand down her side and up the front of her pyjama top to cup one of her breasts. Nikki moaned and her body automatically rose to meet his, and in doing so rubbed against his arousal. Harry almost lost control when he felt Nikki rub up against him and he didn't think he had ever been this hard in his life. He removed his hand and mouth from her and Nikki moaned at the loss of contact, pouting at him slightly as she shifted in the bed. Harry gazed down at her as he gripped the hem of her pyjama top before he lifted it over her head and threw it to the floor, capturing her lips in a quick but passionate kiss as he did so. He then drew back and looked down at her half-naked form with such intensity that it caused Nikki to blush slightly and try to cover herself up. Harry however shook his head and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head as he smiled down at her.

"You're beautiful" he whispered to her and it was said with such sincerity that Nikki felt her eyes filling with tears. Harry smiled kindly at her and reached down to hook his fingers over the tops of her pyjama bottoms, but then thought better of it and moved them away, making Nikki moan in disappointment. He then kissed his way up her stomach and to her chest where he sucked on both of her breasts in turn, the loud moans escaping her mouth urging him on. Nikki bunched her fists around the duvet next to her and her eyes flickered close as she leant her head back, her chest heaving. Harry pressed one last kiss to her chest before he moved away.

"Harry" Nikki moaned as she relinquished her grip on the sheet.

"Yes?" Harry asked her as he once again looped his fingers over the waist of her pyjama bottoms, an infuriating grin on his face "What is it that you want?"

"You know what I want" Nikki hissed at him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg. She had never begged for a man to take her in her life and she wasn't going to start now. Harry just shrugged noncommittally and slowly dragged her pyjama bottoms down her legs, kissing the skin as it was exposed to him. Nikki shifted impatiently on the bed, her legs weren't the place that wanted attention and Harry knew it. He crawled back up to her and gently pulled her knickers down her legs and dropped them to the floor as well. Harry then sat up slightly and gazed down at the naked woman under him, his breath literally taken away from him as he drunk the sight of her in.

"You are _beautiful_" he told her once more and he saw Nikki get tearful again so he leant down to kiss her gently on the lips. When he drew back he saw a smile on her lips and she nodded slightly, but Harry could tell that she didn't believe him. However all these thoughts flew from his head as Nikki reached down and pushed his tracksuit bottoms down his legs, grunting slightly when she couldn't get them off because they were too far away. "Can't even undress me" Harry laughed and Nikki poked her tongue out at him.

"Don't be mean" she told him as he pulled off his trousers and boxers at the same time, leaving both of them completely naked. Nikki raked her eyes up and down his body, a smirk growing on her lips as she reached down and ran her fingers slowly over his erection, causing Harry to moan and thrust forward slightly, a gasp escaping his lips. Something then occurred to him and he looked straight up at Nikki and frowned.

"I don't have any protection" he told her but Nikki shook her head and gave him a smile.

"I'm on the pill"

"I don't want you to be the only one responsible for us" Harry informed her and Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Harry I never knew you could be such a gentleman"

"Nikki please" he practically begged her and Nikki groaned in frustration "At least let us wait until we've brought some condoms"

"Fine" Nikki snapped and turned over in the bed. Harry frowned at her response, he thought she would be pleased that he didn't want her to be the one responsible for them both.

"Nikki I'm sorry" Harry told her as he shifted so he was propped up behind her and wrapped one arm around her stomach. "I thought that...don't worry" he mumbled into her neck and he felt her relax against his touch. "We can still do this" his hand ran down her stomach and to her centre, making Nikki let out a low moan and part her legs slightly, allowing Harry better access. Harry heard her breathing speed up as he slowly pressed one finger into her and she leant her head back and gasped loudly at the new sensation. Harry moved closer to her so his own arousal was pressed up against her back and Nikki pressed herself back against him making him gasp as well. He buried his face in her neck and pressed another finger into her, her moans and gasps urging him on.

"Harry"

His name fell from Nikki's lips in a low moan and he thought it was the most arousing thing he had ever heard.

"I've..fantasised about..this moment" he whispered into Nikki's ear as his breathing became as erratic as hers. "Have you?"

"Yes" Nikki gasped "Oh God Harry yes"

Harry could feel her growing close to her release and sped his pace up, adding another finger as he did so. He felt Nikki tighten around his fingers and his name tumbled from her lips in a loud moan as she reached her peak, her body shuddering against his and her eyes clamping shut, her head falling back onto his shoulder. Harry kissed her naked shoulder gently and sucked at her sensitive spot, intent on marking her as his. Nikki gasped as she moved slightly and Harry extracted himself from her, allowing her to turn over and grin at him.

"That was amazing" she whispered to him as she kissed him on the lips, her own hand running down his body and she wrapped it gently around him making Harry thrust up against her slightly. "My turn"

Nikki ran her fingers over the tip of his erection, grinning as she heard Harry let out a short breath. She looked up to see that he had his eyes closed, a look of pleasure on his face that she knew mirrored hers only moments before. Her own legs were still weak from her intense orgasm, one that she had never experienced before in her life. She couldn't wait until they had protection to use. A smirk spread over her face as she squeezed Harry slightly and she knew he was close to his own released. Nikki glanced up at him again and saw he still had his eyes closed, so she moved down his body slightly before removing her hand and replacing it with her tongue. By the loud gasp from the man underneath her, she knew she had surprised him and this spurred her on. Nikki ran her tongue over the tip and Harry shuddered slightly, she knew he was holding on and trying to control himself and she didn't like that. Nikki blew a small breath over the top of Harry's arousal and then reached up to cup him at the same time as enveloping the tip in her mouth. Harry moaned at the double sensation and couldn't hold on any longer as he yelled her name and thrust his hips up, the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, washing over him. Harry collapsed back onto the bed and opened his eyes to see Nikki smirking at him and licking her lips, he felt such a rush of love and desire when he saw her like this. He propped himself up on his elbows and Nikki crawled up his body so she was laying over him, her chin on his chest as she smiled.

"When are you going shopping?" Nikki asked him with a laugh and Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he did so.

* * *

**I can't help but write Harry as being a complete gentleman when he's dating Nikki, but I suppose he would be if he truely wanted to keep her. **

**And Harry and Nikki will be going places soon don't worry, they're just getting used to their surroundings at the moment.**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

"There you are sweetheart" Harry smiled as he walked into the living room to see Nikki sitting on the sofa reading the book about Adelaide. "Walk?" he asked and Nikki nodded and put the book down before standing up and sauntering over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him lazily as he wrapped his own arms around her back.

"I suggest we find a shop as well" she told him pointedly and Harry smirked and nodded in agreement "and then tomorrow it's Kangaroo Island, yes?"

"Yes it is" Harry agreed with a small nod and kissed her again "But when we come back today we spend the rest of the day in bed"

"Oh so you think you're that good that you'll get me to stay in bed all day?" Nikki grinned and Harry smirked.

"Well if this morning is anything to go by then yes" he replied "You were clay in my hands Dr Alexander"

"Oh really Dr Cunningham?" a shot of desire flew through him when Nikki called him that "Well they say practice makes perfect don't they?"

"We'll have to do a lot of practice then" Harry told her and kissed her on the nose "Come on you, get your shoes on"

"Yes dear" Nikki muttered with a cheeky smile as she unwrapped herself from him and walked through to the hallway.

Later on that day Harry wandered through the house trying to find his lover to see if she wanted any lunch. When he couldn't find her in the house he made his way out to the back and spotted her laying on her back on the sand of their private beach with a book in her hand. He smirked to himself as he walked swiftly over to her, grabbing the suntan lotion from the table as he did so.

"Hello" he greeted as he sat down next to Nikki who turned her head and looked at him with a smile on her face. Harry ran his eyes down her body, she hadn't been lying when she said she'd bring her bikini. The little red number she was wearing left nothing to the imagination and he felt himself reacting to it instantly, he hoped he was the only man to have seen her in it, but he was sure of that they didn't really have bikini weather in London. Nikki put her book down next to her on the sand and propped herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"Yes?" she asked as Harry reached over and placed his hand on her naked side, rubbing her stomach gently with his thumb.

"Can't I just come and sit here with you?" Harry enquired innocently and Nikki smirked and shook her head.

"No, you always have an ulterior motive Cunningham" Nikki replied and Harry grinned at her.

"Do you need more sun cream on?" he held up the bottle and Nikki felt desire shoot through her as she nodded, the desire in her eyes mirrored in Harry's and she was glad that the neighbours lived what seemed like miles away. Harry pushed her back onto the towel she was laying on, before kissing her quickly. However Nikki placed one hand on the back of his head and refused to let him move. He allowed her to deepen the kiss and Harry moved closer to her and straddled her, running one hand through her hair as he did so. Nikki broke the kiss when it became apparent that they needed air and Harry rested his forehead on hers, both of them breathing heavily. "I could just keep kissing you forever" he whispered to her and Nikki leant up and pecked him on the lips.

"Well I give you permission to do that Dr Cunningham" Nikki giggled and her insides jumped in anticipation when she saw Harry's eyes darken at the use of that name. Now she knew what her calling him 'Dr Cunningham' did to him, she would be using it to her full advantage.

"Good, because I would be doing it anyway. With our without your permission" Harry replied and opened the bottle of suntan lotion, pouring some onto his hands before placing them on Nikki's stomach, making her wince slightly at the coldness. He then began to rub it in and Nikki lay down on the towel, her eyes fluttering shut at the soothing feeling of Harry's hands on her skin. Harry rubbed the cream in slowly, suddenly aware of the small moan that Nikki let out. He grinned and pressed a kiss to her stomach before moving up her body slightly and kissing her chest, running his tongue over the tops of her breasts and getting another moan from his lover. Harry then reached behind her and Nikki arched her back to allow him better access to the clip of her bikini top, her eyes opening and staring at Harry, a coy smile on her face. Harry dropped the bikini top to the sand next to them and then focused all of his attention on Nikki's breasts.

"Harry, you're meant to be putting sun cream on" Nikki hissed out as a shot of pleasure ran through her at Harry's attention to her chest.

"I am" Harry murmured into her skin as he carried on kissing her. He drew away from her again and Nikki couldn't stop of the moan of disappointment from escaping her lips as he did so. Nikki then watched Harry intently as he reached over and picked up the suntan lotion before dripping it slowly onto Nikki's chest. She gasped in surprise and Harry chuckled at her, before putting the bottle down and proceeding to rub it in thoroughly.

"Harry" Nikki moaned as her eyes fluttered shut, her breathing becoming even more erratic at the attention she was getting from her lover. No man had ever made her feel like this before, no man had ever paid her this much _attention_ before. "You're killing me here" she breathed and Harry glanced up at her and laughed, taking his hands away from her breasts and placing them either side of her head on the towel as he looked down at her. Nikki squirmed under his gaze and attempted to lift her hips up to meet his but Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"You are very eager" he nodded noncommittally "I only came out here to cover you in sun cream, I don't want you getting burnt"

"Bollocks you did" Nikki hissed out as he pressed his knee in between her thighs, parting them slightly.

"Such bad words" Harry whispered into her neck as he sucked on the skin, marking her as his and only his. "Might have..to..punish you" he added as his hand ran down her body and under the waistband of her bikini bottoms. Nikki arched her hips and let out a low moan as he pressed one finger to her centre, teasing her slightly before he removed his hand just as quickly, making Nikki let out a noise that sounded to him like a half sob, half whine. "Not yet Nikki. I still haven't put the suntan lotion on your legs yet"

Nikki propped herself up on her elbows, quite aware how much she was shaking. She couldn't care less about her legs at that moment but Harry didn't seem to take the same view as her as he squeezed some sun cream onto one of her legs and rubbed it in extra slowly. Nikki couldn't lie to herself, she was enjoying all the attention from Harry, it was more exciting that getting straight down to sex and it made her actually feel wanted. Harry got to the thigh of her right leg and rubbed the sun cream in at an excruciatingly slow pace as he looked her in the eye. Nikki was shocked by the amount of passion and want in them and her breathing hitched as he finished with her legs and pressed his lips to her inner thigh, his breath tickling her and making her thrust up slightly. This in turn made Harry laugh and Nikki nudged him with her knee.

"Get undressed" she told him, trying to stop her voice wavering as he pressed one finger to her centre through her bikini bottoms.

"What for?" Harry asked innocently as he moved his hand away and crawled up her body, pressing his lips to hers "I told you I'd only come out to put sun cream on you" he then kissed her again before standing up and making his way back towards the house, leaving a very aroused, confused, half naked and frustrated Nikki behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**More smut in this chapter, but that'll be it for a while now :D**

**xxx**

* * *

An hour later and Nikki sauntered back into the house, having replaced her bikini top. Harry looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at her.

"Getting too hot is it?" he enquired but Nikki just glared at him and walked out of the room. Harry smirked and didn't take it to heart, he knew it was his own fault. He placed the book on the table and walked out of the room after Nikki, following her straight into her room and into her bathroom where she was standing fully naked.

"What do you want?" she asked as she reached into the shower and turned it on, her back turned to Harry as she tested the water.

"I'm sorry" Harry told her as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him and pressing her lips onto her naked shoulder.

"You're evil" Nikki whispered to him and pressed herself back against his crotch, smiling when she heard him gasp into her ear.

"and _you_ are a tease" Harry countered and licked the sensitive spot on her neck, making Nikki moan against her will. Harry ran his hand down her stomach and Nikki leant her head back against his shoulder, pressing a kiss onto his chin. Harry leant down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft but passionate kiss, his hand moving further down her body. However they were interrupted by Harry's phone ringing in his pocket and Nikki broke away from him, making them both moan at the loss of contact.

"Who the hell is..." Harry muttered as he reached into his pocket and answered the phone "Hello?" he asked tersely and Nikki giggled at him as she opened the shower door and climbed in. "Oh hello Leo"

Nikki had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself laughing as she heard Harry's dejected tone when he talked to Leo.

"Leo it's almost half past eleven in the evening in England. Why are you not at home with Janet?" Nikki heard Harry pause as Leo obviously started to talk "The files from the Stanton case?" Harry asked incredulously "My God" he whispered to himself then replied to Leo "On my desk? In the drawer? Somewhere there" he paused yet again "Yes we are having a good time, no we haven't gone anywhere yet. Leo go home and get some rest will you. At your age you need it"

Nikki giggled loudly when she heard this and saw Harry approach the shower before he opened the door and stared at her naked form. Nikki felt herself flush and went to cover herself up but Harry gripped her hands and stopped her.

"Sorry?" he asked into the phone, too distracted by the beautiful woman in front of him "Okay, yeah. One of us will call soon. Bye Leo"

He then hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket as Nikki giggled.

"Why Nikki, is it that every time we want to spend some time together someone interrupts?" he sighed and leant into the shower to give her a kiss, his hair getting wet in the process. Nikki reached over and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders as she did so and running one hand down his chest, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

"Trousers" she muttered against his lips "Take them off"

Harry did as he was told and pushed them and his boxers to the floor, gasping as Nikki unexpectedly wrapped one hand around his erection and ran her fingers over the tip.

"Wait" Harry pushed away from Nikki who frowned, before smiling and nodding as Harry walked over to the sink and picked up the box of condoms. He made his way back to Nikki who kissed him and took the condom out of his hand as Harry pulled her closer to him. Undoing it she couldn't help but shiver slightly with anticipation and Harry pushed her back into the shower, closing the door behind them to give them extra warmth. Harry kissed his way down her jaw and to her neck, and Nikki shakily rolled the condom onto him before running her hands up his chest and gripping his shoulders tightly. Harry ran his hands down her side and helped her to loop her legs around his waist, pressing her firmly against the side of the shower and holding her steady as the water poured down around them. "Are you sure?" he whispered as he pressed himself against her centre slightly and Nikki whimpered and nodded. "Nikki I want you to be sure" he looked her in the eye and Nikki realised how serious he was, he was concerned that she wasn't ready for them "I really want to make love to you but.."

Nikki covered his lips with her own to shut him up before moving away and smiling at him.

"You want to make love to me?" she asked him quietly and Harry nodded "I've never..no one has ever...it's always been sex and I don't know what..." she found herself stuttering and flushed slightly.

"Neither have I Nikki" he told her softly and pressed a kiss onto her cheek, then onto her lips, reassuring her. "But I want to make love to _you_"

Nikki nodded and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, playing with the hair there. Harry took this as a good sign and gently pushed himself into her, Nikki's loud moan encouraging him. He gripped her hips tightly and Nikki's fingers dug into his shoulders as they both got used to this new sensation. Harry then began to move slowly in Nikki, trying to gauge her reactions and what she wanted.

"Harder" Nikki murmured and thrust her hips up to meet his, her eyes boring into his own. Harry complied with this order and Nikki pulled her legs tighter around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Nikki reached up and ran one hand through his wet hair and pulled him down for a kiss, both of their moans and whimpers lost in each other's mouths as their tongues fought for dominance. Nikki could feel herself getting close to release already and broke the kiss.

"We..have..more opportunities..Nikki" Harry told her as he felt her clench around him and knew what she was thinking "Lot's more..I promise" he gripped her hips even tighter and pushed himself back into her excruciatingly slowly. Nikki moaned in protest and pulled him closer, trying to get more friction.

"Harry" she panted "You're so..in..infuriating"

Harry just grinned and leant forward to whisper in her ear.

"Come for me Nikki" at the same time he thrust into her, hard, and Nikki gripped his shoulders tightly. His name spilling out of her mouth in a loud yell that surprised Harry so much that he found himself tipping over the edge as he too moaned Nikki's name into her neck. Nikki clung to Harry as she recovered from her orgasm and looped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Harry wrapped his own arms around her back and leant forward to breathe in the comforting smell of her shampoo.

"Wow" he murmured into her hair and pressed a kiss onto her forehead when she looked up at him and grinned.

"Wow is right" Nikki nodded as she put her feet back on the floor of the shower, her legs surprisingly weak. "That was just..."

"I know" Harry smiled and pressed a kiss onto her lips, neither of them willing to move away from the other just yet so Harry just held her close to him. "So" he added slowly "Does this count as the bathroom, or just the shower? Because there are quite a few rooms in this house"

Nikki just looked up at him and grinned, Harry did the same before leaning down to kiss her once more.

------

"Mmm, you smell good enough to eat" Harry murmured into Nikki's neck later on as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, all the while breathing in her freshly washed vanilla smell.

"Maybe later" Nikki replied coyly as she turned in his arms and looped her own around his neck just in time to see him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Harry chuckled as he kissed her softly on the lips and rested one hand on the small of her back before running it up the back of her blouse and resting it there. "I look forward to it"

"Mmm" Nikki nodded and rested her head on Harry's chest, breathing in his comforting smell "Thank you"

"What for?" Harry asked against her hair as he rested his cheek on her head. He couldn't recall doing anything that warranted getting thanked, unless he counted the three rooms that he and Nikki had 'christened' that afternoon.

"Everything" she whispered "For wanting me, for respecting me, for being there for me.." she paused and took a deep breath. Harry then realised that she was crying and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Do you know why I want you, and respect you and am there for you?" he asked her and his heart sped up in his chest as he realised the impact his next words were going to have on their relationship. Nikki shook her head and Harry ran one hand over her hair. "Because you're my best friend, my lover and above that I have fallen in love with you"

* * *

**They'll be going places now, I just wanted to get them in an established relationship and used to their surroundings first.**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

"_Do you know why I want you, and respect you and am there for you?" he asked her and his heart sped up in his chest as he realised the impact his next words were going to have on their relationship. Nikki shook her head and Harry ran one hand over her hair. "Because you're my best friend, my lover and above that I have fallen in love with you"_

"You love me?" Nikki asked and Harry shook his head, this made Nikki frown.

"I am _in_ love with you. Different thing" he replied and was shocked when Nikki started to cry, thinking he had done something wrong "Hey" he soothed and rubbed her back "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No" Nikki sobbed into his chest and she shook her head, gripping onto his shirt like it was a life support "Why..are..you so..nice..to..me? You have..always been..so..understanding..and..." Nikki broke into more sobs and Harry hugged her tightly to him.

"Nikki please tell me what's wrong" Harry begged as he lifted her chin up so she was looking at him, tears running from her eyes and down her face, her bottom lip trembling as she tried not to cry any more.

"I just..I never thought anyone would ever..love me"

"Well I do" Harry told her forcibly and rested his hands on her upper arms, pushing her away from him slightly so he could look her up and down, a smile forming on his face "and to be honest I'm glad no-one has told you that they love you because it gives me the chance to..and I know that was a horrible thing to say but it's true and, I don't mean to upset you or anything, quite the opposite actually..."

Nikki cut off his rambling by pressing a kiss onto his lips and shutting him up.

"Harry, be quiet" she whispered against his lips and kissed him again "You talk too much sometimes"

Harry grinned and they kissed lazily for a few more minutes, too wrapped up in each other to hear Nikki's mobile ringing in the study.

"Harry I love you" Nikki murmured when she broke away and Harry beamed at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead and then to the tip of her nose, making her giggle "and since we are differentiating between the two, I am _in_ love with you"

"I've been in love with you for so long Nikki that every time I saw you I was in danger of blurting something out and ruining our friendship" Harry informed her and rested his forehead on hers "and every time I saw you with another man my heart broke" he coughed to try and clear the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry" Nikki choked out "I'm so sorry, it's you now, only you I promise"

"and I promise that it's only you" Harry told her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth causing Nikki to moan and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I love you" he whispered through the kiss and ran his hands up the back of her blouse, pressing her back against the worktop behind her and running his other hand up her leg and up the front of her skirt, resting it on her thigh.

"I'm so glad I agreed to come on holiday with you" Nikki told him breathlessly as she broke the kiss but stayed wrapped in his arms.

"So am I" Harry nodded, rubbing her back slightly "I wouldn't have come otherwise"

"You mean you don't have lines and lines of twenty-five year olds wanting to go on holiday with you?" Nikki joked and Harry raised an eyebrow at her and inched his hand up her thigh a bit more.

"Well I had to drag you away from the male section of the metropolitan police force" he countered, making Nikki flush slightly.

"No you didn't" she giggled and Harry just shrugged.

"It seemed like every police officer we worked with undressed you with their eyes every time they looked at you" Harry told her and glanced at Nikki's body with a smirk on his face "Actually I can't blame them because you are gorgeous. But it didn't stop me wanting to hurt them nonetheless"

Nikki thought for a few seconds then shook her head slowly.

"No, there's none in the police force that does it for me"

"Good"

"Except perhaps DI Mumford" Nikki giggled and squealed loudly when Harry started to tickle her, both of them dropping to the floor laughing. "Okay...I'm...sorry"

Harry stopped tickling his lover and let her get her breath back, still straddling her on the kitchen floor, a large grin on his face as he leant down and kissed her passionately making Nikki moan in surprise.

"You're mine"

"Yes" Nikki nodded as Harry pushed her skirt up to her hips and she reached down to shakily unbuckle his belt. "and you're mine?" it came out as more of a question and Harry nodded vigorously.

"Always"

----

"So if we get up at seven tomorrow morning it should give us enough time to get to the ferry and then spend a long day on the island" Harry told Nikki as he read through the book on Adelaide that he had stolen from her. "But knowing how long you take to get ready, we'll need to get up at about five"

He received a pillow in the face for his troubles and he laughed as Nikki rolled her eyes, turning her attentions back to the laptop on her lap.

"You don't need makeup" Harry said after a few more seconds and Nikki turned her head to look at him, a frown on her face having not heard what he had said.

"Sorry?"

"Makeup" Harry repeated and shook his head "You don't need it, you're beautiful without it"

He leant over and pressed a kiss to her lips and felt Nikki smiling as he did so. Nikki moved away first and rested one hand on his cheek, rubbing it slightly with her thumb.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me" Harry laughed and kissed her again "It's true. Go tomorrow without it and see how you feel?"

"Okay" Nikki nodded and moved closer to Harry so he could wrap one arm around her shoulders and look at the laptop as well.

"Who was that phone call from?" Harry asked into her hair as he pressed soft kisses onto her head.

"What call?" Nikki enquired absentmindedly while she checked her e-mails and opened one that looked like it was from the Home Office.

"The one you got on your mobile while we were in the kitchen"

"Harry I was too busy in the kitchen" Nikki replied pointedly as she turned to grin at him "You were declaring your undying love for me, and then of course we had to christen the room"

Harry chuckled and kissed her once more, he just couldn't get enough of her.

"Leave the phone, it's probably the company telling me that I have so many free calls or something" Nikki waved it off and motioned to the laptop and the e-mail "From the Home Office, there's some sort of conference..."

Harry ignored this and closed the laptop quickly, taking it from Nikki and putting it on the table next to them and covering Nikki's lips with his own. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her before gripping his shoulders tightly and deepening the kiss. Harry ran one hand down her side and then up the front of her skirt, teasing her through her knickers and making her buck against his hand, moaning into his mouth.

"I can't keep..away..from..you" Harry whispered as he kissed his way down Nikki's neck and nibbled lightly on her shoulder, making her gasp and grip his shoulders even tighter. Harry bit down harder and Nikki leant her head back to give him better access as he pushed her hair over her shoulder, a low moan escaping her mouth as Harry continued to bite and lick at her shoulder, making sure that she would be marked as his for quite a while. In his foggy mind, Harry made a mental note that Nikki obviously enjoyed getting bitten, a made a second note to discover what else she liked, however he already knew he would be in for a nice surprise.

----

"There you are my love" Harry smiled as he walked into the study to see Nikki reading a text on her phone "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah" Nikki replied absentmindedly and nodded. Harry made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, moving the dressing gown Nikki was wearing so he could look at his handy work on her shoulder. He chuckled and Nikki elbowed him slightly in the stomach. "You are such a..." she paused when she couldn't think of the right word "How am I going to cover it up?" Nikki motioned to the mark on her shoulder and Harry pressed a kiss onto it before shaking his head.

"You're not" he told her simply "You loved it, and anyway I'm proud of it. It shows that you are in fact taken and will keep those Australian men away from you"

"Caveman" Nikki murmured good naturedly and Harry nodded "and yes I did love it"

Harry strengthened his mental note to find out what else Nikki liked as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Come on, bed"

"Yes sir" Nikki giggled as she threw her phone back on the desk, squealing slightly as Harry scooped her up into his arms and carried her from the room. All thoughts of what was in the text she had received earlier that day flew from her mind as Harry deposited her on the bed.

* * *

**Right they're off out in the next chapter, which might be a bit more difficult to write because I need to research the places first and try and get them right :S.**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

"Nikki darling wake up" Harry gently shook Nikki, but the blonde pathologist just moaned and buried her head in the pillow she was laying on. Harry chuckled from where he was standing on the bed and leant down to kiss Nikki on the cheek. He had been up and dressed for an hour already but had let Nikki have a lay in. "You have to get up if you want to make the early ferry to the island"

"Go away". The pillow muffled Nikki's voice and Harry rolled his eyes as he leant over and pulled the duvet away from her body "You evil..." whatever Nikki was going to call Harry was cut off as she curled up even more and grabbed Harry's pillow as well.

"Nikki get up" Harry laughed and nudged Nikki's naked body gently "Now"

"No"

"Nikki" Harry warned and wrapped one arm around her bare stomach, rolling her onto her back so she was looking up at him, her eyes still blurry with tiredness. "Don't make me.."

"Don't make you what?" Nikki laughed, interrupting him as she sat up slightly "What are you going to do?" she asked coyly "Punish me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at this and leant down to kiss her, taken by surprise when Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her before rolling him over so she was straddling him. Harry's hands automatically went to her hips and Nikki grinned down at him when she felt his arousal through his trousers.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we have a boat to catch" Harry told her clearly but a gasp escaped his lips when Nikki rocked against him slightly.

"Or we could stay in bed a bit longer" she informed him as she reached down to undo the button and zip on his trousers. Harry however reached down, gripped her hands in his, and sat up so Nikki slipped down him and onto his lap. "Harry" she pouted as she turned on his lap so she was facing him.

"Later" Harry told her with a chuckle as he kissed her "I promise"

---

When Harry walked past the study on his way to the kitchen he heard a loud beeping coming from the room. Poking his head inside he saw Nikki's phone on the desk. Harry rolled his eyes as he walked over and saw that it had low battery, he reached over and plugged the phone charger in and turned it on at the wall. Just as he was about to walk away he heard the message tone go off and picked it up to see who it was, he didn't think Nikki would mind. He read the name on it and raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" Nikki asked as she walked into the room in just a towel, rubbing her hair with a small one.

"Your dad" Harry replied and held the phone out to her but Nikki frowned and waved it away.

"Just leave it, it's not important" she smiled at him and backed out of the door again "Is the coffee still in the machine?"

"Yeah" Harry called out to her and he looked back down at the phone before opening the text.

-

"Is he threatening you?" Harry asked Nikki instantly as he burst into the kitchen "Your father? I read the text"

"I don't know" Nikki responded with a shrug and turned away from Harry, not being able to look him in the eyes "I haven't read the text"

"Nikki" Harry warned and placed her phone on the kitchen table and walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips through the towel and resting his chin on her naked shoulder "You had a text last night that you refused to look at until the last minute"

Nikki sighed and rested her hands on the counter in front of her, bowing her head slightly and letting Harry move some of her hair away from her face so he could see her better.

"Nikki?" he asked softly and Nikki sighed before turning in his arms and resting her head on his chest, gripping his shirt tightly in her fists. This allowed Harry to wrap his arms around her back and hold her close, pressing a kiss onto her damp hair. "Please?"

"He's been contacting me for the past few weeks" Nikki whispered and Harry could tell that she was trying not to cry "He says he's run out of money and needs some more and that he'll come and get some if I'm not careful"

"I know he's...not the best dad in the world" Nikki snorted when he said this and Harry continued "but he's never been threatening towards you has he? Violent?"

Nikki just pushed away from Harry and sighed, leaning up and kissing him softly on the cheek before walking out of the room.

"Nikki?" Harry called out without turning around but he didn't get a reply "Nikki"

When he didn't get a reply that time either he turned and walked out of the room, making his way towards his bedroom and opening the door slowly. He didn't find Nikki in there so knocked on her own bedroom door before walking in to see her getting dressed.

"We don't have to talk about it okay?" he told her as he leant against the doorframe but Nikki turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"No it's okay. He's never been violent with me before, that's why those texts scared me"

"I won't let him hurt you Nikki" Harry told her and Nikki let out a small sob and covered her mouth with her hand. Harry walked over to her quickly and wrapped her in his arms. "I promise. I love you so much"

"I'm alright" Nikki sniffed as she wiped her face and smiled at Harry "Really"

"Sure?"

Nikki nodded and Harry leant down to kiss her on the forehead, then on the lips, before nuzzling her neck gently, extracting a quiet moan from her.

"Keep that up Harry and we won't be catching the early ferry" Nikki murmured as she pushed Harry away gently and giggled at the look on his face "We can continue this later" she repeated his words from eirlier and Harry groaned and nodded.

-----

Nikki groaned as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of her seat, trying to ignore the rocking motion of the ferry that her and Harry were on. Harry was currently standing at the long window next to where she was sitting, telling her everything that he could see outside as the boat went along. Nikki had thought that the forty-five or so minute journey wouldn't affect her but for the past twenty minutes she had been fighting down the nauseous feeling in her stomach.

"Nikki are you alright?"

Nikki nodded in response to Harry's question but didn't open her eyes as she felt him sit next to her. Harry frowned at his lover who he could see was dangerously pale and reached over to entwine their hands on her leg, rubbing her hand slightly.

"Seasickness?"

"Yeah" Nikki murmured and turned her body, opening her eyes slightly as she rested her head on Harry's chest and moaned slightly as the boat rocked. Harry chuckled and wrapped his free arm around Nikki's shoulders, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Not long now" he told her and Nikki made a noise to show she had heard him. However the boat shuddered once more and Nikki shot away from Harry like he was burning her and she ran quickly out of the room and towards the toilets. Harry considered going after her but didn't think his presence in the women's toilets would be appreciated so he stayed where he was and looked out of the window at the deep blue sea and the bright sky, glancing back at Adelaide and a smile formed on his face. It really was beautiful and it made it even better that he had someone to share it with. Harry felt someone flop down on the seat next to him and he turned his head to see a very pale looking Nikki running one of her hands through her hair.

"Are you alright?"

"No" Nikki replied and closed her eyes as she made the mistake of looking out of the window "Bloody seasickness, forty-five minutes that's all it is, _forty-five_ minutes was all I was asking for"

"We're nearly there" Harry told her and leant down to kiss her on the forehead before checking his watch "Fifteen minutes?"

"Good" Nikki sniffed and buried her face in Harry's chest again "I love you"

"and I love you" Harry responded with a smile and rested his chin on the top of her head before turning to look out of the window.

------

"So we might as well do Flinders Chase today" Nikki told Harry as they drove along one of the main roads after getting off the ferry "I'm not getting back on that boat to come back here another day"

"Unless we don't see everything we want to and then I can guarantee you will be on that boat again" Harry replied with a chuckle and Nikki turned from the map she was reading to give him a glare.

"No I won't "

"Yes you will"

"No I will not"

"Yes you...I know you Nikki. If you don't see everything today you will be back on that ferry another day, seasickness or not" Harry laughed and Nikki poked her tongue out at him and pushed her sunglasses up so they sat on the top of her head, pushing her hair away from her face as well.

"Or we could just skip that and go to Seal bay"

"Make your mind up Niks" Harry sighed and glanced at her quickly, gulping when he saw the withering look she sent him.

"Seal bay" she stated and wacked him over the head with a leaflet she had picked up "And stop whining"

"Yes ma'am" Harry laughed as he took a turn in the road that led towards the bay.

* * *

**Anyone else getting Silent Witness withdrawral? XD **

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Smut at the end of this chapter..I know once again I said I'd lay off the smut for a while, but it just seemed like the right place to further their relationship some more ;)**

**xxx**

* * *

"Do you think we should take a picture of a Seal back for Leo?" Harry whispered to Nikki as she held her camera up to take a picture of the group of animals in front of them. "He can add it to his collection of Zebra and Elephant photos"

Nikki giggled loudly and elbowed the laughing Harry in the stomach before turning her head and kissing him softly. She then turned back to the view in front of them and Harry rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. The white beach stretched for miles in both directions, and littered across it was a large colony of Sea Lions just lazing in the hot sun. Nikki reached up and pulled her sunglasses off her head and onto her eyes, dulling the sun slightly so she wasn't squinting any more.

"They're Sea Lions" Nikki told Harry after a while, the only sounds they could hear was the quiet chatter of the rest of their spread out group, the loud calls of the Sea Lions and the light blue water lapping at the beach.

"Sorry?"

"You called them Seals, they're Sea Lions" Nikki repeated and Harry rolled his eyes and poked her in the side.

"What's the difference?" he sighed "Don't be facetious"

"Ooh, big word" Nikki teased and Harry glared at her "and there are differences between Seals and Sea Lions..."

"Which I don't want to hear right now" Harry cut over Nikki who raised an eyebrow at him "but I'm sure the differences are _fascinating"_

"More fascinating than you" Nikki replied dryly and turned back to the beach, hiding her smirk and missing Harry's withering look.

"You're very rude" Harry commented and Nikki leant her head back against his shoulder and continued to watch the animals in front of them.

"Hello"

Both Harry and Nikki looked down next to them and saw a young boy standing staring up at them. He couldn't have been older than three. He grinned at them and Nikki felt something stirring in her stomach but pushed it away as she felt Harry kneel down in front of the boy.

"Hello, where's your mummy?" he asked the boy and Nikki couldn't help but smile at them. The boy turned and pointed down the path where a woman was walking down with a pram.

"James what have I told you about wandering off?" the woman asked in a light Australian accent and the boy, James, hung his head.

"Sorry mummy"

"Thank you for stopping him" the woman smiled at Harry and Nikki, the male pathologist standing up.

"That's alright" Harry shrugged but Nikki was too busy trying to avoid looking at the sleeping baby in the pram and focussed all of her attention on the beach. She knew what was wrong with her but didn't want to admit to herself so she tried to avoid it. She was aware of Harry talking to the woman but couldn't help but turn back to them when she heard the baby cry, something in her chest tightened painfully when she saw the woman smile and reach into the pram, picking up the crying baby and trying to soothe her. Nikki turned away when she heard the guide call their group from further down the path and she tugged at Harry's hand, telling him it was time to go. The woman thanked them again and Nikki all but dragged Harry away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he saw and felt Nikki's need to get away.

"Nothing. I heard the guide call" Nikki replied and refused to look at Harry as they walked along "I'd rather not get stuck here"

------

"Drink"

Nikki looked up from the leaflet she was reading and took her iced drink from Harry, slipping her sunglasses onto her head as she sipped the cooling drink. Harry sat down opposite her at the table and sipped his drink as well before taking the time to observe his lover. She was wearing a knee length, orange and green patterned dress that hugged her curves perfectly and sandals. She had let her hair dry naturally in the Australian sun and it had curled naturally so it fell in ringlets around her face. As he had requested, she had gone without makeup and still looked beautiful, even in the blazing hot sun.

"You're staring" Nikki commented without looking up from the leaflet and Harry smirked and nodded.

"Of course I am" he replied and reached over the table to entwine their hands, bringing Nikki's to his mouth to kiss gently. "You're beautiful and perfect. How can I not stare?"

Nikki flushed, it had nothing to do with the heat, and a smile formed on her lips. She reached up and unnecessarily looped a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Actually I've changed my mind" Nikki told Harry, changing the subject as she pointed to a point on the page in front of her and pushed the leaflet towards Harry so he could see what she was on about "I want to go to Flinders Chase"

Harry just looked at her incredulously and shook his head, making Nikki giggle loudly as she sipped her drink.

"You better be glad that I love you" Harry laughed and Nikki leant over the table to peck him on the lips before sitting down again and nodding.

"Yes I am" she replied and Harry squeezed her hand tightly in his.

------

Harry didn't make his presence known to Nikki as he watched her staring over the ocean, sitting on a large rock, her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. He cocked his head to one side and just observed his lover quietly. She looked so peaceful sitting there, not a care in the world, and he didn't want to disturb her. However she turned her head slightly and looked at him, a smile on her face as she held her hand out to him. Harry walked over and took it gently in his, before sitting himself next to Nikki and looking out over the ocean as well.

"It makes you wonder why we stay in London doesn't it?" Nikki enquired quietly "I mean with all this" she motioned behind her in the direction of the island and also Australia "out here, and the entire world, and we spend most of our lives in London"

"You don't like London?" Harry asked and Nikki shrugged and sighed.

"It's not that I don't like it" she replied "it's just that..it's nice to have a change of scenery from the usual London one"

"Okay" Harry nodded and nudged his lover slightly, a smile on his face "I promise you, that every year I will take you somewhere different, that's not in the UK"

"You don't have to do that Harry" Nikki told him quickly "That's not what I was getting at"

"I know" Harry shrugged and kissed her forehead "I just want to do it, because it's nice to see you carefree and relaxed"

Nikki turned her body towards him slightly before stretching out her legs and running one hand through his hair, smiling as the longer front bits flopped down again. She then kissed him fully on the lips and Harry tugged her closer to him so she was laying over him. Nikki deepened the kiss and moaned as Harry ran his hands up the back of her legs and rested them on her thighs, pulling her closer to him. His arousal pressed against her through his trousers and Nikki couldn't help but rock herself against him, inwardly smirking as he thrust up against her slightly and moaned.

"Eager are you Harry?" Nikki giggled as she broke the kiss and Harry moved one of his hands higher, brushing his fingers lightly against her centre through her knickers. Nikki whimpered slightly and tried not to arch into him, not wanting to give him that satisfaction. The knowing smirk on his face infuriated her and Nikki decided that she wasn't going to let him have his own way. Rolling off him, she stood up and straightened her dress as Harry propped himself up on his elbows, a shocked look on his face. "Come on" she told him and glanced at her watch "It's nearly time to leave"

She had never seen Harry move so quickly in her life, as he jumped up and pressed her into the rock behind her, slamming his mouth onto hers in a bruising kiss. Nikki moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands run up her thighs and hook around her knickers before pulling them roughly down her legs. Harry then broke the kiss and quickly undid his own trousers and pushed them and his boxers down his legs, never taking his eyes off his panting lover as she stared at him. Without asking for her permission he thrust into her, hard, and the loud moan he got from her almost sent him over the edge before he had even begun. Nikki reached up and gripped Harry's shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his skin as he continued to move inside her quickly and roughly. Neither of them caring that they were in a public place, in fact they were both turned on by the fact that they could be caught any minute. Harry pressed his lips to Nikki's neck and licked and sucked at the skin there as Nikki panted and whimpered.

"Harder" she whispered into his ear as she felt herself nearing the edge. Harry did as he was asked and a whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Nikki run her fingers up his back, even through the shirt he knew he would have marks there. "Harry" Nikki panted against his ear "Fuck, yes"

Nikki reached her peak and felt herself tighten around Harry before her powerful orgasm rushed over her, making her shout his name out more louder than they both had expected. This drove Harry over the edge and he slammed into her once more before he too, came and moaned her name into her neck, trying to muffle the noise.

"Wow that was..." Nikki tried to think of a word as Harry pulled away from her and grinned "amazing"

"You don't mind it.." Harry paused as he and Nikki redressed quickly "rough?"

"No" Nikki giggled as she kissed him softly on the lips "It's nice to be gentle sometimes, but sometimes it's exciting to just..." she shrugged and giggled at the grin on Harry's face.

"You are a closet kink" he whispered into her ear and Nikki shivered in delight as "What else do you like?"

"What else do _you_ like?" Nikki responded as she pushed him away so she could straighten her dress slightly as an elderly couple walked along. Both Harry and Nikki tried not to look too suspicious as the elderly couple smiled at them in greeting and both pathologists smiled back.

"I asked you" Harry replied and Nikki leant her head back against the rock behind her, Harry stepping towards her again.

"and I asked you" Nikki giggled and reached up to straighten Harry's shirt slightly, smoothing it down. She was worried that once Harry found out some of the things that she liked, that he'd be disgusted and leave her. Although she had a sneaky feeling that he would like the same things as she did.

"We'll talk about it later" Harry replied in a low voice as a family with young children came along "Let's go" he said in a louder voice and Nikki giggled and shook her head as she took his hand and allowed herself to be lead away from the beach.

* * *

**Yes..well..we all know Harry and Nikki like a bit of kink...that might sneak up again so be warned ;) **

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

"We can come back here another day" Harry promised Nikki as they walked along one of the decks of the ferry that was taking them back to the mainland "I know we didn't do everything you and I wanted to do" he paused and glanced at Nikki who was looking slightly green "Do you want to go inside?"

"No it's fine" Nikki shook her head and gave him a smile as they stopped walking and leant against the railings on the boat. She reached up and attempted to put her hair behind her ears, but the wind prevented it from staying there so she gave up. She pulled her sunglasses from her head and placed them over her eyes to stop herself squinting at the setting sun and the dark red colour it was throwing everywhere. Harry reached over and wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing Nikki closer to him. "Thank you for a lovely day Harry"

"Thank _you_" Harry responded and leant down to kiss her on the lips, marvelling at how beautiful she was. "It wouldn't have been the same without you"

Nikki smiled at him and leant on the railings, twitching her head slightly to get her hair out of her face. Harry just watched her for a while, wondering how such a beautiful, intelligent, feisty woman wanted to be with him when there were thousands of men out there who wanted her.

"What are you thinking?" Nikki asked softly when there was no sound from her lover for a few minutes. She turned to him and gave him a smile that made his stomach and heart do a flip. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just...it doesn't matter"

"Harry" Nikki chided and turned around so she was leaning her back against the railing. She gave Harry a pointed look and he sighed in defeat.

"I'm just worried that another man will come along and take you from me" he admitted to his lover who frowned and shook her head. "I mean you're beautiful, intelligent, feisty. And sooner or later another man is going to notice, they always notice you Nikki. All today I kept seeing men looking at you and I was..."

His ramblings were cut off by Nikki's lips on his, and she kissed him until she was sure he had got the message.

"Harry there's only you" she told him forcibly "There will only be you, I promise"

"You don't have to promise me that Nikki" Harry replied quickly and rested his forehead on hers "I love you so much"

"and I love you"

Nikki looped her arms around his neck lazily and gave him a tired smile.

"I never thought we'd actually be doing this"

"What? A holiday to Australia?" Harry joked and Nikki rolled her eyes "I know" he added seriously "I've wanted this, us, for so long that I'd given up hope of anything happening"

"So did I" Nikki nodded "But we're together now"

"Yes we are. And I love you so much" Harry whispered against her lips.

"Harry? Nikki?"

The pathologists broke apart when they heard a familiar voice and they turned to see Bernie and Emily walking towards them, followed by a young woman pushed a pram.

"Hello" Harry greeted and shook their hands, Nikki smiled warmly and did the same "How have you been?"

"As right as rain" Bernie replied and grinned "I see you two have sorted yourselves out. Congratulations" he turned to Nikki "This young man spent most of the flight over here angsting about telling you how he feels about you"

Nikki glance at Harry with a smirk on her lips, just as he rubbed his nose, his tell that showed when he was embarrassed.

"This is our daughter Rosalind" Emily introduced the younger woman who smiled warmly at the two pathologists.

"Nice to meet you" she told them "Mum and dad keep mentioning the nice pathologists, Harry and Nikki, who kept them entertained on the flight. They said that you two reminded them of when they were dating"

Nikki giggled and flushed slightly as Harry grinned.

"We weren't even dating then" Nikki explained and glanced down at the pram when the baby started to cry slightly.

"Hey" Rosalind whispered as he quickly leant down and picked up the crying baby. Nikki felt her chest constrict when she saw the mother with the baby and had to look away again. Harry, who was having a conversation with Emily and Bernie didn't notice. The female pathologist stepped closer to the other woman and couldn't help but smile at the baby.

"He's gorgeous" Nikki told Rosalind who smiled and nodded. "How old is he?" forgetting what Bernie and Emily had told them.

"Just over three weeks" the other woman replied and both of them turned to glance at their company when they heard the three other adults laugh loudly. "You both seem to have made an impression on mum and dad"

"We got talking on the plane" Nikki replied as she tried to ignore the rocking of the boat "It passed the time. It was nice having a parent to talk to"

"What about your...sorry that was rude of me" Rosalind stopped halfway through her sentence and flushed slightly. "Here, would you like to hold him?" she tried to make amends for her slip up and motioned to the now quiet baby in her arms.

"Um.." Nikki said quietly, apprehensive about holding a baby that small.

"Go on, just while I sort the bottom of his buggy out" Rosalind nodded to the bottom and Nikki glanced down to see that it did need sorting out. "Mum and dad are too busy attaching themselves to your man"

"Alright then" Nikki nodded and the other woman transferred the baby into Nikki's arms. She cradled the little boy gently and she felt her throat constrict almost painfully as the baby looked up at her. Harry looked over at his lover as Rosalind asked her father to hold something from the bottom of the pram and his stomach flipped when he saw Nikki holding the baby. It looked so natural, Nikki holding the baby that Harry suddenly knew exactly what he wanted from his life. He had to tear his eyes away from the scene though otherwise he would have said something that would have scared Nikki away. He hadn't really thought about having children, when he was younger his main concern had been his career, but now he was dating Nikki...he had to stop that train of thought. Nikki didn't want children, she had told him so on the plane and he wasn't going to jeopardise their relationship and friendship by bringing the subject up. It was too early to be talking about it.

"Harry"

Nikki's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he turned from where he was staring at the sea to look at his lover, she had given the baby back to his mother who had put him back in the pram. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Did you go to Seal Island?" Rosalind was asking Nikki who nodded and grinned.

"But Harry didn't know the difference between a Seal and a Sea Lion" she rolled her eyes and Harry poked her in the side. "He wouldn't let me explain either"

"Because I don't want your ego to get any bigger by thinking you know something that I don't" Harry responded quickly and Nikki elbowed him in the stomach and laughed. The three other adults chuckled at their antics.

"_I'm_ not the one with the ego" Nikki told him "You are the man, so you automatically have that"

"Thank you so much" Harry replied sarcastically and turned to the other three "See this is the abuse I get from her"

"It doesn't get better" Bernie sighed dramatically and Emily hit him playfully on the arm "Just wait until you are married and have children, especially girls, it gets worse"

Rosalind and Emily both hit him simultaneously, not noticing that Nikki tensed in Harry's arms at the mention of marriage and children. Harry did though and his heart sped up, not knowing if Nikki's reaction was a good sign or a bad sign. The captains voice came over the loudspeaker telling the passengers that the ferry was about to dock.

"Well it's been nice meeting you" Rosalind told Harry and Nikki "by the way, where are you staying?"

Nikki replied and the other woman smiled.

"Really? That's only about fifteen minutes from my house. If you want you can come for a barbeque we are having next week, us Australians are very hospitable when it comes to things like that. It will give you a chance to get to meet some more people. I mean if you want to, you don't have to"

"No, that would be lovely" Nikki nodded and Rosalind pulled out a piece of paper "It'll give us a chance to get out of the house in the evenings"

"I recommend going for a walk along the beach in the evenings" Rosalind told them both as she handed them the paper on which she had written her address and telephone number "It's beautiful, especially when the sun is setting. Just don't go swimming, that's when the.."

"Sharks hunt" she and Nikki said at the same time and both women giggled loudly.

"Give me a call if you can come" Rosalind added "It'll be nice to talk to fellow pathologists"

"Sorry?" Harry enquired and Rosalind laughed loudly.

"Sorry, didn't anyone tell you?" she glanced at her parents who shook their heads "I'm a pathologist yes"

The captains voice came over the speakers again, telling everyone to congregate inside the ferry.

"We better go" Emily told her family and patted Nikki on the arm "We hope to see you at the barbeque"

They then walked back down the way they came and towards one of the doors leading inside the ferry, leaving Harry and Nikki together. Both pathologists were lost in their own thoughts for a while before Harry took Nikki's hand in his and led her towards the main part of the ferry to collect their car.

* * *

**Lmao, the slag is on Midsummer Murders at the moment and she's been called "the whore of Babylon" XD It amuses me more than it should.**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Nikki woke up with a small groan when she realised that it was still dark outside. Sitting up slightly, trying not to wake Harry who had one arm around her, she tried to work out what had woken her up. Then she heard it again and sighed, climbing out of bed carefully so she didn't wake Harry. She winced slightly as her feet made contact with the cold wooden floor and she could see quite well in the dim light. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was half past five in the morning, meaning that it was sometime around seven o'clock in England. Nikki reached over and picked up her vibrating phone, her heart jumping to her throat when she saw the name on the caller ID. She didn't notice Harry stirring in the bed as he realised Nikki wasn't laying next to him anymore, instead she pressed 'decline' and put the phone down again. No sooner had her hand left it, it started to vibrate again and Nikki snatched it off the table and answered it.

"What?" she hissed and Harry sat up slightly to look at her, a frown formed on his face "Just leave me alone"

"Nikki?" Harry asked quietly and she spun around to look at him, phone still to hear ear "Is it him?"

Nikki nodded slightly and Harry climbed out of bed, walking over to her he took the phone from her hand and put it to his own ear.

"Mr Alexander?" he asked calmly

"_Yes" _the man on the other end of the phone was suddenly polite _"Who is this?"_

"Dr Harry Cunningham" Harry replied as he wrapped his free hand around Nikki's shoulders and pulled her closer to him so she could lay her head on his chest.

"_Ah, Dr Cunningham" _Harry heard the recognition in the other man's voice _"Not to be rude or anything but could I speak to my daughter please?"_

"No" Harry responded instantly "I know about the phone calls, the texts and the threats you've been giving Nikki, and if you don't stop then I'll get the police involved. I'm sure they would be willing to charge you with something"

"_How dare you..."_

"No, how dare _you" _Harry interrupted angrily "How dare you threaten Nikki because you are too lazy and selfish to do something for yourself. I don't care what is wrong, but if you want money then you'll have to make it yourself won't you? Not come scrounging from your daughter every time you are in need of some cash. You treat her like some sort of go-to for free money. She's your daughter, try treating her like one or leave her alone"

He then hung up and threw the phone back on the table, before turning all of his attention to Nikki who looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Harry" she whispered and Harry leant down to kiss her gently.

"I told you I would protect you from him" Harry told her quietly and took her hand in his, leading her back to the bed and tucking her in gently. He then lay down next to her and allowed Nikki to drape one arm over his stomach as he reached up and played absentmindedly with a piece of her hair, neither of them tired anymore.

"You know yesterday on that ferry" he started, deciding to bite the bullet "When you were holding that baby, it was..."

"Stop Harry" Nikki told him quickly and he did so, frowning at her "I don't want to talk about it, not yet. Now is not the time"

Harry knew that 'it' didn't just mean the day before, he knew it meant children and their future in general. Harry tried to respect Nikki's wishes but when he opened his mouth to say 'okay', instead of that coming out, he blurted out something that had been plaguing his mind.

"Marry me" his eyes widened and his heart jumped to his throat when he realised what he had just said 'Oh shit' he thought as Nikki moved away from him slightly and frowned. This definitely wasn't how he imagined proposing to Nikki.

"What?" Nikki asked shakily as he searched his face for any sign that he was lying. She didn't find any and Harry started to stutter a reply.

"I mean..if you want..we don't have to..we've only been dating for a few days, but I..well, we don't have to straight away obviously but..."

He was cut off by Nikki's lips on his but the kiss was over before it had really begun.

"Harry" she sighed and Harry's heart sunk into his stomach "I know you didn't mean to ask me so there's no need to pretend that you do want to marry me"

"What?" Harry asked incredulously as he sat up slightly "Okay so I didn't mean to ask you quite like that. I'd imagined a walk along the beach or something and then me asking you then, not laying half naked in bed after me having an argument with your father. But I did mean what I said"

"Harry we've only been together a few days" Nikki sighed, she knew she wanted to marry Harry at some point but she didn't know if he was being honest with her.

"Nikki I've been in love with you for years" Harry replied and placed a comforting hand on her cheek. Nikki leant into his touch and turned her face to press a kiss onto the palm of his hand.

"Harry I can't" Nikki told him softly and the look in his eyes made her hate herself slightly. "Not now, maybe, if you still want me, in a few months but not now. Please. I love you but..."

"Okay" Harry nodded slightly and gave Nikki a reassuring smile. Nikki smiled back but Harry could tell that she didn't believe him "It's alright I promise"

"Nikki?" Harry asked a few minutes later as they lay curled up together in the middle of the bed. Harry with his face nestled in the crook of Nikki's neck, one arm draped over her stomach, the other laying just above her head on the pillow, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Mmm?"

"Do you want children?"

He felt Nikki tense slightly under him, just like she had done on the ferry, but he didn't comment.

"Harry we discussed this on the plane" Nikki replied sleepily, although she stared at the wall opposite the bed, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I need to find someone who is willing to give me children. Now go to sleep"

"Am I not that person?" Harry asked softly and tried to turn Nikki over so she was looking at him but she refused to move "Nikki?"

"Just stop it Harry" Nikki shouted at him suddenly and Harry moved away from her slightly.

"Nikki I saw the way you looked at those children on the beach today, and Rosalind's baby. I saw the want in your eyes, _Nikki look at me_" he forcibly rolled her over and she gasped in surprise at his tone "You want a baby but you're too scared to tell me"

"Get off me" Nikki hissed and tried to force Harry's arm away from her but Harry refused to let her go "Harry please" she sobbed "It's..not.._fair_"

Harry loosened his grip on Nikki and she jumped out of the bed, grabbing her dressing gown as she rushed out of the room, tears falling down her face at a rapid pace.

* * *

**Ah, I'm sorry for the angst..there won't be much of it but I need both Harry and Nikki to discuss things first. :D**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is dedicated to Saffiya Scarlett for her reviews that never fail to make me laugh :D**

* * *

"Nikki sweetheart talk to me" Harry begged as he walked into the garden to see Nikki sitting on the step that connected the garden to the beach. She had her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her and Harry could see her small form shaking slightly as she cried. It was quite warm for coming up to six in the morning but Harry could feel a slight cooling breeze whipping up. When he didn't get a reply from his lover he walked cautiously over to her and sat down slightly to her left but didn't make any attempt to touch her. Nikki turned her face away from him and rested it on her knees that were drawn up to her chest. "What's not fair Nikki?"

"Just leave me alone Harry" Nikki whispered to him, her voice breaking "Go back to bed"

"No" Harry stated "Not when you're in a mess like this I'm not"

"Leave me _alone_" Nikki murmured at him and stood up, making her way barefooted across the sand to try and get away from him. However Harry was quicker than she was and he reached her quickly, grabbing her wrist and turning her to face him. "Let me go"

"No"

"Harry"

"No"

"Fucking let me go" Nikki yelled and yanked her arm away from Harry who stood there in shock, letting his arm drop to his side as his lover turned and stormed off towards the surf.

"What do you want?"Nikki asked ten minutes later when Harry sat down next to her on the sand "I told you to leave me alone"

"and I told you no" Harry countered "I'm worried about you Nikki"

"Well don't be, I'm fine"

"I love you" Harry told her quietly and reached over to try and entwine their hands but Nikki moved her arm away from him quickly, not seeing the hurt look in his eyes as she stared over the water.

"Do you want children with me Harry?" Nikki asked bluntly, not taking her eyes off the light blue water lapping at the sand in front of them. The sun had risen some more since they had come outside and was casting a warm yellow glow over everything.

"Yes" Harry stated and Nikki closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop herself crying. "Do you want children with _me_?"

Nikki just nodded and a small sob escaped her lips.

"But I can't"

"Why not?" Harry asked quickly "If we both want children then what is stopping us, and why won't you marry me? We love each other don't we?"

Nikki nodded again and refused to look at him.

"Then why wait? We see at work how short life is. Why can't we just..grab the bull by the horns and go for it?"

"Because I pity the child that would have me for its mother" Nikki told him loudly "I'm scared because I have never felt the way I feel about you about anyone before, and I'm scared because all of a sudden I want to have _children _with you Harry" tears rolled down her face as she continued "That's a huge step..and I'm...scared...because I'm...ready to make...it already, and I'm scared because I'm...afraid...that you won't...want to..."

"Nikki come here" Harry sighed softly as he moved to sit next to her on the sand, drawing her into his body and pulling her close. "Please don't be scared of anything. I love you Nikki, more than I love or have loved, anything in my life. And you don't have to be scared about wanting children because I have already told you that I want children with you" Nikki let out a small sob and clutched at his t-shirt tightly, trying to even out her breathing. "You're scared at you'll get pregnant and I'll ask you to do something you don't want to do, or leave you to take care of the baby on your own" he didn't get a reply "Aren't you?"

Nikki nodded vigorously against his chest and Harry sighed and forced back his own tears as he saw her admit that.

"I know I made that decision before, with Penny, but I was young then Nikki. I wasn't in love with Penny. I may have thought I was back then but now I know I wasn't" he didn't get a reply from Nikki "so when she told me that she was pregnant I panicked. I wasn't ready to be a father then, the thought actually terrified me"

"and now?" Nikki whispered

"and now I can't wait to be a father, especially if you are their mother. They have to have something good about them"

"You'll be a great daddy" Nikki told him quietly as she snuggled further into him "and they'll be very lucky if they are anything like you"

"No they won't" Harry murmured into her hair before changing the subject "You don't think we're moving too fast?"

"Do you?"

"No. Most people seem to think we are married anyway" he chuckled and Nikki giggled quietly and nodded. "as I keep telling you, we've been in love for so long and didn't do anything about it, so we have lots of time to catch up on. You know if I told you my feelings for you a few years ago we could have been married with five children by now"

"Five children?" Nikki asked incredulously as she pushed away from him slightly and laughed at him as he wiped her face free of tears. "Who says I'll give you _five_ children?"

"I do" Harry replied and tickled her slightly causing Nikki to laugh and inch away from him "I am the man in this relationship and what I say goes"

"Oh really?" Nikki chuckled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and went to get up as Harry stalked towards her on the sand but she backed away from him.

"Yes" Harry grinned wolfishly at her and Nikki felt a jolt of arousal rush through her as he slowly kept coming towards her on his hands and knees as she pulled herself away from him on her back, a smirk on her face "If I say that we are having _seven_ children then you can't say no to me"

Nikki suddenly felt herself backed against the steps leading up to the garden and made the mistake of glancing behind her. Harry then made his move and grabbed Nikki's ankle, gently but forcibly pulling her towards him, making Nikki laugh loudly. This was cut off by Harry's lips descending onto hers and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck as he forced his tongue into her mouth, making her moan loudly and arch up into him, her arousal already reaching new heights. Harry wanted to test one of his new theories about Nikki and what she liked to do when they were together in bed, or anywhere else for that matter. Even the thought of what he was about to do turned him on even more than Nikki kissing him did, he had never even thought of doing it before, not since he had been with Nikki anyway. He moved away from Nikki's lips, extracting a disappointed moan from her at the loss of contact. He licked and kissed his way up her neck and to her ear, before he whispered in her ear so quietly that she had to strain her hearing to hear him.

"I'm going to fuck you"

"Yes" Nikki hissed out as she closed her eyes and let out a moan at his words, arousal shooting through her.

"Would you like that?" Harry asked her and Nikki nodded "Open your eyes"

Nikki did as she was told and was turned on even more by the glint in Harry's eyes. Harry took her hands in his and held them above her head before his lips descended onto hers once more in a searing kiss that aroused Nikki even more, so much that she almost came there and then. None of her other partners had ever been like this.

"You should be glad that this house is _very_ far from other houses" Harry whispered into Nikki's ear as he let go of her hands. Nikki bit her lip as he reached down and slowly undid the buttons on her pyjama top, she knew that this would be a slow, drawn out torture and whimpered slightly, no words forming in her mouth. However, once Harry got halfway down they heard his mobile ringing. Normally he would have left it but this time he pecked Nikki on the lips and climbed off her with a smirk on his face.

"Wait here" he told her before he strolled into the house.

* * *

**I know Harry probably wouldn't act like that in the last part..but it's my fic and what I say goes :D I'll also be writing Harry and Nikki liking a bit of kink later on, just so you're warned. I'd rather not keep them having normal mundane sex all the time ;) Just a small warning for you. It won't get in the way of the main story though don't worry :D.**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

"I thought I told you not to move" Harry told Nikki as he walked into the living room to see her sitting on the sofa with her phone in her hand, an upset look on her face. "What's wrong?" all thoughts of what he had planned to do with Nikki flew from his head when he saw the distressed look on her face. "Is it your father?"

Nikki nodded and handed the phone to Harry as he sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"Don't let him ruin our holiday, or your life" Harry warned her and threw the phone on the table in front of them without looking at it.

"So what are we doing today?" Nikki changed the subject completely "and who was that on the phone?"

"My mother" Harry replied and rolled his eyes "Wanted to know if we were having a good time and wondering what we were doing"

"What did you tell her?" Nikki giggled and Harry grinned.

"I told her that we had been very busy doing lots of tiring things. So really it wasn't a lie. You do tire me out with your insatiable appetite"

Nikki flushed slightly but hit her lover on the chest before trying to get off the sofa. Harry however gripped the back of her pyjama top and pulled her back down again.

"Well if you didn't act like you were on Viagra then I wouldn't tire you out" Nikki laughed and Harry grinned proudly at her "Seriously, I have never met a man who could go again so quickly"

"Well you need someone like me to take care of your needs" Harry replied with a laugh "Especially those other, deep _dark_ secret needs that you need to confess to me"

Nikki flushed a darker red when she remembered this and shook her head.

"They don't matter"

"Yes they do" Harry nodded and poked her gently "I need to know what things I can do to you at work so that get you frustrated"

"Well fortunately for me" Nikki smirked evilly at him and ran her hand down his chest and over the front of his pyjama bottoms, her smirk growing when she felt him harden slightly and heard him gasp. "All I need to do is this" she cupped him slightly and felt him harden even more "and _you _are completely mine"

She then stood up and leant over to kiss him, making sure to rub her hand up against him one last time before she turned and walked out of the room with a smirk on her face. Harry quickly followed her.

"Are you always a cheeky minx?" Harry asked noncommittally as he leant on the doorframe to his bathroom, watching as Nikki put the plug in the bath and began to run the water. She smirked at him and perched herself on the side of the bath, letting her hand test the water to see if it was a good temperature.

"Well that all depends on what company I am in" she replied with a coy smile as she flicked some water at him. Harry smirked as he sauntered over to her and rested his hands either side of her on the bath so she couldn't get away from him.

"So" he said slowly, drawing the word out as she squirmed under his gaze "You are only a minx in my presence"

"Oh no" Nikki shook her head and looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Only in Leo's presence" she shrugged "but as you're the only one available at..." her words were cut off as Harry pressed his lips to hers in a possessive kiss that had her wanting more. However Harry had already pulled away and she couldn't help but giggled loudly at the look on his face.

"You're mine" he told her quietly but surely and leant down to kiss her again, more softly this time "All mine" he whispered and Nikki nodded.

"Mm hm" she replied as she leant up and kissed him, wrapping her arms lazily around his neck "All yours"

They kissed lazily for a few more minutes while the bath that Nikki was sitting on slowly filled up. Nikki broke away for a few seconds to turn the taps off when the bath water nearly reached the top and then turned back to her lover, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she took a deep breath.

"Harry is that proposal still going?" she asked him quietly and Harry's throat went dry as he nodded quickly. "Then yes I'll marry you"

"Really?" Harry choked out in surprise as Nikki nodded "Really, you'll...you'll marry me?"

"Yes Harry really" Nikki giggled and Harry laughed and leant down to kiss her passionately "Yes I will marry you"

"God Nikki you've just...wow...that's.." Harry gave up trying to express his feelings in words and just kissed her again, tears falling down both of their faces as they embraced. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist, pulling her as close to him as possible, never wanting to let her go. Nikki ran one hand through his hair and gripped his shoulder tightly with her other one, wrapping her legs around his thighs so he was standing closer to her. "I don't have a ring" he told her as he pulled away and looked her in the eyes, their breathing ragged as they fought for breath. Nikki smiled as she nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed it gently.

"Don't mind" she murmured "Only want you"

Harry tightened his grip on her and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I love you" the both said at the same time and both of them burst out laughing. Nikki sniffed slightly as her eyes filled with tears again and she gave Harry another watery laugh as he smiled at her and wiped her fallen tears away.

"I'll get you a beautiful ring" he told Nikki as he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly again.

"Harry promise you won't spend too much on me"

"Nikki I will spend as much as I want on you" Harry replied and Nikki sighed and shook her head "I want to spoil you and I'm going to buy you a beautiful ring that you can proudly show off, one that also shows every hot blooded man who has his eyes on you that you are taken"

"What do you say to skipping whatever we were doing today and spending it in bed?" Nikki asked Harry coyly as she ran one hand along his naked chest.

"Actually I was thinking the same thing" Harry replied and Nikki giggled and ran her other hand through his hair "But I have something I want us to do tonight that involves a river"

"A river" Nikki stated and Harry nodded.

"Are you alright with a river? I mean with your sickness and all"

Nikki smiled at Harry's concern and nodded.

"Rivers are fine, it's the sea with all the waves and the rocking that gets me"

"Sure?"

"Sure" Nikki laughed and pushed him away slightly, removing her legs from around his waist "Now go away, I need a bath"

"You smell nice to me" Harry replied and nuzzled his face into her neck, reaching up to start undoing her pyjama top buttons.

"Oh no you don't" Nikki giggled and pushed him away again, causing Harry to pout "I'm having a nice relaxing bath, _alone_. You can have me later"

"Can't I have you now?" Harry enquired, once more reaching up to her top.

"No" Nikki replied simply "I love you, now go"

"Yes ma'am" Harry whispered against her lips as he stole another kiss "I just can't get enough of you"

However he broke away from her and they smiled at each other.

"Have a nice bath and I'll book things for tonight"

"Where are you taking me?" Nikki asked as Harry reached the bathroom door and he turned and smiled infuriatingly at her.

"It's a surprise"

* * *

**We had a snow day today! :D and now no more school for a week!**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

***cough*more smut*cough*...I was just in the mood for more smut and my muse made me write it. ;)**

* * *

"So how many children _do _you want?" Nikki asked a few hours later as they lay in bed, Harry on his back and Nikki laying on her front next to him, a pair of their hands entwined between them on the pillow. Harry turned his head so he was looking at her and grinned.

"Ten" he laughed and Nikki nudged him slightly with her elbow as she giggled.

"I am _not _carrying and giving birth to ten of your children thank you very much Harry" she told her fiancé and leant down to kiss him before pulling away again.

"Okay then" Harry sighed and grinned suddenly "Nine"

"You're impossible" Nikki cried out and Harry rolled over so he had one arm draped over her back, before pressing a kiss onto her cheek and returning to his original position.

"Eight?"

"Cunningham" Nikki warned and he pouted.

"You asked me how many children I wanted with you"

Nikki giggled and flicked some of her curly hair away from her face, so it ran down her naked back instead. Her grin made Harry's stomach do a flip and he still found he couldn't believe that this beautiful woman had agreed to marry him, and someday, be the mother of his children.

"I was being serious"

"So was I" Harry countered and leant up to kiss her again, running his free hand up her arm before settling it on her lower back, rubbing it slightly with his thumb and making her squirm slightly. He had found out that that was where she was most ticklish and had taken advantage of that. "As many as you want sweetheart"

"I asked how many _you _wanted" Nikki pushed his shoulder gently.

"You're the one who has to carry them and give birth to them" Harry sighed and moved closer to her, Nikki smiled down at him and pressed a kiss onto his forehead "If you only want one then that's fine by me"

"Mmm" was all Nikki said as she cocked her head to one side "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now where are we going tonight?"

"I've already told you, it's a surprise" Harry smiled and poked Nikki in the side making her giggle and move away from him slightly.

"Harry" Nikki whined and ran her hand through his already messy hair "You know I don't like surprises"

"It's a nice surprise though"

"You're so infuriating" Nikki sighed but Harry knew that she was joking, or he hoped she was. He gasped however as Nikki quickly straddled him and placed both her hands either side of his head on the pillow. Harry brought his hands to her sides and rubbed them slightly with his thumbs as Nikki leant down to kiss him. Harry reacted instantly and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her down so her chest was flush against his and he buried one of his hands in her hair, the other staying on her back. Nikki broke the kiss just long enough to move back on him slightly and rub herself against his rapidly hardening erection. Harry arched up against her and moaned into her mouth. Nikki leant up slightly and Harry tried to tug her down again but she grinned and shook her head.

"Patience" she whispered to him and Harry smirked as he brought his hand from her back and down between her legs. Nikki's head fell back against her shoulders as he pressed a finger into her and she couldn't help but press herself down onto his hand, a whimper escaping her mouth as he refused to move his hand. "Harry" she gasped and moved her hips to try and get some more friction. Harry however just chuckled and slowly took his hand away, teasing her as he did so. "You bastard" she hissed and Harry laughed outright at her. Nikki leant back on him and once more brushed herself up against his erection, lowering onto him slightly and making him thrust up to try and bury himself in her but Nikki moved away again and smirked. A noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper tumbled from Harry's mouth and Nikki leant down to kiss him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her back and run one hand over her bum. Nikki moaned as she broke the kiss and then reached over to pick up a condom. Her lover quickly reached up and gripped her wrist in his hand, stopping her as she went to open it.

"Do we need them now?" he asked softly and Nikki stopped what she was doing and smiled down at him.

"You were the one who wanted to be a gentleman and use them as well as me being on the pill" Nikki responded.

"But now we're getting married and we both want children we don't have to" he paused "Do we?" he added uncertainly.

"Harry we don't know _when _we are getting married" Nikki sighed "and I'd rather..I'd rather get married before we have a baby"

"Okay" Harry nodded and shrugged, rubbing her back soothingly "I just wanted to know okay"

"You're okay with that?"

"Of course I am" Harry laughed and Nikki pressed a soft kiss onto his lips before moving down his body and gently pushing the condom onto him. She then straddled him again and looked into his eyes as she pressed herself down on him, moans falling from both of their mouths. Nikki refused to move for a while, teasing Harry just like had done with her, loving the feeling of having power over him as he gripped her hips tightly. "Nikki" he moaned and thrust his hips up to try and get her to move.

"Yes?" it fell from Nikki's mouth as a gasp "What do you..want?"

"Move" he choked out and Nikki did as she was told, resting her hands either side of his head as she started to move on him. Harry pulled her down and Nikki kissed him, their moans and whimpers lost in each other's mouths as their tongues battled for dominance. Harry matched her thrusts with his own and pushed Nikki's hair away from her sweaty face, his lips attaching to her neck and sucking on her sensitive spot.

"Harry" Nikki panted as she sat up slightly, pushing herself down further on Harry so more of him filled her. "Fuck".

Hearing the word tumble from Nikki's lips made Harry moan, she never normally swore but hearing her do so turned him on even more than he was and he gasped loudly, gripping tightly at her hips so hard that Nikki would have marks for days.

"Fuckfuckfuck" Nikki panted as he thrusts became faster and more desperate. "Harry..I..need..."

"Nikki" Harry groaned and thrust up into her, hard. Nikki threw her head back and shouted his name as she came unexpectedly, convulsing around Harry and shuddering against him. The sight of this made Harry lose control as well and he too came quickly, moaning her name and gripping her hips even tighter, his nails digging into her skin. Nikki collapsed onto Harry and he wrapped his arms around her back, both of them breathing heavily as Nikki nuzzled her head into his shaking chest and sighed contentedly. Harry lifted his head slightly and pressed a lazy kiss onto Nikki's sweaty hair. "You're amazing" he whispered and Nikki chuckled.

"What for?" she asked quietly as she closed her eyes, Harry tugging the duvet further up their bodies slightly. It was almost two in the afternoon and the midday heat was cooling down slightly.

"For being you" Harry murmured and stroked her back gently. "For marrying me.."

"I haven't married you yet" Nikki interrupted and moved her head so she was looking at him, her chin resting on his chest "But if you keep all this up" she motioned generally to the bed and Harry got her meaning "I definitely will" she grinned and Harry chuckled.

"You drive a hard bargain Dr Alexander" Harry laughed and ran his hand through her hair "But I think I can..." he paused and grinned cheekily "_Keep it up_"

----

"Nikki you're absolutely stunning" Harry breathed as Nikki walked into the living room, ready for their night out. She was wearing a knee length red dress with short sleeves, it hung perfectly on her frame and highlighted every curve. On her feet was a pair of red sandals with a slight heel, easy to walk in. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, some of the naturally curled strands not having reached the hairband and fell, framing her face perfectly. She went without makeup once more and her natural beauty took Harry's breath away.

"Harry close your mouth" Nikki giggled as she sauntered over to him and looped her arms lazily around his neck, fiddling with the undone tie that was laying around his shoulders.

"I can't believe you are mine" he whispered as he kissed her gently "Forever, yes?"

"Of course" Nikki smiled and nodded "Forever"

"Good, because I know I would never be able to let you go"

Nikki sniffed slightly and chuckled as Harry reached up and wiped her tears away.

"I love you so much" she choked out and Harry pulled her closer to him, wrapping one arm around her back and the other around her shoulders.

"Ssh" Harry soothed and pressed a kiss onto her temple "I love you"

"Come on you" Nikki coughed as she moved away from him and grabbed her handbag, slinging it over her shoulder as she wiped her face. "Stop making me cry, we have somewhere to be"

* * *

**Three uploads in one day, don't day I don't spoil you all...or it could just be me being a review whore ;)**

**xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

"Harry, what...?" Nikki asked as they climbed out of the car at the side of the river. Harry grinned and locked the car before walking around and taking Nikki's hand in his. On one of the docks was a long barge like boat that was decorated with bright lights, which shone in the darkness. It had two tiers, one on top of the boat which looked like it held rows of seats, and one underneath which had tables and chairs as well as sofas on one end. A few people mingled around wearing smart clothing, the women in dresses and the men in suits or tux. Nikki spotted two men wearing what looked like sailor's uniforms and realised that they were probably the captains.

"Like it?" Harry asked as he watched Nikki's reaction. A wide grin spread over her face and she nodded before turning and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. "A two hour river cruise"

"Thank you so much" Nikki whispered as she drew away from him "Is that where you were when I got out of the bath? Down here booking this?"

"As well as other things" Harry nodded noncommittally and took her hand in his, ignoring her questioning look as they made their way towards the dock. "Dr Cunningham and Dr Alexander" he told one of the friendly looking captains when they got to the entrance of the boat.

"Ah yes" he nodded and ticked their names off the list he hand in his hands. His Australian accent was stronger than any other people they had talked to, but not so strong that they couldn't understand him. "Welcome aboard, I'm Captain Leo Hammond"

"Harry and Nikki" Harry introduced them while his fiancé tried to stifle her giggle at the other man's name.

"Nice to meet you" Captain Leo smiled and motioned to his crewmate who had just walked over from talking to another couple "This is Dennis Herrick. Dennis this is Dr Cunningham and Dr Alexander"

Harry and Nikki politely shook the other man's hand and introduced themselves as 'Harry' and 'Nikki'.

"Welcome aboard" Dennis nodded "You're from England?"

"Yes" Nikki replied with a smile "Our first time in Australia"

"How are you finding us out here?" Leo asked them with a grin and Dennis chuckled "Quite different from England I expect"

"Oh yes" Nikki laughed and Harry smiled at her, he loved it when she laughed. He squeezed her hand gently and wrapped his other arm around her back, pulling her slightly closer to him. "We've always wanted to come here but never had the chance"

"Well we hope we can live up to your expectations" Leo nodded and moved away from the entrance to the boat and motioned for them to board. "We will be leaving very soon"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and Harry nodded gratefully at the two men as they walked onto the boat. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Anywhere, I don't mind" Harry responded and Nikki dragged him to the front of the boat where the sofas were and seated them down. Harry turned to face his fiancé and draped one arm over the back of where she was sitting, playing with her hair slightly as she looked around and then behind them at the water, a look of awe on her face as she took in the beauty of the place at night. Other couples and families mingled around and Harry hoped that one day he would be bringing Nikki and their children back here.

"Harry thank you" Nikki smiled as she turned to face him and Harry just nodded and leant down to kiss her softly on the lips. "For everything. For bringing me out here, for loving me, for.." she was cut off as Harry kissed her again.

"Nikki just enjoy it okay, and stop thanking me for everything" Harry told her as he rested his forehead on hers. "You are easily the most beautiful woman on this boat. There's a man over there eyeing you up"

Nikki frowned and glanced to where he had motioned with his head to see a man who looked slightly older than them looking her up and down with a smile on his face. Nikki rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry, tugging her cardigan a bit tighter around her.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked and went to take his jacket off.

"You'll get cold" Nikki shook her head and tugged it back on for him "I'm fine" she told him and straightened his tie absentmindedly.

"As soon as you get cold, tell me"

"Yes sir" Nikki giggled and looked away from him as the boat engines spluttered to life and Captain Leo's voice came over the loudspeaker.

---

Half an hour into the cruise Harry and Nikki were leaning on the side of the boat, each with a glass of champagne in their hands. Harry with his free arm around Nikki's back, holding her close to him as they spoke quietly.

"Captain _Leo_?" Nikki giggled as she glanced behind them to see if anyone was listening, but everyone else was too wrapped up doing other things.

"Even if he is not here with us, he is here in spirit" Harry replied as he tried to keep a straight face, but failed when Nikki laughed loudly. He did the same and Nikki leant up to press a kiss onto his cheek. "Come on you" he took her free hand in his and led her back to the sofas, putting their empty glasses on a table as they passed. Nikki turned to face him and leant her elbow on the back of the sofa, playing with a strand of his hair as she did so. Harry swallowed a sudden surge of nervousness as he reached into his jacket pocket, he didn't know why, he had already asked this question before and got his answer. However is was still daunting. Pulling out a small box from his pocket, he heard Nikki gasp and looked up at her to see tears pooling in her eyes as she worked out what it was. Harry opened it but Nikki kept her eyes on his.

"Nikki I know I've already asked you this and got your answer, but I want to do it properly" he told her as he swallowed a lump in his throat and got down on the floor in front of her, taking her left hand in his. Everyone on the boat was looking at the pair with smiles on their faces as they whispered among themselves. "Nikki Alexander will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

Nikki nodded quickly and the tears spilt from her eyes.

"Yes" she choked out and Harry grinned at her, tears falling down his cheeks as well as everyone on the boat clapped and cheered for them. He took the ring out of the box and carefully slipped it onto Nikki's finger, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss before standing up and kissing her fully on the lips. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing until they needed the oxygen. They pulled away from each other and Harry rested his forehead on Nikki's.

"I wanted to do it properly" he told her with a smile and Nikki giggled and reached up to wipe her face. "You deserve something more than a blurted question in bed"

"Harry" Nikki laughed and smoothed his jacket down "I loved that proposal, it had 'Harry' written all over it. But this one...thank you so much Harry, I don't know what to..."

"Good. Just kiss me"

Harry stole another kiss and turned when they heard Captain Leo's voice.

"Congratulations you two" he clapped and everyone else on the boat nodded and congratulated them "I suggest we open a few bottles of celebratory champagne, on the house...or boat" he laughed and Harry chuckled while Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Thank you" Harry nodded as they made their way over and shook the captain's hand while people on the boat came and congratulated them. He handed Nikki a glass of the drink before kissing her on the cheek, breathing in her vanilla perfume. "and thank you" he whispered and Nikki rested her head on his shoulders, letting out a contented sigh.

* * *

**I wanted Harry to attempt a normal proposal for once, thought it would be cute :D**

**xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

"Good morning beautiful" Harry grinned as he turned to see Nikki standing in the doorway of the kitchen, dressed, he presumed and hoped, in only her thin dressing gown.

"Morning" Nikki replied as she tied the dressing gown closed, much to her fiancé's disappointment "Coffee?"

"Just brewing" Harry told her and motioned to the coffee machine behind him as he reached forward and pulled Nikki towards him.

"I'm ringing Rosalind today" Nikki informed him after a long 'good morning' kiss "To tell her that we'll be over for the barbeque next week"

"Mmm" Harry murmured against her neck as he kissed her warm skin, moving her hair away from her neck. "What are we doing today?"

"I was going for a walk along the beach" Nikki replied as she lazily leant her head back to give Harry better access.

"Sounds good"

"Are we going to ring Leo and your mum?" Nikki then asked with a frown on her face, Harry moved away from her neck and rested his hands either side of her on the counter behind her. "To tell them about us"

She fiddled absentmindedly with her engagement ring and looked down at it, a smile forming on her face as she, for what seemed like the millionth time, observed the silver ring with three diamonds running over the top.

"I can't believe you brought me a ring already" she laughed and Harry grinned.

"I wanted to give you a surprise"

"Well you gave me that alright" Nikki giggled "Three in fact"

"I like to keep you on your toes" her fiancé replied "and as for telling mum and Leo, I think we should wait until we get back to England. It would be easier to explain everything face to face. It would be better than ringing them and saying "Yeah we're having a great time, oh by the way Nikki and I are now engaged after dating for three days and want to have ten children""

"That's what I thought" Nikki laughed loudly and Harry grinned at her. He could always get her to laugh, even when she didn't want to, and that was one of the things she loved about him. "and we're not having ten children"

"Great minds think alike and yes we _are_ having ten children"

"Well that's a very scary thought" Nikki laughed and Harry poked her in the side "and yes we can have ten children, once science has worked out a way for men to get pregnant and give birth" she slapped his chest "_then _we can have ten children"

"Cheeky. Now what do you want for breakfast?" Harry asked and refused to let Nikki go as she tried to move away from him. Nikki sighed in defeat and rested her hands on his shoulders as he smirked at her. "You're beautiful" he told her suddenly as he stared at her, a flush rose on Nikki's cheeks and he chuckled "Our future children will be lucky to have someone as beautiful and intelligent as you as their mother"

"Really?" Nikki enquired quietly, honestly not believing him and Harry nodded.

"Mmm, definitely. Now, breakfast?"

"Are you on the menu?" Nikki asked as she ran one hand down his naked chest, the other playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Harry shivered in anticipation at the look in his fiancé's eyes and smirked.

"I'm sure that can be arranged Dr Alexander"

-------

"Rosalind? It's Nikki Alexander" Nikki said into the phone as she rang the other woman to tell her that she and Harry would be attending the barbeque.

"_Oh hello Nikki" _the female pathologist replied _"How are you and Dr Cunningham?"_

Nikki glanced down at her fiancé who was laying on the bed next to her, a smile on his face as he absentmindedly traced patterns on her naked stomach.

"We're both fine thank you" Nikki shifted slightly as Harry grinned evilly and ran his hand down lower. She quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him, biting her lip to stop her moaning in disappointment at her own actions. "I was just ringing to tell you that we're coming to the barbeque next week if that's still alright"

"_Of course it is"_ Rosalind laughed _"As I've already said, us Aussies are friendly people and you've made an impression on mum and dad"_

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad" Nikki laughed and slapped Harry on the arm as his hands began to wander again. She went to turn to get out of bed but Harry quickly wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her down again so she was laying on her back on his chest.

"_Oh it's good. Now I need to give you times and directions"_

"Hold on do we need to bring anything? Food? Drink?"

"_No it's all catered for. You're our guests, you don't have to bring anything apart from yourselves. Oh and you do like children yes?"_

"Yes" Nikki replied slowly, wondering what the other woman was getting at. She slapped Harry's arm again as he ran his hand down her body again and he pouted. "Stop it" she mouthed at him and he grinned cheekily.

"_That's good, my husband's brothers are bringing their family and they have vast amounts of children" _

"Are you sure this isn't a family thing, and we're intruding?" Nikki asked, worried that it was.

"_No of course it isn't" _Rosalind chuckled _"My husband is bringing some new friends of his from his work, they've just moved from America, and it's just going to be a get together. Do you have a pen and paper to write the address and time on?"_

"Yeah" Nikki replied as she sat up and pulled open the drawer in the bedside table, pulling out a notepad and pen, she wrote down the relevant information from the woman on the other end and then said goodbye. "Next Tuesday at about eleven" she told Harry who nodded "Why can't we live out here in Australia?"

"Because we would both miss England and you know it"

"For some strange reason I would" Nikki sighed and put the piece of paper on the bedside table "We can come back here again though?"

"Of course we can" Harry nodded as he lifted his arm up to drape over Nikki's shoulders when she rested her head on his chest and let out a contented sigh. "We can even bring our children here and show them where daddy proposed to mummy"

"Twice" Nikki giggled, her stomach stirring when she heard Harry refer to them as 'mummy' and 'daddy'. "Are you scared?"

"About what?" Harry asked "I'm not scared of anything thank you very much"

Nikki laughed and shook her head at his antics.

"No I mean about the future. Us. Children?"

"I'm scared about becoming a daddy yes" Harry nodded and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear "I don't want to become like my dad" he whispered and Nikki reached up to place one hand on his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile as she did so. "I remember towards the end of his life he.." he took a deep breath as he remembered "I try not to.."

"Harry what is it?" Nikki asked in concern as she propped herself up and looked down at him "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Do you think I'm violent?" Harry enquired and Nikki frowned and shook her head.

"Harry you've already asked me a few months ago and I..."

"Nikki" Harry begged and reached up to grip her arm tightly "Please"

"No you are not violent" Nikki gave him the same reply as she had the first time he had asked her that question, she knew he needed to hear it again "You have a temper yes, but so do I"

"I don't want to become like him" Harry whispered and Nikki stroked his cheek gently with her thumb "He used to come home drunk, and I remember hearing him..he used to hurt mum. I tried to forget about it but..."

"Harry ssh" Nikki soothed as she leant down to press a soft kiss onto his lips "You won't be like him, I promise you"

"I wanted to be so like him when I grew up though" Harry protested his eyes glazing over with tears "I wanted to please him and be the son he wanted, so he would be proud of me..."

"Harry please" Nikki begged, cutting him off, her own eyes filling with tears as she saw his sadness "Stop it"

"I don't want our children to be scared of me" Harry sobbed unexpectedly and Nikki let her own tears slip down her face, he brought his hand to her face "I don't want _you _to be scared of me, like mum and I were of him"

"Harry don't do this to yourself" Nikki cried and her tears fell onto his naked chest at a rapid pace as his own slipped down his face. "He was a brilliant doctor, _you_ are a brilliant doctor, that is where the similarities end. You are _not_ violent and I will _never_ be scared of you. I know you will never do anything to make me scared of you"

"I'd rather die than hurt you" Harry whispered and rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb, before reaching up and wiping her tears away. "I love you so much"

"I love you" Nikki murmured against his lips as she kissed him hurriedly and desperately. Harry wrapped his arms around her before rolling them both over so he was towering above her, neither of them willing to break the kiss at all.

* * *

**Some Harry!angst for you all :D**

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Harry felt like the proudest man alive as he walked along the beach, holding Nikki's hand in his, showing every man who he saw glance appreciatively at his fiancé that she was taken and all his. Before he had confessed his feelings, he had had to put up with just being the friend when they went out anywhere together, in England especially, but now he was much more than that and that made his insides do happy flips every time he thought about it. They stopped for a few minutes so Nikki could take her sandals off, she handed Harry her handbag while she did so and he rolled his eyes.

"Why do I always end up with your handbag?" he asked incredulously and Nikki giggled as she opened it and dropped one sandal in, then doing the same with the other one. She then took the bag from her fiancé and they carried on walking along the sand, Harry entwined their hands again as they walked. They walked along in comfortable silence for a few more minutes and during that time, Harry counted at least five men who glanced appreciatively at Nikki, looking her up and down and no doubt, in Harry's mind, trying to picture her naked. Harry had glared at every single one of them and had wrapped his arm around Nikki's waist, pulling her closer to him as they walked.

"Are you alright?" Nikki asked as she felt Harry's frustration "What's wrong?"

"Every hot blooded man on this beach with a death wish seems to be looking at you and undressing you with their eyes" Harry replied moodily and Nikki giggled loudly and stopped walking. She then leant up and pressed her lips to his, running one hand through his hair.

"Well I've noticed quite a few women looking at _you_" she poked him in the chest "But you seem pretty oblivious to it"

"They are?" Harry enquired "Oh yeah, well..I mean...yeah they are" he added quickly and nodded confidently, even though he hadn't seen any of these women looking at him "I mean what's not to look at?" he grinned and Nikki laughed and hit him on the arm.

"Come on you"

The truth was, Harry knew, that he was too busy either shooting warning looks at the men who were, in his view, perving over his fiancé, or looking at Nikki to notice any other women. Harry then had to wonder what was happening to him, he had always known when a woman was looking at him before, he just had a problem talking to them. Deciding to veer away from the subject of his sex life before Nikki, he looked down at the woman beside him and laughed suddenly.

"What?" Nikki enquired with a frown as she looked at him, squinting slightly as she reached up and pulled her sunglasses from her head and down to her eyes.

"Nothing"

"What?" Nikki insisted and nudged him in the ribs, a coy smile spreading over her face "Tell me"

"No" Harry sighed "I'm afraid it's not material for your sensitive hearing"

"Harry tell me or I'll force it out of you when we get back" Nikki threatened and stopped walking. Harry did the same and raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his face as he leant down to whisper in her ear so no-one else on the beach could hear.

"Is that a promise?"

He felt Nikki shiver slightly in anticipation and heard her breathing hitch slightly as he reached up to rub her naked arm gently, sending a rush of desire through him as well. Nikki licked her lips slowly and glanced around them at the surprisingly quiet beach before looking back at her fiancé, knowing that the desire in his eyes was mirrored in her own. She glanced down at his trousers and saw the unmistakable, to her who knew him well, bulge starting to form. Nikki chuckled and started to walk ahead of him, quite aware that Harry's eyes were running across her dress-clad figure and down her naked legs.

"Come on Harry" she called back as she turned to look at him, throwing some of her loose hair over her shoulder as she did so, her eyes shining with amusement as she saw the look on Harry's face. She knew that Harry would have his wicked way with her as soon as they got back to the house, and she also knew the longer that she delayed the inevitable of going back, the better it would be. So that's what she intended to do. "Come on" she repeated when Harry didn't move and she held her hand out for him to take. Harry glanced towards the sky with an exasperated look on his face and Nikki giggled, he then reached out and took her hand in his. "I'd like to go into Adelaide tomorrow"

"What for?" Harry asked, trying to think of other things apart from what he was going to do to Nikki when they got back to the house. He didn't need anyone glancing at him and seeing the obvious bulge in his trousers.

"Shopping of course" Nikki replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Harry moaned loudly.

"Nikki" he whined "We're on holiday. Don't put me through that hell. We can spend tomorrow in bed instead"

"Harry" Nikki laughed and hit him on the arm "as much as I love you, you tire me out" she murmured the last bit so no-one else would hear and Harry smiled proudly.

"It's because you're so beautiful and perfect and I can't get enough of you" Harry whispered into her ear as he leant closer to her "and I love you above anything else"

Nikki turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head down so she could kiss him fully on the lips. She broke away just as quickly and played with a random strand of his hair.

"You're hoping that if you give me enough compliments then I'll let you take me back to the house where you'll have your wicked way with me" she smirked and Harry shrugged and smiled at her.

"I'm giving you lots of compliments because they are true" he told her and kissed her gently "But also yes, because I want to take you back to the house to have my wicked way with you" he kissed her again "Repeatedly" he whispered against her lips and Nikki felt desire build up inside her again.

"Mmm" Nikki nodded "But I want to finish our walk"

"Well how about we walk back to the house" Harry countered "Then we both win, we finish our walk, and then I get to have my wicked way with you"

Nikki considered this, she also considered messing with Harry and making him wait, but her own arousal didn't allow her to do that so she grabbed his hand and started to walk back the way they had just come.

-------

"_So how are you enjoying Australia?" _Harry's mum asked him as they spoke on the phone. Harry was sitting in the armchair in the living room while Nikki showered after their passionate bouts of lovemaking, he refused to call it sex, when they had eventually got back to the house after their walk.

"It's good mum" he replied absentmindedly, glancing at the clock and realising that it was quite late in the evening in England "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"_I'm not old and decrepit yet son" _his mother laughed and Harry chuckled, his eyes wandering to the living room door when Nikki walked in wearing nothing but a small towel, her body still damn from her shower and her hair wet. Harry swallowed heavily, not hearing what his mother was saying on the other end of the phone. His body reacted instantly and Nikki smirked when she saw it, not that it was difficult, he was only wearing his boxers and a thin pair of trousers.

"Sorry mum?" he asked as he realised he had been asked something.

"_Honestly Harry" _Anne chuckled _"Is there something more interesting going on that end?"_

"No" Harry choked out as Nikki smirked at him and bent over to pick up her dressing gown which had fallen to the floor, giving Harry a very nice view of her naked behind. He felt himself harden even more until his erection was pressing painfully against his boxers. Nikki's smirk grew, telling him that she knew exactly what she was doing to him and that she did not intend to relieve him. "Sorry?" he asked once more, too busy observing his fiancé to listen to his mother.

"_What have you been doing?"_

"We've been..." his hazy mind tried to think of what they had been doing apart from what his mind was stuck on now. "We took a few days to get over jet lag, been to...Kangaroo Island". His mind went blank and his mouth went dry as Nikki started to dry herself in front of him, her hands running over her body. "and too..." a small moan left his mouth as Nikki dried her legs, running the towel slowly over them, never once taking her eyes off Harry, even when she dried in between her legs. Harry couldn't help but bring his free hand to the front of his trousers squeezing himself slightly, watching Nikki's reaction as her eyes darkened and she swallowed heavily, her eyes darting from his eyes and his crotch, then back again. "Look mum I'll call you back, something's just come up"

Nikki giggled loudly when she heard this and leant down to pick up her towel as Harry threw the phone on the sofa and stood up. He made his way straight over to Nikki and scooped her up into his arms, making her squeal and laugh loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

* * *

**Nice romantic walk along the beach :D I might even have them take a midnight walk along the beach :D**

**xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

"Nikki can we go now?" Harry whined the next day as Nikki dragged him into yet another shop in the main Adelaide city. "Please?"

"Oh don't be such a baby" Nikki laughed as she glanced behind her at her suffering fiancé who pouted at her. "at least I haven't dragged you in a shop to buy women's products"

Harry flushed slightly at the thought, he knew it was a natural process for women, he just felt embarrassed thinking about it.

"Yet" he heard Nikki add and he sighed and shifted some of her shopping bags in his hands as he absentmindedly followed her through the shop, not noticing where he was going until they both stopped and he finished sorting the bags. He looked up and saw that Nikki had taken him into the women's underwear section. He sighed in defeat and shook his head exasperatedly at Nikki who grinned at him before turning back to some very revealing underwear that she was looking at. "I brought you here to see what you liked"

"Oh really" Harry stated, glancing around and seeing that the shop was quite empty "Well I like seeing you naked"

"That's all well and good Harry but I can't go out naked can I?" Nikki giggled and Harry frowned.

"No you bloody well can't" he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers "Other men will see you naked, and I'm the only one who's allowed that privilege"

"So help me chose then" she laughed and elbowed Harry gently in the ribs "It's you who has to take them off"

"But.." Harry stuttered slightly as he tried to get across what he was thinking "You don't need underwear to make you sexy, you do that naturally"

"Well that's good" Nikki told him absentmindedly as she shifted through a rack of red, lacy knickers, a smirk forming on her face as she turned to look at him "because I must be naturally sexy today then" she whispered as she pushed past him, leaving him to work out what she had just said. Barely one minute and fifteen seconds later, she had counted, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and Harry discreetly ran one hand down the side of her knee length dress, feeling for a knicker line. Nikki heard his breathing hitch slightly when he felt none and she moved out of his arms, turning and shooting him a coy smile over her shoulder as she flicked her hair out of her face.

"Something wrong Harry?" she asked as two women walked over, shooting Harry appreciative smirks. Nikki saw them and frowned, she knew Harry wouldn't give another woman a second glance, just like she wouldn't give another man a second glance, but it still infuriated her. "Harry" she called loudly and he looked away from trying to see what sort of underwear she held in her hands and looked her in the eye, liking the dirty smirk she had on her face. "If we hurry up in here you can take me home and you can see these on me". She motioned to the garments she was holding and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the two women turn away from them. Nikki shot them both a glance and smirked at them as she received jealous looks. Nikki was never normally that bitchy when it came to her men none of them had been anything to be bitchy over, but this was Harry, and he made her do and feel things she had never done or felt before.

"Come on then" Harry grinned as he gripped her arm gently in his hand that wasn't holding the rest of her shopping bags "I can't wait to get you home"

---

"You did mean it right?" Harry asked as they walked out of the shop hand in hand "What you meant in there, about me seeing you in these when we get back to the house" he motioned to the bag that Nikki was carrying.

"Of course I did" Nikki laughed and rested her head on his shoulder "Come on, let's go for a coffee"

----

"How does New York or Miami sound to you?"

Nikki, who was too busy people watching from their spot sitting outside a coffee shop, turned her head to look at him and frowned.

"Sorry?"

"Am I that interesting?" Harry joked and Nikki kicked him under the table and turned slightly in her seat so her legs were out from under the table, she crossed one over the other so her dress rode up slightly, giving Harry a very good view. This then reminded him that she was in fact wearing no knickers underneath and he had to shift slightly to accommodate the reaction this gave him.

"You were saying?" Nikki asked coyly as she raised an eyebrow and smirked at him "Something up?"

"Cheeky minx" Harry muttered and his fiancé giggled and nodded, playing absentmindedly with her ring. "How about New York or Miami next year?"

Nikki nodded slowly and nodded.

"That sounds good" she replied and picked up her still hot coffee, sipping it slightly.

"Although it does depend on whether we're married and whether you're pregnant or not" Harry shrugged and Nikki frowned.

"You're serious about this baby thing aren't you?"

"You're not?" Harry asked quickly, suddenly worried that Nikki was changing her mind.

"No I am serious about it" Nikki nodded and leant forward slightly, entwining their hands on the table "I was just worried that you're only wanting children because I do. And when it comes down to it you'll just..." she shrugged and looked away from her fiancé.

"Nikki I am serious about us having children and I'm serious about us getting married" Harry told her forcibly and Nikki looked up at him when he squeezed her hand tightly. "I love you , I have for years, and I can't wait to get married to you, or have children with you" he glanced down at her stomach and then back to her face. "You'll look even more beautiful when you're pregnant"

Nikki blushed slightly and gave him a quiet giggle as Harry leant over the table to press a kiss onto her lips.

"Don't worry Nikki, I'm not going to leave you" he told her softly and wiped some of Nikki's fallen tears away with his thumb as she nodded.

"I know you won't, it's just I don't know..." she paused and licked her lips, searching for the right phrase she could use "I don't know how to act in this situation. I mean all of my other relationships have just been about sex and now I have you it's just..." she shrugged and Harry nodded.

"I know, because it's the same with me" he replied and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb "But we'll learn"

"Mmm" Nikki nodded "I'm just scared of what everyone back home is going to say"

"Who cares what they say or think?" Harry told her and gripped her hand tightly, lowering his voice slightly when a couple from the table next to them shot them funny looks. "This is our life Nikki not theirs and they have no say in it at all"

"What about your mum?"

"She'll love you" Harry nodded and flushed slightly "She knows all about you anyway, you're all I seem to talk about when I go and see her"

Nikki laughed loudly and shook her head, her stomach doing happy flips when she heard that Harry talked to his mum about her. Not many men would do that, especially since they were only friends back then.

"and Leo, well. Leo actually told me to get my act together and tell you how I fell about you"

"Really?" Nikki asked incredulously and leant forward so she was leaning on the table, giving Harry a very nice view down her cleavage. Harry was distracted for a few seconds before he looked up and nodded, smirking when Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Yes he did. Apparently my feelings for you were pretty obvious to everyone apart from me and you. I just didn't want to admit my feelings because I thought it would complicate things"

"Neither did I" Nikki told him and turned her hand over so she could entwine theirs together on the table. "So they'll be fine with us dating. But what about the fact that we are engaged and talking about children already?"

"Nikki" Harry sighed

"Harry" Nikki replied in the same tone, making Harry chuckle "Please?"

"Look, they will both be very happy for us. Mum might be a bit shocked but she'll come around once she gets used to the idea of having a daughter-in-law, and she keeps telling me that she wants grandchildren. And Leo" he shrugged "he'll be shocked as well but happy for us because he knows how much we mean to each other, and he won't deny us a bit of happiness" he paused "and anyway we'll tell him that he can be uncle and godfather to our ten children"

This reassured Nikki a bit and she squeezed Harry's hand.

"Thank you for that"

"You're welcome beautiful" Harry replied and leant over to kiss her on the lips.

"How about we go back to the house and I'll show you what I brought" Nikki murmured against his lips and she didn't think she had ever seen Harry move so fast as he jumped up and grabbed her hand in his, making Nikki giggle loudly and shake her head.

"Come on then"

* * *

**We've had some Harry!angst, so I thought I'd give you all some Nikki!angst**

**xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Harry was aware that it wasn't morning when he woke up. He kept his eyes closed, trying to work out an approximate time from the noises outside, but there were none, not even a lone animal or car. He sighed slightly and rolled over in the bed, reaching out for Nikki but all he grasped was cold sheet and duvet. His eyes flew open instantly and he sat up slightly, looking around the room for any sign that she was in there or even in the bathroom, glancing at the clock as he did so, seeing it was twenty to three in the morning. It was obvious that Nikki wasn't in there so Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching down to grab his boxers that Nikki had discarded when they had returned home. He put them on, as well as a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms he wore to bed and then walked out of the room. Harry was quite worried now, it wasn't like Nikki to get up before she needed to, and definitely not in the middle of the night, or morning. He checked each room he passed but when he walked into the living room he saw Nikki sitting, curled up on the sofa, staring blankly out of the window where she had opened the curtains.

"Nikki?" Harry asked softly and she turned her head to give him a small smile, which didn't quite reach her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He walked over to her and sat down, gently pulling his fiancé into his body and wrapping one arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head. Harry then spotted Nikki's mobile in her hand and reached down to gently taking it from her, noticing that she had repeated calls from her father.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked too peaceful" Nikki replied and glanced up at him, a small smile spreading over her lips "and I thought you might need to regain your energy" she added cheekily and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seriously Nikki" he told her as he sobered up slightly.

"Because it's my problem"

"No it's not" Harry shook his head "I love you and you're going to be my wife, what affects you affects me. Actually it always has really, even before this" he motioned to both of them "I hate seeing you upset or scared"

"I'm not scared" Nikki snapped quickly, she always prided herself for being a strong woman and she didn't want Harry to think otherwise.

"Of course you're not"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikki asked as she sat up slightly, moving away from Harry's comforting grip, glaring at him. "I'm _not_ scared of him Harry"

She tried to climb off the sofa but Harry wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her back down again.

"Okay" he whispered as Nikki turned and buried her face in his naked chest, starting to cry, her small frame shaking with each sob.

"I didn't..think..that he...was capable of..something...like this"

"Ssh" Harry soothed as he pressed small kisses onto the top of her head, resting his cheek on the same spot as he pulled her closer.

"He threatened...he.." Nikki couldn't continue as she struggled to breathe, her chest heaving with the effort.

"Calm down" Harry told her quickly as he pushed her away gently and rested his hands on the top of her arms, looking her in the eye as she struggled for breath. "Nikki. Come on"

Nikki nodded quickly and took a deep breath shuddering breath, more tears slipping down her face.

"He said he'd kill me" she whispered making Harry frown and reach up to place one hand on her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. "If I don't give him the money he wants"

"He's not going to get you" Harry assured her as he turned her head so she was looking him in the eyes "I promise. I would die before I let him, _anything_, get to you"

Nikki let out a quiet sob and bit her lip, closing her eyes as tears leaked down her face. Harry gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist and pulled her into his warm body as he rubbed her back gently. Soothing her and trying to calm her down as she sobbed.

"We'll go to the police when we're back home. You can show them the texts and they can lock him up. I'm quite sure a fair few of those officers would do anything to gain your favour" he joked and Nikki giggled quietly.

"Shut up"

"It's true" Harry replied incredulously as Nikki looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest as she sighed contentedly. "I'm not lying when I say that the entire male section of the metropolitan police force is lining up outside"

"Well they're going to be disappointed when we go back and announce 'us'"

"Yes they are" Harry grinned proudly and Nikki leant up and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"I love you" she whispered and Harry's smile grew as he kissed her again.

"I love you"

Nikki then glanced out of the window and frowned thoughtfully, there was a faint orange glow seeping through the room and it gave Nikki an idea.

"Come on" she grinned as she jumped up off Harry's lap and held her hand out to him "Let's go and get dressed and go for a walk"

"A walk?" Harry asked as he looked out of the window "Nikki it's almost four in the morning, let's go back to bed"

"No" Nikki laughed as she jumped out of way of his grasping hands "I want to go for a walk"

"And I want to go back to bed" Harry countered with a playful glare but Nikki shook her head and backed away slightly, a grin on her face.

"But as your future wife, mother of your future children and the woman you are in love with, I get privileges"

"In bed yes" Harry laughed and Nikki poked her tongue out at him and squealed as he jumped up, chasing her through the house until they got to the bedroom. Nikki turned slightly and tripped, falling back onto the bed just as Harry rushed into the room. "Well well" he smirked as he leant down and put his hands either side of Nikki's chest, his mouth inches from hers "Already on the bed for me I see"

"You animal" Nikki laughed and went to sit up, but Harry chuckled and pushed her down again, claiming her lips with his as he leant forward and pressed one knee in between her legs. "I don't think so, I'm going for a walk whether you like it or not"

"I think you're going to meet an Australian man that's taken your fancy" Harry smirked as he ran one hand over Nikki's leg making her shiver slightly.

"Mmm" Nikki replied shortly and leant her head back on the bed, exposing her neck to her fiancé "Well I have to get my brilliant sex somewhere don't I?" she smirked and Harry's eyes darkened somewhat "I'm certainly not getting it here"

"You cheeky minx" Harry whispered and cocked his head to one side as he looked at her "But by the sounds you make when I make love to you, I have no concerns in saying that I pleasure you quite well"

Nikki licked her lips and reached up to run her hands over his naked chest, sitting up slightly as Harry leant down to kiss her. However after a few minutes of kissing, Nikki pushed Harry away and sat up, running one hand over his bulging crotch, smirking when she heard him gasp and arch into her hand slightly.

"Now I'm going to get dressed and I'm going for a walk" she murmured to Harry as she pushed him away slightly and climbed off the bed, a smirk making its way onto her face.

* * *

**Just spent the entire afternoon watching series one of Merlin with mum and pointing out all of the subtext to her, it was awesome :D**

**xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

It was five minutes into Nikki's walk when she turned and saw Harry jogging up to her after having hurriedly dressed. She stopped walking and turned around, holding her hand out to Harry, which he took with a smile.

"I didn't like the fact that you were walking out here all alone in the middle of the night...morning" Harry told her with a smile and Nikki grinned as they started walking down the beach, the early morning light seeping over the horizon and casting a warm red glow about them. "Even if you did leave me with a big problem"

"Big?" Nikki giggled as she stole a quick look at his crotch "I suppose so"

"Thank you" Harry replied as he leant down to press a quick kiss onto her lips as they walked. "But I didn't mean it like that"

"No" Nikki told him sarcastically as she shook her head "Of course not"

"I didn't" Harry protested but he grinned nevertheless

"I believe you" his fiancé laughed as she guided them closer to the sea so she could walk in the surf, reaching down to take her sandals off once more. "What am I going to do about dad?" she asked quietly after a few minutes and Harry gripped her hand tightly.

"I've already told you, go to the police when we get back home. He's threatened to kill you sweetheart"

Nikki just stared across the sea that was getting bluer and bluer with every passing minute that the sun was slowly rising.

"We haven't had much luck with parents have we?" she murmured, her eyes never leaving the sea as they walked. "Do you think we'll be better parents?"

"Yes I think we will" Harry nodded quickly, staring up at the slowly lightning sky as they continued to walk. "Because we know what not to do and we'll know what we wanted as a child and didn't get, so we'll give it to our children"

Nikki swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded, looking down at the sand and sighing quietly.

"Dad blamed me for mum's death"

Harry looked down at his fiancé, he had never heard her talk about her mother and he hadn't brought it up, preferring to let Nikki talk about it in her own time.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't with her when she.." Nikki licked her lips and laughed hollowly "_I _wasn't with her because I was at school, _he_ wasn't with her because he wasn't even in the bloody country" she raised her voice at the last part and stopped walking, turning away from Harry, her hair falling down to hide her face from him. Nikki let go of Harry's hand and brought her own to her face as she tried to stop herself from crying. Harry frowned and sighed, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind, his chest pressing into her back as he pressed a kiss onto the back of her head.

"Shh" he whispered into her ear as she stared at the water in front of them, the tiny slither of sun that had risen was throwing a warm glow over them. Harry tightened his grip on her and rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing in her unique smell.

"It was a car crash" Nikki told him, turning her head slightly to look at him, tear tracks on her face which he reached up and wiped away. "By the time they had got me from school she was already gone. Her injuries were just..horrific. There was nothing they could do for her"

"and the other car?"

"Minor scrapes and bruises" Nikki muttered bitterly "They got off"

"I'm so sorry Nikki" Harry whispered as she leant her head back and nodded, trying to force back tears.

"and then my father came and brought me to England where I struggled to fit in"

"My poor baby" Harry cooed to her and Nikki couldn't help but giggled and elbow him in the ribs gently as she turned in his arms "Why did you struggle to fit in?"

"Because I was different" Nikki replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I'd come from South Africa and everyone automatically assumed I was some.." she waved her hand about and shrugged "I don't know. They just treated me differently. The accent didn't help"

"You had an accent" Harry stated with a grin as he leant his forehead on hers "I bet it was gorgeous"

"I just wanted to get rid of it because I was so obsessed with fitting in" Nikki sighed and Harry smiled at her "It was only a few years after that that I realised that I didn't want to fit in"

"Always the way isn't it? Spend all those years trying to fit in and then one day you want to be your own person" Harry replied and Nikki nodded "I love you"

"Thank you" Nikki laughed and wrapped her arms lazily around his neck, leaning up to kiss him before Harry moved his head away and looked her up and down, liking the way that her jeans and blouse showed off all her curves.

"Yep, definitely love you" he smirked and kissed her again "I love kissing you" he whispered against her lips before kissing her again "I love making love to you"

Nikki felt her eyes glazing over but she blinked her tears away as they continued to kiss on the beach, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible" Harry told Nikki as he broke away "So we can start trying for a family because I want to be a dad and I know how much you want to be a mummy"

"I don't think that I can be a mother" she whispered after a short silence and Harry's heart plummeted when he heard that "I'd just screw it up, what child wants a workaholic for a mother?"

"Nikki don't say that" Harry pleaded as he lifted her chin so she was looking at him "You'll be a great mum, I can promise you that"

Nikki sighed and lay her head on Harry's shoulder, allowing him to wrap one arm around her waist, the other going around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, content in each other's arms until Harry felt Nikki shiver in the early morning breeze. He moved away from her and took his jacket off, ignoring her protests as he draped it over her shoulders, rubbing her arms gently.

"Come on, you're cold. Let's get you back to the house and warmed up. I'll run you a nice hot bath"

"Only if you join me" Nikki replied as Harry took her hand in his and began to lead her back across the sand and towards the house.

"If you command me, then who am I to turn you down?" Harry asked her cheekily and Nikki poked him in the side, a grin on her face.

-------

"Nicola Alexander you are looking exceptionally beautiful today" Harry commented as he walked into the living room to see Nikki lying on the sofa reading a crime novel that she had brought the previous day. She was wearing a low-cut knee length yellow dress, her hair was loose and fell over her shoulders and her legs were bare. Nikki looked up from the book and smiled at her fiancé who was standing in the doorway of the room.

"You can come closer you know" she told him noncommittally as she turned back to the book "I don't bite"

Harry snorted when he heard this and Nikki smirked at the book.

"Well my shoulder says otherwise" he laughed as he sat down on the sofa, allowing Nikki to drape her legs over his lap, not taking her eyes off the book. "I've never been bitten before" Harry added noncommittally and Nikki kicked him with her bare foot.

"You obviously weren't that good before then"

"That's twice now today that you've challenged my adequateness in bed" Harry replied as he placed one hand on Nikki's leg, rubbing it gently with his thumb, smiling to himself when he saw Nikki shiver slightly.

"Well" Nikki drew the word out as she turned the page, still not looking at her fiancé as she carried on reading "You _do_ need some practice"

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at Nikki but her face was hidden behind the book. He reached over and plucked it from her hand, dropping it to the floor with a lot of protesting from Nikki, before he climbed over Nikki so he was lying on top of her.

"Practice?" he whispered as he kissed her "Maybe you could help me"

* * *

**I'm suffering from a cold at the moment so reviews would cheer me up :D**

**xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Smut at the beginning**

* * *

Nikki jumped in surprise as someone sitting next to her brought her out of her light slumber. She opened her eyes and pushed her sunglasses onto her head to see Harry seating himself on the sad next to her.

"Hello" she smiled sleepily and turned over slightly so she was laying on her side facing him "I must have dozed off"

"Do you need more sun cream on?" he asked and Nikki snorted slightly.

"Not after last time I don't, you bloody tease"

Harry ran his eyes down Nikki's bikini clad body and smiled, reaching over to rest one hand on her hip.

"Now you know what it's like for me every time you walk in the room" he replied and leant down to press a kiss onto her lips, Nikki allowed him to deepen it quickly and she reached up to run one hand through his hair. Harry pushed her down onto the sand as their tongues battled for dominance and he quickly slipped one hand into her bikini bottoms, pressing one finger to her centre making Nikki moan and arch up into him. Nikki whimpered as he teased her, parting her legs and letting out a moan as Harry pressed one finger into her, caressing her gently as her moans became louder. He added another finger and Nikki leant her head back on the sand, her eyes flickering shut as she felt her climax building already.

"Harry" she panted and Harry smiled as he withdrew his hand "Fuck" the word fell from her mouth "Harry please" she whimpered and parted her legs a bit more.

Harry however was too busy kissing and licking his way down her body, holding her hips down with his hands as he reached the top of her bikini bottoms. He then slid them down, pressing a kiss to her centre, getting a loud gasp from Nikki as she automatically arched into him, her hands gripping the sand next to her. Her mouth fell open and loud moan escaped from it as he licked at her greedily, the pants and whimpers that were coming from his lover driving him wild. Nikki arched up into Harry as her powerful orgasm rushed over her, his name falling from her lips in a yell as she came. Harry grinned as he pressed a kiss to her centre, before making his way up Nikki's sweaty and heaving body, whispering in her ear as he nibbled on her neck.

"You taste lovely" he whispered but Nikki was to busy trying to recover from her orgasm to reply. She reached up and wrapped her shaking arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer as he licked and kissed her neck. With shaking hands, she then reached down and began to undo his shirt buttons, Harry moved away from her to give her better access to the bottom ones, before she pushed the clothing article off his shoulders and dropped it to the sand next to them. She then ran her hands up his toned chest, a smile gracing her face as his breathing quickened. Harry reached behind her and Nikki arched up slightly so he could undo her bikini top, throwing it to the side as he did so and leaning down to attach his mouth to one of her breasts, the sensation making Nikki moan again, arousal building up inside her once more. He then focused his attention on her other one, Nikki having to bite her lip to stop herself whimpering and Harry taking advantage of it. After a few more minutes of torturing Nikki and her sensitivity, Harry moved away from her and licked his lips as he looked down at her flushed face that had nothing to do with the sun. He then reached down and undid the button and zip on his trousers, Nikki however reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom packet, a smirk spreading over her face which was dampened slightly by the fact that she was naked.

"Foresight?" she giggled as Harry pulled his trousers off and leant down to kiss her softly before finishing undressing, allowing Nikki to roll the condom onto him, knowing she was torturing him by doing it extra slowly, running her fingers over him as she did so. Harry then shifted himself so he was hovering over her, pressing only the tip of his erection into her. "Harry" Nikki gasped as she arched herself up, trying to get all of him inside her. She reached up and gripped his shoulders, her fingers running down his back as she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as he entered her slowly. Nikki dug her nails into his back as he started to move inside her, neither of them breaking eye contact with the other. Nikki allowed a whimper to escape her lips as Harry quickened the pace, thrusting into her harder and faster, the pants and whimpers he was getting from his lover driving him on. A groan fell from Harry's mouth as Nikki tightened her legs around him, giving them both more friction and he felt sweat running off his forehead, Nikki's nails scraping down his back.

"Harder" Nikki groaned and Harry pressed his hands into the sand either side of her head, complying with her order as he felt her nearing her release for the second time. Harry could feel himself coming very close but he wanted Nikki to finish first, he wanted her satisfied before he was. Nikki however had different thoughts about it and thrust her hips up to meet his unexpectedly, this sent them both over the edge and they cried the other's name at the same time, both of them coming simultaneously. Nikki dug her nails into Harry's shoulders and he shakily fell forward slightly, his chest pressing against Nikki's as they recovered together. Nikki wrapped her arms around Harry's back, pressing a soft kiss on his damp hair before laying back down again, their bodies still joined and shaking from the intensity of their climaxes.

"That's the first..time I've.." Nikki tried to speak but her breath hadn't come back to her yet "On a beach"

"Me too" Harry chuckled "Glad I could take your beach virginity"

"Me too" Nikki giggled loudly as she ran one of her hands through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles.

"Have you joined the mile high club?" Harry asked suddenly and Nikki giggled slightly and shook her head.

"No. Have you?"

"No" Harry replied slowly before propping himself up so he was looking down at her "I think I've found something to keep us entertained for a while on the flight home"

"I look forward to it"

"I love you"

"I love you"

-------

"What's the dress code for tomorrow?" Harry asked Nikki during dinner that evening as Nikki sipped on her glass of red wine.

"Casual" she told him "If you're lucky I might wear that blue dress you like a lot" she smiled at her dinner plate as she saw Harry look up at her.

"The knee length baby blue one?" Harry enquired and Nikki looked up at him before nodding and taking a bite of her food. "The low cut one"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, swallowing her food before putting the knife and fork down on her empty plate and picking up her wine glass, cradling it in both of her hands. "and that new pair of black underwear"

"So I'm going to have to put up with you all day looking very gorgeous and sexy, like you always do, but I can't touch you"

"Yep" Nikki replied with a small smirk "You can touch me of course, just not inappropriately"

"Bugger" Harry murmured under his breath, putting his knife and fork on the plate and sitting back in his chair while Nikki giggled and ran her bare foot up his leg under the table.

* * *

**I'm going to London for the day tomorrow so there probably won't be any updates tomorrow.**

**xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

"Nikki, Harry, come in" Rosalind greeted both pathologists the next day as she opened the door to them, motioning for them to walk into her house. Harry and Nikki did as they were told and Harry presented the other woman with two bottles of wine.

"We got red and white, we didn't know what you all liked"

"I told you not to bring anything" Rosalind chided as she took the bottles from Harry and led them through to the garden "But thank you" she put the bottles on the garden table "Mum, dad" she called over and both Emily and Bernie who turned and smiled at the newcomers.

"Glad you two could come" Emily grinned as she hugged Harry and Nikki, patting Harry on the arm "How are you both?"

"Never better" Nikki replied as Bernie hugged her.

"You are looking very beautiful" the older man told Nikki with a wink and the blonde woman grinned, blushing slightly while Emily rolled her eyes.

"Always the charmer" Emily told Nikki who giggled and cocked her head at Harry who took her hand in his.

"I know the feeling"

"Hey" both men said at the same time and then laughed, while the two women chuckled.

"The rest of the rabble should be here soon" Emily told them both and handed them a glass of red wine each, Nikki reaching up with her free hand that wasn't in Harry's. "And what is this?" the older woman suddenly asked as she spotted the ring on Nikki's finger.

"Well, Harry proposed and I said yes" Nikki replied and Bernie slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Congratulations" he said to both pathologists and Emily hugged Nikki, making the younger woman suddenly miss her mother for the first time in many years.

"Thank you" Harry replied as Nikki was released from Emily's arms. The four adults turned when Rosalind walked out of the house with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Everything's ready for the rest of the rabble" she told them as she sipped her drink "Bradley should be waking up soon as well"

"Harry and Nikki are engaged" Emily said suddenly and Bernie rolled his eyes and smiled apologetically at Harry and Nikki.

"Maybe Harry and Nikki wanted to tell Rosalind themselves" he sighed but Harry and Nikki just chuckled as Emily apologised.

"No it's fine" Harry waved it off and nodded when Rosalind congratulated them "I was a bit worried that Nikki would say no, it was a bit of a..." he tried to think of a word to describe his first proposal.

"Spontaneous proposal" Nikki supplied for him as she sipped her wine "But that's Harry all over so it was fine"

They decided to leave out the part when Nikki had declined for a while.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" Harry sighed as he wrapped one arm around Nikki's waist, pressing a kiss onto her cheek. "I'm just worried about how my mother and our boss slash friend are going to react to it, considering that we weren't anything more than friends when we came out here a week ago"

"But you were in love so why not?" Bernie shrugged and draped his arm over his wife "Emily and I were engaged two months after we had first met and married a month after that" he paused and shrugged "Before she had even introduced me to her family and here we are today, we knew we were in love so we didn't wait, life is short". Nikki sighed and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned his head and leant down to press a kiss onto her forehead, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Excuse me" Rosalind suddenly said and she put her wine glass on the table before walking into the house, Nikki could hear the faint cry of a baby and couldn't help but smile. A few minutes later the other pathologist walked out of the house carrying a baby and Nikki felt Harry's arm tighten around her.

"I want one of those" he whispered into her ear so no-one else could hear and a shot of warmth and love seeped through Nikki as she looked up at him and nodded.

"Soon" she whispered back and leant up to kiss him on the lips.

"Ten of them" Harry added cheekily and Nikki laughed loudly and pushed him away, shaking her head.

"I don't think so Harry" she then turned to the other three adults "Harry thinks that we're going to have ten children"

"No, Harry _knows _we're going to have ten children" Harry replied with a chuckle and stole another kiss as the other three laughed.

"We've had this discussion already" Nikki giggled and pushed him away again as he pouted. They all turned when they heard the doorbell and Emily went to go and open the door but Rosalind stopped her with a discreet shake of her head that Harry and Nikki missed.

"Nikki could you hold Bradley for me please?" Rosalind then asked Nikki and the blonde pathologist turned and nodded slightly, putting her wine glass on the table before accepting the baby tentatively. Rosalind then walked away from them and shot her parents a wink over the top of Harry and Nikki's head, making the older couple roll their eyes.

Harry looked over at Nikki as she held the quiet baby in her arms, he couldn't wait until it was their baby that she was holding, and he smiled as he reached over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're a natural" he whispered into her ear before pressing a kiss to her cheek as Nikki flushed. Emily and Bernie, who had been in a hushed argument about where their daughter got her sneakiness from, smiled when they saw Nikki with their grandson.

"You're a natural" Emily told Nikki, completely oblivious to what Harry had said a few seconds earlier.

"Told you" Harry chuckled as Nikki flushed even harder, coming from someone other than her fiancé made it even more concrete and she was beginning to believe it.

"Hello people" came a friendly male voice with a strong Australian accent from behind them and Harry and Nikki turned to see a man about Harry's height walk into the garden. He had light blonde hair, startling green eyes and a friendly smile. "You must be Harry and Nikki" he greeted Harry and Nikki as he shook Harry's hand and Nikki's with some difficulty.

"I'm Anthony, Rosalind's husband"

"Nice to meet you" Nikki nodded, suddenly wary that she was in fact holding this man's son when he didn't even know her, but he seemed unfazed by it.

"and you" Anthony nodded and looked down at his son "How is he?"

"Um.." Nikki didn't know how to respond to that "He's been perfect, do you want..."

"No" Anthony waved his hand dismissively, now understanding why his wife had hurriedly told him not to take their son from Nikki. "You're doing a perfect job. Your own children are lucky to have you as a mum"

"I don't have children" Nikki replied and Harry chuckled

"Not yet anyway" he added and Anthony tried his hardest to look like this information was new to him. He didn't know his wife could be so sneaky.

"Oh I'm sorry" he apologised profusely "I thought..well..you look so natural with Bradley that I thought..never mind"

"It doesn't matter "Nikki laughed and shook her head, Harry shooting her a proud look as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

'Damn I should have become an actor' Anthony thought as he went to greet his parents-in-law. "Rosalind said something about helping someone called Nikki realise that she'll be a great mother" he murmured to them so Harry and Nikki wouldn't hear and the two older people chuckled.

"We worked that out" Emily replied quietly "It seems that Dr Alexander is worried about becoming a mother and Rosalind is trying to show her that she'll be okay"

"I never knew that my wife could be so sneaky"

"She gets it from him" Emily pointed to her husband who gasped dramatically and shook his head, admitting defeat.

"See" Harry told Nikki as she cradled the now sleeping baby in her arms "Everyone says you're a natural"

"I suppose" Nikki replied quietly, shrugging slightly "But it'll be different with our own baby. I can give this one back, I can't with my own"

"We'll be fine sweetie" Harry soothed her, running one hand through her hair before settling it on her cheek, stroking it gently "It's not like everyone knows instantly how to raise a child, everyone has to learn"

Nikki only smiled and nodded, glancing down at the baby in her arms as he slept, part of her wanting a child, the other part terrified of having one.

* * *

**You'll have to forgive the crappness of this chapter, I'm ill so that's my defense :D**

**xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

"Harry Harry do another magic trick" six year old Megan begged Harry as he was entertaining a large group of children. "Please"

"Yeah" all the other children shouted and Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"If I must" Harry sighed dramatically and reached into his pocket to pull out a coin.

"He's brilliant with children" Jenny, Anthony's younger sister, told Nikki as they both sat around in a group composed only of women. Nikki had settled in easily once everyone had been introduced and everyone was extremely friendly. "He'll be a brilliant father"

Nikki smiled when she heard this and nodded as she turned away from watching her fiancé and the laughing children as he entertained them, a bright smile on his face.

"Yes he will" she replied as she finished off her glass of wine, Jenny refilled both of their glasses as well as Emily's as she walked over and sat down.

"So you are planning children" the older woman stated, taking the glass from Jenny and drinking from it as Nikki nodded and smiled.

"As soon as we're married" she confirmed "Whenever that is. As soon as possible I hope"

Rosalind walked over just then and sat herself on the chair next to Nikki, reaching over for her wine glass.

"You've got a right catch there" she motioned to Harry as the group of children shouted with laughter, the man entertaining them laughing as well. "I've seen the way he looks at you, he is absolutely in love with you"

"I should bloody hope so because I'm in love with him" Nikki laughed and the other women chuckled "and to be honest I'm not really sure whether he's joking about having ten children or not"

"Just wait until you're pregnant and he's running around after you" Rosalind giggled and Nikki grinned "Because trust me he will, Anthony was the same, he wouldn't let me do _anything _for about two weeks after I told him I was pregnant. That was until I got annoyed and shouted at him"

The women laughed again and Jenny nodded.

"Use pregnancy to your advantage, I think most women do, I know I did all three times I was pregnant"

"The men don't know what's hit them" Emily added and Nikki smiled slightly, turning her head to look at Harry who still had the children's attention. As if he knew he was being watched, Harry looked up at his fiancé and Nikki felt her stomach do a flip when he grinned at her, before he looked back at the children and motioned towards her. Nikki then turned around to pick up her drink but was surprised when a young boy jumped onto her lap, followed by a girl who was younger than him.

"Be careful" Jenny warned them "Don't jump on..."

"No it's fine" Nikki replied and turned back to the children "Who are you then?"

"I'm Chris and this is my sister Julia" the young boy told Nikki "I'm five and she's three"

"You're pretty, you have pretty hair and eyes" Julia told Nikki and smiled innocently up at her, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Thank you" Nikki replied "So are you"

"Thank you" Julia grinned sheepishly and laughed.

"Are you from England?" Chris interrupted and Nikki nodded, glancing at Harry as he walked over with the three other, older, children in tow.

"Yes I am" Nikki responded

"And Harry?" Chris asked and pointed to her fiancé as he sat down on a free chair, the children begging him for more magic tricks.

"Now guys I think Dr Cunningham is all magiced out" Jenny smiled at the children.

"Aww mum" Megan whined and pouted but her mother stood firm "Okay"

She and the other two children, a boy and a girl, ran off towards the pool while the two other children stayed on Nikki's lap.

"Sorry about them" Jenny apologised to Harry who laughed and waved it off.

"It's nice to show my talents to people to appreciate them" Harry looked pointedly at Nikki who giggled loudly, moving her hair slightly so Julia could play with it as the child reached up and gripped it gently.

"I _do_ appreciate them Harry"

"No you don't" Harry pouted "My talent is completely wasted on you"

"Oh I don't know" Nikki muttered and glanced down at his crotch while the other three women laughed along with her as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Women" he sighed and turned to Chris who was frowning at the adults, trying to work out what they were talking about and why they were laughing.

"Are you staying in Australia?" the young boy then asked, looking from Harry and then to Nikki, searching for an answer.

"I'm afraid not" Nikki shook her head, both children's smiles faded from their faces "We're only here for another week and a half"

"Do you have to go?" Julia asked quietly as she played with Nikki's hair "Can't you stay? We like you"

"and we like you to" Nikki replied, ruffling the little girl's hair slightly causing her to giggle "But we're only here on holiday for three weeks and then we have to go back to England and work"

"Awww" the children moaned and Harry chuckled, observing Nikki and the children and how good she was being with them.

"Guys food" Anthony shouted from across the garden where he was standing at a large barbeque, in charge of all the food. The children took one last look at Harry and Nikki before jumping off Nikki's lap and running to their uncle.

"They can be quite a handful" Jenny chuckled as she watched her children go.

"They're good children" Harry told her as he helped Nikki up off her seat, entwining their fingers as the group walked across the garden.

"I've never seen anything hold their attention as long as you did" Emily told Harry as they walked.

"I must be very interesting then"

Nikki snorted when she heard Harry say this and he turned to glare at her playfully. Nikki looked innocently at him but her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Why do I put up with you?" Harry enquired and Nikki nudged him in the side as they got to the barbeque.

"Because you love me"

"Yes I do" Harry replied and leant down to kiss her "I can't wait to get you back to the house"

"You'll have to wait" Nikki murmured before moving away from him and accepting a burger in a roll from Anthony.

---------

"So do you want a big white wedding Nikki?" Rosalind asked later on as once again the women were sitting by the pool with their wine, the men over the other side of the garden also in deep conversation, the children running around or playing in the swimming pool.

"God no" Nikki shook her head "I've never wanted one of those. Just a small wedding, none of this fancy stuff. As long as I come out of it as Harry's wife I don't mind"

"You sound like mum" Rosalind laughed and Emily smirked slightly "She and dad just eloped"

"and we're better off for it" Emily shrugged "None of those huge bills or useless presents from everyone. It was nice and simple"

"None of us had a big white wedding" Jenny added "All of ours was a last minute..well I say last minute, we didn't see the point of a long engagement, so we got married on the beach"

"Adelaide beach?" Nikki asked and Jenny nodded. An idea had just popped into Nikki's head and she stole a glance at Harry who was laughing at something one of the other men had said. However she wasn't sure how Harry would take it.

"We know the priest" Emily told Nikki after sharing a knowing look with the two other women "He's a friend of ours"

"Right" Nikki nodded absentmindedly, fiddling with her glass of wine slightly.

--------

"All of us" Anthony motioned to the men around him as he talked to Harry "Married our wives after about a week of engagement, we knew we loved them and we didn't want to wait, why wait when you love someone enough to spend the rest of your life with them?"

"Exactly" Martin, Jenny's husband, nodded and passed Harry another beer "So when are you going to make Nikki your wife?"

Harry glanced over at his fiancé who was deep in conversation with the other women, she was beautiful and he knew he wanted her as his wife as soon as possible.

"I'll have to discuss it with her" Harry replied, taking a mouthful of his beer and turning back to Anthony, Martin and Bernie and starting a new conversation.

* * *

**Wow, two chapters in one day, and I'm feeling ill...so ill that I can't go paintballing tomorrow :(**

**xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

"Harry, Nikki do you have to go?" Chris whined as he hugged onto Nikki's leg as they were preparing to leave later that evening.

"I'm afraid we do" Nikki nodded as she crouched down in front of the boy.

"Don't go" Julia murmured as she sucked her thumb, her eyes pleading with Nikki as she threw her arms around the blonde woman's neck.

"Now come on you two" Jenny told her children sternly "I'm sure Harry and Nikki don't want to feel guilty for leaving you two with us mean adults"

She winked at Harry and Nikki who grinned at her before turning back to the children.

"We might see you before we go back to England"

"Really?" Chris asked, not really believing Nikki but she nodded.

"Yes, I've already sorted out another date for Harry and I to come round here again"

"Yay" Julia cheered and pressed a kiss onto Nikki's cheek, making the pathologist's heart jump in her chest "See you soon?"

"Next Monday" Nikki nodded and stood up with a groan, smiling when Harry wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Thank you for coming" Rosalind smiled and hugged both Harry and Nikki "We'll see you next Monday"

"Thank you for inviting us" Nikki replied and Harry nodded in agreement "It was nice to meet everyone"

"It was nice meeting you" Jenny grinned and hugged Nikki as well "See you on Monday"

----

"You were so good with those children today" Nikki told Harry as they lay in bed that evening, she turned over so she was propped up on her elbows, looking down at her fiancé.

"So were you" Harry replied with a smile as he leant up and pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss, running one hand through her hair as she traced patterns lazily on his naked chest.

"I can't wait for us to have our own children"

"You're not worried anymore?" he asked with a smile on his face as Nikki shrugged.

"I'm still worried, of course I am, it's a big thing having children, but I think we can manage it" Nikki smiled down at him.

"We _will_ be able to manage it" Harry amended, stroking her hair gently "When do you want to get married?" he asked suddenly and Nikki was thrown slightly.

"As soon as possible" Nikki replied after a few seconds.

"How soon?" Harry enquired quietly, looking her in the eyes.

"Very soon" Nikki told him, her voice barely a whisper.

"How does this weekend sound?"

Nikki just grinned down at him and covered his lips with her own, brining one hand to his cheek as she deepened the kiss, extracting a moan from her fiancé.

"It sounds brilliant" she whispered as she broke the kiss, tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Harry asked, completely surprised at her reaction and Nikki nodded quickly.

"But your mum, Leo?" Nikki enquired suddenly "What about them?"

"We can tell them when we get home" Harry shrugged and rolled them both over so Nikki was underneath him as he straddled her hips.

"Harry" Nikki giggled as she arched herself into him slightly, arousing him even more "We can't do that"

"and why not?" Harry asked as he leant down and kissed her neck, one hand running down her side and settling on her thigh.

"Because it's..."

"Our decision where and when we get married" Harry interrupted as he looked her in the eye "and if we're really lucky, to top it off, you could get pregnant before we go home"

"Yeah that'll really go down well" Nikki giggled "Hi mum, Leo, yeah we had a great time. Oh by the way Nikki and I started seeing each other while we were there, then we got engaged, oh and married, by the way Nikki is also pregnant"

Harry snorted and pressed his lips to her mouth, silencing whatever Nikki was going to add after that.

"You talk too much"

"Wait" Nikki pushed him away and frowned, having suddenly thought of something "If I do get pregnant straight away and we go back saying that we're already married, won't your mum or Leo think that we got married just because I was pregnant"

"No" Harry shook his head slowly and ran one hand over her hair soothingly "They won't think that. Anyway you won't know you're pregnant until you're about a month or so will you. We'll definitely be back in England by then. That's also if you get pregnant straight away"

"I suppose" Nikki nodded and allowed Harry to gently kiss her neck.

"I love you" Harry whispered into her neck.

"I love you" his fiancé replied and reached up to run one hand through his hair.

------

"Rosalind" Nikki greeted the next day as she rang her new friend up, all women having exchanged phone numbers the day before and told to keep in touch with each other, even when Harry and Nikki returned to England. They all got on so well and all of them had commented about how they could have known each other for years "How are you?"

"_Slight hangover" _the other woman groaned and Nikki sniggered _"What do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Harry and I are going to need the name of that priest that you know" Nikki grinned as she bit her lip, turning to glance down at her fiancé who was laying next to her in the bed.

"_Oh my God Nikki really?" _Rosalind practically squealed and Harry glanced up and rolled his eyes at Nikki who poked her tongue out at him.

"Yes really" Nikki giggled "We talked about it last night and are probably going to do it at the weekend"

"_That's brilliant" _Rosalind laughed and Nikki absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair _"I'll bring his details round today if that's okay"_

"Yeah that's fine" Nikki responded, it didn't seem to have sunk in that in barely three or so days she would be married to her best friend and lover. "But I'm going to have to go shopping for something decent to wear, not a dress, just something..." she trailed off, knowing that Rosalind knew what she was getting at.

"Nikki you look beautiful in anything" Harry told her and Nikki glanced down at him as he motioned to the wardrobe "You have gorgeous dresses in there"

"Yes but I want something special for our wedding" Nikki replied as she poked him in the chest "Men"

"_and Harry will need a suit or tux" _

"Yes he does" Nikki nodded

"_I'm sure Anthony and Martin can help him with that while we girls go shopping, I mean if you want us to help. God Nikki you're going to look beautiful, I just know it"_

Nikki flushed when she heard this and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Of course I want you to help" Nikki replied quickly "You've been so kind to us"

"_I know a shop which does beautiful dresses, nothing too fancy, just like you want" _Rosalind continued _"They're not too expensive but they are gorgeous, something worth getting married in. It's where Jenny and I got our dresses from"_

"When are you all free to come shopping?" Nikki enquired and slapped Harry's hand away as it snaked up to her chest and squeezed one of her breasts slightly. He pouted at her and Nikki poked her tongue out at him as he sat up and smirked at her, Nikki shifted slightly when she saw the intense look in his eyes.

"_Is tomorrow okay with you?"_

"Yes that's fine" Nikki replied and gasped slightly as Harry ran his hand down her stomach and to her centre, making her moan in surprise as he teased her.

"_Well I'll let you go back to your fiancé. I'll bring the priests number round this morning sometime"_

"Thank you" Nikki replied shakily as Harry pressed one finger into her, she had to bite her lip to stop herself moaning too loudly as she leant her head back on his shoulder. "Bye"

"_Bye Nikki"_

The phone was hung up and Harry took it from her hands before throwing it on the chair next to the bed, he then pushed Nikki back onto the bed and proceeded to claim her as his once again.

* * *

**I had to go the whole way and get them married as well, just to top it off. :D**

**xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Semi smut in this chapter**

* * *

"Rosalind and Jenny are bringing their families on Saturday" Nikki told Harry that afternoon, the morning had been spent ringing up the priest to arrange the marriage, which would be taking place on the beach behind their house. "So you better have more magic tricks up your sleeve" she added with a grin as Harry chuckled "Those children loved you for some reason"

"Because I am so popular" Harry replied as he wrapped his arms around Nikki from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as she washed up the lunch things. "I can't believe that you're going to be my wife"

"Having second thoughts?" Nikki asked and Harry shook his head.

"No" he replied and pressed a kiss onto her neck, casting his eyes down the low neckline of her dress "I can't wait for you to be my wife"

"Neither can I" Nikki grinned as she turned in his arms, wrapping her arms lazily around his neck "and I can't wait to tell your mum and Leo" she giggled and Harry chuckled as he leant down to kiss her gently. "and to see their reactions"

"It should be fun"

"If you say so" Nikki laughed and ran her wet hand through his hair and over his face making Harry splutter. "You can break it to them though"

"You are too kind" Harry told her sarcastically before kissing her again "I can't get enough of you" he whispered against her lips "I love you so much"

"I love you" Nikki replied through the kiss as she allowed Harry to deepen it, tightening their grips on each other as Harry pressed her back into the counter behind her. Harry ran one hand down her side and rested it on her thigh but Nikki shook her head and moved his hand away, drawing a small moan from her fiancé. "No time for that, we're going out"

"Where to?" Harry asked, somewhat shocked that Nikki would cut short something that would have certainly led to the bedroom, or just on the counter behind her.

"Horse riding" Nikki giggled and Harry did a double take as she extracted herself from his arms and wandered over to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

"Horse riding" Nikki replied "You know those four legged animals that..."

"Yes Nikki you cheeky minx I know what a horse is" Harry replied as he chased her out of the kitchen and down the corridor, pinning her to a wall as they both laughed "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise" Nikki told him and leant up to kiss her way along his jaw "and then you got all touchy feely and I knew we would be late if anything continued"

"What about.." he motioned to his crotch and Nikki glanced down to see the noticeable bulge, a smirk spreading over her face as she ran her hand down his chest and to the front of his trousers, pressing it slightly and extracting another moan from Harry. She then undid the buttons and zip on his trousers excruciatingly slowly and slid them down his legs, before cupping him through his boxers making him gasp loudly. Nikki then knelt down in front of Harry, pulling his boxers down as he did so and ran her tongue along the length of his erection, she heard Harry moan loudly and glanced up to see him reach over and place one hand on the wall behind her, his eyes flickering shut as she continued what she was doing. She then ran her tongue over the tip, making Harry arch into her slightly, his breathing become erratic as she reached up and gripped him with her hand, both sensations almost sending him over the edge. Harry's mobile suddenly rang from his pocket and he moaned as Nikki moved away from him to reach down and pull it out, she smirked suddenly and held it up to Harry.

"Answer it" she told him and he reached down with a shaky hand to take it from her, his eyes widening slightly when he saw who it was.

"Nikki" he whined but Nikki had already brought her mouth back to his erection and was teasing him lightly, making his breaths come in short gasps.

"_Answer it_" she told him more forcibly, blowing a small breath onto his member and smirking when she heard his small whimper.

"Hi mum" Harry answered the phone shakily and Nikki giggled as she reached up to run her hand over him as well as slowly lick her way along his now fully erect member, tightening her fingers ever so slightly and extracting another quiet gasp from him. "Yeah we're having a great time"

Harry pressed his hand against the wall and had to bite back a moan as Nikki continued her assault on him, trying not to let his mother know what was going on.

"We're..going horse..riding this afternoon..apparently" he told his mother and he clamped his eyes shut, letting out a small breath as Nikki's pace quickened and he tried not to think about where she had learnt the things she was doing with her tongue. He liked to think it was from some women's magazine she had read.

"_You haven't been on a horse in a few years have you?" _Anne asked her son, completely oblivious to what was happening on the other end of the phone, even when Harry bit his lip to stop himself moaning loudly as he thrust forward into Nikki's mouth.

"No" Harry replied shakily "I'm sure it'll all come back to me though"

He could feel himself nearing the edge as Nikki scraped her nails down his erection, her tongue flicking over his tip making him almost come there and then. A low moan escaped his lips and he heard Nikki giggle loudly.

"_Well I only rang to see if you were alright, oh and to tell you that I'll be going on a two week holiday to Scotland with some friends so I'll probably be incommunicado for that time and I didn't want you to worry"_

"Okay...mum" Harry gasped as Nikki quickened her pace, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer "Have fun"

"_I will Harry love, bye"_

"Bye" Harry whispered as the phone was put down on the other end and he couldn't take it much longer as he thrust forward and came, Nikki's name falling from his lips in a loud moan as he reached forward and placed his other hand on the wall in front of him to hold himself as his body shuddered. "God" he hissed as he looked down at his fiancé to see her licking her lips and grinning up at him. She then stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we're meant to be there in an hour"

She then walked off towards their bedroom leaving Harry standing in the hallway trying to recover from what just happened, his trousers and boxers still around his ankles.

"I feel that I must return the favour" Harry sighed dramatically as he walked into the bedroom to see Nikki standing in just her underwear, the dress she had previously been wearing, thrown across the bed as she pulled a t-shirt and a pair of knee length shorts from the wardrobe. "Or I might just wait until you're on the phone to Leo to get my revenge"

"You loved it" Nikki responded as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, a smirk on her face "I did"

"That's because you're a kinky little minx" Harry grinned as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her naked waist before settling his hands on her hips. "I always knew you were a closet kink"

"Mmm" Nikki replied noncommittally as she pulled her t-shirt over her head before reaching for her shorts.

"What else do you like?" Harry asked and Nikki smirked at him and shook her head "Nikki" he whined "We're getting married on Saturday, I want to know what you like before then so we can have a perfect wedding night"

Nikki was surprised when her vision became blurry when she heard this and she reached up and wiped them away but smiled at Harry.

"Well you can learn then can't you Harry" she grinned, pulling the shorts on before sitting on the bed to put on some trainers. "Are you getting ready or not?"

"Slave driver" Harry muttered good naturedly and laughed as Nikki reached over and punched him on the arm as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**I'm still ill so I apologise that I haven't been uploading like I usually do, it's been hard writing chapters when my eyes are streaming all the time. :D**

**xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Smut at the end of this chapter**

* * *

"I didn't know you could ride" Nikki commented later on as they waited by their horses for their guide to get things ready.

"Well I obviously haven't been showing you well enough then" Harry replied cheekily and raised an eyebrow as Nikki giggled and shoved him away from her making him laugh.

"Is that all you think about?"

"No" Harry told her incredulously as he rubbed his horses white nose gently "I think of you and how I don't deserve you"

Nikki sighed and made her way over to Harry, bringing her horse with her, before pressing a kiss to his cheek and turning his face so he was looking at her. She ran her eyes over his face before leaning up and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you" she whispered and they both laughed as her horse nudged her in the back, pushing her closer to Harry.

"I love you" Harry replied as he nuzzled her neck slightly, pressing a kiss to her skin before moving away and glancing at the white horse behind her who was gently nuzzling Nikki's back "I didn't know you could ride either"

"I haven't in years" Nikki told him before turning around and stroking her horses' mane gently "Not since I was a teenager before uni"

"Wow, years and years ago" Harry grinned and Nikki shot him a withering look.

"It's not too late for me to call off this engagement" she glared but the corners of her mouth twitched as Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You wouldn't dare"

"No I wouldn't" Nikki admitted and leant up to kiss him again before turning back to the horse and running her hand down the side of her neck, patting her gently "Aren't you gorgeous?" she cooed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am" he nodded and shrugged "It's hard being this gorgeous"

Nikki shot him another withering look but a grin formed on her face as she turned back to her horse who nuzzled her face, making Nikki laugh loudly. Harry watched Nikki discreetly out of the corner of his eyes and a smile spread across his face as he heard her laugh, he loved her laugh so much, it always cheered him up to hear her so happy.

"Sorry about that" came a male voice from behind them and they turned to see Derek, who was their guide, walking towards them followed by his own horse. "My wife decided to call me and spend half an hour moaning to me about how the child she is carrying is our last child and that she hates me for getting her pregnant" he rolled his eyes and both Harry and Nikki grinned "She said that during her first four pregnancies as well but look where we are"

Harry and Nikki exchanged a glance and Nikki saw Harry's eyes flicker to her stomach and then back to his horse.

"When is the baby due?" Nikki asked as she expertly mounted her horse, surprised when everything seemed to come back to her instantly.

"Two months" Derek replied as he led them out of the stables and down to the beach "She's on maternity leave already and she doesn't know what to do with herself most of the time, before she had the children she was a complete workaholic, it seems that it's never really left her"

Harry shot Nikki a smirk as he replied.

"Sounds like someone I know"

"Do you two have children?" Derek enquired as he slowed his horse down so he was riding next to Harry and Nikki.

"Not yet no" Nikki shook her head "We're getting married on Saturday though and we're going to start trying after that"

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and Harry reached over to squeeze her hand gently before returning it to the rein of his horse, patting the animal's neck gently.

"Congratulations" Derek smiled "How long have you been together?"

Harry and Nikki exchanged a look, communicating only with their eyes.

"Just over six years" Harry replied quickly "I've only just got around to proposing"

It wasn't a lie really.

"Having children is the most exhausting and frustrating thing I have ever done" Derek smiled at them "But it is also the best and most rewarding thing I've ever done. My wife agrees" he frowned "Although not while she was in labour she didn't, she called me things that I didn't even think she knew"

Nikki giggled quietly and Harry chuckled.

"What do you have?" he asked

"Two boys and a girl, in that order. We don't know what we're having this time but the children want another boy. My wife and I don't mind as long as it's healthy"

"Neither would I" Harry responded, glancing at Nikki who had a worried look on her face "Nikki are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied and smiled at him, urging her horse to walk nearer to the surf so the waves washed over the animal's hooves. She turned her head so she was looking over at the sea and felt nerves start in the pit of her stomach, all this talk about children and babies was making her nervous. When she focussed back on the sea in front of her she frowned when she saw a dark shadow move under the water, but before she could really take notice, it had gone. Nikki shook her head and glanced back at the beach, seeing that the flag warning about sharks being sighted was flying near the water's edge. Nikki knew that even in Australia, the chances of her seeing a shark were very small but she had always wanted to see one in its natural habitat. Sure she had seen them in aquariums but the one species she really wanted to see was right here in the ocean, she just had to pick the right time.

"Do you get many shark sightings around here?" she asked Derek as she tore her eyes away from the water "It's something I've always wanted to see"

"We get many shark sightings yes" Derek nodded "Fatalities on the other hand, no. The chances of getting attacked are very minimal"

"I know" Nikki smiled and they stopped while her horse decided to nuzzle something on the beach in front of them.

"Have you ever seen one?" Derek enquired "They're fascinating animals"

"No, well not in their natural habitat" Nikki replied with a shake of her head "I've always had a soft spot for sharks, not many people know though"

Harry chuckled loudly and Nikki shot him a grin.

"That's my Nikki" Harry told Derek "She's never the one for cute, cuddly animals"

Derek laughed along with Harry while Nikki flushed slightly and reached over to hit Harry none too gently on the arm.

"I only want to see one in its natural habitat before we go back home"

"Are you staying by a beach?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded and Derek smiled.

"It's a long shot but keep a look out at dawn or at dusk, it's when they hunt. But I'm sure you know that already"

Nikki flushed slightly and nodded as Harry sniggered slightly, she poked her tongue out at him before starting a conversation with their guide about the surrounding areas.

----------

"I always knew you were a shark girl deep down" Harry chuckled as he seated himself on the lounger next to Nikki that evening as she sat outside on the patio, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Oh really" Nikki replied dryly as she turned over so she was lying on her side facing her fiancé "How?"

"Or any dangerous animal actually" Harry added and Nikki opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut across her "I've been doing some research"

"Oh dear" Nikki muttered and Harry glared playfully at her as he reached over and rested his hand on Nikki's thigh which her dress was covering.

"As a wedding present" Harry started but Nikki cut him off with a shake of her head.

"No no no Harry" she replied with a small frown "We said we wouldn't..."

"Will you let me finish woman?" Harry sighed and Nikki giggled slightly as he rolled his eyes, gently rubbing Nikki's thigh with his thumb "As I was saying before I was very _rudely _interrupted" he grinned "I've been doing some research and, you've heard of Rodney Fox yes?"

"Yes" Nikki replied quickly

"Thought so" Harry nodded "Well he does trips out of Adelaide on a boat, with a shark cage for people to dive with the sharks and after hearing you say you want to see a shark before we leave, I looked it up and I've booked us a trip for next Monday"

Nikki just stared at Harry for a few seconds, trying to think of something to say but nothing came to her so she just launched herself at him and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her onto his seat so she was lying on top of him. Nikki pulled away from him and Harry laughed as she grinned at him.

"Thank you so much" she whispered before kissing him again "I love you so much"

"I love you" Harry murmured through their kissing as he ran his hand up the back of Nikki's dress until he got to the waistband of her underwear. Nikki moaned impatiently and broke the kiss, slipping her knickers off and reaching down to pull Harry's trousers and boxers down his legs, dropping them to the floor as well. "Impatient aren't we dear?" he laughed and Nikki just smirked as she ran her hand up his rapidly hardening member, making him gasp.

"I'm thanking you" she replied as Harry reached up and drew her dress over her head, wanting her completely naked. He threw the dress onto the floor and once more looked over the body of his future wife, feeling himself harden even more as he drunk in her beauty. Nikki smirked and unbuttoned his shirt, slowly pressing kisses to his chest as the skin was exposed to her, before pushing it off his shoulders and onto the seat behind him, gripping his shoulders as she leant forward to kiss him. Harry wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer, moaning as she rubbed herself against his erection and he had to stop himself from arching up into her, he knew Nikki wanted control and he was happy to give it to her.

"Protection?" he murmured against her lips and Nikki drew back slightly and shook her head.

"We're getting married on Saturday, we don't need it" she whispered back to him and Harry leant his head back against the back of the lounger, rubbing her hips slightly with his thumbs.

"What about yours?"

"Do you want me to stop it?" Nikki enquired and Harry nodded, a small smile spreading over his face as Nikki smiled as well. "Okay" she murmured before leaning down and kissing Harry again, their tongues battling for dominance and their moans lost in each other's mouths as Nikki lowered herself onto him. Harry gripped her hips tightly as she began to move on him, she broke the kiss and gripped his shoulders tightly, propping herself up so she was looking down at him. Harry's eyes flickered shut and Nikki moaned loudly.

"Open..your eyes...Harry" she panted as her thrusts became harder and Harry obeyed her, looking her straight in the eyes, knowing that the same want and passion in hers was filling his as his grip on her hips tightened. "Come for me..Harry"

"Not before..you" Harry gasped out and Nikki leant down to press her lips to his, running one hand through his sweaty hair before returning it to his shoulder, running her hands down his chest and leaving scratches as Harry thrust up into her, a loud moan escaping from her mouth.

"You..first" Nikki whispered but Harry shook his head.

"I want to..make sure..you...." Harry couldn't get the rest of his sentence out as he felt Nikki tightening around him and he himself getting very close.

"Harry please" Nikki panted, her hard thrusts making him penetrate her all the way.

"Must..you always..argue..even when..we're..." Harry moaned loudly as Nikki ran her nails down his chest again, drawing blood this time, but a sharp surge of pleasure shot through him and he thrust up into Nikki.

"Yes" Nikki yelled, Harry's cloudy mind couldn't comprehend whether she was answering his question or not as she tightened around him, her head falling forward as his name fell from her lips in a loud moan. This tipped Harry over the edge and he shuddered as he came inside her, Nikki's name tumbling from his mouth in a loud cry, Nikki's powerful orgasm still washing over her. Nikki then sighed contentedly and looked up at Harry who was smiling at her, both of them breathing heavily as Nikki collapsed on top of him, tracing her nail marks gently with her fingers as Harry wrapped one arm around her back.

"Sorry" she apologised quietly but Harry just chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine, it felt good"

"Kink" Nikki whispered good-naturedly and she felt Harry chuckle sleepily again.

"Only for you my love"

* * *

**I had to have Nikki as a closet shark lover, she just seems the type :D just because I needed a good excuse for them to go diving with them..and just so I could just get sharks into the story. lol! Oh and I know Harry and Nikki probably can't ride, but Tom and Emilia can so..yeah...**

**xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

"Nikki you look gorgeous" Jenny gushed the next day as the four women, Nikki Rosalind Emily and Jenny, stood in the dress shop trying on dresses for Nikki's wedding on Saturday. Nikki blushed slightly and looked at herself in the mirror, glancing at the red dress she was wearing. It was knee length but had two layers, one slightly shorter than the other and the dress gave off the affect that it was wrapped around the body with a piece of the same material giving the illusion of a belt holding it together. It was sleeveless and showed off Nikki's curves perfectly.

"This one" Nikki nodded as she tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "Definitely this one"

"Harry is going to be speechless when he sees you in this" Rosalind told Nikki who grinned and glanced at the mirror again, just to make sure.

"He's speechless in anything Nikki wears" Emily commented from where she was sitting on one of the sofas "He's totally besotted by her"

All the women giggled loudly and Nikki smoothed the dress down as she sat next to Emily, making sure the dress was okay for her to sit down in.

"When Harry asked me to come out here with him I never imagined that I would get engaged and married to him during the three weeks" Nikki laughed and the other women chuckled "I'm just worried about what everyone at home is going to say"

"Well they'll have to be blind to not see that you are both totally in love with each other" Jenny replied and patted Nikki on the shoulder "and this is your life anyway, not theirs"

"That's what Harry said" Nikki nodded and turned to her bag when she heard her mobile ringing. "It's probably him begging me for mercy" she giggled. Harry had been taken out by the men so they could get him a proper suit that was worthy of his wedding, Harry had complained loudly of course. However when Nikki saw the caller I.D her smile faded and she hit the 'ignore' button and threw it back into her bag, ignoring the worried looks that the other women gave her. "Right I'm getting this dress"

Nikki then stood up and walked back into the changing room, biting back tears. She wouldn't cry in front of anyone else. She took a deep breath and steadied herself before walking back out of the changing room and smiling at her friends.

"Come on, let me get this and then I'll buy you lunch"

---------

"Harry's booked a shark dive for you?" Rosalind asked as they sat outside a cafe eating lunch. Nikki nodded and grinned.

"It's something I've always wanted to do" she responded "But I've never got around to it"

"You'll never get me in one of those cages" Jenny shuddered "Chris is obsessed by sharks, he is shark mad"

"They're gorgeous animals" Nikki protested and shrugged "Harry's going down with me as well"

Before anyone could say anything, Nikki's phone rang and she cast a wary glance at it before looking at the caller I.D. She sighed and pressed 'ignore' again before putting it back on the table.

"Everything alright?" Emily asked quietly and Nikki nodded and stirred her coffee absentmindedly.

"Yeah it's just my father, he's...we don't get on and he keeps trying to contact me to ask for money" Nikki shrugged and downed the rest of her drink. "But enough of him" she waved it off and the other women took the hint and let the subject drop.

---------

"So what is your dress like?" Harry asked that evening when they were eating dinner on the patio.

"You'll have to wait" Nikki grinned and Harry pouted at her.

"Nikki" he whined

"Harry" Nikki replied in the same tone and rested one of her feet on his thigh, smirking slightly when she heard his breath hitch slightly. "No, you can see it on Saturday at one o'clock"

"Give me a clue" Harry told her and Nikki took a bite of her food, shaking her head as she chewed.

"No" she replied slowly "Wait until Saturday"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes" Nikki giggled and kicked him slightly before returning her foot to the ground "Yes you do"

"Is it revealing?"

"Harry" Nikki giggled and her fiancé grinned at her "Stop fishing for information"

"and the most important thing" Harry smirked at her as he put his knife and fork down on his empty dish "Is it easy to take off?"

Nikki laughed loudly and shook her head, her blonde hair falling in front of her face until she flicked it back over her shoulder as she stood up. She walked over to Harry and went to pick up his empty dish but he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her onto his lap, making Nikki squeal slightly and wrap her arms around his neck. Harry then leant down and pressed his lips to Nikki's, his fiancé allowing him to deepen the kiss straight away.

"Let's skip pudding" Nikki whispered through the kiss and with great difficultly climbed off Harry's lap, before taking his hand and leading him into the house.

---------

"Nikki you've stopped taking your pill haven't you?" Harry asked later on as they lay in bed, Nikki with her head on Harry's chest and Harry with his arms around Nikki's waist, holding her close to him.

"Hmm" Nikki replied sleepily with a nod.

"How long do you think it will take for you to get pregnant?"

"I don't know" Nikki murmured, knowing that Harry wasn't going to let her sleep any time soon "It takes a while for my body to get back to normal after being on the pill, then it all depends on nature doesn't it? But with your sex drive it'll be sooner rather than later"

Harry chuckled quietly and Nikki grinned into his chest, before opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"You're just as bad" he responded and reached up to play with a strand of her hair "I can't wait to have a baby with you"

"Just one now is it?" Nikki giggled and Harry grinned.

"Well I can't wait to have ten babies with you" he amended and Nikki giggled again before pressing a kiss onto his chest.

"I'll have as many as you want Harry" Nikki told him with a smile but Harry shook his head.

"No Nikki, you have as many, or as few, as _you _want. I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do"

"As long as we have more than one" Nikki replied and Harry nodded "I hated being an only child"

"So did I"

"Five"

"Five?" Harry enquired and Nikki nodded, smiling up at him.

"Let's have five children and see where we go from there"

"Really?" Harry asked, feeling his eyes fill with tears as he heard Nikki say that. He had always wanted a large family, something he didn't have, but if Nikki was prepared to do it for them...

"Mmm" Nikki nodded.

"What if you don't like being pregnant? What about the birth? What if something..."

Nikki rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his, shutting him up.

"Harry, women have been getting pregnant and giving birth since humans came along" she giggled "even if it is pretty horrendous at some points, we keep on doing it don't we? It's worth it in the end, to have a baby, isn't it?"

"Yes it is" Harry replied "But I don't want to...I don't like seeing you in pain"

"Harry" Nikki laughed and rested one hand on his cheek, rubbing it gently with her thumb "I'll be fine, it's essentially what women are for isn't it? Anyway I'm not pregnant yet, we can have this conversation then. Stop worrying"

She then lay her head back on Harry's chest and closed her eyes, Harry tightening his grip around her waist as he too closed his eyes, both of them falling asleep in within a few minutes.

* * *

**Back to school tomorrow :( so the updates probably won't be as regular.**

**xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

"You are coming in the cage with me on Monday aren't you?" Nikki asked the next day as she got dressed, Harry watching her from the bed with a smile on his face.

"Of course I am" he replied "Who's going to protect you from the nasty mean sharks?" he grinned and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"They're not nasty and mean, they're.."

"Very misunderstood creatures" Harry and Nikki finished together, making Nikki giggle and Harry roll his eyes. Harry then stood up and walked over to Nikki's wardrobe where she was looking through her clothes for something to wear, standing in only her underwear.

"What are you doing?" Nikki enquired as she raised an eyebrow at her fiancé.

"Trying to find the dress" he replied absentmindedly and Nikki sighed.

"Well I'm not stupid enough to put it in there am I?" she laughed and motioned to the wardrobe "I know what you are like"

"It's not white is it?" Harry suddenly asked as he gave up the search in the wardrobe "Because white symbolises purity of the bride and I hate to say it but you are definitely not..." a pillow hitting him in the face stopped what he was going to say. He glanced over at Nikki who was standing near the bed, trying not to laugh at him.

"You were saying Cunningham?" she smirked "Something about my purity?"

"Or lack of" Harry laughed and grabbed the pillow that had been thrown at him, before advancing on Nikki, backing her into a corner as she giggled.

"You love me anyway" Nikki stated as Harry dropped the pillow to the floor and pressed his hands either side of Nikki's head on the wall behind her.

"Yes I do, very much" Harry agreed as he observed her carefully.

"and no it's not white" Nikki answered his previous question, flushing slightly under his intense gaze as he looked her over.

"What colour is it then?"

"Harry you're not getting around me that easily" Nikki gasped as Harry unexpectedly pressed a finger to her centre through her knickers.

"Going to tell me?" Harry whispered as he applied more pressure but Nikki bit her lip and shook her head, trying not to whimper. "Too bad" he murmured "I was quite ready to hear you scream my name"

He withdrew his fingers and Nikki let out a low moan of disappointment at the loss of contact, squeezing her legs together to try to get some more friction.

"What do you want Nikki?" Harry asked, his voice dangerously low and sending shots of pleasure running through Nikki.

"I want you to touch me" she whispered, parting her legs slightly as Harry rested one hand on her thigh, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"Eager aren't we?" Harry hissed into her ear as he licked her neck "Parting your legs like the hussy you are"

Nikki let out a loud moan when she heard this, her arousal reaching new heights as Harry said this to her. This urged Harry on and he chuckled into her neck, licking and biting at her sensitive spot until Nikki was sure she was going to come there and then. She arched her hips into Harry, trying to manipulate his hand away from her thigh but Harry moved his hand away, as well as his mouth, leaving Nikki breathing heavily and on the verge of begging Harry for more. Harry looked her in the eyes, through his arousal clouded mind he was glad that Nikki liked being talked dirty to, but deep down he had already known that. He licked his lips slowly and smirked at his fiancé, hearing her breathing hitch.

"Something wrong my love?"

"No" Nikki shook her head "No I'm fine"

"Good" Harry grinned, before pressing a kiss onto her lips and turning away from her. "I'm going to put the coffee on. Breakfast?"

Nikki nodded, unable to connect her brain and her voice as she tried to concentrate on something other than grabbing her fiancé and having her way with him on the floor. When she came back to her senses she saw that she was alone in the bedroom. Letting out a frustrated groan, she grabbed the first dress she saw in her wardrobe and slammed the bathroom door closed as she stormed into the room.

-------

"I'm staying at Rosalind's house tonight" Nikki informed Harry as she leant against the counter behind her, watching Harry as he sat buttering his toast at the breakfast table.

"Why?"

"Because we're getting married tomorrow and Rosalind invited me over" Nikki responded with a shrug "Kind of like a hen night"

"So I can have the boys over here" Harry stated with a smirk and Nikki nodded and rolled her eyes

"Try not to burn the house down or anything like that"

"Would we?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded as she walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of his head while Harry pouted, "We're getting married tomorrow" she whispered and Harry grinned and turned around in his chair to face her.

"I know, isn't it fantastic?"

"Yes it is" Nikki smiled as she leant down to kiss him on the lips, Harry wrapping his arms around her waist "and we're all going back to Rosalind's house for a barbeque afterwards"

"We are?" Harry enquired, rubbing her back slightly "I thought I was going to bring you straight back here and have my wicked way with you"

"You'll have to wait won't you" Nikki teased and Harry looked horrified at the thought "anyway if we were doing this at home we'd have to go through the reception before we got home"

"I suppose" Harry smiled as he ran one hand up the front of her dress but Nikki slapped his hand away with a giggle "Nikki" he moaned but Nikki just ran her hands through his hair, a smile on her face.

"Are you going to be able to keep your hands off me during the ceremony tomorrow?" Nikki laughed and Harry shook his head and chuckled.

"I can hardly keep my hands off you at the best of times. How I'm going to cope at work I don't know"

Nikki smiled down at him and leant down to press another kiss to his head, resting her cheek on the same spot as Harry rested his head on her chest.

"I love you" Nikki told him and Harry felt his stomach flip, just like it always did when he heard her say those words.

"I love you" he responded before moving away from her slightly and running one hand down her bum and under the back of her dress.

"I don't think so Dr Cunningham" Nikki giggled as she moved away from him "Not after that stunt you pulled this morning"

"Stunt?" Harry feigned ignorance as he stood up, stalking towards Nikki as she backed out of the kitchen "I don't know what you mean"

"When you left me in the bedroom feeling somewhat...aroused" Nikki grinned wolfishly at him and Harry felt himself harden slightly at the look she was giving him "But it's fine now, I sorted myself out"

Harry couldn't help but moan slightly when he heard this, feeling himself hardening at the thought of Nikki touching herself. Nikki heard this and smirked, knowing she had him exactly where she wanted him as she backed down the corridor, Harry still following her.

"I pretended that they were your fingers" Nikki told him, feeling herself get aroused again but she pushed the feeling down. "Like I always used to before this holiday"

She saw Harry's eyes darken even more when he heard this and she stopped walking, reaching out and placing one hand on the wall next to her and licking her lips.

"Nikki" Harry whispered as he pressed her into the wall and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth as she gasped, allowing Harry to take dominance over the kiss. "How do...you..do this...to me?" he asked through the kiss.

Nikki didn't reply as she reached down and undid his trousers, pushing them to the floor before reaching into his boxers and grasping his rapidly hardening erection, making him thrust forward into her hand and moan into her mouth. They were interrupted however by the doorbell ringing but neither of them paid any attention to it as Harry reached up Nikki's dress and hooked his fingers over the top of her knickers.

"Wait" Nikki hissed as she pushed him away, taking her hand away from his arousal as she did so.

"Nikki what...?"

"Listen"

Harry did as he was told and frowned when above the sound of the doorbell ringing again, he heard sirens. Nikki pushed him away and straightened her dress before rushing to the front door and opening it. She saw a dishevelled looking Rosalind standing on her doorstep.

"What's..."

Nikki then caught sight of smoke rising from a house just down the road on the other side.

"There's a fire" Rosalind explained quickly "I was on my way round here when I saw it, they're going to need doctors until the ambulances get here"

"Right" Nikki nodded and stepped out of the house, following Rosalind down the path.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's..." Nikki just waved her hands to the house and it was only then that Rosalind saw her slightly dishevelled appearance.

"Sorry"

"Doesn't matter" Nikki replied as they ran to the house just as a man ran out carrying a child in his arms.

"We're doctors" Rosalind explained to him calmly "We'll help until the services get here"

"My son" the man told the two women shakily as he handed the little boy to Nikki "My daughter and wife are still in there"

He turned and ran back into his burning house, ignoring Nikki and Rosalind's yells for him to stop. Nikki however turned back to the boy in her arms who looked like he was only about three years old, he looked terrified and had tears running down his face as she cradled him in her arms and checked him over for any damage. Apart from a nasty cough caused by the smoke, he seemed okay.

"How is he?" Rosalind asked as she knelt next to Nikki.

"In shock" Nikki replied as she stroked the boy's dark hair gently "It'll be okay" she whispered to the terrified little boy as he clutched at her dress.

* * *

**I've got an idea for my next fic already, dunno if I'll write it though. I'll have to think about it first. **

**xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

A few minutes later the door of the house flew open and the man stumbled out empty handed, Nikki's heart sunk but the fire service pulled up just then, drawing her attention away from the stumbling man.

"Sir is this your house?" one of them asked the man who nodded, looking like he was about to collapse. "Is anyone still in there?"

"My wife and daughter" the man replied weakly and stumbled towards Nikki, collapsing onto his knees next to her. "How..is he?" he asked through a coughing fit just as Harry ran over to them and crouched next to Nikki.

An ambulance with its blue lights flashing stopped a few meters down the road and the paramedics jumped out. They rushed over to the small group, already carrying oxygen tanks and masks.

"Ma'am is this your son?" one of them asked Nikki who shook her head vigorously and motioned to the swaying man next to her.

"No it's his son, I'm a doctor. They both need oxygen"

The paramedic nodded and gently placed an oxygen mask over the young boy's face, telling him to breath in deeply before turning to sort out his father who was staring blankly at his burning house.

"Sir you need to put this on"

"I need my wife and daughter" the man choked but didn't protest as the paramedic slipped the mask over his face and told him to breathe it in deeply. He tried to get up to go back to the house but Harry held him down again, knowing he was a hypocrite. If that was Nikki in there he would be back in there like a shot. "I need...to get..my wife..and daughter" the man coughed and the little boy in Nikki's arms sat up slightly, before gripping onto Nikki's hand for dear life. Seemingly not knowing that his father was right next to him. Nikki and Harry exchanged a look over the sobbing man's shoulder before Nikki focused all her attentions back on calming the little boy in her arms. The fire behind them crackled loudly, and there was a smell of burnt rubber, plastic and metal in the air as the house continued to burn. Nikki felt her own eyes fill with tears, this was man's life going up in flames while everyone watched, unable to do anything. The windows suddenly burst out from the head of the flames and Nikki flinched, automatically covering the boy as the glass showered them.

"Nikki are you alright?" Harry demanded as he made his way over to her. Nikki just shook her head slightly and hugged the boy closer to her, whispering soothing words to him as tears slipped down his face. Harry wrapped his arms around Nikki's shoulders and pressed a kiss onto the back of her head as a paramedic jogged over.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, noticing that Nikki had a cut on her arm where the glass had cut "Ma'am we're going to have to fix your arm"

Nikki glanced down to where he was pointing and saw a rather large cut, blood running down her arm. Harry gripped her arm gently in his hand and lifted it slightly, Nikki hissed as the pain hit her suddenly and he winced.

"Sorry sweetheart"

"We're going to have to take the boy" a paramedic yelled above the sound of the flames and another one walked over and carefully took him from Nikki.

"Are you his mother?"

"No" Nikki replied for the second time "I'm just a doctor, that's his father"

She motioned to the silently crying man who was sitting on his driveway, staring at his house that still held his wife and daughter. Nikki then became aware of the paramedic who was sorting her arm out.

"What's your name ma'am?" he asked kindly as he opened his bag, pulling out some antiseptic wipes.

"Nikki" she replied and Harry tightened his grip on her waist and arm as the paramedic began to wipe the large cut with a wipe, causing Nikki to try and wrench her arm away and let out a small moan of pain.

"I'm James" the man told her and glanced at Harry "Are you her husband?"

"Fiancé" he replied and pressed a kiss to Nikki's temple "Harry"

All three of them looked around when they heard a loud cry from the man who refused to go into the ambulance. They saw two fire-fighters come out of the house, each carrying a female in their arms. Nikki felt sick when she saw that the man's daughter looked less than a year old and she had to turn away as he began yelling at the paramedics to help them. They all knew that the chances of them being alive was minimum. Nikki winced again as James started to clean her arm again, focusing on his own patient.

"You might need a few stitches"

"It's fine" Nikki replied stubbornly but Harry shook his head.

"Do as he says" he whispered, both of them trying to block out the noise of the husband begging the paramedics to save his family. Neither of them looked up as the man was gently but forcibly taken to the second ambulance that had turned up.

"Are you alright?" Rosalind asked as she walked over and saw Nikki's arm.

"Glass" Harry told her "From where the windows blew out. What about the wife and daughter?"

Rosalind just shook her head and sighed, while Harry tightened his grip on Nikki who leant her head back on his shoulder as James wrapped a bandage around her arm after having decided that stitches weren't necessary. The smell in the air was making Nikki feel sick but she was determined not to embarrass herself in front of everyone by vomiting. Harry seemed to sense that there was something wrong with his lover and gently moved some of her hair away from her face, seeing how pale she was.

"Take her home please sir" the paramedic instructed Harry as they stood up, Harry helping Nikki to her feet and wrapping his arms around her to steady her. "Is she allergic to anything?"

"No" Harry replied as they walked to the back of the first ambulance where the young boy was sitting, still with an oxygen mask on his face. James climbed in and rummaged around in the cupboard before extracting a box and handing it to Harry.

"Painkillers for her arm"

"Thank you" Harry nodded as he took Nikki's hand and led her through the crowd that had formed and back to the house. As soon as they were inside Nikki pushed him away and ran down the corridor, Harry frowned as he heard a door slam open and then the sound of Nikki vomiting. He rushed after her and found her in their bathroom, leaning over the toilet. Harry crouched down and moved some of her hair out of her face, rubbing her back with his other hand as he soothed her quietly.

"That little girl" she whispered "and that little boy who doesn't have a mother"

"I know, I know" Harry murmured, continuing to rub her back. He also felt sorry for the husband, who had lost his wife and daughter. He felt himself feeling sick even thinking about losing Nikki. Harry stood up and poured some water into a glass, before sitting down and handing it to Nikki allowing her to take a sip before opening the tablets.

"I don't want them" Nikki told him as she got shakily to her feet "My arm's fine"

"Nikki" Harry warned as he stood up, but Nikki smiled at him and shook her head, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"It's fine Harry"

Harry however saw Nikki wince when she moved her arm but didn't say anything to her. Instead, he placed his hands on her hips and allowed her to rest her head on his chest, breathing in his comforting scent.

* * *

**Some nice angst for you all ;) Dunno where it came from but there shouldn't be any more anytime soon....if I'm feeling nice that is. **

**xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

"Nikki are you okay?" Harry asked as he walked into the bedroom to see Nikki laying on their bed with her back to him, still clothed in her dress. It was a few hours until she had to go to Rosalind's house and she still had to pack and get ready. Nikki didn't answer him so he walked around the bed and crouched down next to her, smiling slightly when he saw that she was asleep, a small contented smile on her face. He reached up and moved some of her soft hair away from her face and observed her quietly. Harry couldn't believe that this woman was going to be his wife, after so long wishing it would happen, it finally was. Harry then looked down at Nikki's arm and sighed when he saw the bandage wrapped around it, he reached up and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"What do you want?" Nikki enquired sleepily and Harry jumped slightly "Ha"

Harry rolled his eyes as she opened her own deep brown ones to look at him, reaching down to entwine their hands on the top of the duvet.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly, looking Nikki in the eyes as she nodded and sighed.

"I'm fine" she replied "Those painkillers you forced me to have, made me tired"

"Well you do need all of your strength for tomorrow" Harry chuckled and nuzzled her cheek with his forehead, allowing Nikki to reach up and run one hand through his hair, sighing contentedly as her eyes flickered shut. "For when I eventually get you home and into bed"

Nikki giggled loudly and opened her eyes to see Harry move away from her slightly, suddenly feeling the loss. Nikki instead pulled him closer and motioned for him to get onto the bed with her. Harry complied with Nikki's silent question and lay behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist, bringing the other one to her pillow and playing with her hair, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're going to be my wife tomorrow" he whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss onto her neck.

"Yes I am" Nikki replied with a small sigh "and for the rest of our lives"

"Good"

"and the mother of my future children" Harry added with a smile as he thought about it and Nikki turned over slightly so she was laying on her back.

"Yes I am" she grinned and leant up to kiss him, running one hand through his hair, deepening the kiss quickly. Harry pressed Nikki down into the bed and ran one hand down her side and rested it on her thigh under her dress. However he had to pull himself away from his fiancé, extracting a disappointed moan from her at the loss of contact. She tried to pull him down again for another kiss but Harry just chuckled and shook his head.

"You have to get ready to go to Rosalind's"

"Harry" Nikki whined, turning over and running her hand over his crotch, smiling when she felt his arousal growing quickly. "Please"

"No" Harry replied with a smirk but moaned as Nikki applied more pressure, those eyes of hers were killing him. He licked his lips and Nikki automatically leant closer.

"This will be the last time before we're married" she whispered to him, pressing her lips to his. Harry couldn't take it anymore and pushed her down onto the bed again, giving in to Nikki and his own desire and love for her.

---------

"I'll see you tomorrow at one o'clock" Nikki smiled at Harry as they stood in the front hallway of the house. Nikki with an overnight bag she had brought during her last shopping trip. Harry knew it held the dress she would be wearing during their wedding ceremony and he had to resist the urge to peak, knowing that it would be worth it just to see Nikki wearing it.

"Yes you will" Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him, Nikki looping her arms around his neck and allowing him to kiss her lazily. "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied, kissing him again, neither of them wanting to let the other go. "I have to go now"

"I know" Harry whispered as they continued to kiss.

"I..really need..to...go" Nikki murmured as Harry pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, both their tongues battling for dominance. Both of them refused to let the other go but after a few minutes Nikki knew she had to leave. Reluctantly she broke the kiss and moved away from her fiancé, giggling slightly when she saw him pout. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"One o'clock" Harry nodded as she opened the door, stealing one last kiss before walking down the path. Harry watched her all the way down the path, hardly believing that in less than twenty-four hours that she would be his wife. This thought made him grin and the grin never left his face as he closed the door and made his way into the living room, suddenly realising how empty the house felt without Nikki.

-------

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Jenny asked Nikki as they sat around in Rosalind's living room, just the three women. Emily was babysitting the children, saying that they didn't want an elderly woman with them while they were drinking. Nikki had protested loudly but Emily had just rolled her eyes, adding, with a grin, that she didn't _want_ to be around them when they were drinking and talking about whatever they were going to talk about, she felt she was too old for things like that.

"I am bloody terrified" Nikki replied, downing the rest of the cocktail in one gulp "Were you two?"

"Yes" Rosalind replied, pouring some more of the red drink into Nikki's glass, the alcohol they had already drunk starting to take affect "In fact I actually vomited so many times that morning"

"That was because of the alcohol you had drunk the night before" Jenny laughed and Nikki giggled as Rosalind threw the other woman a dirty look.

"Okay so it was that as well" Rosalind shrugged as Nikki drank some more of her cocktail, smirking into the drink. "So what other combinations can we make girls?"

Rosalind jumped up from her chair, staggering slightly as she wandered over to the sideboard where a large variety of alcohol was laid out. Nikki turned on the sofa so she could see her friend over the top and Jenny scooted forward on the armchair slightly.

"Ooh I know" Jenny stood up, stumbling as she made her way over to the sideboard as well, looking through the bottles "Sex with an Alligator or Screaming Orgasm?"

"Excuse me?" Rosalind slurred slightly as Nikki giggled, she could feel the alcohol starting to work as she replied.

"I quite like Sex on the Beach, myself" she laughed and Jenny grinned at her while Rosalind searched through the drinks.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, holding up a bottle of what looked to Nikki, like Southern Comfort "A Sloe Comfortable Screw is in order I think"

"If you say so" Nikki slurred, frowning slightly when she heard herself, before she continued "Whatever floats your boat"

Rosalind then went about mixing the three drinks that went into the cocktail that she wanted, putting very generous amounts of each liquid into the glasses. She handed one to Nikki who eyed it warily, Jenny doing the same.

"If I'm still drunk or hung-over at my wedding tomorrow, I'm blaming you" Nikki told Rosalind, shaking her glass at the other woman in a drunken fashion, making the drink slop over the sides slightly.

-------

"Nikki wake up"

"Go away" Nikki murmured, turning her head so her face was buried in the pillow. Then she realised the small problem of trying to breathe with a face full of pillow and sighed.

"Nikki get up you're getting married in six hours" Rosalind said even louder and poked her friend in the shoulder. Nikki heard this and sat up quickly, wincing as her head pounded and the bright light assaulted her eyes. "Here"

A glass of water and tablets were pressed into her hands by Rosalind who pulled the duvet of Nikki.

"Hurry up you"

"Slave driver" Nikki murmured as she climbed out of the bed, following the other woman down the hallway, trying to ignore the headache. She ran one hand through her hair and collapsed into a kitchen chair, mildly realising that that was the quickest she had ever got up with a hangover. A large mug of coffee was placed in front of her just as Jenny stumbled into the room, looking just like Nikki felt.

"Never let me drink like that again" the woman moaned and Nikki laughed, wincing as it jarred her head. "Why aren't you hung-over?" this was aimed at Rosalind who shrugged slightly.

"Just a bit of a headache that's all" she then turned to Nikki and patted her on the shoulder as she sat down "Right, we have six hours until we are due at the beach, and then you become Mrs Cunningham"

Nikki didn't know if it was the hang-over or the pure nerves that were making her stomach clench, but she jumped up and ran to the sink, before vomiting. She groaned as Rosalind stood up, but Nikki waved her away, making her sit down again.

"I'm fine" she murmured, stumbling back to her chair and taking a gulp of coffee. This made her feel slightly better.

"Nervous?"

"Yes"

"That's normal" Rosalind smiled, patting Nikki's arm "Are you going to be wearing makeup?"

"No" Nikki replied with a small shake of her head, both of them glancing at Jenny who had her head on the table, groaning slightly. Rosalind and Nikki looked at each other with smirks on their faces as Rosalind reached over and patted Jenny on the head, drawing a moan from the other woman.

"Right" Rosalind took charge as the other two women looked like they weren't going to "Showers all around, then hair, then dresses" she paused and thought of it "actually dresses then hair"

Nikki started to feel extremely queasy again and had to fight down the urge to vomit. Rosalind saw this and rested her hand on Nikki's arm.

"It'll all go fine"

Nikki just nodded and gave her friend a small smile, before both of them laughed loudly when Jenny swore once more that she would never drink again in her life.

* * *

**It might be the wedding in the next chapter or the chapter after :D**

**xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

Harry was feeling slightly sick as he looked in the mirror, straightening his tie nervously, just like he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes. Anthony and Martin had only woken him up an hour ago, however that had been plenty of time for him to get ready.

"It's not going to get any straighter" Anthony commented from the doorway, making Harry jump. "Now stop being nervous, you're making me feel nervous and I'm not even getting married"

"Sorry" Harry apologised, straightening his tie again before following Anthony into the kitchen, accepting the coffee that Martin handed him. "I feel ill" he murmured.

"That would be the hangover" Anthony sniggered and Harry threw him a dirty look.

"I do not have a hangover"

"I don't believe you" Anthony patted Harry on the shoulder as he passed, glancing at his watch "An hour and a half"

Harry moaned loudly and had tried to push down the extreme nervous feeling in his stomach. Nikki would finally become his wife after so many years of hiding their feelings. A smile spread over his face as he thought about it and he glanced at his own watch out of sheer habit. The nervousness returning slightly.

"Harry do you have the rings?" Anthony asked Harry as he walked back into the room.

"What? I gave you the rings" Harry replied almost hysterically "Where are they?"

"No you didn't" Anthony shook his head and shot a smirk at Martin who rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his coffee. Harry looked at Anthony and saw his mouth twitching.

"You bastard" Harry hissed and punched the other man on the arm as he laughed "Don't do that to me"

"I'm sorry" Anthony sniggered and patted Harry on the arm again "Are you ready?"

"Yes and no" Harry replied quietly "I want Nikki as my wife but..." he shrugged "Yeah I'm ready"

---------

"Nikki you look gorgeous" Jenny gushed as both her and Rosalind observed the woman in front of them. Nikki flushed a bright red that almost matched her dress and nervously fiddled with the hem as she sat on the bed. She had let her hair dry naturally so it fell into the curls that she knew Harry loved so much, some of the hair had been pulled back and clipped so it still fell down her back and shoulders but some of it was away from her face. The strands that didn't reach the clip fell down to frame her face perfectly.

"Harry is one lucky man" Rosalind agreed before chuckling "We're going to have to relinquish our husbands later so they can dance with you, I know it"

"As long as we can have a dance with Dr Cunningham" Jenny laughed and Nikki giggled, shaking her hair out of her face slightly.

"That's a fair deal" she replied "Thank you for doing this for me, for us"

"You don't need to thank us" Rosalind wave it off and helped Nikki off the bed "You just better keep in touch when you go back to England"

"Oh I promise that" Nikki nodded and grinned, straightening and smoothing her dress slightly, nibbling her lip in nervousness as they walked out into the hallway.

"Don't be nervous" Rosalind wrapped one arm around Nikki's shoulders, the blonde woman smiled and nodded "Everything will be fine"

"Are you sure that the priest will definitely take out any references to God?" Nikki enquired suddenly. When she and Harry had spoken to the priest a few days beforehand, the middle-aged man was quite happy to do so, saying that he had no problem with doing that for a couple who were so obviously in love. He was pretty open-minded and if they wanted to get married like that then he was fine with it. Harry had protested though, saying that it was Nikki's wedding as well and that if she wanted references to a God that she partially believed in then that was fine with him. Nikki had countered that he didn't believe in a God and she didn't want him making vows to someone he didn't believe in. Harry had just silenced her with a kiss and said that he would do it for her. This had made the priest smile to himself and he compromised by telling them that a presence of a priest was enough for it to be religious, and then Harry wouldn't have to make vows to a God that he didn't believe in, he would just have to pretend that the man marrying them wasn't a religious one. Harry had chuckled at this and agreed.

"Yes he will. He did for Jenny and Martin" Rosalind replied and Jenny nodded in confirmation as she opened the front door. Nikki took a deep breath and stepped outside into the warm air.

--------------

Harry was trying to focus on what the priest standing in front of him was saying but all he could focus on was the beauty standing next to him. He had, for what seemed like the only time in his life, literally been speechless when he had seen Nikki walking towards him on the beach. He had just wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless but knew he had to wait until after they were married to do such things, and he had to keep it clean, there were children in the crowd. Harry definitely thought the dress was worth the wait to see, he loved the way it clung to every perfect curve of Nikki's body, showing it off amazingly. Nikki stole a glance at Harry and gave him one of her small smiles that made his heart jump into his throat, she flushed when she saw that he had been observing her discreetly and bowed her head slightly. It never failed to amaze her how Harry could affect her like this, and make her feel like a teenager again. Harry reached down and took Nikki's hand in his, squeezing it gently as the priest finished speaking, saying that they would now take their vows. Harry felt his throat dry up and he swallowed slightly as he began to speak, prompted by the priest as he went, looking straight into Nikki's eyes.

"I Harry Cunningham, take you Nicola Alexander" Nikki glared at him slightly but he smiled at continued "to be my wife" his grip tightened on Nikki's hand and he saw the tears in her eyes as he spoke "to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer for poorer" he felt his own eyes smarting, he was actually doing this and he couldn't believe it "in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish" his voice broke slightly "Till death do us part"

Nikki felt her throat closing up and her eyes filled with tears, she bit her lip to stop herself crying. There was time for that later. The priest then smiled kindly at Nikki who opened her mouth.

"I Nicola Alexander" Harry smirked when she said this "Take you Harry Cunningham, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward" her grip on Harry's hand tightened and he stroked it gently with his thumb "for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health" she took a shuddering breath, she forced back the tears and she could see Harry doing the same "to love and to cherish, till death do us part"

Harry and Nikki heard sniffing in the group watching them and Nikki knew it had to be Rosalind and Jenny who were crying. This almost made her cry but she held herself together. The priest had called for the rings and little Chris grinned proudly as he handed the rings over to the man. Nikki winked at him and Harry smiled at the young boy who then ran back to his mother. Harry then took Nikki's left hand in his and took the wedding ring in his right. This was it, Nikki was going to be his wife. He felt his throat close up as he slid the ring onto Nikki's ring finger and he coughed slightly.

"Nikki, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you" Nikki flushed slightly, that was true "all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you"

Nikki then took Harry's wedding ring in her hand, conscious that she was shaking as she did so. The sobs from the congregation had got louder and Nikki wondered if the two women were still slightly tipsy from the night before. She hadn't taken them to be the crying type.

"Harry, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage" Nikki started, swallowing a lump in her throat "With my body I honour you" she knew what Harry was thinking about when she said that and smiled at him slightly, his eyes shining with tears and amusement "all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you"

The priest smiled kindly at them and then began to address everyone.

"In the presence of God, and before this congregation, Harry and Nikki have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife"

The congregation erupted in applause but Harry and Nikki couldn't care less as he wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and kissed her. Nikki smiled through the kiss, tears falling down both of their cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and allowing him to deepen the kiss. Harry pulled away and rested his forehead on Nikki's, smiling at her.

"I love you" he whispered tearfully and Nikki let out a small sob and nodded, running one hand through his hair, the other resting on his cheek.

"I love you" she replied before kissing him again.

* * *

**Yay! They're married! :D**

**xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Contains smut! **

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Harry and Nikki were alone on the beach, they had wanted some time together before they went to Rosalind's house for a party afterwards and everyone had understood. Nikki sat on the beach with her legs pulled up to her chest, staring over at the water with a smile on her face as Harry sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers in a soft but passionate kiss, allowing Nikki to deepen it. The kiss became more passionate, their tongues battling for dominance as they sat on the sand, wrapped up in each other. Harry broke the kiss first and Nikki moaned in disappointment, making Harry chuckle.

"They'll be more later I promise" he whispered to her, brushing some of her hair away from her face "Much more"

"I look forward to it" Nikki replied coyly, fiddling with his tie slightly "and maybe we can put this tie to better use"

"I'm sure we could find some extra uses for it" Harry agreed, pressing another kiss to her lips "We're married" he stated simply, smiles breaking over both of their faces. Nikki nodded and ran one hand gently through his hair.

"I love you so much" Nikki whispered tearfully and Harry reached up to wipe her face gently, his own eyes slightly glazed over.

"I love you more than I can show or tell you" Harry murmured "Thank you for being my wife"

"You don't have to thank me Harry" Nikki giggled, wiping her face slightly and resting her forehead on his. Harry didn't say anything, he just kissed her again. They sat on the beach lazily kissing for a few more minutes before Nikki pulled back and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "We have to get to Rosalind's, they'll think we're up to something"

"Now that sounds good" Harry murmured into her neck as he pressed kisses along her warm skin, making Nikki moan slightly and lean her head back "I can't wait to get you out of this dress"

"Neither can I" Nikki moaned as Harry ran one hand up her naked leg and settled it on her thigh.

"You're beautiful" Harry told her as he moved away from her neck, looking down at his wife's body "When I first saw you today I was just speechless and I couldn't believe that such a gorgeous, amazing, intelligent woman was going to be my wife"

"Well I am, and I always will be" Nikki responded with a smile "You were speechless?" she giggled "That's a first"

Harry glared at her and poked her in the side, making Nikki giggle and move away from him but Harry held her close.

"And there I thought with us being married, me being the dominant husband while you are the lowly housewife who is going to give me ten children, and the abuse might stop" Harry smirked, the corners of his mouth twitching as Nikki glared at him.

"What do you mean I'm the lowly housewife?" Nikki demanded as she stood up, Harry following her quickly and wrapping his arms around her waist so she couldn't get away from him "I don't think so somehow Cunningham"

"Ah but you are a Cunningham now my love" Harry grinned "and I notice that you didn't protest against the ten children"

Nikki just shrugged and kissed him, before taking his hand and starting to make their way up the beach and to the path.

"I've given up" she sighed dramatically and Harry grinned at her "We'll start with one though"

"We might have twins" Harry pointed out and Nikki made a noise of agreement "We can start trying now?"

"What right here?" Nikki giggled and motioned to the ground as they walked.

"Right now Nikki I could take you anywhere" Harry replied truthfully "Please tell me that this party isn't going on for long"

"I bloody hope it doesn't" Nikki sighed "and yes we can start trying now. We've already discussed this" she grinned.

"I just wanted to make sure"

Nikki's mobile rang suddenly, signalling that she had a text and she fished around in her bag before finding it.

"It's from Rosalind" she told her husband and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked "Oh"

"What is it?"

"Chris has just been sick so Jenny is taking him and the other children home" Nikki responded as she read through the text "She's asking if we can forgo the party for today because she's not feeling well either, she doesn't want Bradley coming down with anything"

"Yes we bloody well can" Harry growled and leant down to kiss her possessively. Nikki giggled and kissed him back just as passionately.

"Actually this is probably their nice way of saying 'don't come round, go and have amazing sex'" Nikki giggled loudly just as they got to the gate of their house. Harry grinned wolfishly and Nikki squealed as he scooped her up into his arms, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Nikki fumbled with the lock for a few seconds before the door opened and Harry carried her into the house.

"You better be doing this when we get back to England Dr Cunningham" Nikki smirked as he kicked the door shut "I don't expect this treatment to stop"

"Don't worry Mrs Cunningham it won't" Harry responded as he carried her through to the bedroom, depositing her onto the bed before moving away slightly to look at her. Nikki raised an eyebrow at him, propping herself up on her elbows so her hair fell over her back and chest. "Hmm, 'Mrs Nicola Cunningham', it has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Yes I do" Nikki agreed, shifting slightly under his gaze, her arousal growing as she saw him lick his lips, an almost predatory look in his eyes. "Now are you going to do something Harry or are you just going to lay there looking at me like you want to eat me?"

Harry smirked and a shot of arousal flew through Nikki as he leant down and whispered in her ear.

"I do want to eat you" he murmured as he ran one hand down her chest, squeezing one of her breasts slightly before moving on "but that can wait until later, we're going to make this last"

Nikki had to bite her lip to stop herself moaning as Harry moved away from her. He then reached behind his wife and unzipped the dress, pulling it off her shoulders and down her chest, kissing the flesh as it was exposed to him. He pulled it down over her breasts and then left it, reaching behind Nikki and undoing her bra, pulling it off her and dropping it to the floor. Harry then leant down and captured one of her breasts in his mouth, licking and sucking at it, the moans and whimpers from his wife driving him on. Harry then focused his attention on the other breast, his hand reaching up to tease the other. Nikki moaned loudly as Harry moved away from her and she tugged at his tie, trying to pull him closer. Harry however just grinned down at her and took the tie off, dropping it to the bed next to Nikki.

"For later" he told her and he saw her eyes darken and her breathing quicken "Do you want that?"

Nikki just nodded and let out a small whimper, her voice seemed to have stopped working. She then reached up with shaky hands and started to undo Harry's shirt buttons, running her hands down his chest and stomach before pushing the clothing off his shoulders and onto the floor. She licked her lips when she observed him carefully and Harry leant down to kiss her again, promising so much in that one kiss. Harry then focussed back on the dress and proceeded to pull it all the way down Nikki's body, kissing down her stomach and to one of her thighs as he did so. Nikki moaned slightly and parted her legs a bit, arching herself up.

"Harry" she moaned as Harry finished pulling the dress off, depositing it onto the floor and kissing his way up her leg and to her inner thigh. "Ha..Harry"

"Yes my love?" he asked innocently, looking her in the eyes as he moved away from her, leaving Nikki to moan in disappointment. "What do you want?"

Nikki knew what he wanted her to do and she refused to do it, she'd make him work for his pleasure, just like she knew he would make her work. She bit her lip and moaned loudly, arching her back as Harry pressed a finger to her centre through her knickers, but not fully putting enough pressure to relieve any of her arousal. She tried to press herself close to him and a small whine escaped her mouth as he refused to give her any more. Harry teased her a bit more, smirking at Nikki's head fell back and a loud moan escaped her mouth.

"Yes" she drew the word out but Harry moved his hand away from her, making her look at him and glared "Harry p.." she stopped herself and bit her lip.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he rested his hands either side of her head, pressing himself into her so she could feel his arousal through his trousers. Nikki bucked into him and Harry gasped in surprise causing Nikki to smirk. "Well if you're not going to do what I want" Harry sighed and shook his head before climbing off the bed and reaching down to pull his trousers off. Nikki watched him intently, her eyes dropping to his crotch when the trousers fell to the ground, she licked her lips when she saw the large bulge in his boxers and her arousal grew. Instead of taking the last item of clothing off like Nikki wanted him to, he climbed back onto the bed still wearing it. Nikki whimpered and tugged at the item of clothing, before running her hand over the front, smiling when he thrust into her hand and let out a low moan. She then slipped her hand inside and gripped his erection, drawing a gasp from Harry as he lowered his head, a moan escaping his lips as Nikki ran her hand up him and over the tip, teasing him with light touches until he was sweating, his chest heaving.

"Nikki" he gasped "Please..I'm not going..to...last..if you..."

Nikki squeezed him again before extracting her hand with a smirk on her face.

"Vengeance is sweet is it not dear husband?" she giggled and Harry laughed shakily and licked his lips. "Now take them off"

"I don't think you're in charge here" Harry told her as he raised an eyebrow, nudging her legs open with his knee. "You're the one who's going to be" he leant down and pressed a kiss to her stomach "writing under me and shouting my name as I make love to you"

Nikki gasped in surprise as Harry unexpectedly pushed his hand into her knickers and pressed one finger into her. Nikki arched into his hand and whimpered slightly as he withdrew it, but her whimpers soon turned to moans as he added another finger, and another, so Nikki was gripping the duvet under her, her breathing coming in gasps, her eyes clamped shut as the pleasure shot through her body with each thrust of Harry's fingers.

"Harry" she panted as she felt herself very close "I need..I need to..."

Harry didn't say anything, he just bent his fingers slightly and that tipped Nikki over the edge as she thrust up into his hand and cried out his name, gripping the duvet even tighter in her fists as her orgasm washed over her. She opened her eyes, her body shaking from the intensity, and she moaned when she saw Harry staring at her, licking his fingers with a smirk on his face. Nikki smiled at him and sat up slightly, watching him as he then drew her knickers down her legs and dropped them to the floor.

"You are absolutely beautiful" he told Nikki as he looked at her naked body, Nikki felt herself flushing. She had never done that before when she had been in bed with a man, however when she thought about it, none of the men had ever told her she was beautiful and meant it, they just wanted to get on her good side and get on with whatever they wanted. "And I am going to fuck you until you scream my name"

"Yes, please" Nikki nodded, his words sending arousal shooting through her.

"What do you want Nikki?" Harry asked as he pulled his boxers off "Tell me or it's not going to happen"

"I want you to fuck me Harry" she told him evenly, staring him in the eyes, she knew that the predatory look in his was reflected in hers and she licked her lips as she ran her eyes over his body. "None of that gentle stuff right now"

Harry didn't need any more encouraging and he pressed himself into her, hard, drawing a loud cry from Nikki as he did so. She reached up and gripped his shoulders as he began to move in her, thrusting into her quickly and almost violently. Nikki however loved it and she ran her hands down his back, her nails digging into his skin, their pants and moans filling the room.

"Fuck Harry, harder" Nikki gasped as she wrapped her legs around Harry, changing the angle and allowing Harry deeper within her. Harry did as he was told, pressing his hands into the bed next to Nikki's head as he pressed himself closer to her, the pants and gasps from Nikki driving him on as she begged him to fuck her harder. He had known all along that Nikki had a dirty mouth when they were in bed, or anywhere else for that matter, and that it turned her on when he spoke to her like it. He enjoyed it as well, the look of pure lust on her face when he did so made him lose control most of the time.

"Harry, I.." Nikki gripped his shoulders tighter as she found herself nearing the edge, she thrust up against him, matching his pace. She ran her hands down his back, pulling him closer to her, Harry gasped as arousal shot through him at the sensation of Nikki scraping his back with her nails. He nearly lost it then but he wanted Nikki to come before him and he knew she was close by the sounds she was making. Nikki let out a loud moan as she arched her back, his name falling from her mouth in a loud yell as she shuddered around him. This made Harry lose control and he thrust into her one last time before shouting her name as he emptied himself into her, repeating her name like a mantra as he leant his head on her chest, their orgasms still working their way through their sweaty bodies as they clung to each other.

"Mmm" Nikki sighed as she ran her hand lazily through Harry's damn hair as he lay his head on her chest, both of them still connected "That was good"

"Just good?"

"Excellent" Nikki giggled and Harry chuckled into her chest, pressing a gentle kiss to her skin "More than excellent"

"I gathered that from the sounds you were making" Harry laughed and Nikki blushed "I didn't know you could be so loud"

---

"Do you think we made a baby?" Harry asked quietly after a few minutes of just laying in each other's arms.

"Well" Nikki said slowly, running her hand through his hair before rolling them both over so she was straddling him. She felt him harden slightly inside her again as she rocked against him and he brought his hands to her hips. "I think we're going to have to practice a lot, just to make sure"

"I agree with that" Harry replied seriously but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Hmm" Nikki frowned as she tightened her legs around him, feeling him harden even more inside her "If you think you're up for the job, I wouldn't want to tire you out now would I?"

"Are you questioning my ability to make love to you and make a baby with you?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Nikki who grinned at him.

"Well you're going to have to prove to me that you are good at both things" she joked and leant down to whisper in his ear "You can start now"

* * *

**So what do you think Leo's reaction is going to be when he finds out what Harry and Nikki have been up to? Shocked but understanding or shocked and worried that they moved too quickly? or something else?**

**xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

Nikki had fallen asleep after three rounds of lovemaking, Harry following her quickly, both of them wrapped up in each other. Harry however was the first one to wake up, he winced slightly at the light streaming through the windows and glanced at the time, it was almost half past five in the morning. He then turned back to his wife, a grin made its way onto his face when he thought that, and he wrapped one arm around her waist again, gently reaching over and fiddling with the rings on her finger. Harry then placed one hand on Nikki's naked stomach, wondering if they had indeed made a child on their wedding night, he sincerely hoped so. More than anything in the world, he wanted to be a daddy to Nikki's baby.

"What are you thinking of?" Nikki asked sleepily, making Harry jump slightly, he hadn't known that she was awake.

"Our baby" Harry whispered and pressed a kiss onto her lips "Good morning"

"Morning" Nikki replied and turned over in his arms so she was laying on her back, a frown crossed over her face "I don't want you to be disappointed if I don't get pregnant straight away" she whispered "Some couples have to try for years for a baby, some don't even get one"

"We'll be fine" Harry soothed her, knowing that she was telling herself that as well as him "I'm sure we'll be having a baby very soon"

"Ten of them" Nikki giggled as she buried her face in his chest. Harry chuckled and pulled her closer to him. Nikki's mobile rang suddenly and they both moaned, glancing around the room to try and find the ringing device. Nikki spotted her bag where she had dropped it by the bedroom door in their haste to get to the bed, the ringing coming from inside.

"Ignore it" Harry murmured against her neck as he pressed light kisses onto the skin and ran one hand down her side, resting it on the her thigh "They'll go away"

However, the phone kept ringing and Nikki found she couldn't go any further with Harry while it was doing so. She pushed Harry off her slightly, causing him to moan, and she climbed out of the bed, aware of Harry's eyes following her and admiring her naked body. She picked up her bag and got the phone out before looking at the I.D. Nikki sighed loudly and made her way back to the bed, snuggling back next to Harry and showing him the phone.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" she whispered into his chest as she tried not to cry "I've told him and you've told him to leave me alone and he won't"

"We'll go to the police when we're back home, okay?" Harry soothed, running one hand through her hair. "You can't go on like this sweetheart"

"I know" Nikki sighed, wiping her face free of her fallen tears "It was just that he was the last piece of family I had left and I didn't want to let that go"

"and now?" Harry asked quietly, looking down at his wife with a frown on his face.

"Now I have you" Nikki replied with a smile and leant up to kiss Harry as he grinned at her "and hopefully very soon we'll have a family and _he _doesn't have a place in that"

"How about we call Leo, when it's a decent time, and tell him about Victor, then he can inform the police and they can get something sorted before we're even home. So there's only a small chance you'll run into him"

"Yeah, I'll do that" Nikki nodded slowly and smiled up at him "I'm going to have to sell my house and move into yours"

"I don't know if I have enough room for all your rubbish" Harry smirked and Nikki hit him on the chest as she giggled. "Especially all your clothes, I'm going to have to buy a new wardrobe. Actually no, we'll have to convert the spare room into a wardrobe just for your clothes and shoes"

Nikki laughed loudly and Harry grinned down at her, glad that he had cheered her up.

"That room is going to be a nursery Dr Cunningham" she smirked and Harry nodded and kissed her gently.

"We'll have to get a bigger house at some point" he informed his wife "To house our multitude of children"

Nikki couldn't help but grin when Harry mentioned the children that they both wanted, she lay back down on the bed and Harry leant over her slightly, gently playing with her hair.

"I'm really nervous about telling Leo and your mum" she whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence and lazy kissing. "What if they don't approve?"

"It's our life and future, not theirs" Harry replied, nuzzling his face into her neck, making Nikki sigh contentedly. "But I've already told you that they'll be happy, maybe a bit shocked and surprised at first, but happy all the same" he paused and pressed a kiss to Nikki's sensitive spot, grinning when she gasped slightly. "and anyway, Leo is the one who has been urging me to ask you out on a date"

"Yes but not ask me out on a date, propose and get married in under two weeks" Nikki giggled and Harry laughed loudly and shrugged.

"Maybe not" he poked her gently in the ribs, making Nikki curl up slightly and laugh "You forgot getting you pregnant as well"

"Is that your ultimate goal now Harry?" Nikki smirked "Getting me pregnant before we go back to England?"

"Yes it is" Harry smirked and kissed her again, his lips lingering a bit longer, before he pulled away and looked her in the eyes "How do you think I'm doing?"

"Well" Nikki sighed dramatically and shook her head, arching into him slightly and hiding a smirk when she heard him gasp "We have to be sure don't we? So I think a few more repeat experiments are in order"

Harry leant down to press his lips to hers, Nikki allowing him to deepen it straight away, their tongues battling for dominance as Nikki gripped his shoulders tightly, pulling him even closer to her body. His obvious arousal brushed up against her and Nikki arched into him again, a whimper escaping her mouth as she broke the kiss when both of them needed air. Harry however captured her lips quickly again before kissing his way down her jaw line and to her neck where he sucked and licked gently on the skin. Nikki gasped and dug her fingers into his shoulders, arousal shooting through her as he found the spot, which made her weak. The phone on the bed next to them rang again suddenly and Nikki snapped, pushing Harry away from her slightly as she sat up and picked up the phone, Harry still straddling her as she answered it.

"Yes?" she snapped

"_Niks how are you?" _came her father's voice down the phone and Nikki wanted to throw the object across the room when she heard it.

"I'm fine" she replied shortly and Harry motioned for her to hand him the phone but Nikki shook her head "What do you want?"

"_I want to talk to you Niks" _Victor replied _"Can't a father talk to his daughter?"_

Nikki closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall, Harry wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss onto her cheek.

"Not when you've been threatening me no" Nikki shot back, biting her lip slightly as she tried to control her emotions "What's wrong with you?"

"_I'm in some trouble and I need money" _

"Why am I not surprised?" Nikki choked out, stopping herself before she started to cry. Harry pressed another kiss onto her cheek, knowing that she needed to do this by herself.

"_Please Nikki, I just need some more money. Then I'll leave you alone"_

"That's the whole point _Victor_" Nikki hissed at him and Harry frowned slightly when he heard her say this "You come back to me and all you want is money. I'm your _daughter" _she couldn't help but sob as she continued "Why couldn't..you come..back..because you...love me?"

Harry's heart broke when he heard Nikki's dejected tone and saw the tears pouring down her face. He reached up and wiped her face gently, whispering soothing words in her ear as he tugged her close.

"_I do love you Niks, you're my daughter"_

Nikki took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she steadied herself for what she was going to say.

"Well I no longer think of you as my father" she whispered down the phone "Don't ever contact me again, if you do I'm going to the police, and trust me they won' t take kindly to you harassing me"

She then hung up the phone and threw it on the bed, turning and burying her face in Harry's chest as she cried loudly. Harry wrapped his arms even tighter around her, gently rubbing her back as he soothed her.

* * *

**Poor Nikki :( I'm mean.**

**xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

"Are you okay now?" Harry asked Nikki quietly ten minutes later when her sobs had subsided slightly.

"Hmm" she nodded against his chest and her husband reached down and wiped her cheeks gently with his thumb. Nikki reached up and entwined their hands, gently resting them on the duvet cover in between them.

"That was a brave thing to do" Harry told her quietly as he continued to stroke her cheek with his free hand "Telling him that"

"I just can't do it anymore Harry. All he ever wanted from me was money, I was more his bank than I was his daughter" she let out another small sob but bit her lip to stop herself crying again. "I don't understand how he could have left us in the first place" she whispered and Harry pressed a kiss onto her forehead, and then to her lips, smiling slightly.

"Trust me Nikki, if any of our daughters look like you then I won't even be going out of the country on holiday. They'll get into all sorts of trouble if they are as beautiful as you"

Nikki let out a watery laugh and shook her head.

"If we have girls, we might have lots of boys"

"Then they'll still be handsome" Harry smiled "They'll take after me"

Nikki laughed again and slapped his naked chest, wiping her eyes free of unshed tears.

"So modest" she joked and Harry smirked at her before kissing her again. Nikki however pushed him away and smiled. "What do you want? Boy or girl?"

"As long as we have children I don't mind" Harry replied and a smile spread over his face "However a little girl would be nice, my little princess"

Nikki giggled and Harry pushed her down onto her back, lazily kissing her neck as he did so.

"You'd be too protective of a little girl" Nikki told him as she ran one hand through his hair, leaning her head back to give him better access to her neck.

"Especially if she looked like you" Harry murmured "She'd be so beautiful that she'd have lines of boys waiting outside to date her"

"And you'll be there to chase them all away" Nikki stated with a laugh as Harry grinned into her neck.

"Of course I will be and I'll be teaching our children all about planes before they can even talk"

"I'm sure you will be" Nikki laughed loudly, her eyes shining with amusement as Harry moved away from her neck and looked down at her, grinning.

"and you'll be teaching them all about science before they can walk" Harry joked.

"Mmm" Nikki nodded, a grin forming on her face to match her husband's "However" she ran her hands over his chest and then rested one on his shoulders, running the other through his hair "We have to have children, before we can teach them anything"

"We'd better get on with it then" Harry breathed as he leant down to kiss her.

Two hours later and both of them were still curled up in bed, neither of them wanting to move. Harry however was on the phone to his mother, having promised to ring her as soon as possible. Nikki was snuggled up to Harry who was sitting up against the headboard, her head was on his stomach, the duvet cover pulled right up to her shoulders. Her eyes were closed but Harry knew she wasn't asleep by the random patterns she was drawing on his stomach. Nikki could hear everything her unsuspecting mother-in-law was saying down the phone.

"_What have you and Nikki been up to?"_

Nikki smirked slightly and looked up at her husband as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing much" he replied and Nikki stifled a giggle in her hand "We've been with some new friend's we've made out here, very nice people, and we've just been on days out really. I'll tell you more when we get home"

He rolled his eyes at Nikki who just shook her head and propped herself up so she had her head on his chest instead.

"_When are you due home?"_

"Sometime on Saturday, early morning" Harry told his mother, gasping slightly as Nikki ran her hand down his stomach and under the duvet cover, stroking his rapidly hardening erection as she did so. Harry reached down with his free hand to prize hers away but Nikki giggled and gripped him harder, causing him to moan and thrust up into her hand unexpectedly. "I'll be over to see you on the Sunday probably, there are things that I need to explain"

Nikki sighed and moved her hand away from him, hearing him whimper slightly at the loss of contact. She then climbed out of the bed and made her way into the bathroom, starting to run a bath, she grabbed her dressing gown from the back of the door and wrapped it around her before going to stand in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at her husband as he continued to talk on the phone. He was oblivious to her observations and a smile spread over her face as she looked down at her wedding ring, fiddling with it slightly. She still couldn't believe that Harry was her husband, it all seemed so surreal to her. However she couldn't wait to be a mother, it wasn't something she had thought about until she had found herself falling for Harry, then she had suddenly realised that she wanted his children. At first, Nikki had attempted to push these feelings away but now she didn't have to. Pulling herself back to reality, she realised that she had one hand on her stomach and a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked from the bed, making Nikki jump slightly, she hadn't noticed that he had finished his phone call.

"Children" Nikki replied, her smile growing as Harry's eyes lit up "and how I can't wait to be a mummy"

"You're going to look beautiful when you're pregnant" Harry told her wistfully, his eyes glancing down to her stomach "You're going to suit it, I just know it"

Nikki flushed slightly and nodded absentmindedly, pushing some of her hair away from her face.

"How's your mum?"

"She's fine" Harry sighed "Wondering when her favourite son is coming home"

Nikki giggled loudly and Harry glared playfully at her.

"You're her only son" she pointed out and Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point" he pointed at her and Nikki poked her tongue out at him "I don't think I'm going to be her favourite son once we get home and tell her about our...quite short engagement"

"Quite short engagement?" Nikki laughed "Harry it was nearly four days if we're lucky"

"Well you just couldn't resist me and my charms"

"Is that what you call them?" Nikki enquired as she raised an eyebrow and turned back to her bath, she shot a smirk at Harry before walking back into the bathroom, checking the temperature before turning the water off and dropping the dressing gown to the floor.

"Now that is what I like to see" Harry commented from the doorway, making Nikki jump and turn to him. "My beautiful, naked wife in front of me"

Nikki smiled at him and shot a quick look at the large bath, then back at Harry.

"You can come back later, I'm having a bath" Nikki laughed as Harry walked over and pulled her closer to him "I mean it"

"Of course you do" Harry murmured against her neck as he pressed his lips to the soft skin. Nikki leant her head back to give him better access and looped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. "I'm sure I can join you"

"I want a bath to get _clean" _Nikki giggled as she moved away from her husband "and with you with me I am definitely not"

"We could have a shower together" Harry suggested and Nikki just shook her head and laughed even louder. "I just can't keep my hands off you now that I am allowed to touch you"

"We can have a shower together later" Nikki told Harry who rested his forehead on hers "I promise"

"I'll take you up on that"

"I'm sure you will"

"How long will you be? Do you want me to make coffee yet?" Harry asked as he slowly moved away from his wife who shook her head.

"I'm having a long soak so no"

"I love you" Harry pressed his lips to Nikki's in a quick but passionate kiss and Nikki nodded as she pulled away.

"I love you"

Harry couldn't help but smile as he walked back into the bedroom, opening a drawer to pull out a pair of boxers before pulling them on, putting on a pair of trousers as well, leaving his chest naked as he walked through the house to the kitchen. He considered himself blessed to have Nikki as his wife, and hopefully very soon they would be adding a baby to the mix.

* * *

**I'm wondering where I'm going to end this fic..maybe just after they have told Leo and Harry's mum about them..hmmm..Who should they tell first? Leo or Harry's mum?**

**xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

Half an hour later and Harry wandered back into the bathroom to see Nikki still relaxing in it.

"You're going to prune" he commented and Nikki smirked as she opened her eyes.

"Well I'll have to find myself a dried fruit salesman won't I?" she teased and Harry grinned as he walked over and sat on the side of the bath, looking appreciatively at his wife's body.

"I don't think so my dear" Harry replied as he leant down and kissed her "You're stuck with me for life"

"Good" Nikki replied, not bothering to push Harry's hand away as he ran it over her chest. She moaned slightly as he squeezed her breasts gently, and she allowed Harry to deepen the kiss, both of them kissing lazily for a few minutes until he ran one hand between her legs and teased her gently. Nikki moaned as she broke the kiss, leaning her head back against the side of the bath, her eyes flickering shut as Harry pressed one finger into her. Harry watched his wife's face as he slipped another finger into her, the look of pleasure on her face, her chest heaving. He stopped moving his hand and Nikki moaned in disappointment, opening her eyes and thrusting her hips up slightly to make him move.

"Harry" she moaned "Please"

Harry however cocked his head to the side and gave her an evil smile as he moved his hand away from her, making Nikki whimper and shake her head.

"I forgot you want a relaxing bath" he stated as he flicked some water in her face making Nikki splutter slightly and glare at him. "I'll go put the coffee on?"

Nikki just nodded, frustrated that Harry had aroused her that much and was just going to leave her.

"I'll be getting out soon" she hissed as Harry grinned at her and walked out of the bathroom.

--------

"Nicola Cunningham you are beautiful" Harry breathed as Nikki walked into the room wearing a light blue, knee length dress with short sleeves.

"Thank you" she blushed as she smoothed down her dress nervously "'Nicola Cunningham', that sounds good"

"Yes it does" Harry agreed as he placed his hands on her hips and tugged her closer to him, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. "It sounds _very _good"

"I still can't believe that we're married" Nikki giggled and Harry reached up to push some of her hair away from her face to behind her ear. "So am I still going to be Dr Alexander?"

"I think that would be best" Harry nodded "Otherwise there would be two Dr Cunninghams"

"And one is more than enough" Nikki poked her tongue out and Harry poked her in the side, making her giggle loudly. "But I want everyone to know that I'm your wife, I don't want to be known as 'Dr Alexander', that's _his _name"

"I'm sure everyone will eventually find out that we are married Nikki" Harry assured her and he rubbed her arms gently "and you're still Mrs Cunningham"

"That still sounds good"

"Very" Harry agreed with a nod "What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking.." Nikki replied slowly and Harry winced.

"Painful"

Nikki hit him on the arm before returning her hands to his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"I was thinking that we could just spend the day in bed. Our first full day as husband and wife" she grinned, staring Harry in the eyes "as we're having a long day tomorrow"

"I like your thinking my love" Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss her on the lips, allowing Nikki to deepen it straight away, their tongues battling for dominance as they both moaned and clutched at each other. Harry ran one hand down Nikki's side and up the back of her dress, stopped when he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear. He moaned in surprise and his arousal grew as he felt this. Harry then removed his hand and broke the kiss, making Nikki whine slightly at the loss of contact but then squeal when her husband picked her up in his arms and kissed her again before carrying her back to their bedroom.

--------

"I can't wait to see you in your diving gear tomorrow" Nikki giggled to Harry later on as they lay wrapped up together in bed.

"Are you laughing at me Mrs Cunningham?" Harry enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No" Nikki replied sarcastically and shook her head, giggling when Harry tickled her slightly "Don't you dare"

"Well I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'm just a little worried about those Australian men staring at your beautiful body in that diving suit"

"Well they can look but they can't touch" Nikki replied, running one hand through his hair "Only you can touch"

"I'm glad about that" Harry smirked "What if something goes wrong tomorrow and..you know.." he motioned to her stomach "What if you're..."

"Harry there is _no way _that I am pregnant right now" Nikki smiled at him and Harry flushed slightly.

"You could be" Harry shrugged, his embarrassment ebbing away "I mean I know we used protection, but there was that time on Kangaroo Island that we didn't and other times here"

Nikki saw the hope in his eyes and couldn't help but smile, not wanting to bring him down. She just nodded and sighed.

"I suppose" she said slowly "I wouldn't know yet though"

"But you could be?"

"Yes Harry I could be" Nikki laughed "But there's always time if I'm not"

"I know" Harry nodded and Nikki sighed, her smile fading slightly.

"Harry I don't want you to be disappointed if I'm not pregnant or get pregnant straight away"

"I won't be" he replied quickly. Both of them knew he was lying and Nikki knew she would be disappointed too. But like she said, there was always time. "I don't really want to go home"

"Neither do I" Nikki shook her head and stroked Harry's hair gently "But we have too. We can come back at some point though"

"Do you want a honeymoon?" Harry asked suddenly and Nikki shrugged.

"I don't think Leo would take too kindly to us running away for a few more weeks once we get back"

"I suppose" Harry replied slowly as he nodded "Or we could sneak away while he's recovering from the shock of our news"

"You're awful" Nikki grinned and Harry shrugged and nodded "You know I've always had a fantasy of you taking me in the cutting room"

"Dirty minx" Harry murmured good-naturedly as he leant down and kissed her, trailing kisses down her jaw and to her neck where he licked at her sensitive spot. "However I'm sure that can be arranged"

"and in the locker room" Nikki added as she shifted against him, his rapidly hardening erection brushing against her stomach, making them both gasp "and on your desk"

"You always did have an obsession with my desk" Harry muttered against her skin, rubbing her hip gently with his thumb "Where else?"

"What about you?" Nikki shook her head as Harry kissed his way down her chest, taking one of her breasts in his mouth, making her moan loudly as the arousal shot through her.

"No we're talking about you"

"Harry" Nikki whined as he moved his hand from her hips, away from the place that needed the attention. She arched herself into him and whined as Harry refused to touch her. "I want you to touch me"

"I am" Harry grinned into her skin, focusing his attention on her other breast.

"You know where" she gasped, pressing herself even closer to him "Please"

Harry just shook his head and refused to comply to her wishes, kissing his way back up to her neck, his chuckle sending a wave of pleasure through Nikki.

"Harry" his name fell from her lips in a gasp as Harry pressed his erection to her centre, teasing her and making her arch into him to try and get him inside her.

"A little bit eager aren't you?" Harry smirked as Nikki moaned and shifted under him, trying to get Harry to go further. He pressed himself into her a bit more and Nikki gripped the sheets next to her tightly, a moan escaping her mouth. Harry had to force himself not to press himself further into her when he saw this and he had to control himself. "God Nikki, I love it when you're like this" he gasped out as he pressed himself into her a bit more "Moaning and writhing under me"

"Harry please" Nikki shouted as he pulled out of her slowly, a small sob escaping her lips.

"Harry please what?" he asked, licking his lips as he looked down at his wife.

"I need you to.."

The doorbell ringing cut Nikki off and she and Harry glanced towards the bedroom door. The bell went again quickly and Nikki bit her lip, wondering if it was important.

"Don't" Harry warned as Nikki grinned and pushed him off her and onto the bed before climbing off it and quickly pulling on her clothes that were scattered around the room. "Nikki" Harry whined, reaching over to try and grab her as she moved away from the bed, but missed as she spun around and laughed, the sound sending a rush of arousal through Harry like it always did.

"I'll be back soon"

She then sauntered from the room, leaving Harry lying on the bed with a frown on his face.

Nikki quickly made it to the front door and opened it, grinning when she saw little Chris and Julia standing on the doorstep with Jenny hovering a few meters away.

"Hello" she greeted them and they both grinned and launched themselves at her legs, hugging them tightly.

"Hi Nikki" Julia grinned as the little girl look up at her "You look pretty"

"Thank you sweetheart" Nikki smiled and ruffled the girl's hair, making the child giggle "How are you?" this was directed at Jenny as she walked over.

"We're fine" the other woman smiled "We were just passing and the children wanted to see you, is that okay?"

"That's fine" Nikki laughed and let the three of them in "Drinks?"

"No thank you, we're not staying long" Jenny smiled "How are you?"

"Brilliant" Nikki replied and turned towards the bedroom "Harry, it's Jenny and the children" she called out, making sure Harry didn't wander out of the bedroom in his current state. She blushed slightly when she thought about it and moved some of her hair out of her face. "How are the children?"

"They were both sick when we got them home on Saturday" Jenny explained as they walked into the kitchen, Nikki making the two children a drink of orange juice "There's something going around at their school so it was probably that. Sorry for cancelling the party"

"It's fine" Nikki waved it off and Jenny smirked.

"I suppose it was better for you and Harry, coming home and" she glanced at her children who were sitting at the table, listening intently "spending time together"

Nikki got the meaning and nodded, a grin forming on her face as she sat herself down and flicked her hair over her shoulders.

"Yes we did spend _lots _of time together" she nodded and Jenny laughed loudly "Actually we haven't been out of the bedroom much"

"Are you tired then Nikki?" Chris asked innocently and both adults chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I am" Nikki replied "So was Harry"

"Are you sick?" Julia asked quietly "Me and Chris was sick and it wasn't nice"

"Chris and I were sick" Jenny corrected the three year old who nodded.

"Were you?" Nikki asked, acting as if she didn't know "Are you alright now?"

"Uh hu" Julia nodded quickly "Mummy and daddy took care of us. Are you a mummy Nikki?"

"Not yet sweetie" Nikki smiled, seeing Jenny do the same out of the corner of her eye "Hopefully I will be very soon"

"You'll be a good mummy" Julia grinned and Nikki felt her heart jump in her chest, coming from a three year old it still sounded amazing "Can we see the babies when you have them?"

"Now Julia.." Jenny started to warn her daughter but Nikki shook her head and smiled at her friend.

"No it's fine" she turned back to the little girl who was looking at her eagerly "Of course you can. Tell you what, we'll send pictures okay?"

"Okay" Julia nodded "Your babies will be pretty like you"

Nikki flushed slightly and Jenny laughed.

"By the way we weren't interrupting anything were we?" Jenny enquired and Nikki shook her head.

"No"

Jenny gave her a pointed look and Nikki couldn't help but grin, giving the game away.

"Sorry"

"No it's fine" Nikki waved it off "There's plenty of time for things like that"

"Things like what?" Chris asked as he finished his drink. Jenny and Nikki shared a look and Nikki couldn't help but smile at the panicked look on her friends face.

"Cuddling" Jenny replied quickly "Now I think it's time to go, you said you wanted to see Harry and Nikki and you have"

"But we haven't seen Harry" Chris whined just as the man in question walked through the door, fully dressed and looking presentable. "Harry"

Both children jumped off their chairs and ran to the man, attaching themselves to his legs like they had done with Nikki.

"Hey you two" he greeted them "How have you been?" he asked as he crouched down in front of them "I heard you were sick"

"Uh hu" Julia nodded as she pouted "It was nasty"

Nikki smiled as she watched Harry interact with the two children, Jenny saw this and leant forward slightly so she was closer to Nikki.

"I bet you're pregnant within two months" she whispered and Nikki nodded.

"I hope so" she whispered back, her hand once again straying to her stomach as she heard Harry, Chris and Julia laugh loudly at something one of them had said.

* * *

**Aww, Harry's so eager to be a dad! It's quite cute really. :D**

**xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Smut in this chapter**

* * *

"So are you and Harry still on for Tuesday?" Jenny asked as they were leaving "The barbeque at Rosalind's"

"Yes we are" Nikki nodded "What time is it?"

"Around twelve, until whenever you want to leave" Jenny replied and looked around for her children who were running around the front garden pretending to be planes. Nikki giggled slightly, knowing Harry had been telling them all about planes while she and Jenny had talked, their short stay turning into almost an hour and a half. Her husband came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Oh and good luck for tomorrow"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded and glanced at Harry "Harry's going to be the one needing it, he's nervous"

"No I am not" he replied incredulously and poked his wife in the side "I am looking forward to it"

"What you doing Nikki?" Julia asked as the children ran over.

"We're going in the water with the sharks" Nikki told her and Chris' face lit up when he heard this.

"Really?" he asked in awe "I want to as well but mummy and daddy won't let me"

"When you're older" Jenny told her son as she ruffled his hair fondly "For your eighteenth birthday"

"But that's ages away" the boy whined and hung his head.

"We'll get some pictures for you if you like" Harry suggested to the sulking child who looked up and nodded quickly.

"Yes please" he grinned "Thank you"

"Well we should be going" Jenny glanced at her watch "We'll see you on Tuesday"

"Bye Nikki, bye Harry" Julia grinned and hugged their legs in turn before running down the garden path.

"See you on Tuesday" Chris yelled as he followed his sister and his mother away from the house.

"God those children are energetic" Harry laughed as they closed the door, he pinned Nikki up against it as they did so, resting his hands either side of her waist. "and there's only two of them, imagine what it's going to be like with what we have planned"

"Better than being an only child" Nikki grinned and Harry nodded, he had to agree with her on that one. "I know I've said this before Harry, but please don't get disappointed if we don't get pregnant straight away. It'll take time, my body has to sort itself out after me coming off the pill"

"That won't take long will it?"

"No" Nikki replied and shook her head "But that's not the point"

"The point is that you don't want me getting disheartened if you don't get pregnant straight away" Harry stated, resting his forehead on hers and Nikki nodded. "I won't" he paused and Nikki shot him a pointed look "Okay maybe I will be slightly disappointed, you will too though won't you?" Nikki nodded "But" he sighed and moved one hand so it rested on Nikki's thigh, pushing her dress up slightly "The process of making babies is a fun one, so there's no harm in keeping trying"

Nikki giggled loudly and nodded, looping her arms around Harry's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips as he wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you" he replied with a small nod as they kissed lazily for a few more minutes.

"Can we go for a walk?" Nikki asked suddenly as she broke the kiss, which was steadily becoming more passionate. Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"A walk?"

"Yeah" Nikki nodded a smile making its way onto her face as she leant her head back against the door she was still trapped up against "Along the beach, because we're going home this week and we won't have this sort of scenery back there"

"Okay" Harry nodded and kissed her again.

-----------------

"I'm really going to miss it here" Nikki told Harry as they walked along the beach hand in hand, it was pretty empty, unlike the last time they had taken a walk. "London just doesn't compare in some ways"

"But could you really live out here?" Harry enquired and Nikki looked up at him and shook her head.

"No" she replied honestly "I'm too attached to London and England"

"What about South Africa?" Harry asked quietly, knowing how Nikki had been the last time they had been there.

"South Africa is..." Nikki said slowly but stopped as she tried to voice her thoughts "It was where I grew up, I spent most of my childhood there, so I'm still attached to it slightly"

"But?"

"But I couldn't live out there" Nikki added and gave Harry a small smile "England is my home"

"Good" Harry nodded and leant down to press a kiss to her lips, wrapping one arm around her back as he did so. "So where do you want to go on holiday next year?"

"Well like you said last week, it all depends on if I'm pregnant or if we have a baby or not" Nikki told him and Harry found himself smiling when she said that "But I'd like to visit America, maybe Miami or New York"

"I'd get dragged around the shops in New York wouldn't I?"

"Of course" Nikki giggled and Harry groaned dramatically.

"Please spare me that"

"Oh no" Nikki shook her head and Harry glared playfully at her, rubbing her hip slightly with his thumb, the small sensation however sending a shiver through Nikki which Harry saw. She looked up at him and saw her husband smirking at her "Oh no you don't" she warned as she moved away from him and out of his grasp "We're walking, we're not going home yet just so you can get me back in bed" she laughed as Harry tried to look innocent.

"In bed?" Harry asked as he stalked towards Nikki who backed away from him "Who says we'll make it to bed?"

Nikki licked her lips as Harry continued to walk slowly towards her and she walked away from him, knowing that there was no way that she would be able to outrun him. However Nikki then realised that she was walking backwards in the direction of the house and she inwardly cursed, there was no way she would be able to get past Harry and run in the opposite direction. Harry seemed to know this and his smirk grew as he looked at her appreciatively.

"Something wrong my love?" he asked and Nikki shook her head.

"No"

She then turned and took off down the beach and back towards the house, laughing as she heard Harry run after her, his own laughter reaching her ears as he began to catch up with her. As soon as the house came in sight Nikki began to slow down, and once she passed the small fence that separated their beach from the public beach she turned, grinning at Harry as he ran up behind her. He quickly attached his lips to hers and Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, their run having made them out of breath but the kisses became more desperate as Nikki pressed herself up against him. Harry broke the kiss and pushed Nikki back onto the patio, before pressing her against the outside wall and kissing her again. Nikki however pushed him away and quickly found the keys, all the while Harry was kissing her neck, running his hands over her body and making her squirm with need and desire. The door finally opened and Harry pushed her inside, slamming the door with his foot before pushing Nikki into the wall, his lips on hers in a bruising kiss that made Nikki so aroused that she thought that she would come there and then. Harry reached up the front of her dress and roughly pulled her knickers down her legs, moaning slightly as he reached her sandals which he took off quickly, throwing them and the underwear to the side as he stood up again and pinned Nikki to the wall. He then reached behind her, never breaking eye contact with his wife, and undid the few buttons on her dress before taking it off her. Nikki then kiss him, pulling Harry's head down and taking control of the kiss. She pushed Harry away and into the living room where she pushed him down onto the sofa. Nikki smirked at her husband, making him understand who was in charge as she pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor as she kissed her way down his chest and to the waistband of his trousers. With shaking hands she undid his belt and unzipped the trousers, pulling them off and dropping them to join the t-shirt, Nikki's bra soon followed. Nikki found that she didn't have the patience to tease her husband, and quickly drew his boxers down his legs. Harry watched Nikki intently as she moved up his body and he reached down and gripped her hips tightly as she lowered herself quickly onto him, moans escaping both their mouths. Nikki started to move on Harry, her thrusts quick and desperate and the only noises in the room were the moans and pants of the two occupants. It wasn't long before Nikki felt herself getting close to her release and this time she didn't try to stop it. She shouted Harry's name at the same time as he yelled hers and she shuddered around him as Harry thrust up into her, his own orgasm washing over him at the same time. Nikki then realised that her arms were shaking where they were placed on Harry's chest, giving him a smile she collapsed onto him and Harry wrapped his arms around her, both of them breathing heavily as they lay wrapped up in each other. Harry leant forward and pressed his lips to the top of Nikki's head before laying back down again.

"So much for our walk" he commented and Nikki smiled into his chest.

"Your fault we didn't get far"

"Well you shouldn't be so bloody irresistible" Harry told her and his wife giggled slightly. "Especially in those dresses you wear, and when you have your hair down and it's curled slightly. There have been so many times back in the lab when I've just wanted to grab you and have my wicked way with you there and then. Even in your scrubs you are beautiful and irresistible"

"I'm sure I'm not _that _attractive half way through an autopsy, covered in blood and God knows what else"

"You'll be surprised then"

"You know I always used to get so frustrated with you, when you wore shirts" Nikki started and looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest and giving him a grin "because you always used to have one or two buttons undone, but you _always _had a frustrating t-shirt on underneath. Then there was those grandpa jumpers.."

"I do not own grandpa jumpers" Harry interrupted incredulously "How dare you"

"They were grandpa jumpers" Nikki laughed "Admit it"

"No they weren't"

"Yes they were"

"You loved them"

"Only on you" Nikki responded with a grin and tapped his chest with her finger "and then you started wearing shirts and _ties, _and you have no idea what they did to me and what I thought about every time I saw you"

"Nicola Cunningham did you have dirty thoughts?" Harry teased as he raised an eyebrow and Nikki flushed and nodded.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't after I'd tied you up in the cutting room" Nikki grinned, turning the situation around.

"Okay so maybe, _maybe_ I needed some alone time after that incident" Harry admitted and Nikki's grin grew as she beamed proudly at him "You just had such a sexy look on your face as you had me on the end of that rope and I just..."

Nikki realised that Harry was apologising for what he had felt all those years ago and kissed him to shut him up.

"It's alright" she whispered against his lips "We'll have to do it again sometime"

* * *

**Getting dragged out for a meal today so I don't know when I'll be writing or uploading the next chapter.**

**xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

"What time do we have to be at the dock tomorrow?" Nikki asked as she sat at the kitchen table while Harry washed up after dinner.

"Nine" Harry replied "It's about a forty five minute drive according to the map, so we'll have to get up at about half six?" he paused and smirked at her "Half five in your case"

"Ha ha" Nikki said dryly and rolled her eyes as Harry chuckled "I'm not that bad"

"You're terrible" Harry laughed as he dried his hands on a towel and walked over to her, poking her in the shoulder as he past her "It's a good job we have two bathrooms in this house otherwise I'd never get in one in the morning"

"You exaggerate" Nikki poked her tongue out at her husband who shook his head and leant down to kiss her "I don't spend that long in there in the mornings"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you _do" _Harry tapped her on the nose and Nikki giggled at him and leant up to press her lips to his.

"Thank you for cooking dinner" she told him, changing the subject completely "It was lovely"

"Well at least you know I can take care of you when we get home, so you don't have to do everything" Harry smiled and took her hand in his before leading them out of the kitchen and onto the patio out the back. He then sat himself on one of the seats and allowed Nikki to climb onto his lap and curl up close to her. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her securely as Nikki leant her head on his chest, staring over at the slowly darkening sea as the sun went down.

"I'm going to miss it just being us two" Harry told her quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence, the only sound being the waves on the shore. "When we go back everyone is going to know, and that's a good thing in some ways, but it's nice to have you all to myself, without all those knowing looks and whispers that we know there's going to be"

"Just ignore them" Nikki sighed and breathed in Harry's comforting smell "It's our relationship, they don't have to know anything about it. And anyway it won't be us two for long if we're trying for a baby"

"I suppose" Harry murmured and leant down to press his lips to the top of her head "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied sleepily and closed her eyes, snuggling further into Harry's body and letting out a contented sigh. A few minutes later when Harry looked down at her she was asleep with a small smile on her face. Not wanting to disturb her before it was necessary, Harry smiled and leant his head on hers before he too closed his eyes.

When Harry woke up again he was very aware that he wasn't in bed. He opened his eyes and blinked as they adjusted themselves to the darkness, then he checked his watch and was surprised to see that it was almost twelve midnight and he and Nikki were still outside on the patio. A chilly breeze whipped up around them and Harry looked down at his still sleeping wife, seeing her shiver slightly in her sleep. Harry then gently manoeuvred her into his arms, careful as not to wake her and then carried her into the house. He quietly closed the door behind them, before carrying Nikki into their bedroom and laying her gently on the bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Harry then walked back to the back door, locking it quietly and then went around closing the curtains and locking the front door as well. When he walked back into the bedroom, Harry saw Nikki just sitting up and rubbing her eyes, still looking very tired.

"Have to get my pyjamas on" she murmured quietly and Harry couldn't help but think that his wife looked adorable like this, still sleepy and rubbing her eyes, sounding quite confused.

"Come here" Harry grinned and helped Nikki take her clothes off and gently helped her into her pyjamas "What I do for you"

"You're my husband, this is your job" Nikki smiled sleepily as she crawled into bed and pulled the duvet cover up to her neck.

"Getting you ready for bed?" Harry asked as he pulled off his shirt and threw it on the chair in the corner of the room. He did the same with his trousers before pulling on his pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms, Nikki watching him intently the entire time.

"Looking after me" she replied and Harry smiled at her as he climbed into bed, Nikki instantly moving closer and laying her head on his chest, flinging one arm over his stomach as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll do that married or not" Harry told her quietly before pressing a kiss to the top of her head and closing his eyes, both of them falling back to sleep almost instantly.

-------

Nikki woke early the next morning, her excitement getting best of her. She felt like a child at Christmas as she climbed out of bed, carefully as not to wake Harry, and sorted through her clothes for something to wear. She shot a quick look at her still sleeping husband, before walking quietly into the bathroom and carefully closing the door.

After a long refreshing shower, Nikki dressed herself in a knee length pair of shorts and a red tank top and walked back into the bedroom, her hair still damp and falling down her back. Harry was still asleep in bed, the duvet slung low over his waist, head on Nikki's pillow and his hair messed up. Nikki smiled as she sauntered over to the bed and leant down, ruffling her husband's hair.

"Harry wake up"

Harry just grunted and buried his face in the pillow, making Nikki giggle and bite her lip to try and stifle the loud sound. She then reached over and shook Harry gently.

"Harry get up now" she said loudly and ruffled his hair again as he opened his eyes sleepily "Morning sleeping beauty"

"Morning" Harry murmured, running one hand over his face "and who are you calling 'sleeping beauty'? I'm Prince Charming, you're Sleeping Beauty"

Nikki giggled loudly and moved away from Harry as he tried to grab her and pull her onto the bed.

"Get up" she told him and wacked him with his pillow "You need to have a shower and get ready"

"Have a shower with me?" Harry asked, giving Nikki his best pout but Nikki shook her head and pulled the duvet away from him.

"I've already had one"

She walked away and was conscious of Harry climbing out of the bed and following her, he then wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

"You smell nice"

Nikki giggled loudly and shook her head, running one hand through her hair as she reached for a hairbrush.

"I should hope so, I've just had a shower"

"No harm in another one" Harry murmured into her neck as he moved his hands to the button of her shorts but Nikki elbowed him gently in the stomach. "Nikki"

"Harry" Nikki replied in the same tone as she looked over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow "No"

Harry pressed a kiss onto her neck and then onto her temple before moving away from her.

"I'll just go shower alone then" he pouted and Nikki pushed him away slightly, grins on both of their faces.

"Go on"

"I'm going, I'm going. Slave driver" Harry muttered good-naturedly and Nikki threw him a dirty look as he walked into the bathroom.

The smile didn't leave Nikki's face as she finished brushing her hair and tying it in a messy ponytail before walking from the room, pushing down the desire to peak into the bathroom.

* * *

**Yay, it let me upload, about time too. The next chapter might take some time to upload because it's the one where they get in the water with the Sharks and I need to think how I'm gonna write it.**

**xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

"You nervous?" Harry asked Nikki as they drove along the main road to the dock where they were going to catch the boat.

"No" Nikki scoffed and Harry shot her a quick look before turning back to the road "Okay maybe a little"

"I'll be there to protect you" Harry grinned and Nikki rolled her eyes and giggled "What?"

"Nothing"

"_What?_"

"_Nothing"_ Nikki replied in the same tone and hit Harry on the arm gently and turned back to look out of the window "It'll be me protecting you"

"I don't think so" Harry laughed and shook his head, checking the road before turning the corner, the beach coming into view in front of them. "It's always me protecting you from all these dangerous situations you get yourself into"

"Dangerous situations?" Nikki giggled "I don't.."

"Don't even finish that sentence Nicola Cunningham" Harry interrupted "You are the most jeopardy friendly person I have ever met. You're going to have to be more careful when you're pregnant"

"I know" Nikki replied and turned in her seat slightly so she was facing him more "Can we not tell everyone about us as soon as we get home? Can we wait a few more days or a week after we get back? Just so we can get used to being married when we're at home, it's going to be different from here, and so we can show Leo that we can work together even though we're married"

"I'm sure we could do that" Harry nodded and motioned to her hand "What about your rings? And mine?"

"I'm going to have to take the engagement ring off when I put gloves on anyway" Nikki sighed, fiddling with both rings as she spoke "I'll put them on my necklace when I do"

"We'll give it two weeks" Harry told Nikki as he gave her a small smile "and then we'll tell them, unless they've worked it out of course"

"I don't want to hurt them by not telling them about us, I just want some privacy for a while" Nikki murmured.

"They'll understand"

-----------

Nikki felt slightly queasy as the boat they were on gently rocked side to side on the ocean. Harry was standing chatting with one of the crewmembers on the other side of the boat, while Nikki was sitting near the side of the boat, occasionally glancing behind her and into the water. Nikki was both scared and excited about what she and Harry were about to do and her heart was thumping dangerously in her chest. Nikki shifted slightly on her seat, before looking over at the male crewmember who was throwing Chum over the back of the boat, his face wrinkled slightly against the smell. The female pathologist couldn't help but smirk, it didn't seem any worse than what she and Harry had to put up with during their autopsies. Shooting another glance at her husband who was still deep in conversation, Nikki stood up and walked to the back of the boat.

"How are you enjoying your trip ma'am?" the young man who was chumming the water asked.

"It's Nikki, and it's great so far" Nikki nodded and leant her hands on the back of the boat, glancing through the bloody water for any sign of life "How long have you been on this boat?"

"Coming up for three years now" the man, whose name Nikki just remembered was Frank, answered "I love this job, I always have. It's the shark thing, you know"

Nikki nodded in understanding, her eyes never leaving the bloody water as it churned behind the boat. A movement underneath caught her attention and she leant forward slightly, peering into the water as Frank did the same.

"Is that..." Nikki enquired and pointed to a dark shape a few meters below the surface.

"I do believe it is" Frank replied with a smile and Nikki turned and beckoned Harry over to her.

"What is it?"

He placed his hands on Nikki's hips and she grinned at him as she pointed to the bloody water, just as the dark shape emerged to the surface. Both Harry and Nikki jumped slightly as the shark broke the surface of the water, its mouth open and teeth showing, before it dived below the surface again, it's dorsal fin and tail stirring the sea as it went. The shark didn't go far however and it began to circle the boat before returning to the back where all the activity was.

"Wow" Nikki breathed in awe as the shark swam past the boat, just near the surface, its dorsal fin and tail breaking the surface slightly as it stalked along gracefully.

"Fifteen, sixteen footer" Frank stated and Michael, the man Harry had been talking to, nodded and wrote something on the clipboard he was holding. "Male or Female?"

"Can't see yet" Mike replied and grinned at Harry and Nikki as he leant on the side of the boat, staring at the shark as it passed again, the water bubbling and splashing as the large animal passed "Female"

"Sure?"

"Yes Frank" Mike sighed and rolled his eyes at Harry and Nikki, the latter giggling loudly "I've only been doing this for ten years"

"Not that long then" Harry shrugged as he chuckled, Mike doing the same as he moved away and wrote something else on the clipboard before putting it back on the table near the cabin of the boat.

"We'll do some research on the shark, just to see if she's one of our tagged ones or not, if she isn't we'll tag and name her, that sort of thing. Then I'll take you down in the cage"

"Okay" Nikki nodded, feeling slightly apprehensive of getting in the water with such a large imposing animal, even if she was going to be inside a secure cage with a professional. She then seated herself back on the seats near the edge of the boat and leant on the side, the shark occasionally swimming past and splashing water with its large powerful strokes. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked Harry as her husband sat himself down next to her.

"If you say so" Harry replied but Nikki could tell he was impressed by the animal "We're really getting in the water with it?"

"Her" Nikki corrected automatically, a smile spreading over her face as she nodded "and yes we are. You're not scared are you?"

"No" Harry said quickly, too quickly for Nikki to believe him. She giggled and leant over to kiss him gently on the lips, before pulling away and resting her hand on his leg. Harry reached up and entwined their hands, bringing Nikki's to his lips to kiss.

"I still have to get you a present" Nikki told him as Frank and the other crew members got things ready to tag the new shark for research purposes "Something to top this"

"You don't need to. I know how much you wanted to do this" Harry explained but Nikki silenced him with another kiss.

"But I want to"

"You having my children will be enough" Harry told her sternly and Nikki knew there was nothing she could do to persuade him otherwise. Both pathologists then turned to watch, as Mike carefully aimed the tag at the fin of the circling Great White, waiting for the perfect moment to tag her. The shark passed them once more and the older man struck the exposed dorsal fin with brilliant accuracy, successfully attaching the tag. The shark thrashed slightly but soon calmed down as more chum was thrown into the water, the female rising up slightly to inspect it, mouth open and gaping, before she sunk below the surface again and swam on.

"I've heard that this is your wedding present" Mike addressed Harry and Nikki suddenly as he wrote on his clipboard.

"From Harry, yes" Nikki nodded and Mike smiled at them as he looked up.

"What would you like to name her?" he asked, making Harry and Nikki share a look. Harry smirked suddenly laughed.

"Nikki" he replied and his wife slapped him on the arm and laughed as she rolled her eyes. The rest of the crew who had heard Harry's response, laughing as well. "Well sweetheart, you keep telling me that they're imposing creatures with a big presence, but they really are gentle and misunderstood creatures most of the time. Kind of like you"

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered that you just compared me to a shark" Nikki giggled and Harry poked her in the side.

"I was trying to be romantic"

"By comparing me to a shark?" Nikki asked incredulously but a grin broke over her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips "Thank you"

"So her name is Nikki, yes?" Mike asked, hating to break the moment between the two people who were so obviously in love with each other.

"Yes" Nikki nodded as she broke away from her husband, her arms still looped around his neck. She then turned back to her husband and raised an eyebrow "Just wait until I tell Leo"

Harry groaned slightly and pressed a kiss onto the tip of Nikki's nose, just as Mike yelled for people to sort the diving cage out.

"Maybe we should leave that out"

"Oh no" Nikki shook her head vigorously, ponytail swinging about, "I am definitely telling your mum and Leo about this"

"If they don't kill us when we tell them about us getting married" Harry pointed out and Nikki opened her mouth to reply just as Mike walked over.

"If you'll follow me, we'll get you ready now"

* * *

**Sorry that this is so late, life caught up with me and this chapter just couldn't get written properly, I had to stare at shark pictures to help me get inspiration. They'll be in the water in the next chapter I promise. Sorry that this is a bit crap as well, I tried to get the description of the shark from the many shark programs that I have but I don't think it worked. There will be more description in the next chapter once they get in the water and get a propper look at the shark. And I know that the tourists don't normally name the sharks, but it's my story so now they do :D**

**xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

"Remember, don't panic when you're down there" Mike told Harry and Nikki as they prepared to get into the diving cage "The shark will come close to the cage to investigate it, they always do, but they can't get to you"

"He's obviously never read Jaws then" Harry murmured to his wife in a low voice, making her giggle and hit him on the arm.

"Ssh" she hissed as Harry chuckled.

"Just relax and enjoy the experience" Mike added as his crew members motioned to him to show that the cage was ready.

-------

It was eerily quiet below the surface of the water. The darkness seemed to stretch for miles in front and below them, and Nikki suddenly felt very exposed. She swam a bit closer to Harry who was busy peering forward into the ocean. Nikki then did the same, just as some of the crewmembers, she suspected Frank, threw a large bucket of chum into the water, trying to attract the shark back again. It didn't take long, and suddenly, as if out of nowhere, the shark was in front of them. Both Harry and Nikki jumped slightly as the shark swam towards the cage, bumping it slightly with her nose as she explored it. To both pathologists, the female seemed extremely larger when they were up this close and personal with it, every mark and scar on the body visible. The Great White bumped the cage again, poking the front of her snout into the slit near the top of the cage, her mouth open slightly and teeth showing. After a few more minutes of sniffing around the cage, the female turned and swam to the back of the boat, where the chum was, and busied herself in exploring that. Nikki turned slightly when she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Mike hold his thumb up in an 'okay?' gesture. She nodded and grasped the side of the cage to steady herself, turning her head to search for the shark. The Great White seemed easily bored, if it was male she would have called it Harry, and was soon back to exploring the cage, this time opening her mouth wide and biting down on it, making the metal contraption rock. Both Harry and Nikki moved back from the front of the cage when the shark opened her mouth but Mike signalled to them that it was okay and that they were in no danger. Nikki could see that the large animal had scars all along her body, some of them looking nasty and a large chunk had been taken out of the bottom of her tail, something they couldn't have seen from the surface. Then suddenly unexpectedly, from the other side of the cage, all three divers were suddenly aware of another, much larger shark starting to explore the cage with interest. The smaller shark seemed to back off slightly, swimming further away from the cage as the larger shark bumped the cage, it's mouth opening as it bit down hard on the metal. There was a splash from the surface, and both Harry and Nikki saw a large lump of meat on the end of a rope, being thrown into the water. Instantly, both sharks were alert as the blood seeped into the water, teasing their senses. The smaller Great White began to circle the cage, going behind them instead of just in front. The larger one opening its mouth and bumping the cage again, before moving away to investigate the meat that had been thrown in. Both Harry and Nikki were in awe of the entire situation, there they were, in the water with two of the most feared animals on the planet. Harry and Mike were focused on the large shark as it munched on the meat, so Nikki turned around to see the smaller shark that Harry had named Nikki, looking through the cage, almost inquisitively, the one completely black eye that Nikki could see was focussed directly on her, and she couldn't help but wonder what the shark was seeing. The scars along her body told a story of a hard life, and Nikki couldn't help but fall in love with these creatures a bit more. With one last nudge at the cage and a quick flick of her tail, the shark turned and swam back to the boat, no doubt to explore it a bit more.

-----

As soon as both Harry and Nikki were out of the cage, Nikki flung her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him fully on the lips, surprising her husband slightly.

"Thank you so much" she whispered as she drew back and Harry smiled and nodded, resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm glad you liked it"

"I loved it" Nikki giggled and played with his wet hair, making it stick up at odd angles "It was amazing"

"Yes it was" Harry agreed and stole another kiss, as Mike got information from his crew about the other shark that had turned up. Both were still circling the boat, neither seemed put off by the other's presence.

"They do tolerate each other" Mike told the pathologists when Harry questioned this "In some rare cases it has been reported that they even stay in groups for large amount of time, some even have an obvious hierarchy"

"I suppose their only real threat is another Great White" Harry said, phrasing it as a question instead of a statement.

"and man of course" Mike replied "But I think every animal has to fear man"

Nikki and Harry nodded at this, both of them agreeing one hundred percent with that statement.

Fifteen minutes later when they were dry and back in their own clothes, Harry and Nikki sat back down on the seats at the edge of the boat, surprised to see both sharks still circling the boat.

"The bigger female is Jessie" Mike explained to them as he walked over "She's pretty docile, well" he paused slightly "as docile as a wild Great White can be. They normally avoid any conflict with each other"

Nikki chuckled and glanced over at the side of the boat as Jessie swam past; hardly believing that she had been in the water with such a large animal.

"Sharks have a reputation for being blood thirsty killing machines" Mike went on and Nikki turned back to him and nodded. "Most attacks are cases of mistaken identity, they're just curious about this new object in their ocean and they check it out with the only object that they have, their mouth"

"It just happens that they're powerful creatures with a lot of bite force" Nikki added with a smile as Mike nodded and smiled. "Did I read somewhere that sharks don't actually like the taste of human flesh?"

"Some researchers think that is true yes" Mike nodded, pleased that Nikki seemed to know one or two things about sharks. Harry just rolled his eyes good-naturedly and looked back into the water where Nikki the shark was now circling. "But others believe that it is because we're too bony, sharks like a lot of fat and meat. Most shark fatalities are from blood loss after that initial test bite, rather than continued attacks"

Harry switched off from their conversation, taking the time that Nikki was distracted to look at her. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was his wife, and that they were going to have children together. After all they had been through, they had finally worked things out. The male pathologist reached over and gently entwined his hand with Nikki's, rubbing the top gently with his thumb, his stomach jumping when Nikki shot him one of her smiles before looking back at Mike.

-------

"Thank you for a lovely day" Nikki told Harry as they walked into the house.

"Nikki that's the fourth time you've thanked me now" Harry laughed as he leant down to kiss her, placing his hands on her hips and drawing her closer to his body. "and the fourth time I've said that's okay, I'm glad you had a nice day"

"Well I just want you to know how much I appreciated it" Nikki replied, lazily looping her arms around Harry's neck and running one hand through his hair. "I'm going for a shower"

"Well I'm going to have to join you I'm afraid" Harry sighed dramatically, making Nikki giggle.

"Such a shame"

"Mmm" Harry nodded as he pressed his lips to hers "Thank you for a lovely day"

* * *

**I just couldn't get this chapter the way I wanted it. What I pictured in my head just wouldn't allowed itself to be typed, so I apologise for the crapness.**

**xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

Sometime later Nikki was laying on the bed wrapped only in a towel, flicking through the photos that had been taken on their trip, both on the boat and in the cage. The pictures didn't do it justice, but Nikki was glad she had them as a memento of their day. She was suddenly aware of being watched, and lowered the photos so she could look over at the bathroom door where Harry was standing, a towel slung low over his waist and his chest still wet from the shower.

"Can I help you Dr Cunningham?" Nikki asked coyly as she sat up slightly, putting the photo's on the bedside table and flicking her hair over her shoulder, something she knew affected Harry more than he liked to let on.

"You seem to be very overdressed my love" Harry commented as he walked over to the bed, dropping the towel to the floor as he climbed up to straddle his wife. "Although the towel leaves nothing to the imagination"

Nikki giggled and shifted against Harry, arching up into him slightly as she pretended to stretch, rubbing herself up against him and making him gasp quietly.

"Well I know how you like to unwrap" Nikki replied, running her hands up his naked chest and to his shoulders, licking her lips as she did so.

"Yes I do" Harry murmured as he leant down and attached his lips to her neck, one hand snaking up her leg and the front of the towel. "I love you"

"I love you"

-------------

"Are you still up for tomorrow?" Nikki asked later on as she stood at the cooker, watching the pasta boil.

"Tomorrow?" Harry enquired from where he was standing at the back door, looking towards the slowly darkening sea.

"Rosalind's barbeque" Nikki replied with a roll of her eyes "Men" she muttered under her breath as she turned the hob down, satisfied that she could leave it for a while without it boiling over. "and anyway we promised Chris some pictures of today"

"So we did" Harry nodded, wrapping one arm around Nikki's shoulder and pulling her closer so he could press a kiss onto her temple "I can't get enough of you" he told her suddenly "Not just in bed, but looking at you as well. It's like I still can't believe that you're mine"

"Well trust me Harry, I am" his wife smiled and leant up to press a soft kiss onto his lips "You're not going to get rid of me"

"I don't want to" Harry whispered, pushing a strand of her soft hair away from her face and looping it behind her ear, observing her closely as he did so. "Our babies are going to be beautiful with you as their mother"

Nikki flushed slightly, still not used to hearing someone say she was beautiful and mean it.

"Maybe" she shrugged but Harry shook his head.

"Definitely"

"If you say so"

"I do" Harry stated and rested his forehead on hers, pressing a soft kiss to her nose and sighing loudly "Are you going to move in with me straight away?"

"Of course I am" Nikki replied, moving away from him and crossing the kitchen to tend to the pasta "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well everything is at your house" Harry told her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I thought you would stay at your house until everything has been sorted out"

"No" Nikki shook her head as she stirred the pasta "I'll collect some of the things I need, just to keep me going until I can move all my things into yours and put my house on the market"

"I'll need a bigger house to keep all of your things" Harry laughed and Nikki shot him a withering look, which he returned, making his wife giggle. "We get home on Saturday, so we'll have the Sunday to sort some things out before work on Monday"

"Once we get over jet lag" Nikki reminded her husband with a smirk "We'll be spending the entire Saturday in bed"

"Sounds good" Harry responded with a grin and Nikki rolled her eyes "Ah don't look like that. I know you love the way I make love to you very frequently"

"I'm sure Leo will be fascinated to know where that stash of Viagra from that case a few months back went"

"Nikki, that's practically saying 'Hey dad, Harry and I are shagging like bunnies, and are going to reproduce like them as well'" Harry laughed and Nikki couldn't help but giggle and shrug as she dished the pasta up into two bowls.

"I suppose it is really isn't it?" she paused as she put the dishes on the table and sat down "Now that's twice today that you've compared me to an animal, I don't know whether to be offended or not"

Harry didn't reply to that, knowing that whatever he said he would receive a kick under the table for his troubles. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face and Nikki frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"_Harry"_

"_Nikki"_ Harry replied in the same tone and Nikki giggled, the sound sending a wave of desire shooting through him. Nikki just shot him a playful glare and went back to eating, a comfortable silence falling over the room.

----

"That was very yummy" Harry commented twenty minutes later as he washed up, Nikki wiping up next to him. "I think I'll keep you"

Nikki giggled loudly and wacked Harry with the wiping up cloth as she folded it up.

"I should bloody well hope so"

"Or" Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Nikki's waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder "I could sell you"

"Oh really?" Nikki sighed and turned her head slightly to look at him, raising an eyebrow "You wouldn't dare"

"No I wouldn't" Harry nodded, pressing his lips to Nikki's neck and kissing it gently, sending a wave of desire through his wife. "You're all mine"

"Yes I am" Nikki agreed and reached behind her to blindly swat her husband away as she tried to move "Will you move?" she laughed and Harry just chuckled against her neck "I need to send Leo an email"

"Oh, you want to talk to the boss but not to your husband" Harry pouted as Nikki turned in his arms and pressed one hand to his chest "That's nice"

"He's more than our boss and you know it" Nikki told him, stating the obvious "and he's in court in two days with the Richardson case and I want to wish him good luck"

"Nikki" Harry pouted as his wife pushed him away and walked out of the room, leaving Harry to follow her down the hallway and to the study. "This is Leo we're talking about" he said, leaning on the doorframe as Nikki sat herself at the desk and turned the laptop on "He doesn't need luck"

"Don't you need to ring your mum or something?" Nikki asked dryly, turning to the laptop and logging on.

"No, she's away with some friends for a few days. I did tell you"

"I must have blocked you out" Nikki replied noncommittally "It just comes so naturally"

"Oh ha ha" Harry said sarcastically and walked over to his wife. He leant down and quickly scooped her up into his arms, making her squeal in surprise, before he seated himself on her vacated chair, placing Nikki on his lap.

"I never would have said that you were this touchy feely" Nikki commented as she pulled the laptop onto her lap to give herself better access. "Not that I'm complaining"

"I never was" Harry told her, reaching up to play with her hair as she typed "it's just you. I just want to be close to you all the time"

Nikki let out a contented sigh and rested her head on Harry's chest while the internet loaded.

"I'm going to miss all this free time we have together"

"There will have to be less touching at work" Nikki warned him, a smile on her face "Will you be able to cope?"

"Oh I don't know" Harry sighed dramatically "Especially when you explain something to us, and you get that determined look on your face that makes me want to grab you and have my wicked way with you"

"In the layout room?"

"In the layout room, on my desk, in the cutting room" Harry told her, punctuating each scenario with a kiss to her neck, making Nikki squirm on his lap and in doing so rubbing herself against him. She heard Harry hiss in surprise, but Nikki continued to write the email, shrugging her hair over her shoulder and away from her face as she did so. Harry shifted slightly on the chair and Nikki had to bite her lip to stop herself giggling loudly when she felt his obvious arousal.

"Something up Harry?" she enquired, never taking her eyes away from the screen in front of her and the words she typed. Nikki heard Harry tut loudly and shifted as he wrapped one arm around her stomach and rubbed her side absentmindedly.

"Hurry up and send that email so I can get you back in bed" Harry whispered in her ear, making Nikki jump slightly when his breath tickled her. Nikki did as she was told, quickly adding 'love Nikki and Harry xxx' on the end of the message before sending it to Leo. Harry didn't give her time to log off, he just shut the lid of the laptop and put it back onto the desk, before scooping his laughing wife into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late. Real life caught up with me again :(. **

**So their trip is nearly over and I think I know where to end this story. But I want your ideas as well if you don't mind, I don't want to leave it at a place with unanswered questions and whatnot, so where would you like it to end? and what scenarios would you like to see? I'm feeling generous at the moment :D**

**xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

"Harry, Nikki do you have the pictures?" Chris shouted as he ran towards the two pathologists, attaching himself to Nikki's leg. Nikki laughed and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Maybe"

"Nikki" Chris whined and Harry poked his wife in the side.

"Yeah Nikki, stop being mean" he laughed and Nikki nudged him, before taking his hand and leading him further into Rosalind's garden to greet the adults.

"Nikki, Harry, how are you?" Rosalind asked, walking over to them with Bradley in her arms "How was yesterday?"

"We're fine" Nikki nodded and accepted the quiet baby from his mother, holding him securely in her arms, not missing the small smile she got from Harry. "And it was amazing"

"Do you have pictures Nikki?" Chris asked again as he bounded over, the adults chuckled.

"Let them sit down first Chris" Jenny chided her son who kept on hovering around them. Nikki laughed at the boy's enthusiasm and nodded towards Harry, shifting Bradley in her arms slightly.

"In my bag Harry"

Harry sighed dramatically and slowly shifted through the bag as Chris called his sister over.

"Stop being mean" Nikki giggled and Harry drew the pictures out, handing them to the excited little boy who thanked him and ran off to chairs on the other side of the room with his sister.

"They've been excited about those pictures all day" Jenny rolled her eyes and Harry pouted slightly as Rosalind handed him and Nikki a glass of wine.

"Not our company?"

"Definitely not"

Bradley suddenly started to cry loudly, squirming in Nikki's arms. The female pathologist looked shocked for a second and went to give the baby to his mother but Rosalind shook her head, sipping her wine as she smiled.

"Hey" Nikki soothed, knowing what her friend was doing "Ssh"

Harry smiled at Nikki, looking forward to the time when it was their own baby that Nikki was soothing. He was brought back to Earth by Nikki's voice.

"I think Harry wants a cuddle"

"What..."

Harry then had an armful of quiet baby and he panicked slightly. However Nikki held him gently until he got used to it and Harry held the baby closer to him.

"He's a natural" Rosalind whispered to Nikki who smiled and nodded, tearing her eyes away from her husband to look at her friend.

"He can't wait to be a dad" Nikki murmured, glancing once again at Harry who was cooing over Bradley "He's never been like this before we got together, we both avoided the subject of the future as much as possible"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Jenny asked and Nikki once again turned back to her female friends when the other men walked over to greet Harry in particular.

"I don't really mind" Nikki shrugged but a smile spread over her face "A little boy would be nice though, but I know Harry wants a girl"

"A little girl who looks like her mummy" Harry called over and Nikki poked her tongue out at him and waved him away, while the others laughed.

"You keep out of this conversation Dr Cunningham" she giggled "Keep an eye on that baby"

"Yeah I think he needs his mother" Harry said as he gently gave the child back to Rosalind who cuddled the boy to her chest. "I can't wait until we have one of our own" he whispered into Nikki's ear as he sat himself next to her, draping one arm over her shoulder and entwining their other hands on her lap.

"I know" Nikki whispered back "Very soon"

"Good" Harry nodded and leant forward to press a kiss onto his wife's lips.

"Ewww" came two cries from next to them and the adults turned to see Chris and Julia pulling faces. "We have your pictures"

Chris held out the packet and Nikki took it from him with a smile.

"Can I go diving mummy?" Chris asked as he climbed into Jenny's lap and pouted "Please?"

"When you're older"

"Why?"

"Because you have to be older than you are now" Jenny responded and poked her son in the side, making him laugh and squirm, but she held him tightly against her so he couldn't run away.

"How about we let you keep some of the pictures" Harry suggested to Chris, making the young boy's eyes light up.

"You don't have to" Jenny shook her head "They're yours"

"We don't mind" Harry grinned at the boy and motioned for him to come and get the pictures again "Come and see what ones you want"

"Thank you" Chris said shyly as he made his way over and sat himself on the seat next to Nikki, flicking through the pictures once more.

"Are you going to spoil our child like that?" Nikki asked, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Oh so much more" Harry responded with a large grin "They'll be getting everything we didn't get as children"

Nikki just nodded and rested her head on Harry's shoulder just as Anthony and the other men sat down amongst Harry and the women.

"What do you have there Chris?" the boy's father asked and the five year old jumped up from his seat and ran over to him.

"Look dad, Harry and Nikki took them underwater with the sharks and they said I could keep some of the pictures"

"I hope you said thank you"

"Uh hu" Chris nodded, too caught up in the photos to say anything else.

---------

"What time do you get back to England on Saturday?" Rosalind enquired of Nikki later that evening as she and Harry were preparing to leave.

"Very early in the morning" Nikki replied with a grimace "I'll let Harry drive us home from the airport so I can sleep in the car"

"You are too kind my love" Harry responded sarcastically, but leant down to press a kiss to his wife's lips "But I suppose I should let you sleep, you need all the strength you can get" he motioned to her stomach and Nikki rolled her eyes at Rosalind, who bit back a giggle.

"You will keep in touch won't you?" Rosalind asked Nikki who nodded quickly.

"Of course we will, I'll just have to remember the time differences"

Harry walked away from the two women to say goodbye to the group of men, shaking their hands in turn, and Jenny walked over to Nikki and Rosalind.

"I don't know if we'll see you before you leave so if I don't then have a safe flight"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and was pulled into the other woman's arms, hugging each other tightly "We'll probably be back here in a few years anyway. We want to bring our children here"

"If you do, you better come and visit us" Rosalind warned Nikki as she too hugged the other woman tightly.

"That's a promise" Nikki nodded, all three women feeling suddenly teary "Say goodbye to your parents would you?"

"Of course"

"Thank you for making us feel so welcome" Nikki sniffed and Jenny gave the men the middle finger when they rolled their eyes at their partners.

"Bloody men" Rosalind choked out and hugged Nikki again "Take care"

"and you" Nikki nodded, hugging Jenny one last time before Harry, rolling his eyes again, made his way over and said goodbye to the women as well.

-----

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Harry joked as they walked hand in hand down the road, in the general direction of their house "Because you seemed to be pretty emotional back there"

"Oh shut up" Nikki pouted and pushed him slightly, a grin on her face "It's a woman's right to get emotional"

"If you say so"

"I do"

"I'm not going to be able to win any arguments from now on am I?" Harry laughed and Nikki shook her head, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

"Nope. Not that you won many before"

"I was always the gentleman and let the beautiful lady win" Harry replied and Nikki snorted loudly, covering it with a loud cough, before yawning loudly. "Oh I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"Yes" Nikki responded innocently "I think I need to go to bed"

"To sleep?"

"Definitely not" Nikki whispered, giggling as Harry sped their pace up, eager to get back to the house.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late! School has been hectic, then it was my birthday and then I had no time to upload. I'm off school today with a cronic nosebleed so I'm writing a few more chapters :D**

**xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

"I want to name a boy after you" Nikki told Harry suddenly, as they lay wrapped around each other in bed. Harry on his back, and Nikki laying on top of him slightly, running her hand absentmindedly over his chest as his ran up and down her naked back.

"Middle name?"

"No, first name" Nikki amended "I'd like a little Harry running around the house, being as cheeky as his father was, is"

When she didn't get a response from her husband, Nikki looked up at him and saw a frown on his face.

"You're still worried that you'll be like your father, aren't you?"

Harry just nodded and sighed.

"I know you keep telling me that I won't be, but we all become our parents one day. Don't we?"

"I bloody hope not" Nikki laughed and a smile graced Harry's face "You won't be Harry, because you know he did some things wrong, and you won't want to repeat that"

"But I have a temper" Harry muttered and Nikki sighed loudly.

"Harry we've been through this before. You have a temper yes, so do most people. But you are _not_ violent. Please believe me" she whispered the last part, hoping that he would. "If you were violent do you really believe that I wouldn't tell you?"

"You'd yell at me" Harry chuckled "My Nikki doesn't let anyone, let alone a man, boss her around"

Nikki giggled and leant down to press her lips to his, her blonde hair falling down and framing her face, ticking Harry in the process.

"We're going to have trouble if our girls look just like you" Harry told Nikki as she moved away and let her husband observe her closely, reaching up to rest one hand on her cheek. "They'll be bringing home boys before we know it"

"Harry we haven't even had them yet" Nikki laughed, but inwardly enjoying talking about their future children after having waited so long.

"I know" Harry shrugged "But I'll have to interrogate every boy, just to see if they are perfect for my girl, or girls"

"My dad didn't care" Nikki told him suddenly, sadness filling her eyes "I thought that he would be like all the other dads, you know 'don't you dare touch my little girl' sort of thing. But he just let me get on with it" she frowned "I think that's why I was a slut, because no-one cared"

"Don't call yourself that" Harry told her forcibly, moving her face so she was looking at him "Never call yourself a slut again"

"But I was"

"No you weren't" Harry leant up and pressed his lips to Nikki's, pulling her back down so she was laying fully over his body. "and I'm ending this conversation right now"

Nikki knew that was a good idea when she felt his arousal pressing against her stomach and one arm snaking down her back and to the front of her body.

--------

"Tomorrow Harry we're going into the city again" Nikki told Harry later on as she waited for her bath to run, sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in nothing but her dressing gown which she had left open just to tease her husband. Harry was laying on the bed, looking at her with undisguised lust in his eyes that sent a shiver of desire through Nikki. "There are parks that we can take a walk in, and I want to see the city at night"

"Yes ma'am" Harry saluted her, making Nikki giggle "Whatever Her Majesty commands"

"I see you've worked out your place" Nikki commented with a grin, standing up and walking over to him, before sitting herself next to her husband and running one hand through his hair.

"My place is to pleasure you and nothing else ma'am" Harry smirked, a stab of arousal shooting through Nikki when she heard Harry call her 'ma'am'. She licked her lips and turned her head to look in the direction of the bathroom, slapping Harry's hand away as it sneaked up her naked thigh.

"I love you" Nikki whispered against his lips as she leant down and kissed him.

"I love you" Harry responded, trying to get Nikki back onto the bed. However, Nikki resisted him and backed away laughing.

"I'm going for a bath, _alone"_ she added the last part when Harry's eyes lit up.

"Or we could shower together"

"No Harry" Nikki giggled, backing away towards the bathroom "I'm going to get _clean_"

"You're no fun" Harry pouted and Nikki blew him a kiss before laughing and entering the bathroom, leaving the door open.

---------

Harry couldn't sleep that night, he lay tossing and turning for nearly fifteen minutes before he gave it up as a bad job and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Nikki shifted slightly next to him and let out a contented sigh, gripping the duvet with one hand, the other draped slightly over Harry's stomach. Harry turned over in bed, careful as not to wake his sleeping wife, and observed her quietly. She always looked so content when she was asleep, as if there was nothing to worry her. He reached over and moved some of her hair away from her face, pausing as Nikki moved into his hand slightly, still asleep and her smile grew before she settled down again. Harry leant across and pressed his lips to her forehead, letting them linger, before he sat up and gently climbed out of the bed.

Nikki didn't know what woke her up, but before she opened her eyes she knew that it wasn't morning. Sighing slightly she reached out for her husband but found nothing but cold sheets beneath her hand. Opening her eyes, Nikki looked around the room and saw that it was only half past four. Groaning to herself, Nikki rubbed her eyes and then climbed out of the bed, pulling on her dressing gown as she walked out of the bedroom in search of her husband. She found Harry in the living room, cradling a mug in between his hands.

"The bed was cold without you"

Harry jumped slightly, not noticing Nikki standing in the doorway. He then gave her a smile and held out one arm for her. Nikki smiled and pushed off the door frame, making her way over to Harry and settling down next to him, allowing him to drape his arm over her shoulders and press a kiss onto her temple.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly and Harry nodded, putting his mug on the table next to them.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep"

"Sure?"

"Yes" Harry chuckled and leant down to kiss her on the lips "Stop worrying. That's my job"

Nikki giggled and reached up to place one hand on his cheek, rubbing it gently with her thumb as she allowed Harry to deepen the kiss and push her back down onto the sofa, undoing her dressing gown as he did so.

"Absolutely beautiful" he whispered against her lips.

-----

"Come on Harry" Nikki called out the next morning as she waited by the front door "And you say that I take ages to get ready"

"Well if you hadn't tired me out last night then I would have got up before you" Harry sighed as he walked into the front of the house.

"Is the great Harry Cunningham getting exhausted from all the love making he is doing?" Nikki teased, poking her tongue out at him.

"Never" Harry whispered against her lips as he kissed her, before opening the door and placing his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the house.

------

Harry raised an eyebrow as he watched Nikki eat her ice cream with a look of utter pleasure on her face. He watched as she licked the side of the cone where the ice cream had dripped, his own ice cream forgotten in his hands as he wondered what else that tongue could do. He felt himself harden slightly at the thought and he shifted slightly, hoping that it wasn't too obvious. Nikki however smirked at him over her ice cream and glanced down at his crotch, knowing exactly what she was doing. She then went back to eating the ice cream, running her tongue inside the top of the cone to lick the ice cream out. Harry drew in a sharp breath as he saw this, his own ice cream dripping down the cone and over his hands. He swore slightly and Nikki giggled as she munched on the cone, licking the rest of the ice cream out before licking her fingers.

"Do you want that?" she asked innocently, pointing to Harry's chocolate ice cream "Or is it getting to _hard _to eat it?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile on her face as he threw her a withering look.

"And you wonder why I can't stop making love to you" Harry sighed and leant over to kiss her, handing her his ice cream and subjecting himself to at least another five minutes of torture as they walked through the park.

* * *

**This is the part where I beg forgivness for not reviewing many people's fanfics in the past few days. Life seems to have caught up with me again and I'll be reviewing as soon as possible I hope! **

**xxx**


	51. Chapter 51

"Nicola must you keep taking photos?" Harry asked his wife as he sat on one of the benches in the park, watching Nikki take photos of the city of Adelaide, its buildings lit up in the night.

"Harry must you keep calling me Nicola?" Nikki replied in the same tone, turning her head away from the camera she was holding up, and shooting him a grin over her shoulder.

"Yes" Harry stated simply, ignoring Nikki's withering look. Instead, he ran his eyes down her perfect body that was covered by a knee length light red, almost pink, although Nikki would never admit that, dress. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, but strands that were too short to reach, fell down and framed her face.

"Then you have your answer as well"

"We're you this cheeky as a child?" Harry enquired, draping one arm over the back of the bench and smiling at his wife, even though she still had her back to him.

"Much worse"

"Not possible"

Nikki finally put the camera down and walked over to him, sitting herself down on his lap instead of the space next to him, not that Harry was complaining. As soon as she seated herself down, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him so he could press his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered as he drew away, running one hand down her cheek and gazing at her imploringly. Nikki just nodded and leant down to kiss him again. "No I don't think you do"

"Trust me I do" Nikki giggled against his lips, before moving away and running one hand through his hair "You tell me every day, at least twice"

"It's not just me telling you how much I love you" Harry sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder and allowing Nikki to press her lips to the top of his head.

"Harry I know you love me" Nikki whispered into his hair, her lips lingering there "You show me enough and you show me that you can take care of me, even if I don't need it, and you show me much more respect and love than any other man has ever show me"

"Really?"

"Mmm" Nikki nodded, kissing his head one last time before moving away from him slightly "I love you"

"I love you" Harry kissed her once more before motioning to the camera in Nikki's lap "Poor Leo is going to have to suffer through all those photos on there isn't he?"

"There's not that many" Nikki punched him on the shoulder and Harry poked her tongue out at her "Okay so there's a lot, but we're in Australia, it's not like we're going to be able to come back here that often is it?"

"In a few years" Harry nodded, and Nikki knew that was a promise "I can't wait to see his face when we tell him about us"

Nikki giggled loudly and nodded, trying to move the strands of fallen hair to the hair band but failing.

"Poor Leo's going to have a heart attack" she said, reaching up and pulling her hair out of the band, letting it fall down her back and to the sides of her face. Harry reached up and gently ran a curl through his fingers, smiling to himself.

"I like your hair"

"So do I" Nikki laughed and Harry rolled his eyes "I know what you mean. And I like your hair like it is now" she ran her hands through it again, her smile growing when the bangs fell in front of his eyes "It's nice to have something to run my hands through"

She then leant down and kissed him, allowing him to deep the kiss straight away, his hands gripping tightly at her waist and pulling her even closer to her body than she already was. Nikki then broke away and rested her forehead on her husband's, giggling slightly as he pressed a soft kiss onto her nose.

"Thank you for an amazing three weeks" he told her and Nikki kissed him again before moving away slightly and nodding.

"Thank _you_"

"It seems weird when I think about it" Harry sighed, rubbing Nikki's back absentmindedly as he stared over at the lit up city in front of them "In three weeks we've admitted feelings, got engaged, married and we're trying for a baby"

"Good weird?"

"Definitely good weird" Harry confirmed with a nod and a smile, realising suddenly that one hand was resting on Nikki's stomach, his fingers stroking it gently. He blushed slightly and moved his hand away "Sorry" he apologised "I know you don't want me getting my hopes up, but.." he trailed off.

"It's alright" Nikki giggled, brushing some of her hair away from her face "I think it's cute"

"I am not cute Mrs Cunningham, I am handsome" Harry scoffed, both of them noting to themselves that his hand had strayed back to her stomach.

"Of course you are" Nikki replied sarcastically, running her hand through his hair again "But you're also cute"

"Am not"

"Are"

"Am not"

"Are, and don't you argue with me Dr Cunningham otherwise there won't be sex for a week" Nikki told him quickly, squealing loudly when Harry started to tickle her. "Harry...stop.."

"No" Harry laughed, continuing his assault on her body "And you know a sex ban won't affect me because I don't have sex with you"

"Al..alr..alright" Nikki choked out through her laughter as she tried to curl up away from her husband, succeeding in making them both fall onto the soft grass "There will be a love making ban for a week"

"Oh really" Harry smirked, as Nikki tried to get her breath back, placing his hands either side of her head and looking down at her "You wouldn't survive"

"Was that a dare Harry Cunningham?" Nikki raised an eyebrow and Harry's smirk grew.

"I do believe it was, Nicola Cunningham"

"Well I'm going to have to take you up on that"

"You won't survive" Harry repeated, running one hand up Nikki's leg and resting it on her thigh, laughter escaping his mouth as he saw her bit her lip and felt her arch up into him slightly. "You're going to be begging me to take you by the end of it"

"It's going to be you begging me Harry" Nikki sighed loudly and shook her head "It's you" she poked him in the chest "Who are the horny one in this relationship"

Harry laughed again and shook his head.

"I'll survive"

"We'll see about that won't we?" Nikki whispered, licking her lips "What's the forfeit?"

"The what?" Harry enquired, too busy gazing at his wife who was still laying under him, looking very inviting. However Harry knew that he couldn't have her, because one, they were in the middle of the park, even though it was dark, and two, because he wasn't going to lose the bet.

"The forfeit Harry" Nikki rolled her eyes and stretched, rubbing herself against him "If you or I lose the bet and give in to the other then the one who gave in has to tell Leo and your mum about us. Everything"

Harry looked horrified at the very thought. He now knew that there would be no making love to his wife for a week. He wasn't doing to be subjected to the torture of telling Leo and his mum about what he and Nikki had got up to in the past three weeks.

"Well I look forward to seeing you tell them both then" he grinned down at her, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

"I don't think so Harry" Nikki giggled and pushed him away, sitting up slightly "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work"

"Come on then" Harry smiled, standing up and holding his hand out for his wife, helping her to stand up as well. He then handed her handbag to her and took her hand in his. "Let's go for a walk"

------------

"Did Leo say how court went?" Nikki asked Harry as she walked into the study to see Harry on the laptop, staring hard at the screen.

"Guilty verdict" Harry replied, not looking at his wife who was leaning against the door frame "He got life with no chance of parole"

"Good" Nikki stated and Harry glanced at her, and did a double take "Something wrong?"

"No" Harry choked out, glancing over Nikki's body. She was wearing only one of his shirts and a pair of knickers, her legs seemed to go on forever.

"I'm just running a bath" Nikki told him, fiddling with a piece of her hair absentmindedly "Thought I'd borrow a shirt while I waited"

Harry just nodded and tried to go back to what he was doing on the laptop, attempting to ignore the reaction that Nikki had given his body. Nikki saw her husband shift slightly on the chair and smirked to herself. Harry meanwhile was having a hard time trying to ignore the images of a wet and naked Nikki from invading his mind, and from the straining in his crotch he knew he had failed. He was so distracted by these images that he didn't see Nikki walk over to him. However he did feel her hand on the front of his trousers, and he jumped slightly as Nikki pressed down on his arousal.

"I'm sure my bath can wait" Nikki whispered into his ear, her hand running over him slowly, teasing him and Harry had to bite back a moan and the urge to thrust into her hand.

"I'm sure it'll be ready now" he choked out and resisted the urge to reach over and run his hands over Nikki's legs, her body so close to him. "You better go before the water flows over"

"Mmm" Nikki murmured against his hair as she pressed a kiss onto the top of his head "I'll have to wash myself then"

She then walked out of the room, very well aware of Harry's eyes running over her half-naked body. She knew Harry would pay her back sometime soon, and she was thoroughly going to enjoy it.

* * *

**My day has been so shit and that tomorrow will be shit as well and I just had a mini breakdown over my German oral that is tomorrow and cried for about half an hour. All mum said was "You should have revised eirlier" yeah thanks mum :'( **

**xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

**Contains slight smut in the middle somewhere**

* * *

"Do we have to go home?" Nikki asked later that evening as they lay in bed, fully clothed. She traced random patterns on Harry's chest, glad that he had disposed of his t-shirt before getting into bed.

"How many times have you asked me that question?" Harry chuckled "and the answer is always yes. Even if I don't want to"

"We'd miss work though, you know it" Nikki giggled, pressing a kiss to Harry's chest, her lips lingering longer than necessary, not missing the shiver that ran down her husband's body "and Leo"

"Yes we would" Harry agreed, lifting Nikki's head so she was looking at him "I love you"

"and I love you" his wife sighed contentedly, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes, too tired to tease Harry.

"What do you think our babies will look like?" Harry asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Our little boys will look like you" Nikki whispered sleepily and Harry knew she had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "but they'll be intelligent"

"Cheeky" Harry laughed, poking Nikki in the side and making her squirm slightly.

"They'll be just like you"

"I hope not" Harry murmured "Poor children"

"Don't say that Harry" Nikki told him, her breath tickling his stomach "They'll be perfect"

"Yes they will with you as their mummy"

Harry didn't get a reply from his wife, only soft quiet breathing, and he knew that she was asleep. He lay down and tugged Nikki closer to him, tightening his grip as his eyes slipped shut.

------

When Nikki woke up the next morning, she was conscious of Harry's hand on her hip, his thumb gently stroking it.

"What do you want?" she murmured, not opening her eyes.

Harry didn't reply, but she felt him move slightly, his hand moving to the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. Nikki shifted and tried not to moan as Harry's hand slipped inside her knickers, teasing her and making her thrust her hips up slightly into his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Harry smirking down at her and a loud moan escaped her lips as he pressed another finger into her, his strokes agonisingly slow.

"You're so wet for me Nikki" Harry whispered into her ear, slowing his fingers down and making Nikki whimper, arching into him to try and get more friction between her legs. "Do you want me inside you?"

Nikki nodded, biting her lip, completely forgetting about their bet from the day before. Harry moved his hand slightly and Nikki gasped as pleasure flooded her senses, her hands gripping the sheets underneath her.

"Fuck" Nikki hissed, her hips arching up into him Harry's hand as he roughly thrust his fingers into her, crooking them slightly and making Nikki almost lose it. Through her arousal-clouded mind, Nikki suddenly remembered the day before in the park. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a loud gasp and moan. Nikki shakily propped herself up on her elbows and went to push Harry away, there was no way she would lose this bet.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked innocently, his own eyes dilated with lust as he watched his wife writhe and moan under him.

"N..n..no" Nikki gasped out and whimpered when Harry stopped his movements "Harry"

"Hmm?"

"You...Ba..bastard" Nikki cried out as Harry removed his hand from her, pressing his fingers to her one last time through her knickers.

"We don't want you to lose the bet now do we?" Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lips and climbing out of the bed, intent of having a very cold shower.

----

Nikki knew Harry wasn't having a cold shower, he would be sorting himself out manually. That thought would have made her giggle if she wasn't so aroused herself. She could still feel the burn of his fingers in her and she felt her own hand drifting down her body and to her centre. A low gasp escaped her lips as she pressed a finger into herself, her eyes drifting closed. She added another finger, pretending that they were Harry's, like she used to do before they were together. She was already nearing the edge from Harry's touch, and her own brought her release quickly, Harry's name falling from her lips in the form of a loud moan, which she tried to stifle in the pillows.

----

Harry had become used to sneaking off to the lab showers most days that he and Nikki worked together, sometimes he had a cold shower, but sometimes he relieved himself with his own hand, biting his lip to stop him moaning Nikki's name too loudly as he came. Always with her name on his lips. Even when he had been with other women after he had met Nikki, he had to be careful not to moan her name during sex. But now he didn't have to worry about that, which he was glad about when he moaned her name loudly a few seconds later.

----

Half an hour later when Harry walked into the kitchen, he was greeted with the welcoming smell of coffee, and the welcoming sight of Nikki dressed in a thigh length light green dress. He took a few minutes to look his wife over until she turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Just looking at my beautiful wife" Harry smiled and Nikki grinned, before turning back to the coffee machine, pouring two mugs out and handing one to Harry. He put it on the table next to him and placed his hands on her hips. Nikki smirked, unnerving Harry slightly as he didn't know why. Then it struck him as he rubbed his hands down her hips.

"I seem to have run out of underwear" Nikki told him coyly "Silly me for not bringing enough"

Harry couldn't find the words to say that he knew she had enough underwear, but as soon as he did, Nikki had moved away from his grasp, grabbed her mug of coffee, and sauntered from the room.

-----

"Leo says that we're not needed in until Tuesday" Nikki told Harry when he walked into to the living room to see Nikki sitting on the sofa with the laptop on her lap, her dress riding up her thighs slightly. This distracted Harry for a few seconds but he soon looked back up at Nikki who didn't seem to have noticed his silence.

"Why?"

"He has some sort of meeting on Monday with the coroner, he's being shown round the lab apparently"

"Oh and Leo doesn't want us two degenerates cramping his style?" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled, nodding as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"That's what he said, or words to that effect"

"I'm glad he appreciates us" Harry grinned, making his way over to his wife and seating himself behind her, allowing her to then lean back against him, sighing contentedly as he wrapped one arm around her waist, once again resting his hand absentmindedly on her stomach. "That gives us an extra day without having to hid us"

"It's just going to get harder to admit though" Nikki told him quietly "I know I said that we should keep it to ourselves for a few weeks but I don't want to lie to Leo, or your mother"

Harry leant forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Nikki's head.

"Whatever you want my love" he nodded "We'll tell him on Tuesday"

"Together?"

"Mmm" Harry nodded, his lips moving to her cheek and then down her neck.

"You just want to get in my pants" Nikki giggled as his hands started roaming her body. Not that she minded of course.

"I would if you were wearing any" Harry whispered into her ear. Nikki quickly shut the laptop and put it on the floor, turning on the sofa and straddling Harry quickly, her lips descending onto his as she pressed herself up against him.

* * *

**They'll be going home in the next few chapters, should be . Who should be told first? Harry's mum or Leo? and should they be subtle about it or not?**

**xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

"What are you thinking about?" Nikki asked Harry as they both lay still tangled up on the sofa, Nikki straddling Harry as she lay her head on his shoulder, running one hand over his chest.

"What our life would have been like if I'd admitted my feelings for you earlier" Harry replied quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Nikki's forehead, his lips lingering on her skin. "I wonder if we'd be married and have children already" his hand had strayed to her stomach and was rubbing it gently with his fingers "Or if we'd be taking it slowly because there was less pent up frustration and need"

"or if we'd have children but not be married" Nikki added, her lips pressing to Harry's in a short lazy kiss "or married with no children"

"You've thought about it as well?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, liking the feeling of Harry's hand on her stomach as he drew random patterns on her skin.

"You're so beautiful" Harry whispered suddenly, reaching up and pushing some of Nikki's soft hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her face. Nikki smiled slightly and leant down to kiss her husband, deepening the kiss before he had time to protest, not that he would have done. She moaned slightly when she felt his arousal growing inside her, rocking against him and drawing a gasp from Harry.

-----

"Are you going to start packing soon?" Nikki enquired to her husband when he walked into their bedroom to see Nikki folding up some of her clothes and putting them in the suitcase.

"No, we have two days yet"

"You're such a man" Nikki giggled and Harry chuckled as he sat down on the bed, leaning over and picking up a pair of Nikki's red lacy underwear.

"And why have I not seen you in these yet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as Nikki leant over and plucked them from his grasp.

"Be good and you might" she told him with a smirk. Harry noted with extreme excitement that she put them on the pile of clothes that she wasn't packing.

"Why are you packing? We have two days" he asked again

"Because I'm packing the things that I've worn or I don't intend to wear" Nikki sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes at Harry "to make it easier for me to pack at the end"

"That's such a womanly thing to do" Harry laughed, reaching over in an attempt to pick up Nikki's red underwear. Nikki grabbed it and held it away from him, laughter escaping her lips as Harry grinned at her. "When do I get to see you in these?"

"It's a surprise" Nikki told him, licking her lips and running her eyes down her husband's body "Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow" she leant over so her mouth was near Harry's ear "Maybe on the flight home"

She heard Harry's breathing hitch in his throat, and felt him reach up and wrap his arms around her waist to pull her down onto him. However she pushed away from him, shaking her head and chuckling.

"Go and start packing. It'll be a lot easier tomorrow if you do some now"

"Yes ma'am" Harry saluted his wife and got a pillow in the face for his troubles.

------

"I bet you had all the boys in school chasing you didn't you?" Harry commented suddenly a few hours later as they sat on the beach at the back of the house. Nikki sitting on Harry's lap with his arms securely around her waist, holding her close to him. All the time lazily kissing her neck, breathing in her comforting smell.

"Not really" Nikki responded, not taking her eyes away from the darkening sea.

"I bet they all had their eyes on you though, a beautiful, intelligent woman like yourself" Harry prompted, tucking some of her hair behind her ear and looking her in the face "Hmm?"

"I don't really remember" Nikki murmured "I just used to go out and.." she stopped and shrugged. Harry nodded to show he understood "I just worked at school, kept work and...pleasure separate"

"Well we did a great job of that" Harry chuckled sarcastically, making Nikki giggle and lean up to kiss him "You taste good"

Nikki laughed and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, kissing him more passionately, running one hand down his t-shirt clad chest.

"He rang me again"

"Who.." Harry asked, his mind slightly clouded by his wife straddling him and running her hands over his chest and through his hair as she whispered into his ear. "Oh" he finally worked out who it was as Nikki leant back and raised an eyebrow at him "What did he want?"

"Same as usual. Money" Nikki replied bitterly, fiddling absentmindedly with the t-shirt he was wearing. "I'm going to the police when we get home"

"Good" Harry nodded, moving slightly so he could lay down on the sand, brining Nikki down with him so her small body was laying on top of his, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. "They'll all be more than happy to bow down to you and do what you want"

"Glad someone does" Nikki giggled, looking up at her husband and resting her chin on his chest.

"I worship the ground you walk on Nicola" Harry told her, running one hand through her hair "I have since I met you"

"I like it when you call me Nicola" the female pathologist sighed "I never liked anyone calling me it before"

"What about..." Harry murmured, flipping them both over so Nikki was laying on the sand under him. "Beautiful?" he whispered into her neck. "Gorgeous?" he kissed her skin, delighting in the gasp that he drew from her. "Sexy?" he bit down lightly on her neck and Nikki moaned loudly, arching into him involuntarily. "Mmm, I really want to make love to you right now"

"What's..stopping you" Nikki choked out, trying not to let Harry how much she wanted him. She knew that she had failed however when Harry rested his hand on her thigh, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"You wanted me to go and pack didn't you?" Harry murmured against her neck, kissing the skin gently and delighting in the moans and whimpers he was extracting from his wife.

"Don't..you dare" Nikki hissed, dragging Harry down again as he tried to get up "Your wife needs your attention"

"and who am I to deny my beautiful wife?" Harry whispered as he kissed her.

-----

"Ah you're taking my advice are you?" Nikki chuckled as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom, watching Harry pack some of his things in his suitcase.

"As always my love" Harry replied, closing the case and dragging it to the corner of the room. Nikki watching him closely, her arms folded over her chest, wearing only one of Harry's shirts. "I always listen to you"

Nikki snorted and shook her head, laughter escaping her throat.

"That'll be the day"

"I'm offended" Harry tried to look shocked as he placed his hand over his heart. Nikki just giggled and shook her head again, sauntering over to her husband as she did so, backing him onto the bed and straddling him.

"Thank you for an amazing holiday" she murmured against his lips, kissing him gently before drawing away "and everything involved"

Harry nodded, reaching over and entwining his hand with Nikki's left, fiddling with the rings on her finger. He brought the hand to his mouth to kiss it gently, all the while looking into Nikki's eyes as she smiled at him.

"It still doesn't seem possible" he told her quietly and Nikki sighed, laying herself on top of Harry and allowing him to wrap his other arm around her back. "I love you so much"

"I love you" Nikki whispered sleepily "You're comfortable"

Harry laughed loudly and scooted up the bed a bit more, before gently removing Nikki from him and laying her on the bed next to him. She curled up in protest and attempted to pull him closer to her but failed as he moved away.

"Harry" she whined, opening her eyes and pleading with him, a pout on her face.

"Don't use those eyes will me Nicola" Harry warned her, leaning down and kissing her "They don't work"

"Liar"

"Fine" Harry sighed, resting his hands either side of her body and looking down at her "Your eyes make me go weak at the best of times, just don't use them against me"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Nikki giggled as Harry pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose "I'm tired"

"Go to sleep then" Harry laughed, tickling her sides and making his wife shriek and squirm under him, laughter escaping her.

"Harry...stop.." Nikki pleaded after a few seconds, attempting to curl up in a ball on the bed and failing. Harry did as his wife asked, his trousers becoming slightly tighter when he observed her heaving chest as she tried to draw a breath, her flushed face and her hair in disarray. He licked his lips and leant down to press a kiss onto Nikki's forehead.

"I'll be back in a minute" he promised her.

"I'm counting" his wife warned as he walked away from the bed and to the bathroom. He had no doubt that she was.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, yet again school has been a bugger :(**

**xxx**


	54. Chapter 54

When Nikki woke the next morning she was conscious of Harry hugging her close to his body, his face buried in her hair, and his hand on her stomach. She sighed quietly and attempted to go back to sleep, but to no avail. So she lay there in the quiet room, content in laying in Harry's arms, loving the feeling of his hand on her stomach. Nikki couldn't wait for the day when she announced to Harry that he was going to be a daddy, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face and in his eyes. A smile crept over her face at the thought and she had to stifle a giggle in her pillow, as not to wake her sleeping husband. She hoped that she would be able to tell him sometime soon. Despite herself, she rested her hand on her stomach, wondering if there was a baby growing in her already. Nikki knew that there was only a small chance that she was pregnant, even with all the love making that she and Harry had been doing, but there was still a chance. The thought that she might be pregnant sent a shock of excitement through her, and a grin formed on her face as she entwined her hand with Harry's on her stomach. There was still a small chance after all.

"I can hear you thinking" Harry murmured against her head, making Nikki jump slightly. She hadn't known he was awake. "What are you thinking about?"

"Wondering if I'm pregnant" Nikki whispered, moving back into Harry's body as his arm tightened around her stomach, his thumb stroking her skin gently.

"You told me not to get my hopes up" Harry told her sleepily, and Nikki knew that he still had his eyes closed.

"I was just wondering" his wife shrugged "There's a small chance that I could be I suppose and.." she trailed off and shrugged once more, letting out a small sigh "I know I shouldn't get my hopes up"

"It's only natural" Harry sighed into her shoulder, pressing a kiss onto her skin and opening his eyes. Nikki turned slightly so she was looking at him, giving him a small smile "and if you're not, then we can keep trying"

Nikki just nodded and leant up to kiss Harry on the lips, before snuggling back down in the bed and into Harry.

"It's weird when you think about it"

"What is?" Harry enquired with a sleepy frown on his face, reaching up and running one hand over Nikki's hair.

"A little life growing inside me" she smiled, making Harry's heart jump in his chest. Her smile was infectious and he found himself grinning as well. "Something that is just ours, no-one else's"

"A little human that we created"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, her fingers stroking her stomach absentmindedly as they spoke. "It scares me"

"It scares me as well" Harry replied, nuzzling her neck gently and placing a soft kiss onto her skin "But we'll be fine. I love you so much"

"I love you"

Harry let out a slow breath and pulled Nikki closer to him, his hand rubbing her stomach gently. Her steady breathing informed him that she had fallen asleep, and he closed his eyes, hoping to join her.

-------

Nikki woke once more to the welcoming smell of coffee, she sniffed slightly and opened her eyes. She blinked the sleep out of them and looked around the room, spotting a mug of coffee on the table next to Harry's side of the bed. Sitting up a bit more, Nikki scooted over to the other side of the bed and reached for the mug, taking a large gulp of the still hot coffee.

"Stealing my coffee as well as my desk?"

Nikki jumped when she heard Harry's voice in the doorway and looked sheepishly up at her husband who was smirking at her.

"What's yours is mine" Nikki told him with a grin, putting the mug back on the table and sitting up a bit more, letting the duvet fall from her naked chest and pool around her waist. Harry's eyes flicked from her own eyes to her chest and then back again.

"Yes?" Nikki asked innocently, flicking her hair over her shoulder and giggling at Harry's expression.

"You're a tease" Harry stated and Nikki's grin grew.

"Only for you"

"I bloody well hope so" her husband replied quickly, his eyes running down her chest once more "You're exquisite"

"Exquisite?" Nikki questioned "I haven't heard that word in years"

"Does that tell us something about the word, or you?" Harry countered instantly, causing both of them to burst out laughing.

"Exquisite?" Nikki asked again, laying on her side and propping herself up with her arm, Harry still leaning against the doorway.

"Yes, exquisite" Harry nodded, making his way slowly over to his wife, leaning over her and pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then to her lips. "Come on beautiful, get up and showered. It's our last full day and I want to go for a walk with you"

"We can get exercise here" Nikki murmured, running her hands through Harry's hair.

"It's definitely not the exercise that you need" Harry responded to his wife, tapping her on the nose "It's the views"

"I have a nice view here"

"Nikki"

"Fine" Nikki sighed loudly, sitting up again, pushing Harry away and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Harry looked down at her completely naked body, licking his lips, he felt his hand twitch. He wanted to touch her, wanted to hear her moan his name, see her writhing under him. However, he knew that there was no time for that at that moment. There was always time later though.

-----

"So how do we break the news to mum and Leo?"

"Well we can't just blurt it out" Nikki responded absentmindedly as they walked hand in hand along the semi-deserted beach.

"And why not?"

"Because we just can't" Nikki told him exasperatedly "God you're such a man". Harry opened his mouth to respond to that, but Nikki cut across him "We have to sit them both down and break it to them gently"

"Or" Harry said slowly, a grin forming on his face "We can wait until they see our rings and then confess"

"Yes but you're seeing your mum in two weeks" Nikki shook her head "That's not fair on her if we keep something as big as her only child getting married"

"Are you going to tell your dad?"

"No" Nikki replied shortly before changing the subject "We should sit Leo down on our first day back and explain everything to him and then try and see your mum on the same day or the day after"

"I knew there was a reason I married you" Harry chuckled, leaning down and pressing his lips to Nikki's, before wrapping one arm around her back as they continued to walk. "You're good at organising"

"I think I should come and organise your desk for you then" Nikki grinned at him, poking her tongue out slightly "It's a mess"

"Because you use it all the time and I never get a look in"

"You're not going to begrudge me my one guilty pleasure at work are you?" Nikki pouted "Stealing your desk"

"Well we'll have to think about other guilty pleasures, won't we?" Harry smirked, licking his lips slightly as Nikki moved away from him and began to walk backwards down the beach in the direction they were headed. She smiled at him, her eyes full of laughter and a loud giggle escaping her lips as she turned and ran along the beach, Harry following quickly behind her. Nikki was suddenly conscious of the water beneath her feet, soaking her feet through her sandals. She turned and stopped running, allowing Harry to catch up with her. As soon as he did reach her, his arms were around her waist, his mouth on hers, both of them stumbling slightly. Nikki reached up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he deepened the kiss. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, before the need for oxygen became too much and Nikki broke away, licking her lips slightly and smiling at her husband.

"Come on" she told Harry, taking his hand and starting to lead them down the beach, both of them happy to continue with their walk.

* * *

**Ah, two weeks until my English coursework has to be in..so what do I do? Write fanfic :D**

**xxx**


	55. Chapter 55

"Harry" Nikki called out to her husband as she sat in the study on the laptop, checking her e-mails. "Your phones ringing and it's your mum"

"What does she want now?" Harry sighed as he walked into the room. He was in the middle of cooking dinner for them.

"I'm not psychic" Nikki giggled and Harry rolled his eyes as he answered the phone.

"Hello mum" he walked out of the room and back towards the kitchen, not wanting his food to burn. Nikki chuckled to herself as she shook her head, turning back to the laptop and opening an e-mail from Leo. She read it quickly, it was asking if they were having a good time and what they had been up to. Nikki smiled as she wrote a reply to her friend, feeling slightly guilty for keeping something as big as her marriage to Harry, from Leo, the man who was more of a dad to her than her own father was. She sent the e-mail and turned in her chair as Harry walked back into the room, setting his mobile on the desk next to her.

"Mum has decided that she is going on holiday for a week with a friend"

"Good for her" Nikki shrugged, standing up and closing the laptop lid at the same time "Doesn't she deserve some time with her friends?"

"_Friend_" Harry shook his head, leaning back against the desk behind him and pulling his wife closer so she was standing between his legs, his hands on her hips. "Of the male variety"

"Oh" Nikki grinned "They could just be friends, like we were when we came out here"

"And look where we are now" Harry held up her hand and showed her the rings, before pressing a kiss onto her knuckles and returning his hand to her hip.

"Yes but I don't _think_ your mum is going to get married while she's away"

"Did you think that you were going to get married while you were away?" Harry countered and Nikki shrugged.

"Not really, but come on Harry..."

"Nikki she's my mum" Harry sighed, Nikki reaching up to run one hand through his hair "I don't even know this man, what if he's..."

"A mass psycho murderer?" Nikki interrupted incredulously, making Harry flush slightly and shrug. "Bloody hell Harry"

"We see it at work"

Nikki sighed loudly and shook her head, throwing her hands into the air and laughing, slightly shocked at Harry's attitude.

"Harry your mother is a grown woman, she obviously knows what she's doing with this man. She's not stupid" she shook her head again and moved away from her husband slightly "It's probably completely innocent"

"Yeah" Harry replied moodily, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing "just like we were"

"Doesn't she deserve to be happy?" Nikki asked quietly "Even if it is only an innocent holiday with a friend. Did she have boyfriends after your dad died?"

"I suppose so" Harry shrugged, refusing to look at his wife "I never liked them, they tried to be a father to me, tried to be _my _father." He looked up at Nikki and she saw the sadness in his eyes "and back then I hated it, the only man I wanted as my father _was _my father. And now I think back and realise that they weren't alcoholics or..."

"Ssh" Nikki whispered, walking over and gathering her suddenly vulnerable husband into her arms, stroking his hair gently as he lay his head on her chest. "I hated dad's girlfriends as well" she confessed "They were always nice to me in front of him, but when he wasn't there they used to tell me that I was a burden on him and he would be better off without me" her voice broke slightly but she carried on. "they said I held him back from doing all the things a single man could do"

"That's why you ran away?"

"Mmm" Nikki nodded, pressing a kiss to Harry's hair before resting her cheek on his head "I couldn't take it anymore. Dad's drinking, dad forgetting the fact that he had a daughter, the snide comments from his whor..girlfriends, the fact that I didn't fit in at school, the bullying..." she broke off and Harry looked up at her, a frown on his face.

"Bullying?"

"Yeah, well you know" Nikki shrugged, moving away from her husband and smoothing down her dress unnecessarily "New girl from another country and all that"

Harry reached up and placed one hand gently on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"You didn't deserve any of that Nikki" he told her softly, sadness and regret in his voice.

"Hmm" Nikki shrugged "It's all in the past now"

Harry looked at her for a few more minutes and Nikki squirmed slightly under his gaze, feeling herself blushing.

"What?"

"I'm trying to picture you with a South African accent" he chuckled and Nikki rolled her eyes "I bet it was gorgeous"

Nikki opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and sniffed and frowned.

"What's that smell?"

"Shit" Harry swore, practically sprinting out of the room and in the direction of the kitchen were a strong smell of burning was coming from. Nikki followed him and found Harry standing at the sink, staring dejectedly at the saucepan hissing in the water. "Dinner's ruined"

"It doesn't matter" Nikki told him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"But I wanted to cook for you"

"It's fine Harry" his wife giggled, pressing her lips to Harry's cheek "You've already proven to me that you can cook so don't worry"

"Nikki I'm not going to cook for you once and then forget about it" Harry replied incredulously, glaring at the saucepan in the sink.

"Stop it Harry" Nikki laughed, taking his face in her hands and turning it so he was looking at her "There's a chip shop down the road, we'll go there"

"Sure?"

"Sure"

Nikki leant up and pecked Harry on the cheek again, letting her lips linger slightly longer than the first time, her hands sliding up the front of his shirt and up his smooth chest. She felt Harry shiver slightly and licked her lips, pressing them to his neck and kissing her way up to his ear.

"If you keep that up we won't be going out" Harry warned her, moving away from his wife and extracting a disappointed groan from her. "and I'm sure you want to eat"

"Well that depends what I'm eating" Nikki smirked at him, her eyes flicking to his crotch and then back to his eyes. Harry felt himself flushing slightly, however he didn't know why. It was probably something to do with the intense look in Nikki's eyes and the way she licked her lips.

"Nikki" he whispered, his throat suddenly dry. He had no idea why he was suddenly acting like a inexperienced teenager, it wasn't like Nikki hadn't done anything like that to him before. "Chip shop now" he commanded her, hoping his voice was steady "the sooner we leave, the sooner we come back"

Nikki's smirk grew as she turned and sauntered out of the room, Harry's eyes running over her perfect body as she walked down the hallway. When he was sure that she had gone to get ready, Harry let out a low breath. He had never met a woman who affected him as much as Nikki did. She only had to walk into the room and his breath was taken from him, even if she was only dressed in some baggy tracksuit bottoms or one of his shirts. Even the small things, like the way she licked her lips, or the way she fiddled with a strand of her hair when she was nervous, or tucked it behind her ear as she was talking, they always distracted him from what he was meant to be doing in the first place. Normally resulting in him staring at Nikki for quite some time without even himself realising what he was doing until Nikki called his name, or Leo nudged and smirked at him.

"Harry"

Nikki's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and Harry smiled at her as he walked over and took her hand.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You" he replied simply, leaning down and stealing a kiss from her, before leading her out of the house.

* * *

**Harry and Nikki really did have messed up childhoods didn't they?, another reason for them to get together in the show and share the pain :D**

**xxx**


	56. Chapter 56

"Must you desecrate your chips like that?" Nikki asked Harry in disgust as he poured vast amounts of vinegar over his dinner. They had decided to take the chips back to the house and were sitting on the chairs out at the back of the house, the warm sun low in the sky.

"Yes" Harry responded simply, picking up a chip and putting it in his mouth, chewing slowly to wind Nikki up. Nikki however reached over and stole a chip from Harry's plate "Hey"

Nikki smirked and ate the chip apprehensively, gagging slightly at the taste of the vinegar.

"Would you like some chips with that vinegar?" she choked, popping a few of her plain chips in her mouth to try and get rid of the flavour.

"You don't like vinegar yet you still steal my food" Harry chuckled, as Nikki chewed on her own more enjoyable chips. "I think you're a closet kleptomaniac when it comes to my things"

"Stolen fruits and all that" Nikki commented, shaking her head and taking a sip of her wine "And anyway you're safe now, those chips are disgusting"

"They are not" Harry gasped, looking down at his plate "How can you say that?"

"Quite easily" Nikki replied, waving a chip at him as she spoke, frowning as he reached over and stole it from her hand "Chip thief"

"Desk thief"

"Touché"

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the water that was lapping at the shore, and the occasional bird cry from somewhere above them in the sky.

"It's going to be weird going back to London and it's loudness, after being out here for three weeks" Nikki said suddenly, picking up her wine glass and sipping it, leaning back in her chair as she looked over the beach and the sea.

"But I think we both belong in London" Harry told her, entwining his hands and leaning his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands as he looked at his wife. "We'd go stir crazy if we had to live somewhere like this for too long"

"Oh I don't know" Nikki shrugged, flicking her hair out of her eyes and putting her empty wine glass on the table "I could probably do it"

"Really?" Harry asked quietly, somewhat taken aback by this new piece of information.

"Well I thought the same about London when I was forced to move. I hated it" Nikki told him, leaning forward and taking Harry's had in her own and entwining their fingers "but London is my home now, and deep down I don't think I could leave it"

"I was getting worried" Harry murmured, leaning over and pressing his lips softly to Nikki's. "Thought you were going to stay here"

"Silly" Nikki giggled, squeezing his hand slightly "I wouldn't leave you"

"Good, because I love you. You're my life and I wouldn't be able to live without you"

"Where's all this come from?" Nikki frowned, standing up and walking around the table to Harry and allowing him to pull her onto his lap "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Harry shrugged, reaching up to play gently with a strand of her hair.

"Harry"

"It's just seems too good to be true" Harry gave Nikki a small smile "Us, married, trying for a baby. It's like I'm going to wake up soon and..."

Nikki cut him off by pressing her lips to his, placing her hand on the side of his face. She moved her face away and stroked his cheek gently with her thumb, surprised to see the vulnerability in his eyes.

"Trust me Harry this is real. We're married and we're trying for a baby" she told him and a smile broke out on Harry's face, one that made Nikki's heart jump in her chest.

"You always know how to make me feel better"

"As do you" Nikki nodded as Harry leant down and kissed her. Nikki however pushed him away and grimaced "You taste of vinegar"

Harry rolled his eyes and reached over to pick his wine glass up, downing the rest of it quickly, before turning back to his wife and kissing her again.

"Better?"

Nikki licked her lips, savouring the sweet taste of the wine rather than the bitter taste of the vinegar.

"Much better"

"Good. _Now_ can I kiss you?" Harry asked exasperatedly, making Nikki giggle and nod.

"Yes you may Dr Cunningham"

Harry did as he was told.

----------

"Nikki are you coming to bed?" Harry called from the back door as Nikki sat on the beach with her back to the house. "Nicola"

This got his wife's attention and she turned herself slightly so she could see him.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming to bed?" Harry repeated, rolling his eyes at Nikki as he walked over to her, sitting down on the step behind her and allowing her to lean back into his legs.

"In a minute" Nikki replied quietly, raising her head to look at him "Just want to spend some more time out here"

Harry nodded as he leant down and pressed his lips to the top of Nikki's head, turning and resting his cheek on the same spot as Nikki reached up and entwined their hands.

"Our last night of freedom before we're thrown back into our normal lives"

"I suppose" Nikki murmured "but it's going to be different from how we left it. We have new things to get used to in our 'normal lives'"

"and things to look forward to. Hmm?" Harry's free hand rested on her stomach, stroking it gently, and Nikki smiled to herself so Harry couldn't see. She nodded and turned her head to look at him.

"Maybe we should spend our last night in that bed productively" she smirked, her stomach doing a flip when Harry beamed at her, before standing up and helping her to her feet. Nikki squealed as he then picked her up into his arms, pressing his lips to hers and carried her into the house.

----------

"Told you, you should have packed when I did" Nikki commented the next day as she leant on the doorframe of the bedroom, an amused look on her face as she watched Harry pack everything he hadn't already.

"I did"

"No you packed a few clothes just to shut me up" his wife laughed "and like a typical man you've left everything until the last minute again"

"I take offence to that" Harry muttered and Nikki giggled loudly as she shook her head.

"Good. That was my aim"

"You could help me you know"

Harry stopped packing and leant on the side of the suitcase, glaring at Nikki who pretended to be very interested in the coffee in her mug.

"No I don't think so" she shook her head, draining the mug and turning to walk away from the bedroom "Have fun"

She then turned and sauntered out of the room, very conscious of the glare coming from her husband, this didn't stop the smile that spread over her face.

-----

"All packed" Harry told her forty five minutes later as he strolled into the study "and yes, everything is folded neatly" he rolled his eyes and Nikki smirked at him.

"It makes it easier to fit everything"

"You're such a woman" Harry told her and Nikki giggled, deciding to ignore that comment as she motioned to the laptop on the desk next to her.

"Leo's e-mailed to tell us to have a safe trip home and to send a text when we get back in England just to let him know"

"How old does he think we are?" her husband laughed, shaking his head.

"He worries" Nikki chided "We're his only family, apart from Janet" she paused "Talking of Janet, do you think Leo's going to propose to her soon?"

"I don't _know_" Harry laughed again, shaking his head "Maybe" he shrugged "They are pretty much enamoured with each other"

"I wonder if we were that obvious?" Nikki wondered out loud, shutting the laptop down and turning her full attention on Harry, who was chuckling.

"I think we were worse"

* * *

**Yes Harry and Nikki, you were a lot worse.**

**xxx**


	57. Chapter 57

The plane had only been in the air for half an hour when Harry started to get bored. He had won the coin flipping for the window seat, and Nikki hadn't spoken to him for that half an hour as she sulked, flicking through the many photos on the camera in her hand. Harry turned to look at her, wondering how many ways he could annoy her and get her to talk to him.

"Nikki"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored"

He thought he heard Nikki mumble something that sounded along the lines of 'Good God', but decided to ignore it. As Nikki decided to ignore him. Harry sighed and reached over to poke Nikki on the arm, laughing as she turned her head and glared at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored"

"If you're going to do this for the entire flight, then I'm going to sit next to Mr Business Man over there" Nikki motioned to a smartly dressed man who looked about their age, sitting with the laptop on the table in front of him.

"You wouldn't" Harry countered, looking back at his wife who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Want to try me?"

Harry just leant over and kissed her on the lips, trying not to get more physical than was allowed on a family flight. Then he looked down at the camera in Nikki's hands, smiling when she got to the pictures of their wedding day. Harry rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped one arm around her back, resting his hand on her hip.

"You were absolutely stunning" he whispered to her as they got to a picture of the two of them standing on the beach on their wedding day. Nikki giggled quietly and turned her head so she could look at him.

"You didn't look too bad yourself"

Harry laughed suddenly and Nikki gave him an odd look, like she thought he had lost his mind.

"I know what we can do" he chuckled "Get a day when mum and Leo can come round to _our _house" Nikki couldn't help but smile when he said that "and show them all these pictures, from the beginning of course. 'Mum, Leo, this is us on Kangaroo Island, oh and this is us when we got married, this Adelaide at night....'"

"That's mean" Nikki giggled, nudging him in the side "They'll have heart attacks"

"They'll have heart attacks when we tell them anyway" Harry commented "I think Janet will be the only one who doesn't have a shock"

"She'll probably work it out long before Leo anyway"

"How?"

"Well she's woman" Nikki replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "We're more observant than you men are"

"No you're not" Harry scoffed, moving away from his wife and leaning back in his seat, staring at the film that was just coming on on the screen in front of them.

"Yes we are"

"Don't believe you"

Harry then groaned as he realised what film it was that was playing, and reached over to change it.

"Wimp" Nikki muttered when she saw this, turning back to the camera. Harry's hand faltered.

"Nikki I'm not watching Snakes on a Plane while I'm on a flight home"

Nikki shrugged and grinned at her husband.

"You'll be better off watching the children's film"

"Why do I put up with your abuse?" Harry sighed, flicking through the films to find one that he liked.

"Because you love me" Nikki responded and Harry turned, nodding his head before he leant over and kissed her again "and I love you"

"Film you might like" Harry told his wife a few minutes later as he found a film that he wanted to watch "Deep Blue Sea"

"I love that film" Nikki practically squealed as she put the camera down and flicked through the films on her screen until she found the right one. Harry rolled his eyes, and settled down for nearly two hours of sharks.

-------

"So?" Nikki asked after the film had finished.

"What was that I just watched?" Harry asked incredulously, turning his head to his wife and raising an eyebrow at her "Seriously"

Nikki just glared at him and punched him on the arm.

"A brilliant film"

"It was a load of cra.."

Nikki cut him off by punching his arm again, shaking her head and reaching into her bag for her book, seemingly ignoring him.

"Not as crap as your plane films that you make me watch on our Saturday nights" she murmured. Harry was about to reply but the plane shuddered and the captains voice came over the speaker system telling everyone that they were experiencing turbulence and they should return to their seats and belt up. Nikki however was out of her seat before the pilot could stop speaking and was rushing to the back of the plane. Harry stood up slightly and saw his wife running in the direction of the toilets. He winced slightly and sat back down again, fastening his seatbelt as he did so. Nikki had warned him on the way over that some turbulence could cause her to feel ill, just like being on a boat, but thankfully, it never happened on the flight over. She had felt queasy, but nothing came of it.

"Shouldn't have had that sandwich" Nikki murmured as she sat down in her seat a few minutes later "Bloody turbulence"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine" she smiled at her husband and sighed, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder "Wake me up in a few hours"

"Okay" Harry whispered, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead as his wife closed her eyes and snuggled into him more, allowing him to wrap one arm around her waist.

--------

"Nikki sweetheart, wake up"

Nikki groaned and muttered something that sounded to Harry like 'piss off', snuggling her face deeper into his neck and clutching his hand closer to her.

"Nikki wake up" Harry chuckled, poking his sleeping wife in the side "We're at Singapore"

"What?" Nikki asked sleepily, her eyes still closed and her voice hoarse from not being used in a while.

"We have to get off the plane" Harry explained to his wife as she moved away from him and stretched, letting out a quiet groan as she did so. She looked around, as if wondering where they were, then looked back at Harry who was smiling at her.

"Hello sleeping beauty"

Nikki giggled slightly and leant over to press a kiss onto his cheek, before standing up and straightening her clothes and hair. All around them, people were doing the same, each in a different state of disarray from being on the plane for seven hours.

"Come on you" Nikki took Harry's hand in hers, slinging their travelling bag over her other shoulder and leading Harry through the line of people getting off the plane.

--------

"Coffee" Harry said as he placed a disposable cup in front of Nikki who was looking around the quite busy airport. "Are you alright now?"

Nikki frowned at him over the top of her cup.

"You were sick"

"Oh yeah" Nikki replied, making Harry roll his eyes "It's like the motion of the boat. I was able to keep it under control until the plane hit turbulence. Being tired makes it worse"

"You are one complicated woman" Harry chuckled, and Nikki kicked him, none to gently, under the table. "Ow"

"Wimp" Nikki muttered into her drink, smiling at him to show she didn't mean it "I can't wait to get home now"

"Neither can I" Harry nodded, looking around the airport and sighing "I can't wait to get back in my bed"

"Neither can I" Nikki repeated, smirking at him "Well, your bed. I hope it's comfortable"

"I'm sure everything is up to her majesty's standards" Harry mocked and Nikki's smirk grew.

* * *

**Of course Nikki is a closet "Deep Blue Sea" fan......okay I invoke my artisistic licence for that :D. and I don't take Harry's view by the way, it's a brilliant film. **

**xxx**


	58. Chapter 58

**Smut in the middle of the chapter.**

* * *

"Okay so what was the highlight of the holiday?" Nikki asked Harry when they were back in the air a few hours later. Harry raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

"You have to ask? He chuckled and entwined their hands on the arm rest between them "Marrying you of course"

"No apart from that" Nikki giggled, leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Hmm" Harry leant his head back against the seat and thought about it "It was all amazing"

"Harry" his wife chided "That's no answer"

"But it _was" _Harry replied, shrugging as he did so "I bet I can guess what yours was"

Nikki just nodded at him to continue.

"The shark diving"

"Yep" Nikki nodded, a grin forming on her face "It was amazing, thank you Harry"

"I knew you would like it" her husband nodded, his eyes flicking over her face and a smile forming on his. "I love you"

"and I love you"

She leant over and pressed her lips to Harry's, pushing the arm rest up as she did so, so they had better access to each other. Harry was about to pull away for propriety's sake, but Nikki placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down again, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She ran her hand through Harry's hair, the other running gently and discreetly over the front of his trousers, delighting in the small moan Harry let out.

"I really need you right now Harry" she whispered against his lips, letting her hand press down slightly on his arousal, causing Harry to whimper slightly. She then stood up and walked swiftly to the back of the plane, leaving Harry to follow in a few minutes.

Nikki was pretending to be sorting her hair out in the mirror when Harry slipped into the room a few minutes after she did. She turned her head and gave him an expectant look, a stab of arousal shooting through her when she saw him lick his lips, an intense look in his eyes.

"Something you want Dr Cunningham?"

"Yes actually" Harry nodded, grabbing her wrists and pushing her into the wall behind her, his lips attaching to hers instantly, deepening the kiss straight away as her hands went to his hair. Nikki moaned loudly as Harry's hands ran down her side, his fingers looping over the top of her skirt, before undoing the zip and pushing it down her legs. Nikki's hands moved from Harry's hair, to the front of his trousers, fumbling with his belt as he kissed down her neck, licking and sucking at the spot that made her knees weak. With great difficulty, Nikki managed to undo Harry's belt and trousers, pushing them to the floor. She then ran her hand over the bulging from of his boxers, delighting in the moan she extracted from her husband. Harry continued to kiss her neck, pushing aside her t-shirt slightly so he could reach the skin underneath. One hand slipped into her knickers unexpectedly, a loud surprised gasp escaping Nikki's mouth as her head fell back against the wall.

"You're so ready for me Nicola" Harry whispered against her skin. Nikki had to bite her lip to stop herself moaning loudly at the use of her full name and his continued teasing, her eyes flickering shut. Harry moved his hand away from her, making Nikki whimper at the loss of contact, her eyes opening again, pleading silently with him. Harry then pushed her knickers down her legs, not bothering to take off her boots as she stepped out of her underwear. Nikki reached for his boxers, her hands trembling, but Harry gripped her wrists and pushed them away, before reaching up the front of her t-shirt and running his hands over her breasts.

"No..time for..that" Nikki hissed with a lot of difficulty. Reaching up to push his hands away, before gripping his boxers and pushing them down his legs, allowing him to step out of his trousers as well. She then ran her fingers slowly and softly over his erection, delighting in the small surprised whimper he let out. Harry then pressed himself closer to his wife, placing one hand over her mouth as he looked at her intensely.

"Now you have to be quiet" he whispered to her, pressing his erection to her centre slightly. He felt her arch her hips up slightly but moved away from her and shook his head "I know how loud you can be"

Nikki's eyes begged with him as he pressed himself up against her again, taking his hand away and replacing it with his lips. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck, running one hand through his hair, a loud moan escaping her lips as Harry pushed himself into her. Her hand gripped the back of his head tightly, before moving down to grip his shoulders. Harry helped her wrap her legs around his waist as he began to move, her gasps and whimpers urging him on. Nikki leant her head back against the wall behind her, and Harry attached his mouth to her neck. Nikki tightened her legs around his waist, allowing him deeper inside her. Her grip on Harry's shoulders tightened dramatically as Harry quickened his pace, and she couldn't stop the whimpers that escaped her mouth. Nikki felt herself getting close and a few more thrusts from Harry sent her over her edge. Harry quickly covered her mouth with his, to silence his name being shouted loudly, as well as to silence his own shout as he too shuddered and emptied himself inside her. He buried his head in Nikki's shoulder, his wife reaching up and running one hand through his messy hair, both of them breathing heavily. Nikki pressed a lazy kiss to the top of Harry's head, and leant her cheek against the same spot. A minute later, Harry moved at from Nikki and pressed his lips to hers as she giggled, Harry too chuckling quietly.

"You're loud at the best of times" he whispered to her and Nikki flushed more than she already was, knowing that it was true. "Didn't want you giving us away"

"It's only you" Nikki murmured, pressing her lips to his as he moved away from her "I was never as loud as I am for anyone else"

"I am obviously a better lover than _they _were" Harry snorted as Nikki reached down to pull her skirt and underwear back on again.

"Yes you are" Nikki nodded sincerely, straightening her t-shirt and hair, before pushing past Harry and unlocking the door. She turned and smiled at him, stealing another quick kiss before opening the door slightly and squeezing out, making her way swiftly back to her seat. Harry joined her a few minutes later, neither of them oblivious to the looks they got from an elderly lady sitting across the aisle from them. To make a point, Nikki turned and kissed Harry, taking him by surprise as she deepened the kiss, pulling away after a few seconds and shooting a quick smirk at the elderly lady, who looked away in embarrassment at being caught.

--------

Nikki knew she shouldn't have eaten the meal that had been served half an hour earlier. But she had been hungry, all thoughts of travel sickness far from her mind as she started to eat. However, now there was an unsettling nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to concentrate on her book, but the plane shuddered slightly and she gave up, standing up quickly and practically ran to the back of the plane. Harry looked away from the film he was watching when he felt Nikki stand up, and frowned as she ran to the back of the plane. He glanced at the empty plate on the tray table in front of where Nikki was sitting and sighed.

"You alright?" he asked a few minutes later as Nikki returned to her seat, looking slightly pale. She just nodded and tried not to look at the plate.

"Remind me not to eat again on this flight" she murmured, picking up her book and finding her page, before starting to read again. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. Any other person would be feeling sorry for themselves after losing their entire stomach full of food. Nikki however just took it in her stride and went back to reading like nothing had happened.

* * *

**Got so much work to do..but I shall carry on writing chapters because it is much more interesting :D**

**xxx**


	59. Chapter 59

"Is that another one of those crime novels that you're obsessed with?" Harry asked a few minutes later as he turned away from the film in front of him. Nikki shook her head, not looking away from the book as she continued to read.

"No" she replied, showing him the cover and smiling "It's my favourite book"

"Angels and Demons?" Harry asked, frowning slightly "Isn't that the film that you made me suffer through two months ago? The one with the maniac who was branding those priests?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded, turning away from her book this time "and they were cardinals not priests. And it's a good film"

"It was awful" Harry protested and Nikki hit him over the head with the book "Ouch"

"Wimp" she giggled "and it's brilliant, the book is better though"

"I'll take your word for it" he paused "Hold on, didn't you spend most of the film drooling over...what's his face?"

"Ewan McGregor?" Nikki grinned and nodded "Yes I did"

"Nikki he was a catholic priest" Harry told her incredulously "There's got to be a law against that somewhere"

"Well" Nikki whispered, leaning over so her mouth was inches from his "I'll have to be punished then won't I?"

Harry swallowed audibly, his eyes flicking over Nikki's face. She however moved away from him, turning back to her book, a smirk on her face as she turned the page and continued to read. A few minutes later she was conscious of Harry getting restless and practically squirming in his seat.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No" he replied, leaning over and attempting to look at the page she was on "Stop being boring and talk to me"

"About what?" Nikki enquired, marking her page in the book and throwing it in the bag at her feet, turning slightly on her chair so she was facing her husband.

"About how we're going to break our marriage to Leo, Janet and mum" Harry replied, entwining Nikki's left hand with his and resting them on his leg.

"I like the sound of getting them round to look at the photos, then springing the wedding ones on them" Nikki giggled and Harry smirked at her and nodded.

"You're evil"

"I know" Nikki sighed dramatically but then she frowned "But your mum is away for a week isn't she? I don't think we should wait that long"

"We can tell Leo and Janet and then tell mum when she gets back" Harry shrugged, rubbing the top of Nikki's hand with his thumb.

"If that's what you want. She's your mum, you know her best"

"We'll tell Leo and Janet first" Harry nodded, finalising it "Otherwise we'll have to work with Leo for a week until we tell him, I don't think I could keep it quiet"

"I _know _you wouldn't be able to keep it quiet" Nikki giggled. Harry shrugged and leant over to kiss her.

"Well as soon as everyone knows, the better. Then I don't have to suffer in silence as the entire male section of the metropolitan police force flirts with you"

Nikki flushed slightly and shook her head.

"You're such a caveman"

"That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me" Harry replied dryly and Nikki giggled loudly, squeezing his hand. "at least they will know that you are taken, and that they don't stand a chance"

"None of them stood a chance before" Nikki replied seriously and Harry gave her a small smile and a nod. Nikki yawned suddenly and Harry quickly pushed up the arm of the chair that was dividing them. He then wrapped his free arm around Nikki's shoulders and pulled her closer to him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"Get some sleep" he whispered to her, pressing a soft kiss onto the top of her head. A few short minutes later he heard her soft, even breathing and knew she was asleep. Only then did he lay his head back against the seat behind him and close his eyes, allowing himself to sleep as well.

---------

Harry was woken abruptly a few hours later by the captain's voice telling them that they would be arriving at Stansted airport in the next half an hour. He blinked a few times and glanced at his watch, thoroughly surprised that he and Nikki had slept for that long. Harry glanced down at his wife and saw that she was still asleep, her arm wrapped tightly around his stomach. He smiled and ran his hand repeatedly through her hair as he turned his head and glanced out of the window next to him, watching England come back into view. A few minutes later, Nikki groaned and stirred slightly, reaching up to rub her face as she sat up.

"Hello sleepyhead" Harry chuckled and Nikki smiled tiredly at him "We're half an hour away"

"From what?" Nikki murmured, sleep still clouding her brain as she rubbed her eyes.

"Stanstead"

"How long did we sleep for?" Nikki asked in surprise, glancing around the plane at the other passengers, seeing them collecting their things together.

"Quite a few hours apparently" Harry replied, allowing Nikki out of his embrace so she could sort out their things into the travel bag at her feet. She then stretched and moaned, obviously still tired.

"I can't wait to get into a proper bed"

"Mine is perfectly adequate" Harry told her and Nikki smiled tiredly at him.

"Glad about that. However I won't be doing anything apart from sleeping for the next _day"_

"Lightweight" Harry chuckled, pouting slightly as Nikki hit him on the arm "Ouch, stop abusing your husband"

"Aww I'm sorry" Nikki cooed sarcastically, patting him on the cheek and pressing her lips to his "I've been thinking.."

"Oh dear"

Nikki glared at her husband who gave her an innocent look and urged her to continue what she was saying.

"I've been thinking" Nikki repeated, the look in her eyes daring Harry to interrupt again "How about we invite Leo and Janet to yours.._ours_ after work on Tuesday, we can tell them about us then"

"Sounds good" Harry nodded, reaching up and running one hand through Nikki's hair, the other holding her hand gently on his lap "I love you"

"I love you"

---------

Nikki had fallen asleep as soon as she had climbed into Harry's car, her head resting on the window as they drove along. Harry shot a glance at her and a smile spread over his face as he reached over and took her hand in one of his, stopping at a red light a few streets from his house. He could hardly believe that Nikki wasn't going to go home anymore, it all seemed so surreal to him. He had only just got used to them being married. Harry lifted Nikki's hand to his lips, kissing it softly, before returning it to her leg, and driving through the green light, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

-----

"Nikki wake up" Harry whispered as he stopped the car outside his house. He shook his wife gently and reached up to move some of her hair away from her face.

"Hmm" Nikki moaned, shifting slightly and opening her eyes slowly "Where..."

"We're home" Harry told her quietly, motioning to his house. Nikki frowned, still sleepy, opening her mouth to tell him that this wasn't her house. Then she remembered and a smile spread over her face. "You go to bed and I'll bring everything in. Do you need anything from your cases?"

"No" Nikki shook her head, undoing her seatbelt as she did so "Can I borrow a toothbrush?"

"Of course you can"

They both then climbed out of the car, Nikki letting out a small groan as she did so. Harry then took her hand and led her up the garden path, fiddling with his keys until he found the front door key. He then let his wife into the house, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and telling her that he'd be in very soon. He then turned and went back to the car to get their suitcases.

----

When Harry walked into his bedroom barely fifteen minutes later, Nikki was already asleep, the duvet draped over her chest, wearing one of Harry's t-shirts. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw how it dwarfed Nikki's small form. He quickly and quietly went around getting ready for bed and locking the front door again, before crawling into bed with his wife. The first time in his bed with Nikki. This thought made him smile, and he pulled the duvet further up Nikki's body, before wrapping his arm around Nikki's waist. He pulled her closer to him and pressed a kiss onto her cheek, before burying his face in her neck and closing his eyes.

* * *

**Yeah the plane flight was boring, I know. But they did a lot of things on the way, and the only things I could think about were those same things. **

**Second of all: Sorry for not reviewing anything for aaaaaaaaaages! I feel really bad about it, but coursework has been making my life hell :( but I will try and get reviewing during the easter holidays. :D**

**xxx**


	60. Chapter 60

Surprisingly, it didn't take Harry and Nikki long to get over the jet lag. By the Monday morning they were almost back to normal. They had moved, with a lot of moaning and complaining from Harry about how many things Nikki had, most of what she wanted out of her house and into Harry's. Including her entire selection of clothes, shoes and books, which Harry joked about, saying he needed an extra room to put them all in. He had been rewarded with a slap around the head from Nikki, before he pressed her up against the wall of her old living room and had his way with her there.

--------

"Back to work tomorrow" Harry murmured into Nikki's neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He watched intently as Nikki opened a bottle of red wine, pouring it into two wine glasses, before handing one to Harry.

"Hmm" she replied, sipping her own drink and following her husband into the living room, allowing him to pull her gently onto the sofa. She curled her legs under her and Harry wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. "and we're telling Leo and Janet tomorrow, no backing down"

"Right" Harry nodded firmly, but his face fell, making him look slightly vulnerable "What if we leave it until Wednesday, we might be busy tomorrow and..."

"Harry" Nikki interrupted sternly "_Tomorrow_"

"Okay" Harry sighed, pressing his lips to hers "You know best"

"Of course I do" Nikki giggled, elbowing her husband gently in the side "I'm a woman. I know everything. Never underestimate a woman's skill of finding things out"

"Oh I don't"

"Good" Nikki whispered, laying her head on Harry's shoulder and sighing contentedly.

"I can't wait to see the look on Leo's face" Harry told her after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He laughed at the thought of their friend's reaction "Okay so maybe he was expecting us to come back as a couple. But married and trying for a baby?"

"He can be Uncle Leo when the time comes" Nikki murmured, her eyes closed as she snuggled closer to Harry. "I'm sure he'll like that"

"Or he can be Grandpa Leo"

Nikki giggled and opened her eyes, shaking her head as she did so.

"I'm not sure he'd like that" she told her husband, resting her chin on his shoulder as he turned his head slightly to look at her. "and I'm sure Janet will have something to say about being called Grandma Janet"

Harry smiled, his hand that was wrapped around her waist moving to her stomach, rubbing it absentmindedly with his thumb.

------

"You're going to have to control yourself from now on" Nikki murmured to Harry later on as they lay curled up together in bed, the duvet pulled over their bodies. "No random kissing or touching at work"

Harry made a small noise of protest, tightening his grip on Nikki's waist and pressing a kiss into the crook of her neck.

"But I love you, and I want to kiss you all the time"

Nikki couldn't help but smile when she heard this, turning her head slightly to look at her husband.

"I know" she sighed, snuggling back into him before laying her head on the pillow, the feel of Harry gently stroking her hair with the hand that wasn't entwined with hers, sending her to sleep. "I'm sure the odd kiss wouldn't do any harm"

"Good" Harry whispered into her shoulder as he pressed a kiss to her skin "I don't think I could go all those hours without kissing you. And it's not like Leo and Janet don't sneak off for sneaky kisses when we work with her"

"Hmm" was all he got from his wife, and he looked down to see that she had her eyes closed, a small smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

------

"Welcome back you two" Leo greeted as he walked into the lab. Harry and Nikki had been there for five minutes already, and thankfully Leo hadn't been in his office to note that they had arrived together. "How was it?" he asked as Nikki hugged him, her rings hidden on a necklace underneath her t-shirt.

"It was amazing" she grinned and Harry nodded in confirmation. Nikki decided to bite the bullet and get it over and done with. "We have pictures if you and Janet want to come over to Harry's after work"

She could feel Harry tense from where he was standing at his desk.

"We'd love to" Leo nodded, patting Nikki on the shoulder and giving her a warm smile "You have to tell us everything that you did"

He then apologised when the phone in his office rang, walking off to answer it as Nikki wandered over to her husband.

"Well maybe not _everything_" she murmured and Harry smirked at his laptop screen as he replied.

"You don't think that Leo and Janet would like hearing about how much we..." he trailed off quickly as Leo walked back into the lab. Nikki turning away from both men to hide her giggle as Harry's smirk grew. Leo looked from one to the other and frowned, before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. They were back.

--------

"Nikki are you alright?" Harry asked later on that evening while they were waiting for Leo and Janet to turn up. Nikki was sitting curled up on the sofa, chewing her lip slightly as she stared at the floor. "Nikki?"

His wife looked up and him and smiled, easing herself off the sofa and running one hand through her loose hair.

"You're very pale"

"I'm really nervous about telling them" she confided in Harry, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and lay his chin on the top of her head.

"It'll be fine" he told her as she laid her head on his chest and nodded, fiddling slightly with one of the buttons on his shirt. "They'll think it's brilliant"

"What if Leo doesn't?" Nikki whispered and Harry suddenly understood what her nervousness was about.

"You can't stand the thought of another father rejecting you can you?" he enquired softly and Nikki let out a small sob.

"No" she cried, turning her face so it was buried in his chest, her small body shaking as she sobbed. Harry rubbed her back soothingly, his other stroking her hair as he whispered to her that it would be okay, and that Leo would be fine with everything. "I'm sorry" she sniffed, wiping her face "I'm just being stupid"

"No you're not" Harry murmured as he kissed the top of her head again, resting his cheek on the same spot. They stood wrapped in each other's arms until a few minutes later when the doorbell rang. Nikki sighed loudly and extracted herself from Harry's arms, giving him a soft kiss before walking towards the front door, her heart hammering in her chest.

* * *

They tell Leo and Janet in the next chapter, which is already written :D

xxx


	61. Chapter 61

"I'm sorry you two" Harry told Leo and Janet as they sat around in the living room, the camera hooked up to the television. "But you're going to have to suffer through all of Nikki's photos"

Nikki shot him an irritated look as Leo and Janet laughed.

"You took lots of them as well" Nikki told Harry, huffing slightly but a smile threatened to spread over her face "Don't you blame me"

"Well it's going to take a long time anyway, considering that you have to explain them all" Janet shrugged as Harry seated himself next to Nikki on the sofa, so he was in reaching distance of the camera.

"I should have got more alcohol" Harry murmured and Nikki reached up and punched him on the arm, rolling her eyes at Janet who was laughing quietly to herself.

----

An hour later, which had been punctured by frequent stories from Harry and Nikki, wine refills and laughter, they were almost nearing the wedding photos and Nikki was getting nervous. She kept fiddling with the rings that were still on the necklace around her neck, and Harry discreetly squeezed her hand when Leo and Janet weren't looking.

"I didn't know you could ride Harry" Leo commented as a picture of both pathologists on their horses, the sea behind them.

"I do" Nikki murmured into her hand, trying not to giggle loudly as Harry tried to conceal his snort under a cough.

"I used to before uni" he shrugged "I just stopped after a while"

The next few pictures were also from their riding, and various pictures of the scenery. With Janet commenting, rather pointedly, that she would love to go to Australia at some point. Nikki giggled as Leo rolled his eyes behind Janet's back, her laughter getting louder when Janet turned to glare at him. Nikki then realised what the next pictures were, and reached down to grip Harry's hand tightly in hers, allowing Harry to entwine their fingers. Nikki's mobile ringing loudly from the table in the middle of the room interrupted them however, and she reached over and answered it quickly. Harry stopped flicking through the photos and turned to his wife.

"Hello"

"_Nikki why is your house up for sale"_

"I can't talk right now dad" Nikki replied quickly, not wanting to converse with her father again, let alone at this crucial time.

"_Where have you been for the past few weeks"_

"Dad I can't..." Nikki's throat closed up as she clamped her eyes shut against her tears, she wouldn't cry over her father. She wouldn't lower herself to do that. Instead of saying anything else, she pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up, throwing it back onto the table and taking a deep breath. "Carry on" she motioned to the camera, but the other three adults were giving her worried looks. "_Please_" she practically begged her husband, wanting to get the next few minutes over and done with. She saw Harry take a deep breath and continue with the pictures. The next one being a picture of the both of them on their wedding day, standing on the beach with grins on their faces, arms wrapped around each other.

"Nikki you look gorgeous" Janet gushed when she saw the photo. Nikki blushed slightly and gave her friend a smile. "What was the occasion? You both look very smart"

Leo however was frowning at the picture, and both Harry and Nikki could see the cogs turning in his brain as he did so.

"It was our wedding" Harry told them calmly, and he squeezed Nikki's hand tightly as both Leo and Janet looked at them in shock.

"I'm sorry?" Leo enquired, an incredulous look on his face.

"That was our wedding" Harry repeated, more forcibly this time, as if daring Leo to be angry with them "We got married while we were over there"

There was a long silence as the two older people digested this new piece of information. This was probably the first time that Harry and Nikki had seen Leo truly shocked and speechless.

"You got married?" Leo asked quietly, looking from Harry to Nikki, then back again as they both nodded "Why?"

"Because we're in love" Harry replied simply, letting Nikki's hand go as she reached up and unclipped the necklace from around her neck, taking the rings off and slipping them onto her finger. "and we don't want to waste any more time"

"So you got _married_" Leo stated, motioning from one to the other, still obviously in shock "That was..sudden. We're you together before you went?"

"No" Nikki replied, shaking her head as she fiddled with her rings "We were together for a total of, what? Three days?"

"At the most" Harry nodded

"Three days at the most" Nikki continued "Before Harry proposed, and we got married the weekend afterwards"

Nikki was extremely nervous now, the silence that reigned in the house after she had finished speaking, making her feel anxious.

"Leo?" she whispered when she got no response from the man who had been more of a father to her than her own was.

"I'm sorry" Leo shook his head, standing up and shaking his head "This is a lot to take in"

"I know. We appreciate that" Harry cut in quickly, seeing that his wife was getting upset "But we love each other, we want to spend the rest of our lives together. Don't you understand that?"

"Of course I do" Leo told him, turning around as Harry stood up and squared up to their friend "But it's just.."

"Leo there was no point in us waiting. We have been in love for five years and neither of us had the courage to say anything. I think it's our right to get married right away"

Janet looked away from the two men and turned to Nikki, who was staring at her hands that were clasped in her lap, fiddling with her rings again. The older woman reached over and gently squeezed Nikki's hands in one of her own, making the blonde woman look up. Janet smiled at her and nodded, telling Nikki silently that she was pleased for her. Nikki couldn't help but grin and nod back, her eyes filling with grateful tears which she blinked away.

"God damnit Leo, I love her" Harry shouted, breaking the two women from their thoughts "You were the one who told me to tell her how I felt"

"I meant start dating" Leo's raised voice shocked Nikki somewhat "Not go to another country and get married after dating for a grand total of three days. Don't you think you're rushing things?" he paused and glanced at Nikki, looking away guiltily when he saw the distraught look on her face, and the glare on Janet's. "Are you pregnant?" he asked Nikki quietly.

"You better not be insinuating what I think you are" Harry hissed at him and Leo sighed loudly, opening his mouth to say something but Harry cut him off "For your information, we're trying for a baby yes. But that doesn't mean that we got married for that reason"

"You're _what_?" Leo asked loudly, throwing his hands in the air and shaking his head "Do any of you know what you're doing?"

"We thought you'd be happy for us" Nikki whispered, cutting off whatever Harry was about to say "We thought that..." she stopped talking as her throat closed up, her eyes filling with tears. Through the tears clouding her vision, she saw Harry walk over and quickly sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his body. He pressed a kiss onto her forehead and whispered that everything was going to be okay.

"Leo can I have a word?" Janet asked, looking away from Harry and Nikki to the man she addressed "Now"

She then stood up and walked into the hallway, Leo following dutifully behind her.

"I thought..that..he..would...be..happy for..us" Nikki sobbed into Harry's shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly in her fists as her body shook with her cries. "I didn't..think he..would.."

"Ssh" Harry soothed quietly, running one hand through her lose hair, the other rubbing her arm gently "He'll come around to the idea soon" he pressed a kiss onto the top of her head and moved some of her hair away from her face "Please don't cry sweetheart, I hate it when you cry. It makes me feel like I have failed to protect you from something"

"You're getting all soppy again" Nikki chuckled as she tried to even her breathing out, reaching up to wipe a few stray tears from her face as she calmed down slightly.

"Only for you"

Nikki gave him a watery laugh as Harry wiped her face with his thumb, then leaning down to press his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Meanwhile, Janet was demanding to know what was going on with Leo. She had never seen him acting like he was.

"What is wrong with you?" Janet asked in a low voice as she closed the living room door to give Harry and Nikki some privacy. "I thought you would be happy"

"Janet" Leo sighed, running one hand over his face "You don't..they both...they're not very good when it comes to relationships" he murmured "I'm just scared that they've both jumped into something that they're not ready for. If it was a relationship then okay, but they're _married, _it's not like they can just split up if something goes wrong"

"Are you blind Leo?" Janet enquired incredulously "They are so utterly in love with each other even a blind man could see it. Harry means it when he says that they are going to spend their lives together. They've been through so much and they deserve this. Don't you think?"

"I just don't want them getting hurt" Leo sighed "Especially Nikki, she's had enough problems in her life"

"And you just added another one" Janet informed him "The only proper father figure in her life and he's just practically rejected the one thing that makes her happiest"

Leo opened his mouth to say something, and for the first time in a long time, he looked so vulnerable that Janet's heart ached.

"What do I do?"

"Go in there and apologise. Tell them what you really think about their marriage. Because what you said in there was _not _what you really think"

"Okay" Leo nodded, turning around and striding back into the room before anything could happen that could change his mind.

Both Harry and Nikki broke away from the quiet conversation they were having when Leo burst into the room again.

"Nikki come here" Leo told her, motioning to himself. Nikki needed no more encouragement. She stood up and allowed Leo to wrap his arms around her as she started to cry again "I'm so sorry". This was directed at both of the younger pathologists, and Harry nodded from where he was still sitting on the sofa. "I didn't mean anything I said. It was a shock"

"It took us a few days to get used to it as well" Nikki told him as she drew back and wiped her face, shocked to see tears on Leo's face as well "Look at us" she giggled as he too wiped them away. "You're honestly happy about this?"

"Of course I am" Leo nodded, hugging her again as Harry stood up "Congratulations. I mean it, I'm very happy for you. What did your mum say?" this was directed at Harry, who looked guilty at Nikki, who bit her lip and raised an eyebrow "You have told her?"

"Not really" Harry replied and Leo sighed, shaking his head at the pair of them, making them and Janet laugh.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**Well there we go. I was going to have a huge argument between Harry and Leo about the marriage, with Leo telling them that it was a bad idea etc. But I couldn't bring myself to write it. **

**xxx**


	62. Chapter 62

The next week passed relatively quickly for them. Only once did Harry and Nikki get caught by Leo kissing in the locker room. They didn't count the sneaky kisses, and three incidents in the showers that weren't found out about. Leo wasn't completely oblivious as he made out to be however. He just conveniently ignored the times when either Harry or Nikki, or both, returned to the main lab, or turned up for autopsy looking slightly ruffled. The news of their marriage spread like wildfire around the lab, and it only took a few hours for it to spread to the police as well. Much to the amusement of the three pathologists. Most people were happy for them, congratulating Harry and Nikki when they saw them. Even Bob Mumford congratulated them, but Harry didn't miss the look that the detective gave Nikki as he eyed her discreetly. This prompted Harry to lean down and give Nikki a soft kiss, drawing an 'aww' from a group of female lab workers that was passing and a glare from Mumford as he stalked off towards Leo's office.

-------

"So when are you going to tell your mother?" Leo asked Harry as the younger man had his arms elbow deep in the chest cavity of a middle-aged man who had been found with a bullet hole in his chest.

"When she gets back from her trip away" Harry replied, extracting the stomach and walking over to the side bench, tipping out the contents into a tub. "I have no idea how she's going to take it. I mean I talk to her about Nikki. Actually thinking about it now, Nikki is mostly who I talk about when I visit mum"

Leo rolled his eyes and took the tub of stomach contents from the table in front of Harry, peering into it.

"It looks like there's some sort of tablets in here" he told the younger man, tilting the tub slightly as he nodded "I'll get this sent off to be processed"

"Thanks" Harry nodded, his mind however straying to how he was going to tell his mother, and how she would react.

-------

"How did you father take your news?" Leo asked Nikki as they ate lunch in his office, Harry sitting at his computer at his own desk, the office door open so he could hear what was going on.

"I haven't told him" Nikki replied, taking a bite of her sandwich and leaning back against the back of the sofa as Leo turned his chair and leant on his desk. "I don't think he deserves to know"

"Do you think that's wise Nikki?" Leo asked the younger woman "He's your father"

"A father doesn't treat his daughter like _he_ treats me" Nikki told Leo with such finality that the older man knew that the conversation was over.

------

"Is something wrong?" Nikki asked her husband later that evening as they sat at the kitchen table eating dinner. Harry had been very quiet since they had arrived home, and had buried himself in his reports as soon as he had got in. "You've been very quiet since we got home"

"I'm just wondering how mum will take our news" Harry replied, reaching over with his free hand to squeeze Nikki's gently, before sighing. "She can be very stubborn when it comes to her opinions"

"Something that you two have in common" Nikki smiled, receiving one back from Harry "but we won't know until we tell her"

"What if she doesn't accept it?" Harry asked quietly, pushing his mashed potato around the plate in front of him "I don't want you to get hurt"

"Oh Harry" Nikki sighed, wondering how Harry could be thinking of her feelings, when it was his own that he should be worrying about. It was his mother after all. "Don't worry about me" she squeezed his hand gently, entwining their fingers and resting their hands on the table between them "It's you that I'm worried about, if she doesn't accept us. What will you do?"

"Well if she can't accept that her only child has married the most perfect woman in the world, then.." Harry shrugged as Nikki smiled slightly at the endearment from her husband "What am I talking about? She'll be fine with it" he gave Nikki a smile and leant over to kiss her "Thank you for dinner" he said, changing the subject quickly "It was lovely. But how about we have desert upstairs?"

-------

"Why do women take so long in the bath?" Harry asked his wife as he walked into the bathroom to find her lounging in the bath, book in her hand. "If you didn't read in there you'd be quicker"

"Harry it's nice to relax" Nikki replied, not taking her eyes away from the book as she turned the page. She was conscious of Harry sitting on the side of the bath and she turned her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow as she did so. "Yes?"

"Just observing my beautiful wife in the bath" Harry told her, running his eyes over her form that was covered by a large amount of bubbles "Must you use so many bubbles?"

"Yes" Nikki smirked and pushed him away with a wet hand, leaving a damp mark on his jeans "It's to stop wandering eyes distracting me from my relaxing"

"What about wandering hands?" Harry murmured, reaching down to run one hand slowly over Nikki's breasts. She shook her head and pushed his hand away, a smile on her face.

"No Harry" she told him forcibly, hitting his arm with her book "I'm relaxing, now go away" she motioned towards the bathroom door. "Go and do something productive for once. You're in court tomorrow, go and prepare for that"

"I've done everything"

"Shocking" Nikki giggled "Go and read over everything. I'll be out soon I promise"

Harry just nodded and leant down to kiss her gently, gasping as Nikki reached up and ran a bubbled filled hand through his hair and down his back slightly. She giggled as he drew away and glared at her, flicking her nose as he moved away.

"Hey" she exclaimed, trying to stop the grin that threatened to break over her face.

"I'll get you back for that later" Harry warned, his tone sending a shiver of desire through Nikki and she subconsciously licked her lips.

"Oh I do hope so"

--------

"Very smart" Nikki commented the next morning as Harry got ready for court. She then sauntered over to her husband and smoothed down the front of his suit, resting her hands on his shoulders as she leant up to kiss him. She then reached down and straightened his tie, smoothing that down as well.

"I can dress myself" Harry told her dryly, reaching up and poking her in the ribs. Nikki giggled and moved away from him slightly.

"Good luck today" she said and Harry looked her up and down, taking in the fact that she was still wrapped in her dressing gown. "My day off today"

"Lucky you" Harry replied, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to her lips, his hands going to her hips and pulling her closer to him. Nikki allowed him to deepen the kiss, moaning as he broke away and began to kiss his way down her neck, pushing the dressing gown open as he did so.

"Harry" Nikki whispered, pushing her husband away from her slightly "You have to go or you'll be late"

Harry sighed loudly and pressed a kiss onto her nose, then onto her lips.

"Okay. I'll see you later"

"What time will you be home?" Nikki enquired, moving away from Harry to resist temptation.

"I might be home for lunch. Depends what happens in court" Harry replied as he walked to the front door, Nikki following closely. Harry then turned and kissed Nikki again "I love you. Have a good day doing nothing"

"Hey, I'll be busy shopping" Nikki told him incredulously and Harry rolled his eyes, smirking at her "and I love you. Now go" she pushed him slightly "I'll see you later"

Harry then stole yet another kiss, causing Nikki to giggle and wave him away. The smile not leaving her face until she had closed the door and wandered back through the house.

* * *

Aww, they've both gone domestic :D

xxx


	63. Chapter 63

True to his word, Harry walked into the house at half past one, grumbling about how he hadn't been called to give evidence after sitting in court for over three hours. He spotted Nikki sitting at the living room table on the laptop but as he walked over to her she closed the webpage she was on and turned to him, giving him a wide smile. Standing up, she allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss onto her lips.

"Been shopping yet?" Harry enquired as they both walked into the kitchen. Nikki leaning against the doorframe as Harry went about making a drink "Coffee?"

"Please" Nikki nodded, crossing her arms over her chest "and yes I've been shopping"

"Wow, I've only been gone four hours. That was quick for you"

"I'm going to ignore that" Nikki replied, smirking at her husband as he shot her an innocent grin "What time do you need to go back?"

"about an hour" Harry told her, turning around and leaning against the counter behind him so he could look at his wife, a smirk on his face as he drunk in her appearance. His eyes running down her perfect form, which was perfectly shown off by a knee length yellow and orange flowery dress. "What were you thinking of doing?"

Nikki smiled at him, before walking over and placing her hands on his shoulders, reaching up so her face was inches from his.

"Talking about how we're going to break the news to your mum"

--------

"So did you dazzle them with your _special magic_?" Nikki asked later that evening when Harry walked back into the house after a long day in court.

"Of course I did" Harry replied, pressing his lips to the top of her head as she sat doing paperwork at the living room table "They found him guilty and it's your day off, why are you working?"

"Because I need to do this report by tomorrow" Nikki told him, turning her head so Harry could lean down and kiss her properly "Well done"

"Thank you" Harry nodded, reaching up to undo his tie, leaving it draped around her shoulders as he walked into the kitchen "Drink?"

"No thanks" Nikki called back as she turned back to the papers spread around the table in front of her "Only had one about half an hour ago" she heard Harry making himself a drink and couldn't help but smile as she fiddled with her rings "Your mum's home tomorrow"

"Yeah" Harry called out half-heartedly "She won't be up for anything tomorrow, we'll wait until the day after tomorrow"

"Putting it off again Dr Cunningham?" Nikki enquired with a smirk on her face, turning her head to look at her husband as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a steaming mug in his hand and staring at her with a small smile on his face.

"No, I'm just..." he paused "Putting it off" he sighed and Nikki giggled, turning back to the report and writing something else.

"Okay we'll go and see her the day after tomorrow"

"Thank you" Harry told her gratefully, walking over and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, before moving to turn the television on. They both knew that he would continue to push his luck, trying to delay the inevitable of telling his mother, but Nikki also knew that there would be no arguing with her. They would be telling his mother in two days and that was final.

---------

The next morning when Harry woke up, he was conscious of the fact that he was alone in bed. He opened his eyes and turned over, seeing that he was right. Turning back to the clock, he saw that it was only five o'clock and he thought Nikki might have been in the bathroom. When he heard no noise from the other room, he began to worry. So he climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers as he did so, then padded out of the room and downstairs. He found Nikki in the living room, the lights and television on, cradling a mug in her hands.

"Nikki?"

The blonde woman turned her head and smiled at her husband as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep" Nikki replied, putting her empty mug on the table and snuggling closer to Harry, draping one arm over his stomach as she continued to watch the television.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned for his wife who could normally sleep through even the loudest of storms without even noticing them.

"I'm fine" Nikki sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

"Nikki" Harry chided, moving her head so she was looking at him "I know when you're lying to me. It's a gift I have"

"Do you also have a gift that prevents you from letting a subject drop?"

"Yes" Harry replied with a chuckle and Nikki giggled, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"No really Harry, I'm fine. You go back to bed if you want to"

"Only if you come with me"

Nikki couldn't resist the look he was giving her, so she sighed dramatically and got up to turn the television off, squealing suddenly when Harry picked her up in his arms and walked out of the room.

--------

Nikki frowned at the laptop screen as she read the text displayed there, while Harry was in the shower. She had taken the opportunity to continue to read what she had started the day before, before Harry had interrupted her. What was written on the screen confused her. Making her even more confused and frustrated than she already was, like she always was when she didn't have straightforward answers to her problems.

"Nikki"

She automatically shut the lid of the laptop and quickly looked up at her husband, plastering a smile on her face. She saw his eyes flick to the laptop and then to her face, and she stood up. Nikki then kissed him soundly on the lips, gripping Harry's shoulders tightly as she did so.

"I won't be long"

Harry snorted as Nikki drew away.

"Nikki you're a woman, you spend ages in the bathroom. It's the natural law of things"

Nikki giggled and slapped him on the arm as she walked past him, rolling her eyes as she did so. Harry stood where he was until he heard the bathroom door close. Then he sprung into action, walking over to the table and sitting down in front of Nikki's laptop, opening the lid and staring at what Nikki had been looking at. He read what was on the screen twice, his heart thumping in his chest as he looked up at the ceiling to where the bathroom was, a slight frown on his face.

----

"So" Harry said slowly as he walked into the bedroom where Nikki was getting changed, ready for work "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Nikki asked, oblivious to what Harry was on about as she pulled on a red blouse, flicking her hair out of her face.

"What was on the laptop"

Nikki stopped what she was doing instantly, but didn't turn to look at her husband who was now sitting on the end of the bed, looking intently at her.

"Nikki?"

"Were you checking up on me?"

"No" Harry sighed, running one hand through his hair as he spoke "I was worried about you. You couldn't sleep, whereas normally it takes a bomb going off to wake you up, and you've been acting suspiciously on the laptop, turning pages off when I walk in the room"

"I was...curious about the side effects, that's all" Nikki told him, finally turning and giving him a smile."I didn't want you to worry"

"Why would I worry about that?"

"I don't know" Nikki replied simply, both of them starting when the phone rang suddenly from the hallway "You better go and answer that"

Harry did as he was told. But something was still niggling at the back of his brain, urging him to question his wife further. He ignored this and answered the phone.

* * *

**Right, I need ideas about how I can end this story. Any ideas guys?**

**xxx**


	64. Chapter 64

"I thought we had more time than this" Harry told Nikki as they sat in his car outside his mother's house. "Why does she want to see me today? On the day she gets back"

"Maybe she got married while she was away and wants to tell you" Nikki replied dryly, a smirk spreading over her face at the horrified look on Harry's face "Kidding. Harry you've been on the other side of the world for three weeks, she wants to see you. When was the last time you saw her?"

Harry thought for a while and frowned.

"About two months ago"

"Right" Nikki nodded, reaching over to open the car door "She wants to see her little boy"

Harry pulled a face at her, making Nikki giggle as she climbed out of the car, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she reached up with the hair band that had been around her wrist, to tie it up in a messy ponytail.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded "But it's only your mum. Right?"

"Right" Harry replied, leaning on the top of the car and looking at his wife "We could always go into town for lunch, then come back". The way he said it was almost hopeful.

"No" Nikki giggled, motioning to herself and making Harry sigh as he walked out the car and took her hand in his. He then proceeded to lead Nikki up the garden path, a comfortable silence between them.

------

"You must be Nikki" Anne Cunningham greeted Nikki with a smile as Harry led his wife into his mother's living room. Nikki shook the older woman's hand and nodded. "Harry's always talking about you"

Nikki shot a look at Harry, who was flushing slightly, rubbing the side of his nose.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you" Nikki shook her head and Harry did the same.

"How was Australia?"

"It was brilliant mum" Harry replied, motioning for Nikki to sit down on the sofa, seating himself next to her "But can we talk about that later? We've got something to tell you"

Anne sat down opposite her son and Nikki, looking rather worried as she looked from one to the other.

"While we were in Australia" Harry started, reaching down and entwining his hand with Nikki's, squeezing it gently as he continued "Nikki and I got married"

"M..married?" Anne stuttered, shooting a glance at Nikki, before turning back to her son "Very funny Harry"

"I'm not joking mum"

There was a stunned silence in the room as Anne digested what she had just been told about her son and the woman sitting next to him.

"You married _her_?" Anne asked, in a tone that shocked Harry. He turned to Nikki and saw that she had a frown on her face, he then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss onto her cheek "I can't believe.."

The two pathologists turned to Anne to see that she was on her feet, pacing in front of the sofa as she ran one hand through her hair, shaking her head.

"Harry what were you thinking?" she asked her son quietly as she stopped her pacing and turned to face Harry "Her?" she motioned with her head towards Nikki and Harry felt his wife flinch slightly in his grasp.

"Mum you know how I feel about Nikki" Harry told his mother, wondering why she was acting like she was. He tried to keep his temper under control, that wouldn't help the situation.

"Harry I have to listen to you every time you come to me and talk about how _she_" once again she motioned to Nikki, who was trying her hardest not to cry "has got another man. I've lost count how many times.."

"How dare you" Harry hissed at his mother, surprising both women in the room as he stood up and faced her "Don't you _dare_ talk about my wife like that"

"Your _wife_?" Anne asked "How long will it be before she jumps into another man's bed?"

"Like you did?" Harry shot back quickly, turning to Nikki as he heard her let out a sob. He reached down and took her shaking hand in his, helping her up off the sofa and turning back to his mother "I don't care if you don't approve. It's my life not yours and I love Nikki more than anything. So if you don't like it then don't contact me again"

Harry then quickly let the quietly sobbing Nikki out of the house, leaving his mother staring blankly at the place where her son had just been.

------

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered to a crying Nikki as he held her in his arms, both of them sitting on a bench in the park nearby. "I'm so sorry". He was also close to tears as he pressed small kisses onto the top of her head and forehead. "I thought she would..I never..."

"It's not your fault" Nikki told her husband quietly, as she controlled her sobbing.

"Yes it is. I told you that she would be fine with it" Harry replied, resting his forehead on hers "Then she called you a..." he broke off and sighed "I'm _sorry_"

"I would never cheat on you Harry" Nikki murmured, lowering her head in shame "I know I wasn't much of an angel beforehand, but..."

"Ssh" Harry soothed, cutting her off quickly "I know, you don't have to say it. I'm sorry that you think you do" he paused and let out a short breath "To be honest, I think mum thinks that I'm still a virgin" he chuckled.

Nikki couldn't help but giggle loudly when she heard this, looking up at Harry she burst into laughter, all her sadness leaving her in an instant. Harry grinned as well, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her nose, then to her mouth, successfully cutting off her laughter as he deepened the kiss.

"You should go back and make up with your mum" Nikki told him as she broke away, playing with his hair as she spoke "I don't want to come between you two"

"I'll leave it for a few days" Harry shook his head, taking Nikki's hand in his and standing up, leading her towards the exit of the park. "Leave her to cool down, and then I can explain everything"

---------

"I don't understand why she didn't accept it Leo" Harry told the older man the next day as he paced around the office, Leo sitting at his desk watching his friend's movements. "She knows how much I adore Nikki. I think she gets sick of me talking about her most of time, but she knows..." he sighed loudly and stopped pacing, reaching out and placing his hands on the windowsill, looking out of the window.

"Maybe it's the shock" Leo suggested with a small shrug "You know how I was"

"Yes, but the way she said what she did.." he shook his head and sighed "How can I forgive her for what she said about Nikki?"

"I can't answer that Harry" Leo replied apologetically "That's not up to me"

"Nikki was upset about it"

"I'm not surprised"

"I think she was more concerned that she had ruined my relationship with my mother" Harry whispered, almost to himself. However he was wondering if his relationship with his mother had been ruined for a while. Ever since the revelation about his father. "Nikki doesn't want me to choose. It won't be a difficult decision anyway"

"How is Nikki?" Leo asked, changing the subject "She seems to be distracted lately, before all this with your mum"

"Yeah she's fine" Harry nodded, deciding not to tell Leo about what he saw on Nikki's laptop screen. That was between Nikki and himself for now. "Just wrapped up in the case that she's on. You know how she gets" he rolled his eyes and Leo chuckled and nodded.

"Just make sure she doesn't work herself into the ground" Leo warned and Harry nodded as he made his way towards the office door.

"Don't worry, I won't"

* * *

**Thought I'd make Harry's mum a bit of a bitch in this fic. Tbh I don't know how she would react to Harry getting married on the spur of the moment, but I don't think it would be pleasant.**

**xxx**


	65. Chapter 65

The next day, Harry, Nikki and Leo all arrived at work at the same time. Seeing that Leo was later than he usually was, Harry elbowed Nikki in the side and grinned.

"Someone's obviously getting some" he whispered to his wife, who giggled loudly and held her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. "Well it's not like Leo to be late is it? Something must have kept him in bed"

"Ssh" Nikki giggled as Leo walked over to them, greeting them good morning. "Morning Leo"

"You're late" Harry commented cheekily before Nikki could stop him. Leo however just smirked at the younger man and shrugged as he held the door open for Nikki, following quickly after her and letting Harry trail behind.

"You two aren't the only ones who can have some fun you know"

"Oh God" Harry moaned dramatically as Nikki laughed and shook her head "Why me? I did not need that image this early in the morning"

"Niks?"

A familiar voice made them all turn and look at the reception desk and Nikki let out a loud sigh.

"Why me?" she hissed to both of the men as her father walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around his daughter, but Nikki just stood there with a shocked look on her face, something that would have normally made Harry laugh, if it wasn't a serious situation.

"How have you been? Why have you been ignoring me?" Victor asked his daughter, obviously not having realised that Nikki had been serious when she said she didn't want to see him again. Nikki shook her head and reached up with her left hand to move some hair away from her face. "What's this?" her father reached for her hand, but Nikki dragged it away from him, not missing the hurt look in his eyes.

"I don't want to see you again" she told him simply, taking Harry's hand in hers and turning towards the stairs, wanting to get away from the man who called himself her father.

"Nikki please" Victor begged, taking a step forwards towards his daughter "Can we just talk?"

"So you can ask for _more_ money?" Nikki snapped, turning around quickly and shaking her head "No. I want you out of my life"

"You don't mean that"

"Yes I bloody well do" Nikki yelled at him, surprising all three men "I have a father figure in my life" she motioned towards Leo, missing the tears that the older man had to quickly blink away "I don't need you. I never have"

She then turned and practically dragged Harry up the stairs and out of the sight of a very shocked Victor Alexander. None of them spoke as they walked through the corridors towards the lab, but Harry could tell that his wife was forcing back tears, and was extremely angry, if the grip she had on his hand was anything to go by. Leo motioned pointedly to the locker room, wordlessly telling Harry to take Nikki in there and talk to her. Harry nodded and gently steered his wife into the room, locking the door behind them. Neither of them said anything. Nikki just walked over to her locker and opened it with such force that it slammed loudly into the one next to her, she didn't even flinch. Harry seated himself down on the bench in the middle of the room, waiting patiently for Nikki to start talking.

"I don't understand why he does it" Nikki said suddenly, not taking her eyes away from her locker "He doesn't seem to understand that I don't want him in my life" her voice broke at the end of her sentence and she took a deep breath, turning her face away from Harry.

"Hey" Harry whispered as he stood up, gently gathering his wife into his arms. "You don't have to hide your tears from me" he reached up and wiped her face gently, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. "It'll be okay"

"Promise?" Nikki asked, sounding like an upset child as she clung to her husband like her life depended on it.

"I promise" Harry replied, moving some of her hair away from her face "Now as gorgeous as you still look, I think you should wipe your face. I don't think you want to work with tearstains on that beautiful face of yours"

Nikki gave him a watery laugh and shook her head, a slight blush rising in her cheeks as Harry smiled lovingly at her. He then reached over and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'll tell Leo you'll be a few minutes"

"Okay" Nikki nodded, running one hand through her husband's hair "Thank you for everything"

"I love you" Harry stated, like it explained everything "Now hurry up, or Leo will think we're up to something we shouldn't be. Well, shouldn't be doing at work anyway"

----------

"Leo what do I do?" Nikki desperately asked the older man, who was sitting behind his desk watching the woman he thought of as a daughter, pacing the room. "He won't talk to his mother at all. I feel like I've ruined their relationship"

"You did nothing of the sort Nikki" Leo responded, trying to calm the distraught woman down slightly. "I'm sure Harry just needs to cool down after their argument, you know how he is"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, looking out of the window at the view of London, arms crossed over her chest. "Do you think I'll be a good mum, Leo?"

The sudden change of subject threw Leo for a few seconds.

"I _know _that both you and Harry will be brilliant parents" he responded with a smile and Nikki threw him a smile over her shoulder. "I never thought I'd see the day when you and Harry were married and trying for a baby"

"Neither did I" Nikki laughed, turning and facing her friend, flicking her hair over her shoulder "but here we are"

"How many children do you both want?" Leo asked curiously, wondering how many little Harry and Nikki's he was going to have to look after in the future. Nikki however laughed loudly and shook her head, a grin never leaving her face as she spoke.

"Harry keeps saying that he wants nine children with me" she replied, giggling as Leo raised an eyebrow in shock "and I don't know if he's joking or not. But we'll be having more than one, I'd hate to curse my child with being an only child. But if that means having nine children then so be it"

"Bloody hell" Leo breathed, causing Nikki to break into hysterical laughter once again. Leo didn't know whether she was joking or not.

"Enough about me and Harry" Nikki said as she recovered from her laughing fit "When are you going to propose to Janet?"

----------

Nikki was laying awake in bed that evening, staring at the glowing figures on her bedside clock that was telling her it was almost quarter to eleven. She had forced Harry to go and talk to his mother, to try and sort things out. That had been four hours ago now and she hadn't heard from him. She wondered why his mother was so against them getting married, when Anne knew how much Harry loved her. Nikki had to bite her lip to stop herself crying, she didn't want Harry to have to choose between her and his mother, not when it was her fault that they were arguing. She heard the front door open, then close, and then heard the sound of the key in the lock as Harry locked up for the night.

She must have dropped off, because the next thing she knew, it was half past eleven, and Harry was crawling into bed behind her. Nikki turned over and gave him a sleepy smile, which was returned by her husband.

"Thought you would be asleep" he whispered as he leant down and brushed his lips against hers, reaching down to entwine their hands together.

"Couldn't sleep" Nikki replied, her voice quiet "How did it go?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Harry murmured, burying his face in her neck as he pressed himself closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Nikki sighed quietly, but didn't push him. She closed her eyes and snuggled back into him, his presence comforting her.

"She compared me to my father" Harry said a few minutes later, breaking the silence. Nikki could tell that he was forcing back tears. She turned in his arms and reached up to run one hand through his hair, Harry's eyes glassy with tears. "We got into a very heated argument, and she said that she pitied you for having to live with me, because I am so like him. She said that..I wouldn't be..able to help..myself, and that I would..become like..him anyway"

"That's a nasty thing to say" Nikki whispered angrily to her husband, running a soothing hand through his hair, like he had done so many times to her. "You won't become like him, because you don't want to"

"All I kept thinking of on the way home, was me hitting you" Harry continued as if he hadn't heard Nikki "me making your life a misery"

"Ssh" Nikki soothed, and Harry moved his head so it was resting on her chest, Nikki running hand gently through his hair as he started to sob into her body. Nikki bit back her own tears, upset that she had to see Harry like this, when he was normally the strong one. She couldn't work out why his mother had said such a thing to him, she obviously knew how it would affect her son.

"I don't want you to be scared of me" Harry murmured into her chest, gripping her tightly as if he was scared she would disappear.

"I'm not scared of you Harry" Nikki told him quietly, still running her hand through his hair "I will never be scared of you"

"You don't know that"

"Harry, I will _never _be scared of you" Nikki told Harry forcibly, making Harry look up at her, his eyes glazed over and tears on his cheeks. He looked more vulnerable than Nikki had ever seen him. "You will never do anything to make me scared of you"

Harry didn't say anything, he just leant up and pressed a kiss to Nikki's lips, revelling in the feel of her body under his. Nikki allowed him to deepen the kiss, her arms moving to his shoulders as he straddled her, Harry's hands snaking towards the bottom of her baggy t-shirt, slowly pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor next to the bed. Nikki let Harry take control without an argument, she knew that he needed it.

* * *

**I'm just writing the last chapter now, any requests about what you want in it?**

**xxx**


	66. Chapter 66

The next morning, Nikki woke up to the feeling of someone gently stroking her arm. She rolled her eyes and turned slightly, smiling at Harry who was propped up on his elbow, looking down at her with a small smile on his face. She smiled back and leant up to press a quick kiss onto his lips, before laying down and burying her head in the pillow again.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Is it?" Nikki groaned, reaching up and running one hand over her eyes, hearing Harry's quiet chuckle.

"Yes it is, because it's our day off"

Nikki opened her eyes and looked at her husband, she'd forgotten that it was their day off. She smiled at him and reached up to grip his shoulders, licking her lips as Harry leant down to kiss her.

"We should spend the day in bed" she murmured, running one hand through his hair and drawing his head down so she could kiss him again.

---------

"So" Harry said a few hours later as Nikki sat at the laptop in the living room, a mug of tea next to her on the table.

"So what?" Nikki enquired, her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her.

"So are we going to have a proper conversation about what was on your screen a few days ago? And why you were looking at it" Harry asked, pulling up a seat so he was sitting next to her, taking one of her hands in his and making her look at him. "Please?"

"Fine" Nikki sighed, giving Harry a small nod "I haven't had a period since I stopped taking the pill" she saw Harry's eyes light up and shook her head quickly "don't get your hopes up Harry" she warned "That's why I was looking at that website. It's probably still messed up from the travelling and I also need time to get over the use of the pill. That's why I wasn't going to tell you, I didn't want you to get your hopes up too much"

"So you're not pregnant?" Harry asked, disappointment in his voice and Nikki shook her head.

"I took a test, just to make sure. It was negative"

"Only one test? It could have been wrong. It does happen"

"Harry" Nikki pleaded with him as she sighed "I'm not pregnant. The test was negative" she repeated more forcibly "I'm just as disappointed as you are, trust me. But we still have time" she paused and shook her head, picking up her tea and turning away from his disappointed look "I knew I shouldn't have told you" she muttered.

"You weren't going to tell me?" Harry asked in shock, shaking his head in confusion "Why?"

"I told you, I didn't want you to be disappointed" Nikki shrugged "I know how much you want me to be pregnant, for us to have a baby, and I couldn't bear to see the disappointment when you saw the negative test. It was bad enough me seeing it"

Harry wasn't giving up though and reached over to grip his wife's hand in his.

"Maybe you should do another test, another two, it could have just been a mistake"

"Damn it Harry, the bloody test was negative" Nikki snapped, standing up and grabbing her empty mug off the table "I'm not pregnant"

She then stormed into the kitchen, slamming the mug on the counter beside the sink and then quickly walked back through the living room, ignoring Harry's call of her name. Nikki knew that it was a bad idea telling Harry about why she had been on the webpage that he had seen. It had hurt her enough when she had seen the negative pregnancy test, she knew she shouldn't have done one, just let her common sense tell her that she wasn't pregnant. She leant over the bath and put the plug in, turning on the taps as she did so, a dull ache in her stomach that caused a lump to rise in her throat.

-----

An hour later when Nikki returned downstairs, Harry was watching the news on television. Instead of sitting on another sofa, Nikki walked over to the one Harry was on and sat down, curling her legs underneath her and snuggling closer to her husband. Harry looked down at her, draping one arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer to him, pressing a kiss onto her forehead as he did so.

"I'm sorry for pushing you"

"It's okay Harry" Nikki whispered as she looked up at him "I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the first place"

"Shall we go for a walk?" Harry asked her suddenly "It's a nice day out"

"I'd like that"

They walked hand in hand through the park, talking about how they would take their children there in the future. Harry mentioned about taking them to Duxford as well, this amused Nikki and she giggled loudly.

"So they can be airheads like you?"

Harry shot her a playful glare, poking her in the side as they sat down on a bench, Nikki moving closer to Harry as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm actually glad that wasn't able to fly" he told her "I wouldn't have met you otherwise"

"True" Nikki nodded "I'm sure we can take our children to Duxford, as long as you don't go all plane geek on them"

"But I like being a plane geek" Harry pouted, making Nikki laugh loudly and shake her head. She moved away from him and turned to look at an ice cream van parked across the grass.

"Come on, you can buy me an ice cream" she grabbed her husband's hand and practically dragged him off the bench and towards the van.

-----

"Nikki, are you alright?" Harry asked that evening as he sat at the laptop in the living room. He saw Nikki grip the table as she walked past, doubling over slightly and closing her eyes.

"Yeah" she breathe as she nodded "Just period pains that's all"

Harry couldn't help but cough and blush slightly. He was a man after all, he automatically got embarrassed by such talk.

"Do you want some painkillers?" Harry enquired as he stood up, placing one hand on Nikki's back as she nodded and gave him a small smile "Sit down, I'll get them for you"

Nikki did as she was told, sitting down on Harry's vacated seat as he wandered off to get her some tablets. The pain dulled to a low ache, something she knew would be keeping her up half the night if the painkillers didn't work. Harry walked back into the room and handed her a glass of water and two tablets. Nikki smiled her thanks and downed them straight away, shaking her head as she did so.

"I hate being a woman sometimes"

------

Nikki was broken from a dream by a sharp pain from her stomach, indicating that the painkillers had worn off. She opened her eyes and looked at the time, groaning to herself when she saw it was nearly quarter past two in the morning. Soft breathing from Harry told her that he was still deep asleep.

'Lucky him' she thought as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, wincing at the coldness of the night air coming in through an open window. She closed the window quietly, so not to wake Harry, then padded slowly to the door, grabbing her dressing gown as she did so, wrapping it tightly around her body. Nikki then made her way to the bathroom, not turning the light on until the door was closed. She winced at the assault on her sensitive eyes, before she dug around in the bathroom for some painkillers, downing two of them without any water, grimacing at the bitter taste of them. Nikki made her way back to the bedroom, the ache leaving her slightly as she climbed into bed and snuggled closer to Harry, who had turned over in his sleep. She pressed a kiss onto his forehead, brushing his floppy hair away from his face as she did so, a smile spreading over her face as she saw how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. She had no idea how he could be so worried about turning into his father, but Nikki knew he was absolutely terrified. Pressing another kiss onto his forehead, Nikki buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes, the painkillers helping her to fall asleep quickly.

* * *

**Only two more chapters to go after this :D**

**xxx**


	67. Chapter 67

A few months later and Harry still hadn't made amends with his mother. It was tearing Nikki apart, thinking that she had been the cause of the rift between them. She had voiced this to Harry, telling him that she hated being the root of the problem, but he had told her that the problem was both he and his mother being too stubborn, and that there had been a rift between them for quite a while. But Nikki knew that Harry was hurting over the fact that his mother didn't accept the woman that he had married. In the three months since Anne had told Harry that it was inevitable that he would turn out like his father, mother and son hadn't spoken once.

--------

"Coffee" Leo stated as he placed the cardboard tray in the middle of Harry's and Nikki's desks, taking one takeaway mug for himself. Harry looked up from his laptop and reached over to pick one up, taking a packet of sugar as well. "Nikki"

The female pathologist had just walked into the room, carrying a folder, which she put on her desk. She smiled at Leo and reached over to pick up the remaining cup, taking the lid off and blowing on it slightly. Harry then reached over and grabbed her free hand in his, pulling her closer to him so he could wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his leg so she could sit down, his hand rubbing her hip gently. Leo just rolled his eyes at the loved up couple.

"What?" Harry asked innocently as Nikki giggled loudly into her drink "Like we haven't caught you and Janet kissing when she's visited"

"That never happened" Leo shook his head in denial, however, knowing that denying it was futile when both of the younger adults laughed. "and just because I don't comment about it, doesn't mean I don't see you two sneak off during the day"

Nikki flushed slightly, but Harry just chuckled and held her tighter against him as his wife leant forward and placed her coffee on the desk, before wrapping her free arm around his shoulder and playing gently with his hair. Leo then sighed and shook his head.

"Harry how did you propose to Nikki?" he asked suddenly.

"Um...in bed" Harry replied "Spontaneously, after having an argument with Mr Alexander down the phone" he didn't mention that Nikki had refused him at first.

"Right" Leo commented as Nikki grinned at her husband "That's..."

"Unique" Nikki laughed and Leo nodded in agreement "Are you going to propose to Janet?"

"That is my aim, yes"

"That's brilliant" Nikki grinned and Harry smiled at the older man, hoping that this would put an end to his wife's speculation about when Leo was going to propose "When?"

"As soon as I pluck up the courage" Leo sighed "I never thought it would be this scary again. As I've already done it once before I thought it would be easy"

"Harry didn't even think about it" Nikki told the older man "He just blurted it out"

"You make me sound very unromantic" Harry replied dryly, poking her in the side and making her giggle. Leo chuckled at their antics, looking away as Nikki leant down and kissed Harry on the lips, lingering for longer than they normally did in his presence.

"I think you should just grab her unexpectedly and propose" Nikki then informed Leo "Don't plan the moment, just do it"

"That sounded quite philosophical" Harry chuckled and Nikki rolled her eyes at her husband "But yeah" he nodded, turning back to Leo who was smirking at them both "spontaneous worked for me"

"Right" the older man nodded "Do you think she will say yes?"

"What's this?" Harry mock gasped, glancing at his giggling wife "The always so confident Professor Dalton is nervous?"

"Don't be mean" Nikki pushed Harry's shoulder as she spoke "Be considerate for once in your life"

"I am considerate" Harry replied incredulously, causing Leo to roll his eyes at the two of them, grab his coffee and make his way into his office, leaving them both alone.

"No you're not" Nikki continued, neither of them noticing that Leo had wandered off "You don't even know the definition of subtle either"

"Yes I do"

"Do not"

"Do"

"Not"

Both of them burst out laughing at the same time, Harry tightening his grip on Nikki as she turned and wrapped her other arm around his neck, both of them laughing loudly. Nikki leant down and pressed her lips to Harry's, kissing him lazily and taking him by surprise. She had never kissed him in the middle of the lab before, not like this. Not that he minded of course. His grip on her hip tightened and he knew he had to control himself. As much as he wanted to have Nikki right there on his desk, he knew that it might be frowned upon by a few people. Leo let them have time together in the locker room, or in the lab showers, but Harry knew that having his way with Nikki on his desk was pushing it a bit too far. Nikki however pulled away from Harry and leant her forehead on his.

"That was unexpected" he breathed, his breathing faster than normal as Nikki giggled at him.

"Well women in my condition are known to do unexpected things"

"Women in your..." Harry trailed off as Nikki stared pointedly at him, his hand moving from her arm to her stomach "You're..."

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, a grin forming on her face as Harry laughed and drew her head down to kiss her passionately.

"Shouldn't you two be working?"

Nikki broke away from the kiss and looked up at Leo a grin on her face and tears in her eyes. Harry did the same and grinned at the older man, his eyes also glassy with unshed tears.

"I'm going to be a daddy, Leo"

A look of shock and surprise passed over Leo's face, before he smiled at the two younger pathologists and walked over to them, wrapping Nikki in a tight hug, which she returned, the tears now falling freely down her face.

"Congratulations" he told them, his own voice choked slightly as he let go of Nikki and shook Harry's hand, slapping him on the shoulder with his other.

"Thank you" Harry replied, once again pulling Nikki onto his leg, one arm around her back, holding her securely, his other hand resting on her stomach.

"When did you find out?"

"Just now" Harry told Leo and Nikki giggled, playing with his hair again.

"This morning"

"And you've managed to keep it to yourself until now" Leo looked impressed "Harry kept it to himself for what? ten seconds?"

"I'm excited Leo" Harry practically whined, neither Leo nor Nikki had ever seen him so excited, this made Nikki's stomach to a happy flip "I'm going to be a daddy"

-------

"Are you going to tell your mum?" Nikki asked that evening as she sat on the edge of the bed watching Harry walk around the room dressed only in a towel after their shower together. She herself was also just wearing a towel, lounging on the bed.

"Are you going to tell your dad?"

"Leo already knows" Nikki replied quickly, flicking her damp hair over her shoulder as Harry smiled at her "Are you?". She wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"I don't know" he whispered, running one hand through his damp hair and making it stick up at odd angles. "After what she said about you, I don't think she deserves to know. She'll just make some sort of remark about you and how I'm on my way to becoming.."

"Harry" Nikki interrupted quickly, shaking her head at him, quietly telling him not to finish that sentence.

"How far along do you think you are?" Harry asked, changing the subject as he walked over to his wife and gently pushed her back onto the bed so she was laying down. He then unwrapped the towel from around her body and leant down to press his lips to her stomach. "Hello little one"

"About two months" Nikki replied, a smile spreading over her face as she reached down and ran one hand through his hair, the other resting on her stomach next to Harry's head. "I missed last month's period, and I'm meant to be on now. I'm three days late already"

"We're having a baby" Harry murmured against her stomach "We're actually having a baby"

"Yes we are" Nikki nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she heard Harry say it with such tenderness in his voice.

"I love you so much"

Harry moved so he was towering over her, his lips descending to hers as he kissed her passionately, allowing Nikki to reach down and tug the towel away from his body. She then ran her hands up his torso, before gripping his shoulders tightly.

"I love you" she whispered to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go, which is already written, but I'm not sure if I like it or not.**

**xxx**


	68. Chapter 68

**Six years later**

"Mummy daddy wake up" a loud voice called out as the bedroom door was flung open, light flooding the room. Harry and Nikki groaned, trying to curl up away from the light, Nikki burying her head in Harry's neck, and her husband's arms tightening around her. "Wake up, come on". They both felt pressure at the end of the bed that quickly made its way up until the duvet was pulled away slightly. The first thought through both of their minds was that they were glad they were fully clothed. Nikki opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light. "They're awake".

"No we're not" Harry moaned and tried to bury his face in the pillow.

"What is it?" Nikki asked sleepily and the young boy looking down at them rolled his eyes.

"Mummy it's Christmas"

"So it is" Nikki nodded, reaching up and kissing her son on the cheek "Morning"

"Morning mummy"

Nikki propped herself up slightly, hugging her son close to her as close as he would go with her eight month pregnant stomach in the way. Two more of her children ran into the room and jumped on the bed, all of them still in their pyjamas, their hair in disarray from where they had been asleep.

"Daddy wake up"

"I'm awake" Harry moaned, opening his eyes and wincing slightly.

"Yeah daddy wake up" Nikki teased as Harry slowly sat up, looking around at the three children on the bed. "Good morning"

"Good morning beautiful" Harry grinned, leaning over and kissing his wife fully on the lips, his hand wandering to her stomach and stroking it gently, feeling their baby move underneath. Nikki responded eagerly, much to the three children's disgust.

"Eww" "Daddy" "That's gross" all three of them moaned at the same time, causing their parents to burst out laughing.

"Now who was awake first?" Harry asked the three boys, who sitting trying to look innocent. Nikki glanced at the bedside clock, groaning slightly when she saw it was only half past six in the morning. She sat up straighter, placing one hand on her stomach and wincing as the child kicked her in the bladder.

"Henry" both boys pointed to the oldest, who was now sitting on the duvet cover over Nikki's legs, having slipped down when she moved.

"Where's Aaron?" Nikki then asked, before smiling slightly as the young boy toddled through the door, clutching at his cuddly shark, his thumb in his mouth. "There he is" she laughed. Harry climbed out of bed and bent down to scoop the eighteen month old into his arms, returning to the bed and placing him on the top of the bed with his brothers, neither of them wanting to know who let him out of his bedroom. At least the stairgate was closed. Nikki quickly scooped him into her arms and showered the laughing boy with kisses, a large grin on her own face.

"Can we go and see if Santa's been?"

"I think we should wait here Robert" Harry shook his head at their second oldest child, who was four years old. He and his twin, Erik, both pouted at their father, looking very much like Nikki, with their blonde hair and deep brown eyes. "Just in case Santa is still downstairs"

"It's quiet daddy" Erik told Harry, placing a small finger on his lips. "Santa's gone home"

"I suppose we could go and see if Santa has been" Nikki told her husband, as Aaron played with her hair, tugging at it gently and trying to put it in his mouth. All of the children had a fascination with her hair at his age, no doubt learnt from their father at some point.

"Santa?" he asked, with a slight lisp.

"Come on then" Harry sighed dramatically, swinging his legs out of the bed. The four young boys cheered, three of them jumping off the bed and hovering as Harry got out of the bed extra slowly, causing Nikki to giggle and shake her head as she did the same. She carefully balanced Aaron on her hip as she did so, smiling as he reached down and patted her bump gently.

"Morning baby" he grinned and Nikki cursed the hormones for making her eyes fill with tears.

"Come on daddy" Robert pleaded with his father as Nikki shifted Aaron in her arms so she could pull on her dressing gown "Hurry up"

"I'm coming" Harry grumbled good naturedly "Do you want me to take him?" he motioned to Aaron and Nikki nodded, giving the young boy a kiss on the cheek as she handed him over.

"I'll be down in a minute"

Harry nodded and gave her a kiss, causing their young children to moan loudly and for the two adults to laugh at their expense. Aaron just giggled and grasped onto his toy shark, motioning for Harry to kiss him on the cheek. His father did so and the young boy beamed.

"Love daddy"

"I love you son" Harry nodded, shifting the young boy in his arms "Come on then, let's go and see if Santa has been"

With loud cheers, the three boys who weren't being carried ran out of the room and towards the stairs. Nikki couldn't help but roll her eyes. She loved being a mother, even if the boys wore her out sometimes, she wouldn't swap it for the world. Running one hand through her hair, she slipped her feet into her slippers and walked out of the room, rubbing her stomach gently as she did so. She had three weeks left until her due date, and even though she had done it four times already, she was terrified. The baby kicked her bladder again and she winced, rubbing the bottom of her bump.

"Alright baby" she whispered as she looked down at her stomach, a smile on her face "I know you're there"

When Nikki walked into the living room, she smiled when she saw her boys sitting patiently waiting for her to come down. Aaron was sitting on the sofa next to Harry, chewing on what looked like a banana, and Erik was watching his twin as Robert and Henry argued over something, while Harry sat and watched, an amused smile on his face.

"What are you two arguing about?" she asked as she seated herself next to her husband, who reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing his other hand to the bottom of her stomach where she indicated that the baby had kicked. She then picked up Aaron and set him on the floor, smiling at the indignant look he gave her.

"Robert says that the Vulcan is better than the Lancaster" Henry whined and Nikki raised an eyebrow and glanced at her husband who was trying to avoid her look, a smirk on his face.

"Well this is daddy's area, not mine" she didn't want the almost daily argument between Robert and Henry "But now we can open presents"

-------

"I think we spoil them" Nikki commented to her husband forty-five minutes later as their sons were opening their presents, brightly coloured wrapping paper littering the floor.

"Yeah" Harry agreed, absentmindedly stroking her bump as he spoke. "But they're our boys, we're allowed to"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, snuggling closer to Harry and sighing. Despite already having five children from four pregnancies, including her unborn child, the oldest who was five and the youngest who wasn't even born yet, she couldn't wait to have more children in the future. It had surprised her a lot when she realised, halfway through her first pregnancy, that she loved being pregnant, and there was nothing better or more rewarding than holding the baby for the first time after nine months of carrying it.

"What are you thinking?"

"About having more children"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Robert launching himself at Nikki's legs stopped him. Nikki looked down and chuckled as she picked her son up to sit him on her lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you for the presents" he grinned and Harry reached over and ruffled his hair "Open please mummy" he held up a box with the toy Avro Vulcan that Harry had insisted on buying him. Somewhere in his pile of presents, Henry had a Lancaster, something that Harry was very proud of.

"I blame you for their obsession" Nikki murmured as she opened the box for her excited little boy. Harry had insisted on taking them to Duxford the year before, and both Robert and Henry had instantly been in awe of the planes. This had excited Harry beyond belief, that two of his children shared one of his loves. Nikki had just rolled her eyes and told him to take them around the museum before the air show started, while she sat with Erik who had little interest in the planes and Aaron who had only been a few months old.

"Thank you mummy" Robert grinned as Nikki handed him the plane, he then jumped off her lap and proceeded to run around the room with the plane, making plane noises.

"Was that you when you were little?" Nikki asked her husband, a grin on her face as she spoke. She could just imagine her husband at four years old, running around the room with a toy plane.

"Oh yes" Harry grinned, leaning over to kiss Nikki as she giggled "I was devastated when I was told I couldn't fly"

"Poor little Harry" she cooed, running one hand through his hair and leaning over to kiss him. She allowed Harry to deepen the kiss, a small moan escaping her mouth.

"Mama"

Both parents looked down and saw Aaron stumbling towards them, a grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Nikki's leg, another toy shark clutched in his chubby little hand.

"Up please"

Harry gently picked him up and settled him on his lap, but Aaron didn't want his father at that point and struggled to get onto Nikki's lap. When he had what he wanted, he lay his head on Nikki's bump and snuggled closer to her, as close as he could with her large bump in the way. Nikki wrapped her arms around him and moved him slightly so they were both more comfortable. Aaron giggled every time the baby kicked or moved, totally in awe of what was going on. Harry took the time to observe Nikki and one of their children. She was a brilliant mother, especially when their four, almost five, children were very demanding most of the time, she was always very patient with them and Harry knew that there was nothing she wouldn't do for them. He was exactly the same.

"Daddy when are Uncle Leo and Auntie Janet coming?" Henry asked from the floor, he and Erik sitting amongst all the wrapping paper as Robert ran through it all, still playing with his plane. Harry knew which one of them was going to be the pilot.

"In a few hours" Harry replied, slipping onto the floor to help his oldest child open the box containing the Lancaster.

"Thank you for all the presents" Henry said, directing this at both Harry and Nikki. He got up and pressed a kiss onto his father's cheek, then did the same to Nikki, being careful of his unborn sibling.

"Thank you" Erik grinned from where he was still sitting next to a large pile of presents. He was always the slowest to unwrap anything, he liked to feel them and shake them beforehand, something which always drew amusement from his parents, and the reason that they never brought him the snake that he had seen in the pet shop.

"Boys" Harry called out, and the four young children looked at him as he beckoned them over to him. They made their way over to him and Thomas sat himself on his father's lap, grinning up at him. Harry then reached over and took an envelope that had been tucked on a branch of the Christmas tree. "Now this is a present for all of us"

"And the baby?" Henry asked.

"and the baby" Harry nodded to his eldest, handing the envelope to him "Be careful when you open it"

Henry did as he was told, poking his tongue out at his younger brothers as they told him to hurry up and tried to take it off him.

"Hurry up Harry" Robert whined, he was the impatient one.

"Don't call me Harry" Henry replied "That's daddy's name"

"Boys" Nikki warned, and they both stopped arguing. They knew never to argue with Nikki when she used that tone of voice. Harry found out that he had a very hard time disciplining his children, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Nikki had just chuckled and told him that it was alright. They both knew why he couldn't do it, and Nikki was okay with that.

"Done it" Henry grinned triumphantly as he opened the envelope and pulled something out "Tick..tickets to.." the five year old paused, not having come across the word before "What is it mummy?"

"Sound it out baby" his mother replied, shooting a smile at Harry, which he returned, reaching up and entwining their hands on her lap.

"Aus..aust..can't do it" Henry pouted, getting frustrated.

"Yes you can" Harry nodded, encouraging their young son. Even though he had only started school in September, he was already good at reading and writing. Both parents had made sure that he at least had a grasp at the basic English language beforehand. As to a point did Robert and Erik to a point.

"Aust..ra..austra..Australia?"

"That's it" Nikki grinned "Well done"

"Tickets to Australia" Harry told his boys. He and Nikki often told them about their trip to Australia, leaving out some key parts of course, and their sons knew that it was the place that their parents had got married.

"When?" Robert asked, already getting excited.

"In the summer" Nikki replied and Robert's grin slipped from his face "It's not that long sweetheart, it'll come around quickly"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Nikki nodded "Now why don't you go and play with all your new toys while I make breakfast?"

---------

"So you told the boys about Australia then" Janet commented that evening as they were sitting in the living room, the boys, as well as Leo and Janet's two young sons, were playing somewhere in the house, no doubt making a lot of mess.

"Yeah" Nikki nodded, wincing slightly as the baby kicked her in the ribs. She hadn't had a rest all day from the baby moving, and she hoped that the child wouldn't be keeping her up all night. "They're really excited already"

"So when are you two having another child then?" Harry enquired as he walked into the room carrying three drinks. He handed two to Janet and Leo, before sitting next to his wife and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"We're not" Leo rolled his eyes as Janet chuckled "Two is enough for us. We have enough trouble looking after your pack when we babysit, now we have another one very soon" he motioned to Nikki's stomach and Harry rubbed it gently, a proud smile on his face. "and something tells me that this is probably not going to be your last one"

"You can't blame us for wanting a large family" Nikki giggled, and they all knew what Leo had said was probably true. Harry just smiled at his wife, leaning his chin gently on her shoulder and rubbing her bump gently, revelling in the movement of their child underneath his hand. Even after three previous pregnancies, he was in awe every time their child made his or her presence known, especially the first times in each pregnancy that Nikki had pressed his hand to her growing bump to show him their child.

"Daddy I'm tired"

The adults looked around to see Thomas, Leo and Janet's three year old, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Do you want to go home?" Leo asked, reaching down and allowing his youngest to climb onto his lap. Thomas shook his head, causing the adults to laugh quietly "But you're tired"

In response, Thomas yawned loudly and snuggled further into Leo's body.

"We'd better be going" Janet told Harry and Nikki, who nodded in understanding.

"Harry will see you out" Nikki told them, tapping Harry on the chest as he rolled his eyes and stood up.

------

"They all asleep?" Nikki enquired from where she was laying in bed reading as Harry walked into the room after checking on their children.

"Well away" Harry confirmed with a nod, walking over to the bed and climbing in, pressing a kiss onto Nikki's cheek, then onto her lips. Nikki dropped the book to the floor and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss, his hands dropping to her waist as he did so.

"Have I ever told you what an amazing woman you are, and how much I love you?" Harry breathed as he broke the kiss, one hand on her hip, the other on her stomach.

"Only everyday" Nikki giggled, leaning down and kissing him again.

"Well you are an amazing woman, a brilliant mother, and I love you so much" her husband told her, leaning up slightly to press his lips to her forehead, and then to her nose, and then to her mouth, allowing Nikki to deepen the kiss straight away. They kissed lazily for a few more minutes, until Nikki broke away and yawned. Harry chuckled as she lay down next to him, getting as close as she could with her large bump. He dragged the duvet over their bodies and pressed a kiss to the top of Nikki's head where it lay on his chest, his arm wrapping around her back, his other hand on her bump.

"I love you" he heard Nikki whispered sleepily "and you're an amazing daddy. Thank you for everything"

"I love you" he whispered, all tiredness gone as he looked down at his wife. He reached down and stroked her hair gently, knowing that in a few weeks, a good night's sleep would be something of a novelty to them. Harry chuckled at the thought, and then closed his eyes and pulled the duvet up a bit further, Nikki's soft breathing sending him to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

**So that's it folks. I really enjoyed writing this one, and of course I had to have a cheesy, happy ending didn't I? :D.**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, they've really made my day when I've read them. I have a small idea about my next multi-chaptered fic, but I'm not too sure about it just yet, so any ideas would be very helpful. I'm going on holiday for a few days, starting tomorrow, so fic ideas/prompts would be very nice to keep me occupied on the coach and in the hotel room.**

**xxx**


End file.
